For You, The World
by Ksue
Summary: Sasha would do anything for Payson, including leave.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, the words in the beginning are the same as in the episode, but the tone and actions will be different. Go with me. Also, this is the very first MIOBI fic I've written, so I'm not sure if Payson and Sasha are OOC or not.

This is meant as a one-shot, but if a few or more people want to see what happens next, I can keep going.

#

Sasha watches Payson as she dances across the mat. His heart swells with pride and joy and something he can't, or won't, name. She's finally connecting with her piece, and Sasha can feel the energy flowing out of her, energy he hasn't ever seen in her, even before her injury.

As she folds herself down into the starting position, he looks from the tiny camcorder to her.

"That was it," he says softly. Her head snaps up, her eyes meeting his as he jogs out to meet her. She stands up as well and throws herself into his arms. He tries to ignore how perfect, how right she feels there.

"That was it," he repeats. "That was fantastic! What you just did, the story you just told…it was inspired, Payson."

He sets her down on her feet and holds her away from him so that he can see her beautiful blue eyes, and he almost frowns when she steps back, out of his reach.

"It's you, Sasha," Payson says, her smile growing. Sasha's heart leaps at her words. "You inspire me."

For a moment, they're both silent and still. Sasha clenches his fists, trying not to reach out for her, trying to remember that he's her coach, and she's only sixteen. But Payson makes the move for him, reaching forward and grasping his face in her hands before pushing herself against him and kissing him.

Sasha's hands go to her waist, intending to push her away, to tell her that he's her coach and that they can't do this, but instead he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her. He lifts her up, just a little so that her toes barely brush the floor, and deepens the kiss.

Her lips are smooth and soft, and she tastes like cinnamon. Sasha knows she's inexperienced, but he's more than willing to teach her, so he slows down and lets her take the lead. Payson isn't timid, taking the reigns gracefully, nipping at his lips and exploring his mouth with her tongue, although Sasha supposes he should've known. She approaches making out with her coach the same way she used to approach gymnastics; confidant, and unafraid.

Sasha moves one hand to her hair and takes it out of the picture perfect bun as gently as possible, desperate to see if it's as silky as it's always looked. He sifts his fingers through her hair, twirling some strands around his finger before Payson makes a sound; half moan, half sigh. That sound pushes him over the edge and suddenly the hand in her hair is grasping the back of her neck and the arm around her waist tightens. He maneuvers them across the room without breaking the kiss and presses her against the wall, delving further into her mouth.

Her hands are everywhere, on his shoulders and chest, fingernails scraping down his back and lingering at the base of his spine. He shudders, trying to keep some semblance of control. He doesn't know how far he should push her, where he can touch her. He promises himself that he will let Payson make those calls.

She seems content just to kiss, and Sasha finds he is okay with that too. He forgot long ago how wonderful it can be to just…make out.

Finally, they need to separate and catch their breath. They do so slowly, and Sasha wonders if she's cursing their need for oxygen as much as he is.

"Payson," he whispers, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallows thickly, and Sasha smoothes his hands over her hair and then brings them beneath her jaw, tilting her face up to his. He presses a soft, feather-light kiss to her lips and then takes a step back.

Payson looks like a girl who's been thoroughly kissed. Her hair is mussed, her lips are swollen and a brighter pink than usual. It's then, seeing her look so perfect and vulnerable, that Sasha truly realizes what he's done.

"I…I'm sorry," he whispers, frowning. Payson frowns too, confused.

"Sorry?" She echoes. Sasha nods, taking another step back.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Payson asks. The glaze over her eyes is rapidly clearing and is replaced by fire. Sasha knows she isn't going to make this easy.

"Kiss you. I shouldn't have kissed you. Payson, I'm your coach," he says, trying more to reprimand himself than explain anything to her. She already knows.

"Actually, Sasha, I kissed you," she murmurs, biting her bottom lip. It takes every ounce of gymnast control that Sasha has not to kiss her again.

"But I should have stopped it. This is completely inappropriate," he groans, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Then why didn't you?" Her question is so soft he barely hears it. He looks at her and sees that his answer is important to her. He needs to be honest. Slowly Sasha approaches her, taking her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin on the back of her hands.

"I should not tell you this, Payson, but I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Not only are you the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you have determination, courage, strength, and the heart of a warrior. It's impossible not to fall in love with you," Sasha whispers. He feels her hands shaking in his and hopes he hasn't come on too strong. When she looks at him with tears shining in her eyes, he knows it's exactly the answer she wanted.

"Really?"

"Really. Payson Keeler, I love you and I would do anything for you," Sasha promises. Payson smiles at him so brightly, he's sure he'll be blinded. Then her smile falters.

"We'll have to keep this a secret, won't we?" She asks. Sasha sighs, he doesn't want to have this part of the conversation.

"Actually, I think its better there's no…this," he says, motioning between them. "Until I'm not your coach anymore."

"And when will that be?" Payson asks, not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"Probably not until after the Olympics."

"Two years?" Sasha pulls her in for a hug, savoring the warmth of her body and the smell of her skin.

"I know it seems like forever, Payson, but it will fly by. And it will be better for your training if you're not distracted by…this."

"I know." Payson takes a deep, shuddering breath and pulls back. "You're right."

#

They try to stay away from each other, they really do. But inevitably they stay later than everyone else and end up alone in the gym. And that always leads to something. Each time it's harder and harder for Sasha not to carry her out to his trailer and make her his, but somehow he resists. Payson seems to enjoy torturing him, teasing him all through practice with feather light touches, suggestive looks and whispers.

"Payson, we should stop," he whispers a few nights after their first encounter. His hand is beneath her tank top, feeling her smooth skin burn beneath his fingers. She arches into his touch, urging him on, but he pulls away. "We need to stop."

She pouts.

"Payson," he says warningly. She sighs.

"Fine," she huffs, looking every bit the stubborn sixteen-year-old she is. Sasha thinks it's adorable. "Sasha, it's so hard to stay away from you."

"I know," he whispers, tracing his fingertips over her cheekbones. "It's hard to stay away from you too, but we have to."

"I don't want to. I want to be with you, Sasha, and I don't care what anyone says." She reaches up to hold on to his wrists, digging her blunt nails in just a little to make her point.

"Payson, if people found out it could ruin you. You could still get to the Olympics, if you could ignore the whispers and stares from your friends, but they would throw me in jail and we would be over before we even started," Sasha explains. Payson shakes her head.

"I don't care what happens to me, Sasha. And _technically_ we're not doing anything illegal, so they wouldn't put you in jail."

"I care what happens to you, Payson. This has to stop, I have to learn to control myself." Sasha sees Payson's eyes flash with indignation.

"This is a two way street, Sasha. I need to learn to control myself too," Payson says. Sasha wants to argue, to tell her that he's the adult and that makes it his responsibility, but he knows it isn't worth it. Arguing would only make her more determined.

After Payson leaves the gym for the night, Sasha sits in the office, staring out across the gym at the floor, thinking about the look in Payson's eyes as the routine finally clicked.

He decides then, even though it isn't the decision he wants to make; he will see her onto the World's Team, and then he'll leave. It's too dangerous, too risky for them to be around each other.

Taking a pen and paper from the drawer, he begins to write.

#

_Payson,_

_I know you're probably confused right now, maybe even angry with me, and that's okay. It's okay because I love you, Payson Keeler, and I would do anything for you. Even if it makes you angry. I hope you understand why I'm gone, why I can't stay at the Rock. I love you too much to let you take a risk like being with me. I know you think you're invincible, but a stigma like that doesn't go away. It will wear you down and break you, and I don't want that for you._

_I meant what I said, about being together after the Olympics. I know it sounds like forever, but I'm willing to wait, if you are. You don't have to wait, you know. I want you to be happy. So in the meantime, date, have fun with boys your age. And if one of them captures your heart, then don't give me a second thought._

_I will love you forever, Payson. And I know that you are going to do incredible things at the Olympics. I'll be watching. _

_Love,_

_Sasha_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So everyone who reviewed asked to see what happens next, and this is it! And there's even more to come in future chapters.**

**Thanks a MILLION times to Ida-cullen, AngelWings8, and JCI for their incredible reviews. To those who haven't reviewed, it would make my day if did after reading chapter 2!**

**To JCI- can we pleeeeeasse have an update on NJYBA very, very soon? Or a couple? I'm dying here! **

**Chapter 2**

Payson stares at his office as she stretches and tries to hold her tears at bay. She's hardly gone an hour without crying since he left her just two short days ago; she cries in sadness, and in anger too. One of the best moments of her life, to date, has been tainted by his abandonment. And that's what it is, no matter what he says. He's abandoned her, and she still needs him. She doesn't know if she can make it to the Olympics without him. She doesn't know if she can stand not seeing his bright blue eyes sparkle when he makes a joke that no one else understands. She knows she doesn't want to.

"Payson, what's wrong with you?" Lauren asks in her usual blunt manner. Payson blinks and realizes that she's been staring at the empty, dark office for too long.

"Nothing," she says forcefully, trying to convince herself. In truth, everything is wrong. Of all the Rock's female elite gymnasts, it's just Payson and Lauren left. Emily's at a court hearing as they speak, and no one knows where they took Kaylie after she fell from the beam and into Austin's arms. That leaves Payson and Lauren to fend for themselves against Ellen Beals.

"Whatever," Lauren huffs. Payson doesn't hear her, because she's staring at the office again.

"Keeler!" Payson jumps at the loud voice calling from across the gym. She turns to see Jake, one of the assistant coaches, waving her over. "Let's start on your beam routine."

Payson can't help but groan. She doesn't like Jake, doesn't trust him, and that makes it hard to trust herself and her new body. She trusted Sasha. But, like the obedient gymnast she is, Payson trots over to the man who's taken Sasha's place at the Rock.

"Did Sasha help you with a new routine before he left?" Jake asks, looking down at the clipboard in his hand.

"No," she says softly, her voice breaking a little. She swallows the pain and prepares herself for the beam. "I'll come up with one if you leave me alone to work on it for a while."

Jake nods and moves away.

Payson tries, she really does. She starts to work through skills she once had, testing which ones her new body can perform and which ones are better left alone. She begins to put them together, focusing on lines and extensions, trying to be like Sasha's dancer friend. But none of it matters anymore, not without Sasha.

"God, Payson, could you look any more like a robot?" Lauren snaps, walking up to the beam and lifting herself onto it by way of a handstand. "And I thought you used to be bad."

Payson frowns at Lauren, but knows she's right. The joy that Sasha helped her find in gymnastics is gone.

"I need to go," Payson says, and before anyone can stop her she's running out the door.

#

Payson stops running at the edge of the parking lot. She doesn't know where she wants to go, where might make her feel a little less lost. The places that usually bring her peace are the very ones she's running from.

The crisp air makes her shiver, reminding her that she ran out of the gym in just a brilliant blue leotard, the color of Sasha's eyes.

"Stop it, Payson," she hisses to herself. Every thought comes back to Sasha and she needs to figure out how to make it stop, because he's never coming back.

She sets her bag down and hastily pulls on her warm-ups, a little surprised no one has run after her yet. Of course, the only person who ever came after her when she ran away was Sasha. Picking her bag up again and slinging it over her shoulder, she starts walking, aimless.

Payson walks for what feels like forever, letting her feet guide her and trying not to think about Sasha. She passes neighborhoods; some fancy, some not-so-much. She walks by a few tiny shops with window displays painstakingly set up by the employees. She tries to pass by the shop where she got her first leotard, but she can't.

Her body goes inside, whether her mind wants to or not. Maybe somewhere in the racks of tiny leos is the secret to loving gymnastics again.

"Good morning, Payson," Belinda, the store owner, says from behind the counter. The Keeler family has been shopping at this store since Payson's first leo, and they've come to know Belinda well, maybe even count her as a family friend.

"Morning, Belinda," Payson says softly.

"Looking for a new leotard, or something else?" Belinda asks, leaning her elbows on the counter and staring at Payson. Payson lets her eyes rove over the leotards, the grips, the various other gymnastics related supplies.

"Something else," Payson murmurs.

"Anything you want help with?" Belinda asks, furrowing her brow as she watches Payson, whose gaze is usually so focused and intense but is now aimless.

"Belinda, do you remember when I came in to buy my first leo?" Payson asks. Belinda laughs, even though Payson isn't smiling.

"Of course, I do. You were so serious when you came in here and told me exactly what you'd be needing. Your mother didn't speak a single word, I don't think, until you asked her if the one you picked was okay. You had such a fire in your eyes that day," Belinda says.

"I wonder why," Payson whispers, more to herself than Belinda, who frowns.

"Payson, are you okay honey?" Belinda asks. Payson shrugs, biting her bottom lip firmly and hoping the pain will keep her from crying.

"Sure," she lies. "I'm just having a hard time…with my injury."

Belinda looks like she doesn't believe her, and Payson prays she will let it go. She doesn't want to talk about it, because if she does she might just spill everything about what happened with Sasha and she doesn't want to do that.

"You'll get that fire back, Payson. People like you always find their way back."

#

"Sasha left us?" Emily cries, standing in the middle of the floor. Nobody notices Payson's wince as she nods.

"Yes," she confirms. It's getting easier to talk about him being gone, even though she still feels his absence every time she takes a breath. It's like a weight sitting on her chest, suffocating her. She sees the tears glitter in Emily's eyes and she is surprised that it makes her angry.

Payson clenches her fists, digging her nails into her palm so that she doesn't say something stupid. The pain grounds her, keeps her focused, just like an intense workout used to. She wants to tell Emily that Sasha left _her_, not Emily. That Sasha is _hers_, not Emily's. Payson has never felt so possessive of something, except maybe her Gymnast of the Year award.

"Why? Did he say?" Emily asks, frantic. Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Calm down, Emily, he's just a coach. We survived without Marty, we'll survive without Sasha." Lauren's comment is flippant, but Payson can see the resentment in Lauren's eyes. She feels like Sasha abandoned her, too, just like she thought her mother had. It makes Payson sad to know that Lauren could have been different, if she weren't so broken.

"Don't say that, Lauren. You know it's not true," Payson commands softly. Lauren frowns at her.

"It is too true. We're the best gymnasts in the country, we don't need Sasha Beloff." With that, the blond Queen of the Beam stomps away.

"She's just hurting," Payson whispers, swallowing thickly. She wishes she could let people see how badly she's hurting; what a struggle it is to come to the gym every day, but someone needs to be strong for the other girls, and Payson figures it probably easiest if the strong one is the one who knows why Sasha really left. It's not their fault, it's hers.

"Aren't you?" Emily asks. Payson's eyes snap to Emily's, wondering if her friend is secretly a mind reader. "I mean, you worked with him the most out of any of us."

Payson nods and then shrugs. She doesn't know what else to say. Emily just purses her lips.

"He told me I could trust him," Emily mutters. Payson glances at her and sees that the tears are back and this time, they're probably going to fall. Payson doesn't want to be around for that, but sees no way to gracefully exit the situation.

"He's just doing what he thinks is best, I'm sure," Payson says. Emily snorts, wiping at her eyes.

"Damn martyr," she growls. A giggle bubbles up inside Payson and bursts from her before she can even hope to stop it. Emily's right, Sasha's a martyr, damn him. Emily looks at Payson like she's grown another head and then walks away, shaking her head.

"Keeler!" It's Jake, again. Payson turns to him, plastering a small smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see your floor routine again," Jake says, staring at his clipboard. Payson wants to take the clipboard and hit him over the head with it.

"I'd rather work on my other routines. The floor exercise is done, and the others need to be entirely reworked," Payson says. Jake arches an eyebrow at her and it's not even close to as sexy as it is when Sasha does it.

"I said I wanted to see floor," Jake snaps.

"I don't really care what you want to see," Payson snaps back, loudly. The gym stops, everyone turning to look at her and Jake and she can feel the flush crawling up the back of her neck.

"Keeler," he says harshly, stepping in very close to her. He smells like an old gym bag. "I want to see your floor routine. So either do it, or get out."

Payson takes a steady breath, knowing that the decision she makes could impact her career. Except it can't, because she's already made it onto the World's Team. Jake can't do anything to her. And she's not ready to perform her floor exercise without Sasha to cheer her on, to tell her it's not good enough. She can't hear anyone's voice but his say "again" when it isn't right. She'd rather quit gymnastics.

So she calmly walks away. Jake and the other gymnasts stare after her, astounded. Payson Keeler, the girl who had everything together, is falling apart.

"That's twice this week she's left the gym in the middle of practice," Lauren whispers to Emily.

"Really?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. I guess she's just as upset as we are."

#

The bars feel good beneath Payson's hands as she throws herself into a new routine. It's after midnight and all the other gymnasts are long gone, which is how she wants it. She can't work like she wants to in a gym full of people, when they're all looking to her to lead them. She has to focus.

The best part about working on the uneven bars is that it doesn't allow her to think of anything but the next step; the next twist, the next release, the next catch. She can't think of anything else, there isn't room. It's just her and the bars.

Flying through the air, Payson finally remembers why she loved gymnastics as a child. Before she was elite, before her only goal was the 2012 Olympics, before Sasha Beloff; it was the flying. On every apparatus, even then floor, Payson could fly. She remembers feeling like a bird, like she could soar high above Boulder and leave the world behind. She felt free.

She feels that way now, free and light. She knows it won't last, it never does, but until she sticks her landing she can close her eyes and imagine that all her worries are far below her, all the pain that's been weighing her down is left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to JCI, Ida-cullen, AngelWings8, and AnnabelGrey for your lovely reviews. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It might have to last you a little longer than usual, I've got finals coming up and I'm spending long hours studying. But writing is therapeutic, so I might find enough time. Anyway, perfect way to get me to write faster is to review! **

**One last thing: Is anyone else as impatient for MIOBI to come back as I am? I just heard its returning "early spring 2011" and that's FOREVER away! What's the deal, ABCfam? Okay, rant done. Enjoy the regularly scheduled program.**

**Chapter 3**

Sasha sits on the porch of his Cambria house, reading and nursing a Scotch. It's the middle of the day, the air is crisp and the sky is blue, he should be enjoying this time. Instead, he finds himself only able to read a few lines of Jane Eyre before his thoughts turn to the Rock, and inevitably Payson.

She hasn't tried to contact him since he left Boulder, although he doesn't know why he thought she would. She doesn't even know where he is, but it still hurts to think that maybe she doesn't want to contact him.

He writes her letters every day, usually in the morning after he wakes up from vivid dreams in which she has the starring role. He's unusually wordy when he writes them, telling her about his childhood and teen years, things that weren't in his autobiography that he knows she's read cover to cover. He tells her he loves her and why. He never says anything about his choice to leave and he never sends them.

Sasha knows that Payson is probably angry and he meant what he said about that being fine. He's fine with her being angry at him, because he knows he was right and someday she will to. He only hopes that when she does it won't be too late for them. Because he wants to be with her, more than anything.

He does wonder how the other girls at the Rock are faring, and how much Payson told them. They're probably angry at him too, and he thinks they have every right to be. But leaving the Rock was as much for them as it was for Payson. Well, almost. He was hurting them by being there too, although it was the situation with Payson that pushed him over the edge.

The phone rang from inside the house. Groaning, Sasha gets up and makes his way inside, dreading who could be on the other end.

"Hello?" Sasha asks.

"Sasha? Steve Tanner," Steve says. Sasha closes his eyes and debates hanging up.

"How can I help you Mr. Tanner?" Sasha asks, careful to keep his voice cool.

"Sasha, you need to come back to the Rock. The support staff isn't capable of getting our daughters where they need to go, and the gym is falling apart," Steve explains. Sasha sighs.

"Mr. Tanner, my presence at the Rock was doing more harm than good for the girls. They don't need me to get them to the Olympics," Sasha reasons.

"Yes, they do. Emily is a complete basket case. Payson ran out in the middle of practice twice last week and she hasn't even shown up today. No one knows what to do," Steve says. It's strange for Sasha to hear Steve Tanner admit that he doesn't have a handle on the mess, but it brings him wicked satisfaction. Until he realizes what Steve's said about Payson.

"What do you mean Payson ran out of practice and didn't show up today?" Sasha doesn't think about how it sounds for him to ask about just one of the two gymnasts Steve specifically mentioned. All he can think about is Payson.

"Exactly what I said, she ran out twice in one week and isn't here now," Steve snaps. Sasha swallows. He can't go back, no matter how badly he wants to. The girls don't need him, and Payson needs to learn that. She's incredible in her own right; because of her own hard work and determination, not because of him.

Sasha opens his mouth to answer, but before he can he notices the sound of tires on the gravel of his driveway. Looking up to see who could possibly be bothering him, his heart stops.

Payson Keeler is navigating her mother's car down the wooded path leading to his house.

"I have to go Steve. I'll phone you later," he says absently, hanging up the phone and moving towards the front door.

Payson is climbing out of the car, looking gorgeous and graceful and determined. Her golden hair is loose around her shoulders, just the way he likes it. She's dressed in jeans and a pretty blue, lightweight sweater. Sasha knows this can't end well.

He pushes through the screen door and then leans against one of the support posts and shoves his hands in his pockets so he won't touch her. She comes to stand at the foot of the steps, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"How'd you find me?" He asks quietly.

"I called your dad. He thinks you're out of your mind," Payson says, and Sasha knows that's what she thinks too.

"Maybe I am," Sasha admits with a shrug. He can't stop staring at her, drinking her in. He thought surely that he'd built her up in his head after leaving, but seeing her in the flesh reminds him that she's truly as gorgeous as he remembers. She starts to fidget under his intense gaze.

"I'm so angry at you, Sasha," Payson admits, her mouth set in a hard line. Sasha wishes she would smile, but knows it's not going to happen.

"For leaving?" He asks.

"For not telling me. I would have…"

"You would have what?" Sasha asks, interrupting her. "Let me be on my merry way? No, Payson, you would have made it more difficult than it already was and I didn't have the strength for that."

"You can't treat me like a child, Sasha!" Payson erupts, shouting at him. "If this is ever going to work; two years from now, five, ten, it doesn't matter, if it's going to work you cannot treat me like a kid!"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are! You're not giving me a choice, you're calling all the shots. I don't get a say in my own future? My own life?" Payson asks. Sasha frowns, realizing that she's right.

"What do you want me to do about it now?" Sasha asks. Against his will, his body moves down the steps slowly, hands still in his pocket. He stops at the bottom and Payson watches him warily.

"I want you to come back." Sasha shakes his head.

"I can't do that," he says softly.

"We're falling apart, Sasha," Payson says, her voice breaking. It hurts his heart to hear it, knowing she's struggling, but he takes a moment and steels his resolve.

"You'll all make it to the Olympics without me, Payson," he promises.

"I won't," she insists, her gaze landing squarely on his. He feels a shiver down his spine as he looks deep into the grey/blue pools. Neither of them looks away. "I'm still trying to get used to my new body, Sasha. I don't trust it or myself. And I don't trust anyone at the Rock."

"They're good coaches," Sasha whispers, defending his support staff.

"Not good enough. Sasha, please."

He watches as tears well in her eyes, begging him to return with her, to her. Her bottom lip quivers trying to hold them at bay and he can't hold himself back. He goes to her, fast and hard and their lips connect as they stumble backwards a few steps.

Sasha's hand go to her waist to steady her and she clings to his shoulders as they kiss, frantic and desperate. He wants to cry at the rightness of it. After a moment, he feels a hot wetness on his face and wonders if he actually started to cry before realizing that it's Payson. She trembling under his fingers and when he breaks their kiss and pulls away he sees that there are indeed tears flowing down her cheeks. She buries her face in his chest and clings tightly to him as her tears evolve into sobs that shake her whole body.

Sasha holds her just as tightly as she holds him. He aches for her and hates himself for making her feel as though there's no one she can trust, including herself. It wasn't what he intended, if anything he wanted her to trust in herself more because he left. Apparently, he's made a mess of everything.

"Shh, love, I'm sorry," Sasha whispers, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. He feels her tense beneath his hands and barely has an instant to prepare before she's shoving him away from her, angry once again. The tears are still flowing, but her eyes are blazing. He feels the heat in her stare, but it isn't the same heat he's used to seeing directed at him.

"Don't!" she shouts as he stumbles back. He sees her fists clench. "Don't say you're sorry if you're not going to do anything about it!"

"What can I do, Payson? Either way, I'm screwed!" Sasha shouts back. He's done being level-headed. She snorts and throw up her hands.

"I'm done," she says with a mirthless laugh. "I'm so sick of this." She turns and starts to stomp back to her car. Sasha knows he has a choice; he can let her walk away and do what he thinks is right, or he can call her back and hope she'll have him.

"Payson, stop!" He yells. She stops, mid-reach for the door handle. She doesn't turn around, but at least he has her attention. He walks to her and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling the heat of her skin radiate through her sweater.

"Come inside, please."

Payson's hand slowly drops from the door handle and relief blooms in Sasha's chest. He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding and gently squeezes her shoulder. She turns and marches past him, up the stairs. She stops at his chair, looking down at his copy of Jane Eyre.

"Jane Eyre?" She asks, her eyebrow quirked. Sasha smiles sheepishly.

"I like the classics," he admits. She rolls her eyes, but at least there's a hint of a smile in them. He hurries forward and opens the door for her, which earns him another eye roll.

"Do you want tea?" Sasha asks as Payson takes a seat on his worn couch.

"Sure. Thank you." From the kitchen, as he puts the tea together, he watches her. Payson sits for a moment, but then she stands again and starts roaming his living room. She makes a circuit, starting at the couch, and walks around the room exploring. She reaches out to touch things he's touched; a mug of cold tea, a book, his car keys. There's a picture sticking just slightly out of the book, one he finished the night before, and she pulls it all the way out. It's one of the both of them at the Rock Awards Banquet, after he presented her with the Keeler cup. He sees her smile softly as she runs a finger over the edge and the puts it back down. She finishes her circuit and then stops in front of the couch again.

Behind him, the kettle whistles.

"Need help?" She asks him from the doorway as he pours the hot water over two teabags. He holds a cup out to her.

"There you go," he says. She takes it, curling both hands around it and walks back into the living room, sinking into the couch again. He sits down next to her, but far enough away that he won't touch her without noticing.

For a moment, they're silent. He knows that they're both too stubborn to speak first, so he swallows his pride and bites the bullet.

"I'm sorry, for the way I left," he says. Payson, who was staring into her tea like she was trying to divine her future from the leaves, looks up at him.

"But not for leaving?" she adds. He gives her a small smile.

"Not for leaving. I still think that was the right thing to do," Sasha admits. He watches as a frown pulls at the corners of her mouth. He expects her to say something, but for a long moment she keeps silent. Then a wicked smile replaces the frown, blooming slowly and changing her whole face.

"So, if you're not my coach anymore then there's nothing to stop us from being together," Payson says. She turns to face Sasha, bringing her knees up beneath her so that she's kneeling on the couch.

"Except for the age difference, and the fact that it's illegal," Sasha mutters. Payson chooses not to respond to that statement, instead closing the short distance between them. She swings one of her legs over both of his so that she's straddling his lap. He can't help but wrap his arms around her, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt to feel her silky skin. She grins down at him and leans forward so that her hair falls around them, creating a curtain that separates them from the world.

"Payson," he says carefully. He plans to argue, he really does, but then she's kissing him. It's just the softest brush of her lips against his, a whisper so soft he's sure it was just his imagination, and then she deepens it. He lets her, welcoming her tongue into his mouth and groaning. He doesn't know how he went so long without kissing her, but he doesn't ever want to do it again.

He decides, as they kiss on his couch, that Payson is like Helen of Troy; wars could be fought over her. He's certain that, despite what he told her about dating other boys, he would tear apart anyone else who dared to touch her.

He rubs his hands up and down her back as she presses herself harder against him. He wants so badly to show her exactly how beautiful she is, to spend hours worshiping her in his bed, but he knows it's too soon. That's the one line he can't cross, no matter what. He loves her too much for that.

"Sasha?" Payson asks, pulling away. "Where's your head?"

She runs her fingers lightly over his furrowed brow before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to his temple. Sasha tries to smile.

"I love you, Payson, and I don't want you to ever doubt that," he says.

"But?" she said with a heavy sigh.

"I just don't know what the right move here is. Every day that I was without you was torture, but…"

"You're afraid?" Payson asks gently. Sasha frowns, but nods.

"Yes."

"Sasha, do you remember at the Rocky Awards Banquet, when I ran out and you came to talk with me on the stairs? I said I was afraid and you said that you'd believe in my gymnastics for me? That all you needed was for me to show up?" Sasha smiles at the memory, how glad he'd been to be able to help her overcome her fears.

"I do," he says.

"Well I know you're afraid of what will happen if you come back to Boulder, but I need you. I still need you to carry that torch for my gymnastics. And in return, I'll carry the torch for us. I'll believe that everything will be okay enough for the both of us, if you'll promise to just keep showing up," Payson says. She takes Sasha's hands in hers for emphasis, squeezing. Sasha can't help but fall more in love with her. He swallows hard, still not sure, but the conviction in Payson's eyes almost makes him believe her. Everything will work out in the end.

"I promise, love."

And then he kisses her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, thank you to Ida-cullen, AnnabelGrey, JCI, AngelWings8, and new reviewer Catie for those awesome reviews! My goal is to get one new person to review each chapter, in addition to the wonderful people previously mentioned. So if you read this and you haven't reviewed yet, go ahead and leave one! **

**AnnabelGrey- I almost NEVER write in present tense, so it's difficult to make the transition. I'm trying to catch all the tense-change mistakes, but it doesn't always work. I'm glad it's not too distracting though.**

**JCI- Yes, Jane Eyre. Two reasons: I feel like Sasha is the type of guy who reads classic lit, and Jane Eyre is one of my favorites. It's definitely not everyone's cup of tea, though. Any idea when we'll get a new NJYbA? Or Lost and Found? Either is fine with me ;)**

**AngelWings8- I didn't even remember using "screwed" until you pointed it out and I re-read the chapter. You're right, Brits don't say that. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Also, I don't think he'd sleep with her either, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to, haha. **

**Also, I know I said updates would be less frequent, but for some reason it doesn't take me as long as usual to write these chapters. I wouldn't count on regular updates, but I might surprise even myself. Thanks for all the finals well-wishes!**

**Wow, end of longest A/N ever.**

**Chapter 4**

"Payson, I just don't understand what's going on with you! Where did you go?" Kim Keeler asks, staring in dismay at her eldest daughter.

"Nowhere. It was just a drive," Payson says, shrugging. Her mother's been yelling at her for an hour, since getting a call from Jake about her behavior at the Rock. Of course, Payson can't tell her mom that she spent the bulk of yesterday at Sasha's house in Cambria, or what they were doing while she was there. She can just imagine her mother's face, and it's not one she ever wants to actually see.

"You can't do that, Pay. You can't just run out or not show up and then not tell anyone where you are!" Kim rants.

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry. I just…I've been struggling since Sasha left and I needed to clear my head. I can't do that in a gym full of people," Payson explains.

"Since when? The gym used to be the only place you could clear your head," Kim says with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Since now! Since all the damn drama in my life is about the gym!" Payson shouts. She can't explain it to her mother, she won't understand. Payson loves her mother, but she's never been an elite athlete, she's never had what should have been a career ending injury, and she's never had to get over not trusting her own body.

"Payson…I just don't understand you anymore," Kim says. Payson is pretty sure that makes her mother sad. It makes her a little sad too; she and her mother have always been close, but Payson's experiences have been so unlike those of most people that there are only a handful of them who can truly understand what she's going through. And her mother isn't one of those people.

"I know, Mom," Payson says sadly. Kim takes a deep breath and then looks straight at Payson.

"Pay, I'm sorry, but you're grounded. I understand that there's a lot going on in your head right now, but that doesn't make your disappearing act okay. And that also doesn't make it okay for you to speak to your coach the way you've been speaking to Jake."

"For how long?" Payson asks, knowing that there's no way to talk her mother out of a grounding. It's not like Payson cares anyway, there's nowhere she needs or wants to go except the gym. Now that Sasha's coming back, she'll have no problem being there all day. And she's got a lot of ground to make up after her erratic training in the past week.

"I think a week will be enough. You're going to the Rock and only the Rock," Kim explains. Payson knows the punishment sounds lame, even to her mother's own ears, but if it will make her feel better Payson will huff and puff and act like a surly teenager.

"Fine," Payson sighs and slides off the stool she's sitting on to grab her gym bag and then heads out to the family car.

#

Sasha's trailer isn't at the Rock yet, but his truck is. Payson can't help but smile as her mother navigates the car into their parking spot. Kim looks at the truck and then at Payson.

"Isn't that…?"

"Sasha," Payson breathes. It isn't hard for her to act excited that her coach is back, despite knowing he would be. Payson jumps out of the car and runs inside to see what the reaction's been.

Sasha is standing in the lobby, surrounded by her fellow gymnasts. He's smiling as they welcome him back and Payson is sure he only arrived a few minutes before her. She drops her bag and pushes her way through the crowd until there's no one standing in her way. Then she flies into his arms and he picks her up, swinging her around and squeezing tightly.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Payson cries, smiling as he sets her down. She picks up her bag and moves to the side of the fray where Lauren and Emily are standing. "Sasha's back!"

They both level an unimpressed stare at her, and she frowns. They should be happy, their coach is back.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Emily grouses.

"Just until we piss him off again," Lauren shrugs. Payson looks between her two teammates. She thought they would be as happy as her, but apparently not. They are still wary, and she guesses if she were in their shoes she would be too. Maybe she should be wary, but she trusts Sasha and he made a promise her.

"Guys, I'm sure he's here to stay," Payson assures them. Emily shakes her head.

"I don't know, Pay. I don't know if I can trust him again," Emily says sadly. Payson looks at Sasha, watches him talk to Steve Tanner to make sure everything is straightened out. The gymnasts are still just milling around, buzzing with excitement. Sasha looks up from the paperwork Steve is showing him and scans the room. His eyes land on Payson and for a moment he almost smiles, but then they move away again.

"Get to work!" He bellows. The gymnasts jump and scurry to wherever they should be and Payson thinks it's nice to have someone who can control the gym in charge again. Emily, Lauren, and Payson move to the mats to start stretching, but Sasha stops them.

"Emily, Payson and Lauren, I'd like to see you in the office if I could," Sasha says softly. The three of them look at each other and then make their way to the stairs. As Payson passes by, Sasha's fingers lightly graze over her back, making her shiver. She looks back at him and her knees almost buckle when he winks.

They all take their seats across from his desk as Sasha sits on the edge, so that there is nothing between them but resentment and hurt feelings. He laces his fingers together and Payson can't help but admire his hands. She does love his hands; so strong and graceful. She snaps herself from those thoughts as he starts to speak.

"I know the three of you are probably angry and hurt by my leaving," Sasha says. "And there's nothing I can say but I'm sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't always cut it," Lauren snaps. Sasha nods.

"I understand that." Sasha isn't going to beg for their forgiveness, Payson knows. But he will sit and wait for them to let loose. Payson knows that he understands them, that he knows it's only a matter of time before Lauren and Emily spill all their frustrations and fears.

"How are we supposed to trust you again?" Payson asks, since her teammates apparently don't want to. Sasha's eyes tick over to her and he nods.

"I'll have to work for it," Sasha says. "I know we're not going to be able to go back to where we were. I can only try to explain to you why I left and hope that you understand, and that you'll let me work for your trust again."

"Well, then, why did you leave?" Emily asks, glaring. Payson sees the shield fall over Emily's face and knows that she's the one Sasha will have to convince the most.

"As your coach, I'm responsible for your well-being. There were things going on in my gym that I didn't have a clue about; for one reason or another I was blind. Kaylie fell into a dangerous illness, Lauren, I had no idea what was going on with your mother, and Emily, I could have helped you if I had realized what was happening. And I should have realized. I should know all of you well enough to tell when something is off, and I didn't. I was convinced that leaving was in your best interest," Sasha explains.

"So why did you come back?" Lauren asks, sounding surprisingly vulnerable.

"Because I heard about the state the gym was in and I realized that I made the exact wrong choice. Once again I allowed things to fall apart for you girls, and I'm here to make it right," Sasha says. Payson watches as he looks at each girl, trying to convey how much he cares.

Payson has always known that Sasha loves his gymnasts. Not in the same way he loves her, but love none-the-less, but she's never seen it so readily before. She can feel it radiating off him as he sits with them in the office, trying to show them that he can be trusted. It's in his eyes, and his face, and his words. She loves him even more then, for being so transparent when he knows they need it most.

"How long are you going to stay then? Just until you find a different coach?" Emily asks. Payson knows she avoided the word 'better' on purpose because she doesn't agree with Sasha's assessment of his coaching skills.

"I am here until you all kick me out. I'm not going anywhere," Sasha insists. Payson watches as Lauren and Emily nod slowly, still uncertain, and then she follows suit. "Okay, go warm up. Emily, I'll be working with you first."

The girls stand to file out, but Sasha stops Payson with a hand on her arm. Emily and Lauren look back at her, and she nods to them. It isn't the first time Sasha's called her into his office. He doesn't shut the door and Payson's heart sinks for a moment. An open door means he won't touch her, and that this isn't about them, it's about gymnastics.

"What's up?" Payson asks. She doesn't sit back down because she's sure it won't take long.

"We have a lot of ground to cover, Payson. Two half practices and all day yesterday missed? That's time you can't afford to take off right now, so we're going to be staying late, and you're going to work a normal practice on Sunday to make up the hours," Sasha says. Payson debates making a saucy remark, but his coach voice is firmly in place and she knows that despite their relationship, if she can even really call it that, they have to keep some lines firmly in place. He's still her coach, even if he also happens to be her…whatever he is.

"Yes, Sasha," she says obediently. He smiles at her, the kind of smile he reserves just for her, and then sends her on her way.

#

By her solo practice with Sasha on Sunday, the Rock has returned to relative normalcy. Emily and Lauren's anger at Sasha didn't last as long as Payson thought it would, and she's glad for that. The first day there were some screaming matches, but since then all has been well. She and Sasha spent the rest of the week working on her beam and vault routines, and Payson is proud of where they're heading. She knows they aren't up to par yet, but they will be.

"Payson," Sasha says as Payson walks into the gym Sunday morning. She smiles at him, taking note of how relaxed he is. He's never like that when the other gymnasts are around, only when it's just them. His shoulders aren't tense and there's an easy smile on his face as he walks to meet her in the middle of the gym.

"Hi," she says, smiling. He doesn't stop when he reaches her, instead sweeping her into his arms and planting a kiss on her that she feels in her toes. She clings to his shoulders as he lifts her into the air and then sets her down before quickly placing another kiss on her nose.

"I haven't been able to do that all week and it's been bloody awful," Sasha groans, stepping back but still close enough to lace his fingers through her as he leads her towards the uneven bars.

"I know, its torture," Payson agrees. They stop in front of the bars and Sasha wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Payson leans her head back against his chest, relishing in how safe and loved she feels. He's the perfect height to cocoon her from the world.

"Are you ready to work out a bars routine today?" Sasha asks, his breath hot against her ear. It makes her shiver, well that plus that sexy British accent of his. It's almost enough to make her forget that she's afraid of the bars, or at least, afraid of a new routine on them.

"What if I fall?" She asks, trying to stop her voice from shaking. His arms tighten around her middle.

"I'll catch you." Nodding she steps away from the safe circle of his arms and goes to stand in front of the bars.

#

"My entire body hurts," Payson groans as she sits in the office after spending the entire day working on her bars routine. She stretches her neck, trying to relieve the pain in her shoulders.

"You did great work today, Payson," Sasha says, coming up behind her. He settles his hands on her shoulders and starts to work out the knots in her muscles. Payson melts, feeling like putty beneath his fingers. She can feel the tension draining out of her.

"Our first World Team practice is next week, and I have to be perfect or Ellen Beals is going to eat me alive," Payson says, hissing as he hits a particularly deep knot. She feels his lips on her neck before she feels a gentle bite.

"I'm going to eat you alive," Sasha says, laughing huskily. Payson giggles, reaching back to thread her fingers through his hair.

"Hush and finish my massage," she orders. He sighs indignantly and then scrapes his teeth over her neck one last time before resuming rubbing out her shoulders. Payson shivers at the light scratch.

"Payson, you have nothing to worry about with Ellen Beals," Sasha says, serious once again. "Just don't let her get to you."

"Like it's that easy?" Payson snorts. "I've seen the way she treats Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie, it's brutal. I'm afraid she's going to force me to hurt myself, just to spite you."

Sasha's fingers stop moving over her shoulders and start squeezing. She shifts as his grip becomes a little painful.

"Ow, Sasha," she says. Immediately his hands relax and he starts massaging again.

"Sorry, love," he says distractedly. Payson wishes she could see his face; she's certain that his brow is creased with a frown and his eyes are narrowed. "If Ellen Beals does anything that puts your safety in jeopardy, I will have her forcibly removed from this gym."

"You know she won't let you hang around during a World's Team practice," Payson says gently.

"Then I'll stay in the office and keep an eye on you from there. There is no way I'm going to let Ellen Beals get her claws into you," Sasha says, his voice verging on a growl. "Or any of my other gymnasts."

Payson reaches up and takes his hands from her shoulders, bringing them forward to wrap around her. It forces Sasha to lean down and he presses a firm kiss to her temple.

"You're a good man, Sasha Beloff." She says, turning her head so that she can look into his eyes. "And I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I know nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing about gymnastics, so there's a point in the chapter that might not make a whole ton of sense if you do know lots about it, but I tried. So just roll with it.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers: JCI, Ida-cullen, AnnabelGrey, and alliclaire. You guys are awesome! Who will be the new reader to review this chapter? **

**As Ida-cullen pointed out in one of her reviews, there's some debate over how Sasha's last name is spelled. On his jacket, its with a "V", but on imdb its with "FF". For the sake of consistency, I'm going to stick with spelling it the way I have been. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Sasha watches from his office as Ellen Beals barks at the girls from the center of the gym. She's been in a sour mood since she arrived, and Sasha suspects it has to do with his return. Payson is holding her own, Sasha can see it in the way she holds her shoulders squared and her chin up, but Emily and Lauren are letting Beals get the best of them. Sash grips the window ledge hard to keep himself from marching out there and tossing Beals out of his gym. He promised Payson that he would stay in the office unless Beals did something awful, which she hasn't…yet.

His attention turns to Payson, who's working through the routine they made up for the uneven bars. She looks incredible, swinging around the bars, flying and twisting through the air. Her lines are exquisite, flawless, and Sasha knows that the judges will eat her up. They'll love her. Not only has Payson's gymnastics improved leaps and bounds since her injury, but she's also improved her presence, smiling more and working the crowd. Sasha is sure Payson will never admit it, but her injury may have been the best thing that ever happened to her gymnastics.

Payson lands solidly and throws her hands into the air, turning and saluting the imaginary judges. She's facing the office and Sasha knows she can see him, so he gives her a thumbs up. Her smile widens before she relaxes.

"Payson," Sasha hears Beals say as she approaches his girl. His eyes narrow. "I want you to add a Tkatchevafter the Geiger."

Sasha balks, as does Payson. Those moves on their own are not especially difficult for an Olympic bound gymnast, but in quick succession they require manipulating the body in a way that Payson just can't do anymore, not since her surgery. The pressure the two together would put on her back would have a substantial effect over time, and if she fell she could break her neck.

"Ms. Beals, my back…" Payson says carefully. Beals holds up a hand and smiles.

"It's Coach Beals, remember. And the doctors gave you a clean bill of health. If you want to be a part of the World's Team, you need to up your game," Beals explains. Sasha waits for Payson's reaction. He'll help her if she needs it, but he also wants to see her stand up to Beals herself.

"And there are ways for me to do that without adding a move that could put me in a wheelchair," Payson says carefully, her hands on her hips. Sasha sees Beals narrow her eyes at Payson and he readies himself to step in.

"Ms. Keeler, I am the coach of this team. You will add this move, or you won't compete," Beals says carefully. Payson's eyes tick towards the office and Sasha can see that she is silently begging for help. As soon as he knows that she wants his help, Sasha is moving. He hurries down the steps and marches to where they're standing, his teeth clenched. He can feel the stares of his other gymnasts, wondering what's about to go down, but he ignores it.

"Beals!" He growls as he gets close.

"Mr. Beloff, this is a World Team practice. You're not welcome here," Beals states coolly. Sasha glances at Payson, who looks worried. He knows she's afraid that Beals will be able to make her choose between her safety and her dreams, but he isn't about to let that happen.

"Since I have three gymnasts on this team, and since you clearly have a blatant disregard for their wellbeing and safety, not to mention the fact that this is my gym, I have every right to be here. Payson will not add the Tkatchev after the Geiger. She can add it at a later point in the routine, broken up by lesser skills," Sasha offers. Beals narrows her eyes.

"Are you presuming to tell me how to run my team, Mr. Beloff?" Beals asks, blinking at him.

"Bloody well right I am," Sasha scoffs. Payson sends him a warning look from behind Beals and he knows he needs to tread carefully. He wants to make things better, not worse.

"Mr. Beloff, as I told Payson; either she adds this move or she doesn't compete."

"No, she won't. She will compete and it will be without the Tkatchev, or I will see you fired," Sasha says, his voice low and dangerous. Beals raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're welcome to try, Mr. Beloff," Beals says lightly. She pushes past Sasha and makes her way towards Lauren and the beam. Sasha's eyes meet Payson's and he sees tears welling there. She's stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she doesn't know what to do. Sasha swallows and whirls around.

"She could be paralyzed!" He shouts across the gym. Beals stops and Lauren hops off the beam as Sasha advances on them. "Are you so evil that you're willing to not only ruin a sixteen year old girl's career, but also her LIFE?"

"Mr. Beloff, if Payson doesn't learn to overcome her fear of falling, she'll never be a gold medalist," Beals says like its perfectly reasonable.

"There's a difference between being afraid of falling and knowing your limits. Payson's limits are different now, and she knows that. Her body doesn't work the same. It's irresponsible of you to ask her to force it!" Sasha bellows. He can't help it. Nothing makes him angry like someone putting his gymnasts in danger, especially Payson.

"As the coach of this team, I can ask anything I like of my gymnasts," Beals says firmly. Sasha is sure his head will explode, he's so angry. Knowing he won't get anywhere, he turns and storms back into the office. He needs to get rid of Ellen Beals, but he doesn't know how he can make it happen; she has the NGO wrapped around her finger.

Trying to calm himself, Sasha braces his hands against the office wall and takes a few deep breathes, but it doesn't work and he ends up punching the wall. Pain radiates through his hands and he bites his lip to keep from shouting.

"Sasha?" Payson asks, slipping into the office and gently closing the door behind her. Approaching slowly, like one would a wounded animal, Payson reaches out and presses her hand against his shoulder blade, running it down the length of his back. He feels himself start to relax beneath her touch.

"I'm fine, Payson," he says softly. He looks over at her, her pretty blue eyes full of concern. He can feel his face relax as he looks at her, so beautiful and perfect.

"No, you're not." Sasha can't help but smile, she knows him so well. He stands up and leans against the wall, pulling her into his arms. She snuggles in and holds him tightly as he breathes in; recognizing the mix of chalk and Herbal Essences shampoo that is so uniquely her.

"I just need to hold you for a moment," he whispers into her hair. She doesn't say anything, just holds him as tightly as he holds her, pressing herself as close as she can. Her presence calms him almost immediately as he focuses solely on the feel of her, the smell of her, the sight of her. He knows it's dangerous to be holding her like this while there are other gymnasts and Beals around, but at that very moment he doesn't care.

"Feel better?" Payson asks, pulling away. Even though she's standing right in front of him, her hands on his waist, Sasha still feels a little bit like he's lost something when she's not completely wrapped in his arms.

"A little," he says, clearing his throat. He reaches out to cup her cheek and she smiles, letting her eyes flutter closed as she leans into his touch.

"Good. We'll take care of Beals, okay? Just don't go around punching anymore walls," she says, smiling. Sasha can't help but smile back.

"Yes ma'am." He catches her chin and pulls her face to his for an all too brief kiss.

"I have to go or Beals will come looking. She's giving up on getting me to do the Tkatchev/Geiger combo, but I don't think I should push my luck. I'll text you later," Payson says. He nods, already thinking of ways to get rid of Beals.

"I love you," he says absently as she slips out. She stops halfway through the door.

"I love you too."

#

Sasha doesn't have to think about Ellen Beals for a few more weeks, until the next World Team practice, and for that he is thankful. Figuring out how to keep his gymnasts safe and strong with her around is starting to give him an ulcer.

He watches from the office as his gymnasts file out. Payson leaves with Lauren and Emily, laughing as they push through the Rock doors. Sasha feels a little pang of disappointment that she didn't stay behind and spend time with him and then immediately feels guilty for it. Payson should be going out with her teammates after practice, not holed up in an office with him, hiding from the world.

Sasha sits down in his chair and pretends to catch up on paperwork. Really, he's thinking about his relationship with Payson. He loves her, he grows surer of that every day, but he's starting to figure out that he's being unfair. Asking her to hide, to lie to her friends and her parents, to wait two years to really and truly be with him, it's not the kind of relationship a sixteen year old girl should be in.

"Hey you," Payson says from the doorway. Sasha looks up, letting his eyes travel the length of her body. He wants to smile at the pink blush that creeps up her neck and cheeks, but he holds it back.

"Hi," he replies. "I thought you left."

"I did. And then I doubled back," Payson says with a saucy smile. Sasha can't help but grin back.

"Why? Forget something?" Sasha teases. Payson doesn't say anything. Instead, she walks to the desk and pushes his chair back so that there's room for her. She turns and moves the paperwork out of the way, making Sasha groan as she bends over just slightly to reach the far corner, and then turns and lifts herself onto the desk. Reaching forward and grabbing the arm rests, she pulls Sasha back in and wedges her feet between his legs and the chair. He smoothes his hands over her knees, gripping her muscular thighs.

"Yes," she whispers.

"What?" Sasha asks.

"This." Payson leans forward and captures his lips in a searing kiss. He feels the heat race through his blood as she assaults his mouth. His grip on her legs tightens and he stands so he's in a better position. Payson's arms go around his waist, her legs lock around his hips, and she pulls him in close, as close as she can get him. Sasha shivers as she scrapes her nails down his back. He threads his fingers through her hair and tilts her head farther back so he can reach her neck.

Sasha is in the midst of some of his best work, when Payson's loud moan cuts short. He stops and looks at her, frowning and wondering if he's done something wrong. Her eyes have gone wide and she's looking out into the gym, where the lights have come on. Sasha sees a flash of blonde hair and realizes it's Summer.

For a moment, they're both frozen. Then Payson springs to action, pushing Sasha away and scrambling to get around the other side of the desk. As she hastily throws her hair back into a bun and straightens her clothes, Sasha grabs the papers he'd been working on a sits down, taking deep, even breaths to try to calm himself. He watches Payson as she tries to do the same and knows that unless Summer is blind, she'll see the same things he does; flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and pleasure glazed eyes.

"Payson," Sasha murmurs. She looks up at him, her eyes panicked. "Relax."

He sees the change come over her almost instantly. She takes a measured breath and her shoulders lose their tension, her face softens, and she slumps a little in her seat. She smiles at him, still a little shaky, but she trusts him.

"Sasha…oh!" Summer gasps as she turns the corner into the office. "Sorry Payson, I didn't realize anyone but Sasha was still here."

"Oh its fine, I was just going," Payson says, shooting out of her chair. She hurries out of the office, only pausing once she's behind Summer to blow Sasha a kiss. He smiles and nods, and then turns his attention back to Summer.

"We were just talking about her new routines," Sasha explains. Summer nods and looks out to where Payson is just now pushing through the main doors.

"She looks upset," Summer notices. Sasha nods, trying to keep his expression neutral.

"Ellen Beals go into her head today. She'll be fine." He hopes.

#

Sasha's laying in his tiny trailer bed that night, trying to fall asleep, but it's difficult; the bed is uncomfortable and there's a lot on his mind. As he lies there, staring at the ceiling, his phone vibrates. He reaches onto the shelf next to his bed and grabs the phone, seeing that he has a new text message.

_Payson: Today was close_

Sasha smiles grimly, glad to hear from Payson, but not glad that they were almost caught. He quickly texts back.

_Too close._

He presses send and then waits for her reply. Glancing at the clock he realizes how late it is and sends her another.

_You should be sleeping._

He sets the phone beside him in the bed and waits. Summer almost caught them, because they both let their hormones get the best of them. Sasha knows they need to be more careful, but how to do that and still be with Payson is beyond him. He's flying blind. His phone vibrates again.

_Payson: Couldn't sleep, missing u :)_

Sasha notes her avoidance of their near disaster earlier in the day and smiles.

_Miss you too, love. What are we going to do about what happened today?_

_Payson: Nothing happened. Close, but no cigar. We'll just be more careful. _

_How?_

_Payson: Maybe we don't make out in the Rock anymore. _

Sasha laughs out loud, imagining Payson's face and voice as she says the words. He's sure she'd give him a saucy little grin, one that makes him burn for her, and then distract him from his concerns.

_Well, then where will we go?_

Payson doesn't answer for a long while, and Sasha wonders if she fell asleep. He wouldn't be surprised, it's nearing one a.m. and she has to be exhausted after the practice Beals put her through.

Just as Sasha feels himself drifting off to sleep, his phone vibrates again.

_Payson: We could run away._

**A/N 2: See the little review button right below this? You should click it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you, thank you to JCI, Ida-cullen, alliclaire, and AnnabelGrey for your reviews. They make my day! You guys are seriously incredible. Anybody else wanna see your name up here? Review!**

**So, I'm actually starting to write Chapter 8 as we speak. I've found that in the midst of the finals-frenzy, writing calms me down the most, so I end up writing for a while before bed each night. And that means I'm getting farther and farther ahead. **

**I just gotta say, too, I had so much fun with that cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. Review please! **

**Chapter 6**

_Sasha: You know we can't. _

Payson sighs in the darkness of her bedroom. She was only half serious when she texted Sasha saying they could run away together, and she didn't expect him to agree, but she's still a little disappointed by how quickly he squashed the idea. She thinks that he could have at least played along for a few minutes, letting them dream of really being together, out in the daylight for the world to see.

_I know. Just kidding._

Payson buries her head in her pillow as she waits for his reply and tries to quiet her mind using a technique Sasha taught her a long time ago, but it isn't working. Her mind is racing with thoughts of Ellen Beals, Sasha, and a gold medal. Practice that day had been brutal, and Payson is beyond grateful that she and Sasha were able to get Beals to back off on her insane request. Payson thought she might have to give up gymnastics again, and that thought is one that fills her with such dread, she never wants to face it again. Going back to that lost, dark place in her heart is not Payson's idea of a good time.

Payson feels the vibration of her phone through the pillow and reads Sasha's reply.

_Sasha: I love you. Sleep, Iubito._

Payson doesn't have an idea what the word "iubito" means, but she intends to ask Sasha tomorrow. For now, she's taking his advice and forcing herself to sleep.

#

The morning dawns bright and crisp, and Payson hopes it will be a good day. Part of her wishes she could go back to when things were simple; before Emily showed up, before Steve Tanner drove Marty Walsh away, before Sasha. But then she wouldn't be with Sasha and she wouldn't be the gymnast she is now. So sometimes, Payson guesses, maybe simpler isn't better.

"Pay, you coming?" Kim asks as she gets out of the car.

"Uh, yeah. Coming," Payson says. She hadn't realized they were already at the Rock. She grabs her gym bag and climbs out of the car, heading inside.

Her mother goes straight for the office, where Payson can see Sasha's shadow on the wall. She smiles softly and then makes her way to the mat where Emily and Lauren are stretching.

"What are we going to do about Ellen Beals?" Emily asks as Payson sits down between her two teammates.

"Right now? Nothing," Payson says. Lauren snorts.

"There isn't anything we can do," Lauren says.

"Yet," Payson says. "She's bound to do something we can go to the Committee about."

"Payson!" Payson looks up at the sound of her name wrapped in a delicious English accent. Sasha is standing at the railing, looking straight at her, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Yes, Sasha?" She calls back. He nods his head towards the office. Payson wonders what he could possibly want so early in the morning, especially with her mother right there. She gets to her feet and jogs across the mat and up the stairs to the office. Sasha gestures for her to go first and she brushes her fingers against his wrist as she passes. Any little excuse they can find to touch, they take.

Kim is sitting at her desk, looking at Payson with the smile she gets when she's excited about something she knows and Payson doesn't. Payson sits down on the little couch in the office and looks at Sasha, who gives her a wink.

"I've already spoken with your mother about this Payson, but I wanted to ask you. I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight, to celebrate," Sasha says, smiling wickedly.

"Celebrate what?" Payson asks carefully, wondering what the hell her man is up to.

"Your accomplishments this year, coming back from your injury, and making the World's Team. I'd also like us to talk about the future, where you go from here," Sasha explains. Payson doesn't miss his double meaning, talking about the future, their future.

"Um…"

"Oh Payson, you should go!" Kim says excitedly. Payson looks at her mother, who is practically bouncing in her seat. She wonders if her mom would be this excited if she knew the truth about Payson and Sasha.

"Ok," Payson agrees, still looking between Sasha and her mother.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up at six," Sasha says. "Get back to practice."

Payson exits, just as confused as she was when she entered.

#

"Sweetie, just come out here!" Kim calls through Payson's bedroom door. Payson sighs. She's in her element when in a leotard and warm ups, not slinky little dresses like the one she's wearing now. It's a shimmering midnight blue fabric that clings to the slight curves she gained after her injury, with thin straps over her shoulders and a back that cuts dangerously low. It hits just above her knees, swishing slightly when she walks. The only thing that makes her feel better about wearing it is knowing that Sasha will swallow his tongue when he sees her.

"Okay, here I am," Payson says sullenly as she opens her bedroom door. She's actually excited about dinner with Sasha, but her mother doesn't need to know that.

Kim Keeler gasps as Payson emerges from her room. Payson winces, knowing that her mom is going to start gushing about how grown up she is and how beautiful.

"Oh honey, you look gorgeous," her mother says, holding her arms out for a hug. Payson goes willingly, hugging her mom and hoping that when the day comes that she finds out about Payson and Sasha, she doesn't hate her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Payson says. It seems like her mom wants to say something else, but she's cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Kim smiles and hurries to open it. Payson takes the opportunity to glance over her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is down, tumbling in curls over her shoulders, just the way Sasha likes it. She likes it that way too, it feels much more free than the pinching, pulling bun she has to wear it in for gymnastics. Her make-up is nearly flawless, but very muted. Payson isn't a big make-up fan. She smiles, feeling good about herself, feeling like a woman for once and not a gymnast.

"Payson, you're date's here," her mom says. Payson turns to see Sasha emerge from the front hall and her breath catches. He looks like James Bond in a dark suit and silver tie, his hands hooked into his pockets. She sees his eyes go wide when they land on her and it makes her tingle. This night is going to be very interesting.

"Ms. Keeler, you look…lovely," Sasha says, giving her a gentlemanly bow. Payson stifles a giggle and gives him a curtsey.

"Thank you."

Kim rushes them out the door, watching from the doorway as they make their way to his truck. Payson is careful to keep a little distance between them while her mother is watching. Sasha opens her door and offers his hand for balance as she climbs in, minding her dress. Then he jogs to the other side and jumps in. He starts the engine and waits until her mother closes the door before leaning over and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

Payson hums in pleasure at the touch and then whimpers when he pulls away abruptly and puts the truck in drive. Once he maneuvers the truck away from the curb, one of his hands lets go of the steering wheel and he reaches over for hers, twining their fingers together.

"This was a very risky idea," Payson says. "What if you'd offended my mother by asking to take me out?"

Sasha lifts their clasped hands to his mouth and presses his lips against her knuckles before smiling at her.

"Your mother loves me, and the reasons I gave her were innocent enough. She didn't object to the ballet, I was pretty sure she wouldn't object to us celebrating," Sasha answers. Payson nods, watching where he's driving. Soon she realizes that instead of heading into town where all the restaurants are, he's heading away from Boulder's city center.

"Where are we going?" She asks. He grins.

"Aurora," he says. Aurora, outside Denver and just over half an hour from Boulder, is nice, but nothing that can't be found in Boulder.

"What's in Aurora?" Payson asks, smiling a little.

"No one we know," Sasha says with a grin and a wink. Payson shivers. So this will actually be a real date, where they can dance and hold hands and no one will know that they're really a coach and his athlete engaged in a highly inappropriate relationship.

"You're brilliant," Payson says, squeezing his hand.

"I know," he replies, very proud of himself. Payson laughs and relaxes into her seat, allowing herself to feel like a normal girl on a date. The drive passes quickly, Sasha and Payson talking about anything and everything, and before she knows it they're pulling up to a grand restaurant high on a hill on Aurora, Colorado. The sign next to the valet parking says "The Summit" and from the looks of the place, Payson is getting a very special and expensive night.

Sasha helps her out of the car before tossing the valet the keys and offering Payson his arm. She takes it as he leads her inside, and looks around at the beautiful brass fixtures and deep red tapestries. There's a band playing and a small dance floor surrounded by table covered with white linen table clothes. Sasha gives his name to the hostess and she smiles politely, saying that their table is indeed ready and that they should follow her.

Payson's hand slides down the length of Sasha's arm so that she can hold his hand as they wind their way through the dining area to a small table for two. Sasha pulls out Payson's chair and then seats himself and they take their menus from the hostess.

"Sasha, this is too much," Payson breathes, looking over the extravagant menu. Sasha gives her a crooked smile and her heart flutters.

"Nothing is too much for you, Payson. You deserve this," he says, reaching for her hand. She gives it, grateful that they can openly display affection here.

"We deserve this," she replies.

The waitress comes by to take their order, openly flirting with Sasha, who doesn't flirt back. Payson glares as she gives her order of mussels and angel hair pasta through clenched teeth. When the waitress leaves, Payson notices Sasha's shoulders shaking as he tries to hold in his laughter. She glares, which only makes him laugh out loud.

"What?" she snaps.

"You're jealous," Sasha points out. Payson huffs and rolls her eyes. She doesn't get jealous, especially over boys. Okay, that's a lie, she had that bout with the green eyed monster right after her accident, but still. A waitress flirting with her boyfriend does not make her jealous.

"I am not," she insists.

"Right," Sasha drawls. Payson tries to glare, but the smile tugging insistently at the corner of her mouth makes it less effective than usual. Sasha leans across the table and kisses her, tracing his fingers along her jaw line.

When he releases her, Payson finds she's short of breath. They've never kissed in front of other people before, and Payson can't help but panic a little bit. She scans the restaurant, searching for anyone who might have figured them out.

"Payson," Sasha says firmly to get her attention. Her eyes snap back to his. "No one's watching us. We're normal here."

"Sasha, if there's one thing you and I will never be, it's normal. And not because of the age difference," Payson reminds him. Two world class athletes can never just be normal.

"You're right, I suppose." Sasha sits back and takes a sip of his Scotch, watching Payson watch him. Her cheeks burn at the fire in his eyes.

"So…" Payson says, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You wanted to talk about the future?"

"And celebrate," Sasha says. Payson raises an eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"Sasha," she says. He looks at her.

"The only thing I need you to know is how much I love you. And I plan on staying right by your side for the rest of my life. I wanted to take you out, not to talk about our future, but to show you our future. Once the Olympics are over, Payson, we can go out like this wherever we please. We can walk down the street and I can hold your hand, or put my arm around your shoulders. I can tell you I love you without having to worry about someone overhearing it. In the future, Payson, the whole world will know just exactly the way I feel about you," Sasha says, so forcefully and full of love that it makes tears well in Payson's eyes. She gives him a watery smile. For such a monosyllabic man, he sure knows how to give a speech.

"I love you too. And it doesn't matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Payson scoots her chair closer to his and reaches to hug him. He holds her tightly and she giggles as his stubble tickles her neck. She feels him laugh against her skin, and then they're kissing. Payson shivers at the touch of his fingers on the bare skin of her back as he gently pushes his tongue into her mouth. She welcomes it, tasting the Scotch on his lips and sighing happily.

They kiss for longer than is probably decent, until the waitress brings their food. She glares at Payson, who smiles triumphantly. The waitress rolls her eyes and stalks away.

Dinner is delicious and Payson can't help but reach across the plate to spear some of Sasha's roasted peppers. He smacks at her hand playfully and spears the peppers himself, holding them out to her. Payson raises her eyebrows. He really wants to feed her, like some romantic comedy cliché? Despite the cheesy-ness, Payson leans forward and takes them.

"Mmm, so good," she murmurs as she sits back in her seat. "How did you find this place?"

"I know people," Sasha says mysteriously. Payson snorts and shakes her head. Of course he knows people. She brightens as the band strikes up a cover of "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.

"My parents used to dance in the living room to this song after they thought Becca and I had gone to bed," Payson says, clearly remembering her parents swaying together in the middle of their living room in Minnesota. She watches as other couples get up to dance.

"Payson," Sasha says softly. "Would you dance with me?"

He stands up and offers her his hand. He leads her out onto the floor, spinning her beneath his arm once before bringing her in tightly to his body. She rests her cheek on his chest and lets him lead, though they aren't really moving anywhere. His thumb brushes up and down against a patch of skin at the small of her back, just above her dress and his lips rest against her head.

As they dance, Sasha starts singing the words, under his breath, into her ear. She smiles, turning her head slightly to brush a kiss across his cheek.

"I didn't know you sing," Payson whispers. She feels Sasha's laugh puff across her skin.

"I don't, not really. I'm bloody well awful at it," Sasha scoffs. Payson rolls her eyes at how much thicker his accent is when he's swearing. She didn't even think it was possible for his accent to get thicker, but it does. Suddenly, she remembers his text. She pulls her head back enough to look him in the eyes.

"What does 'iubito' mean?" She asks. Sasha looks a little sheepish, but he smiles.

"It means 'my love.'" Payson smiles and snuggles back into his chest, sure that she's never been this happy before.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to Ida-Cullen, JCI, AnnabelGrey, alliclaire, and KK161990 for your reviews! I thought Payson and Sasha deserved a real date. I also agree with JCI and AnnabelGrey that Kim is TOTALLY a closet Payson/Sasha fan. Love it!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy. As always, let me know if you do! It may make me less likely to combust after my final tomorrow morning.**

**Chapter 7**

"Sasha, we cannot do this here!" Payson hisses as Sasha pulls her in close and thoroughly ravishes her mouth. He can't imagine ever wanting to kiss anyone else for as long as he lives. Payson's mouth fits perfectly with his, they work together in the best ways possible. If he didn't need to breathe, he'd never take his lips off of hers.

"It's been so long," Sasha pouts as Payson ducks out of his arms. He pouts like a little boy and she purses her lips. It makes him want to kiss her again, but the other gymnasts are arriving and he knows he can't. It's been weeks since their trip to Aurora, and Sasha hasn't been able to justify taking her on another date, but he's going crazy, not able to touch her on a regular basis. They need a solution.

"I know, we'll figure something out," Payson says. She scurries from the office to join her friends on the mat.

He spends a few moments watching her; the cat-like way she stretches, the grace with which she moves across the room. He realizes at times like this how much she's blossomed, becoming more comfortable with her body, her curves, her femininity. She's truly incredible, and sometimes he's struck dumb by it.

"You look like someone just kicked your puppy," Kim Keeler says as she enters the office. Sasha shakes himself from thoughts of Payson and turns to Kim.

"No, just thinking," he says.

"Anything important?" Kim asks. Sasha shakes his head, hoping Kim won't push.

"Not really." Sasha sits down at his desk and pulls up the Internet page he'd been looking at when Payson hurried in for a quick morning kiss. Page after page of apartment listings appear.

Sasha isn't planning on leaving the trailer, or the Rock parking lot, but lately he's been thinking more and more that he and Payson need a place where they can just be themselves. That can't happen at the trailer, because Sasha has always had an open door policy and gymnasts come and go at all hours. If he rents an apartment though, he and Payson can have dinner together, they can have date nights, they can be together without being guarded and rushed. He has more than enough money, and maybe someday, when all is out in the open, they can actually move in and share it together. For now, though, they just need a space that's their own.

Sasha hears Payson's strong, clear voice finishing the team warm ups and quickly bookmarks a few apartments that look promising before heading out to the floor.

#

After practice, Sasha heads over to the first apartment. It's within walking distance of the Rock, in a fairly new apartment complex filled with mostly college students. The apartment is nice enough; bright walls and big windows, a spacious living room and a kitchen twice the size of his trailer. There's a bedroom with a large queen bed and a connecting bathroom. Not that they'll be using the bedroom, but it's nice that it's there. The best part is that the apartment comes furnished, so Sasha will have to supply very little. It's perfect.

"You're a little older than the crowd we usually get in here," Liz, the complex manager says as she brings in the lease agreement and a few other things. Sasha smiles.

"This is close to where I work, which is what I need," Sasha explains. Liz nods, not seeming terribly interested as long as he isn't going to be dealing drugs out of one of her units.

"Okay, well here's the lease. It runs year to year, and a renewal notice is due sixty days before the lease expires, or you'll risk losing the unit. Rent is due the first of every month. Any questions?" Liz asks, taking the signed lease from Sasha and handing him a key.

"One, actually. Would it be possible for me to make a copy of this key for my girlfriend?" Sasha asks. It feels inadequate to call Payson his girlfriend, she's really so much more, but it's the easiest term to use for now.

"She won't be living here right? Cause if she is…"

"No," Sasha promises. "She won't be living here, but sometimes she needs a little space from her family, and I want her to be able to come over even if I'm not here." It's a lie, sort of, but Sasha figures that what Liz doesn't know, won't hurt her. Liz seems unconvinced, but digs an extra key out of the move in packet.

"Here."

"Thanks," Sasha says. Liz leaves him to his new hideaway.

#

The entire next day, Sasha works to get the apartment ready to show Payson. He gets everything they'll need; dishes and appliances, art to hang on the walls, anything he can possibly think of. Granted, he's never been one for much decoration and he doesn't have much of an eye for it, but he models it after what he's seen in others houses, especially Payson's.

When he's finally satisfied, he locks the door and heads back to the Rock, where practice is just finishing. He sends Summer and Kim on an errand so that they won't be in the office, and waits for Payson. She appears just a few moments after practice ends, hands on her hips and trying to look stern. Sasha tries not to smile.

"Where have you been all day?" She demands. He doesn't say anything, just smiles and beckons her forward. She quickly looks behind her to make sure the coast is clear and Sasha thanks whatever power might be out there that they won't have to hide forever. She takes his outstretched hands and he yanks her forward, playfully. She tumbles onto his lap, shrieking and laughing.

Sasha quiets her with a kiss, which she returns with fervor. He only indulges himself for a moment before releasing her, though she stays situated on his lap.

"I've been getting your present ready," he says cryptically. Payson narrows her eyes and he knows she's trying to figure him out. He delights in making her squirm, keeping her on her toes.

"What present?" Payson asks carefully.

"Can you get away tonight? For a while?" Sasha asks. Payson's brow furrows and she nods.

"Sure. I'll just tell my mom I'm hanging out with Emily." Payson pulls out her cell phone, but Sasha gently grabs her wrist.

"And what if she calls Emily? Or Emily calls looking for you?" Sasha asks. Payson gives him a look that tells him just how far past being a teenager he is.

"Sasha, everyone tries my cell first. And I'll tell Emily to cover for me," Payson says with a shrug.

"Won't she want to know what you're doing?"

"Nah. Now hush." Payson presses a finger to his lips and dials her mother. Sasha opens his mouth and catches her finger between his teeth, biting down gently. Payson pulls her finger away and glares.

"Hi mom? Yeah, uh I'm gonna hang out with Emily for a while, okay? No, I don't need a ride anywhere. I will. Bye."

Payson hangs up the phone and Sasha watches as she taps out a lightning fast text that he assumes is to Emile. Then she puts her phone down and looks back at him. In that moment, Sasha's confidence wavers a little bit. He pushes the unease down though, the same way he conquered nerves about a meet when he was competing, and smiles at her.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Sure. Always ready for a present," Payson says, a giddy light coming into her eyes. She climbs off his lap and he leads the way.

Sasha knows Payson is confused, and she gets more confused with each passing second. When he turns into the apartment complex, she looks completely bewildered.

"Sasha, what are we doing here?" Payson asks, turning to him. He had planned to take her up to the apartment before explaining his idea, but he's too excited. He parks the truck in their spot and then digs in his pocket for the key. Holding it up, he smiles at her.

"I still don't understand, Sasha," Payson says slowly.

"It's a key," Sasha says, handing it to her.

"But to what?" Payson begs.

"To an apartment. For us. We need a place where we can be just us, like in Aurora, and this is it," Sasha explains.

"You're moving out of the trailer?" Payson asks, staring at the building. Sasha reaches out and brushes his thumb over her cheek, bringing her attention back to him.

"No. Neither of us will be living here," _yet_ he adds silently. "It's just a place where we can go when we want to be together."

For a few long minutes, Payson is silent. Sasha starts to worry that she doesn't like it, that he's overstepped his bounds. He worries he's pushed her, too hard, too fast. But then she turns to him with tears shining in her eyes and a smile so sweet it makes him want to cry, and he knows he's done the right thing.

"Thank you," she whispers. She holds the key tightly in her hand and leans over to kiss him, pressing her lips to his. He takes her face in his hands, loving how perfect she feels, and presses another kiss to her forehead.

"Want to go inside?" He asks. She nods, sniffing. Sasha sweeps his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch the tears that are just starting to escape and then leads her upstairs.

He watches as she explores the apartment, wide eyed and smiling. She makes the rounds, much like she did at his house in Cambria, starting at one point and making a circuit, touching things along the way. She stops in front of the one thing he knew he had to hang on the wall; a cut out from the paint exercise he'd had her do after her injury. It was one of the first times she'd connected with her new identity, and he'd kept it.

She traces her fingers over the bright swirls and lines, smiling. She turns to him.

"You kept this?" She asks. Sasha just nods. She looks at it a moment more before her smile turns wicked.

"Show me the bedroom, Sasha," she says. He hesitates a moment, realizing one of the dangers of not having to look over their shoulder. It will be that much harder for him to control himself around her, though he knows he has to.

He leads her to the bedroom, staying in the doorway as she slips past him, trailing her fingers over his hip. She turns to face him and walks backwards, taking her hair out of its bun along the way, until her legs hit the edge of the bed. She gives him what can only be described as a come-hither look and crooks a finger at him.

Sasha feels like his feet move of their own accord, like she has him on a string, which is fine by him. He stalks towards her as she sits down and scoots to the head of the bed. Never once do her eyes leave his. When he reaches the bed, he hesitates. Can he really control himself if they're in a bed, in an apartment all alone?

"Sasha, I trust you," Payson says, once again reading his mind. He smiles and sets a knee on the bed, crawling up and over her. Using his arms to support his weight so he doesn't crush her, he leans in and brushes his lips along her law line. She sneaks her hands beneath his t-shirt, running them up and down his chest, scratching lightly. Sasha groans as he nuzzles her neck and she giggles.

As their lips fuse, Sasha slowly lowers his body so they're pressed together. One hand goes into her hair as the other rests on her waist, and he kisses her thoroughly. It's different, without the constant fear of being caught. All he can think about as they kiss is how easy it is, just to be with her, how they work with each other just as well when they're being significant others as they do when they're being coach and athlete.

Sasha rolls over so that Payson is on top of him and hugs her tightly. She grunts and giggles against his lips before sitting up and reaching for the hem of his shirt. He helps her lift it off and then she tosses it across the room before reaching for her own.

"Payson, wait," Sasha says gruffly, laying his hands over hers.

"Why?" Payson asks quietly.

"We need to slow down."

"Sasha, I'm not taking off my pants. It's just a shirt," Payson sighs. Sasha takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes closed, trying not to throw self control out the window.

"I know, Payson. But it's so easy to say that and then lose yourself and keep going," Sasha explains, propping himself up on his elbows. Payson frowns and Sasha hates that he just reminded her of how much more experience he has.

"Sasha, I'm not a little girl. I know perfectly well that there are a ton of steps between what we do and sex, and we're both controlled people. We're not going to let it happen before it should," Payson promises. Sasha sighs.

"Payson, when it comes to you I am the least controlled man alive," Sasha grumbles. She leans down, her hair tickling his chest and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Well then I'll have to be controlled enough for the both of us," she whispers, before nibbling on his ear. He shivers and watches, speechless, as Payson sits up and pulls off her shirt in one quick motion.

"You're going to be the death of me, you vixen," Sasha groans as he rolls them back over. Oh yes, Sasha's in big trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Four finals down, one to go. By Sunday at noon (yes, I have a final Sunday morning, law school sucks) I will be free! Anyway, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks so, so much to JCI, AnnabelGrey, Miriah22, Alliclaire, and Ida-cullen for your reviews! You guys always make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Payson slips through the front door at almost eleven. She and Sasha have been spending time at the apartment almost every day since he signed the lease three weeks ago, and since today is Sunday and a day off for everyone at the Rock, they spent the entire day together, locked up in their little slice of Heaven. It was one of the best days of Payson's life, and she still feels giddy over it.

"Have fun with Heather today?" Her mother asks from her spot on the couch. Payson has taken to using Heather as her excuse, and the one friend she retained from her brief stint in high school has no problem helping her out.

"Uh, yeah," Payson says, feeling caught. Her mom is looking at her like she knows something, and it's making Payson feel guilty, which she hates. She shouldn't feel guilty about spending an incredible day with the love of her life.

"What did you two do?" her mom presses.

"Just, you know, hung out; watched movies and baked cookies." It wasn't a lie. She and Sasha did watch movies and she had baked chocolate chip cookies for him. Of course, they had also spent an inordinate amount of time fooling around.

"Sounds like a good time."

"It was. You didn't have to wait up," Payson says cautiously. She runs through a list of any way someone could possibly have found out about her and Sasha, but she comes up with nothing recent. Since getting the apartment they've been on their absolute best behavior, no kissing in the office, no touching, no covert flirting.

"Hm? Oh, I wasn't waiting up. I'm catching up on some Rock stuff," her mother says absently, and it's then that Payson notices the stacks of papers on the coffee table in front of Kim. Payson breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. Well, goodnight."

Payson ducks into her room quickly, annoyed at how paranoid she is. She has no idea how the other girls kept their relationships a secret; Emily and Damon, Kaylie and Carter, and then Lauren and Carter. Before they got the apartment, keeping the secret was affecting Payson's gymnastics. No one would have noticed except her and Sasha, but still. She thinks it's funny that now that they have the apartment, she's more focused and grounded at practice. But the secrecy is still eating away at her insides.

Besides, Payson wants to be able to tell her friends about the cute little things Sasha does for her, the feelings that are fluttering around in her stomach. She wants to share it with someone besides Sasha, a girlfriend she can giggle and gossip with.

Payson isn't sure she'll ever have that.

#

"So, what trouble did everyone get into on their day off?" Lauren asks as she plops down on the mat bright and early Monday morning. Payson and Emily look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," Payson shrugs.

"I worked," Emily says with a heavy sigh. Then she smiles. "And I talked to Damon."

"Ooh, where is he?" Lauren asks, her ears perking up at the mention of romance. Payson laughs to herself, the girl lives for drama.

"L.A. He's working really hard in the studio, recording tracks for his EP," Emily explains.

"When can you see him again?" Lauren asks. Emily shrugs.

"Soon, hopefully."

Payson stops paying attention to their chatter, instead turning her gaze to the beam, where Sasha is working with a junior elite. She's seen him work with younger kids before, and it always makes her heart melt.

"Payson?" Emily asks.

"Huh?" Payson asks, tearing her eyes away from Sasha.

"We asked if you wanted to go to Spruce Juice after practice," Lauren says.

"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah."

Sasha works them hard, like he always does on a Monday. By the time practice is over, Payson feels like she can hardly move. Every inch of her body is sore. She, Lauren, and Emily shower and change, and then head for Spruce Juice.

"Oh hey, I'm just gonna let my mom know we're going," Payson says on their way out. What she really means is that she's going to tell Sasha by way of telling her mother, but like always, she can't say that.

She climbs the stairs and finds her mother and Sasha chatting and laughing. She's glad that her mom and Sasha get along so well, and she hopes that once it comes out that they're together, that friendship will make the situation at least a little better.

"Hey," she says, knocking on the door and poking her head in. She smiles at Sasha and her mom.

"Hi, sweetie. What's up?" Kim asks.

"I'm heading to Spruce Juice with Emily and Lauren," Payson says, pointing over her shoulder at the girls.

"Okay, have fun Pay." Payson turns to leave and runs straight into Ronnie Cruz.

"Mrs. Cruz!" Payson gasps. Ronnie smiles at her and ducks into the office.

"Hi, Payson."

"How's Kaylie?" Payson asks, eager to hear about her friend. She hasn't been allowed to have visitors, and the Cruz family has been conspicuously absent from the Rock. Mrs. Cruz turns and smiles thinly.

"Um, she's doing okay." Payson feels badly for Mrs. Cruz, who looks like all she wants is to finish her business at the Rock and go, but Payson has to ask one more question.

"Can she have visitors yet?"

"She was just cleared for visitors a few days ago. I'm sure she would love to see you girls."

Payson grins and runs to tell Emily and Lauren.

#

The three girls make pit stops at each of their houses before going to see Kaylie, grabbing things they want to bring her like pictures, magazines, and trinkets. Then they drive across town to the Boulder Center for Emotional Wellness.

"This is where Kaylie's been?" Emily asks in awe as Lauren navigates her sporty Mercedes up the Center's winding driveway. The place looks more like a high end spa than a rehab facility, but Payson is glad that hopefully means Kaylie is at least a little comfortable.

They give their names to the receptionist, who confiscates the magazines they brought, but lets them keep the pictures and other odds and ends, and then leads them to Kaylie's room. The rooms are even nicer than the grounds, decorated with a professional flare. Kaylie's has a queen bed, a couch and a couple of chairs, and a fireplace.

Kaylie is lounging on her bed, reading. Seeing Kaylie looking marginally healthier make Payson realize she had no idea how skinny Kaylie had been.

"Ms. Cruz, you have visitors," the receptionist announces. She reminds them that visitors can only stay for an hour and then leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Hey guys!" Kaylie cries. They all jump into a group hug, giggling and laughing.

"How are you?" Payson asks as they separate and everyone takes a chair. Kaylie shrugs, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm doing okay. It's been difficult, the counseling and stuff, but it's good. I realize now how much I need it," Kaylie says. Emily reaches forward and takes her hand, and Lauren and Payson do the same.

"You look really great," Payson says. Kaylie smiles at her.

"Thanks. So tell me what's up with you guys?"

They run through the things that have happened since the World Trials; Emily's hearing and the leniency the judge showed her when all he demanded was that she pay for the medication and serve a hundred hours of community service, how Steve Tanner and Summer have gotten back together, and the most recent stunt of Ellen Beals'.

"She seriously wanted you to do that?" Kaylie asks Payson. She nods.

"Yeah."

"You should've seen Sasha lay into her," Lauren says.

"I'm sure. He's really protective of us," Kaylie admits. "I wish I'd listened to him."

They all fall silent for a moment, thinking about the few times they've gone against his advice, and how it always ends badly. Payson is glad he's never held that against them, against her.

"So, any cute boys here?" Lauren asks. Payson rolls her eyes.

"It's pretty much like the Rock here, they keep us separate. It's all very solitary, except for group therapy," Kaylie explains. Lauren looks dejected, even though she's not the one being separated from boys. Payson snorts.

"But you think its helping?" Emily asks.

"I do," Kaylie answers, nodding. Payson bites her lip, not sure she should be asking the question she wants to ask.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to gymnastics?" Payson asks, going ahead anyway. Kaylie sighs, but she doesn't seem upset.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think this is the perfect opportunity to be a normal teenager, and then I think about leaving gymnastics forever and it terrifies me," Kaylie explains. Payson nods.

"I know what you mean."

In that moment, Payson feels like she and Kaylie have formed a bond deeper than just teammates and friends, they've shared similar experiences, setbacks, and fears. Kaylie smiles at Payson.

After chatting for almost half an hour, Emily has to leave for work. Since Lauren drove, that means she has to leave too, but Payson wants a few minutes alone with Kaylie. She knows it's risky, what she's about to do, but she also knows that Kaylie will understand where she's coming from.

"Um, you guys go ahead, I'm going to stay a little while, if that's okay?" Payson asks Kaylie. The National Champion nods.

"How're you going to get home?" Emily asks.

"I'll get a ride from my mom, don't worry."

Payson and Kaylie watch as the girls leave, promising to be back soon. When they're gone, Kaylie turns to Payson.

"What's up, Pay?" Kaylie asks. Payson takes a deep, calming breath, feeling more nervous than she has in a long time.

"How did you stand keeping you and Carter a secret for over a year?" Payson asks. Kaylie frowns.

"Um, I don't know. We just kind of, did what we had to do, I guess," Kaylie says, obviously caught off guard by the question. "Why?"

"I have a boyfriend," Payson admits. "Someone from the Rock. And it's getting really difficult to be around each other all the time and have to keep it secret."

"Pay, that's awesome! Who is it?" Kaylie asks. Payson swallows hard. Does she tell Kaylie that her boyfriend is Sasha?

"Someone I really shouldn't be dating. If people found out it would be the end…of everything," Payson says. Kaylie frowns.

"Who could really be that bad for you to date, Payson? I mean, I know Sasha would be pissed, but what about your mom? Or Emily and Lauren?" Payson gives her friend a look. Lauren is the last person any of them should trust with secrets. Kaylie laughs and holds up her hands. "Okay, okay, I take back Lauren."

"If I tell you, I need you to promise me two things; one, you won't freak out too hard, and two, you won't tell a soul," Payson demands. Kaylie nods slowly.

"I promise, Pay."

"It's Sasha."

For a moment all is silent and Payson worries she just made a huge mistake. If Kaylie tells anyone, Sasha will be ruined, not to mention her own career. Kaylie looks a little confused, and then she starts to laugh.

"Good one, Pay. You're dating Sasha," Kaylie says through her tears of laughter. Payson just stares at her until it gets through to Kaylie that she's not joking. "Oh my God."

"You said you wouldn't freak out," Payson sighed.

"You're dating Sasha, Payson! How could you think I wouldn't freak? He's our coach," Kaylie cries. Payson nods.

"I know. And we didn't mean to, it just…happened," Payson explains. Kaylie takes a few calming breaths.

"How long?"

"A couple months. It started just before the World Trials, and then we took a little break when he left the Rock, and then when he came back we started up again," Payson says. Kaylie frowns.

"Wow. Are you why he left the Rock?" Kaylie asks gently. Payson shakes her head.

"That may have been part of it, but there were a lot of reasons. You, me, Emily, and Lauren were all reasons he left."

"And he makes you happy?" Kaylie asks. Payson's brilliant smile is probably answer enough.

"He does."

Payson can't begin to explain how wonderful it feels to be able to tell someone how happy Sasha makes her. She knows not everyone will react the way that Kaylie is, some people will be very angry, but at least one person knows.

"I guess I'm not surprised, it does kind of make sense. I mean, you two always vibed in a way none of the rest of us did with him," Kaylie laughs. Payson nods.

"I feels… right. It's easy. What isn't easy is lying to everyone." Kaylie pats the spot on the bed next to her and Payson smiles, going to hug her friend.

"I know it's not easy to keep it secret, Pay, but you just have to be confidant in the future. It helps having someone to talk to," Kaylie says.

"Can I talk to you about it?" Payson asks. "I mean, if it's going to weird you out I won't…"

"No! Pay, its fine. You're my friend, you can always talk to me," Kaylie promises. "So, is he a good kisser?"

#

Payson lets herself into the apartment later that night. She texted Sasha earlier and asked him to meet her here, so she can tell him that Kaylie knows, and reassure him that it's okay. He's already there, making dinner. She watches him for a moment, stirring some delicious smelling sauce and flipping scallops that are searing in a pan. He looks good in a kitchen and Payson wonders if anyone else knows about this particular talent. She knows she never would have guessed that the man who ate cereal for dinner every night was actually an outstanding chef.

"Hey," she says, announcing herself. He jumps, clearly he didn't hear her come in.

"Well hello, love," Sasha says with smile. She goes over to him, laying a hand on his back and peaking around him at the food on the stove. He leans in to kiss her temple.

"Smells great," Payson says. She uses Sasha's shoulder as leverage to lift herself up and press a kiss to his cheek.

"How's Kaylie?" Sasha asks as Payson sets the table. She sets out two of everything at the small table, in the seats next to each other rather than across. At the apartment, they're almost constantly touching, trying to tide themselves over until the next time.

"Good." Payson watches for the moment she should tell him. She watches as he turns the burners off and gets ready to dish the food. While his hands are free, so he won't drop anything, she tells him. "I told her about us."

Sasha freezes, his back to Payson. She can't see his face and has absolutely no idea what's going on in his head. She can guess it's probably not good.

"Why did you do that?" He asks, his voice low. She hears the strain in it, knowing he's working very hard at controlling himself.

"Because she knows what it's like to have a relationship that has to be kept secret, and because I need someone I can talk to about it besides you," Payson explains.

"Payson, her relationship with Carter had to be kept secret from me and her parents because we would have been angry, not because Carter could have gone to jail and her career would have been ruined!" Sasha snaps. "It's completely different!"

"A secret is a secret Sasha!" Payson snaps right back. "Look, Kaylie isn't going to tell anyone. She gets what I'm feeling right now, whether their reasons for hiding it were the same as ours or not."

"And I don't get what you're feeling?" Sasha asks, his voice softening. He abandons the food to sit down next to Payson, taking her hands in his.

"You do, but you also don't. No offense Sasha, but you're not a teenage girl." Sasha nods slowly.

"You're right." Sasha gets up and starts dishing their dinner. "I hate that we have to keep this a secret Payson, but we do. I just want to be careful who we tell. Kaylie's fine, I understand you need someone to talk to about it, but we can't tell anyone else."

"I know." Payson takes the plate he hands to her and they sit down to eat.

"I love you," Sasha says after a few minutes of silence. Payson nods.

"I love you too. And your food."

"Are you saying you're using me for my culinary skills?" Sasha teases.

Payson just laughs, already feeling part of the weight of her and Sasha's secret lifting from her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I survived my finals! All five of them, woohoo! So, here's Chapter 9. As always, thank you so much to KK161990, AnnabelGrey, Alliclaire, and Ida-cullen for your reviews!**

**Warning about this chapter: Once again I have NO experience with gymnastics, so if some of the technical stuff is wrong, then be gentle with me. Also, this chapter deals with some scary and heavy stuff, so be warned. **

**I hope you all enjoy! And, just so you all know, my birthday is tomorrow. And you know what makes the best birthday present ever? REVIEWS! **

**Chapter 9**

Sasha's alarm wakes him from the most pleasant dream, and he groans, tightening his hold on the warm body next to him. He buries his face in her hair, breathing her in.

"Morning," Payson grumbles, turning over and snuggling into his chest. She peppers tiny kisses over his bare chest as his hands run up and down the length of her back.

"Morning," he murmurs. She turns her face up to his for a kiss and he obliges. He pulls away to look at her; sleepy eyes and a dreamy smile. She looks beautiful first thing in the morning, her hair fanning out over the pillow, wearing his t-shirt. "I like waking up next you."

Payson giggles.

"I like it too." Payson and Sasha had spent the night before watching movies, and they'd lost track of time. Payson felt she was too drowsy to drive and she didn't want Sasha to drive her home, so she'd texted Kim and said she was staying at Heathers for the night. Then Sasha had carried her sleepy form into the bedroom and tucked her in.

He had every intention of sleeping on the couch, until Payson snaked her hand out from under the covers and grabbed his wrist. He'd tried to extract himself, but she wasn't letting go, so he'd crawled into bed and let himself enjoy holding her in his arms as they slept.

And now they're waking up together. Sasha peaks at the clock and throws off the covers.

"Time to get up," he says, reaching over to pat Payson's hip. She groans and buries her head under the pillow. "What do you want for breakfast?"

She mumbles something unintelligible, but Sasha knows it's an omelet with mushrooms, peppers, and low fat cheddar, plus whole wheat toast and orange juice. His girl is nothing if not consistent.

"If you're not in the kitchen in five minutes, I'm coming back in here and pouring cold water over you," Sasha says with a laugh. Payson growls and chucks his pillow at him.

Payson does wander out a few minutes later, just as he's plating their breakfasts, and hugs him from behind. He smiles. Payson is a very physically affectionate woman, but even this is a little out of character for her.

"You're very cuddly this morning," he says, smiling.

"That's because all I want to do is crawl back into bed and stay there forever," Payson says, her voice muffled as she presses her face into his back. Sasha turns around in her arms and hugs her tightly.

"I would be absolutely okay with that if you didn't have a World Team Practice," Sasha says. Payson sighs and lets go, going to sit down at the table. Sasha brings their plates over and sits down.

"I don't want to deal with Beals today," Payson grumbles. Sasha laughs. Apparently not only is his girl even more affectionate than usual in the morning, she's also grumpy.

"I'm sure she'll leave you alone."

They finish their breakfast and Sasha heads back to the Rock. He knows that Payson will go home to get her gym bag and then follow along shortly. Because it's a World Team practice day, Ellen Beals will most likely be waiting for him at the Rock.

Sure enough, her car is parked in one of the few unreserved front spaces. Sasha parks his truck and hops out, twirling his keys around his fingers and whistling jauntily, just because he knows it will annoy Beals.

"And where have you been, this early in the morning?" Beals snaps, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Fishing," he says, even though they both know it's a blatant lie. He unlocks the doors and lets her in before heading back to the trailer to change his clothes.

After the gymnasts arrive, Sasha slips into the Rock office to catch up on paperwork. He knows Beals won't even want him in the building, but he doesn't care. He has work to do and he isn't going to let her run him out.

"Hey," Payson says, slipping into the office as the gymnasts wait for the first rotation to start. Sasha looks up, surprised. Since they got the apartment, Sasha can count on one hand the number of times Payson has come into the office for personal business.

"Hi. You okay?" He asks. Payson nods.

"I think so. Beals is on a war path today, she's asking insane things of everyone. Can you just keep an ear out during practice?" Payson asks, her eyes pleading with him. She looks shaken and Sasha wonders what Beals has demanded so far.

"Always, Iubito. Has she asked something of you today…"

"No, no. She's hardly spoken to me today, but I'm a little worried about the other girls," Payson says, glancing out at the floor where Sasha can hear Beals barking orders.

"Okay, I'll open the window so I can listen. Be careful," Sasha says. He wants to kiss her, but he doesn't. They have time enough for that later. She ducks back out and he cracks open the window so he can listen as he works.

For most of the morning practice goes smoothly, or as smoothly as it can with Beals barking orders at the girls. Most of them are too afraid to challenge her, so there are only a couple of explosions from his girls, who aren't taking Beals' abuse. It's just before the lunch break that all hell breaks loose.

At first, Sasha isn't sure what he's hearing. There's a wet snap, like a watermelon hitting concrete, and gasps followed by a stillness that never happens in the Rock. That only lasts a brief moment before he hears Payson scream.

"Sasha!" Her scream is like nothing he's ever heard from her; absolutely terrified. He's out of his seat and running before he can even contemplate what could have happened.

He pauses for a moment at the railing outside the office to take in the scene before him; none of the gymnasts are working out, they're standing crowded around the uneven bars, but no one is on them. Sasha finds Payson's face in the crowd. She looks ghostly pale and her eyes are impossibly wide. He runs across the floor, pushing through the group of gymnasts to Payson, and that's when he sees her.

Amanda Kirkwood, one of the World's Team members is crumpled on the mat, her head tilted at an odd angle. Sasha fights the urge to vomit.

"Payson, call nine-one-one," he says as he falls to his knees beside the girl. He doesn't touch her, he can't without risking further injury. Payson runs to the office.

"What happened?" Sasha asks, looking at the gymnasts crowded around him. They're all in various stages of shock and panic; some already crying, some with blank stares on their faces. None of them answer him. Finally his eyes land on Beals, who looks like she's half a second away from falling apart. "What the hell happened?"

"She was going from a Jager to an Overshoot and she missed," Emily says, her voice shaky. Sasha looks at Beals.

"Those moves need a transition between them, why was she trying to do them consecutively?" Sasha demands. He's going to kill Ellen Beals if he finds out this was her idea.

"Coach Beals made her do it," Lauren accuses. Sasha growls, but knows that he needs to stay calm for the gymnasts. He'll deal with Beals later.

He feels Payson's hand on his shoulder as he checks Amanda's pulse again, and he looks up at her.

"The ambulance is on its way," she says softly. Sasha watches as her eyes stay glued to Amanda's prone form. He wants to take her aside, to tell her not to watch, reassure her that everything will be okay but he knows he can't.

"Payson, don't look," he says, softly enough that only she can hear. It's the best he can do for her right now. She squeezes her eyes shut.

The wait for the ambulance is tense. None of the girls speak and only the sound of sobs fills the air. Sasha wishes he could do something for Amanda, for the other girls, but he can't. He's totally helpless. He keeps an eye on Amanda's vital signs, and watches as Payson leads the other girls into the parent's viewing area, hopefully to calm them down.

Finally the ambulance arrives. The paramedics seem to know the same thing Sasha does; that this girl laying broken on the floor will never walk again. It's happened before in gymnastics, when you're constantly flinging yourself around apparatuses high in the air, there are bound to be accidents, but this one didn't have to happen. Sasha watches as they carefully strap Amanda onto a backboard, her head stabilized, and then put her on a stretcher and wheel her out.

He and Beals are the only ones left on the floor. Sasha glances at the parents viewing area and then advances on Beals.

"Get out of my gym. Practice is over for today. If you so much as set foot inside this gym again I will have you bloody arrested," Sasha hisses. Beals doesn't even have the grace to look upset.

"For what? Doing my job? Accidents happen, Beloff, and that's just what this was, an accident. It's unfortunate, and I feel horribly that Amanda will never be a gymnast again, but that's life," Beals says. Sasha is almost certain he hears her voice quiver, nearly give way into a sob, but her face doesn't show it.

"Get out."

For once, Beals doesn't fight him. She leaves the gym without another word, not sparing a glance at the rest of her World Team. They stare after her before Payson comes out of the viewing area.

"Sasha…"

"I'm coming. Keep the rest of the girls there," Sasha says softly. Payson nods and he notices that the color still hasn't returned to her face. He's seen his fair share of nasty gymnastics incidents, but for most of these girls this is one of the first few. Even Payson's, terrifying as it had been, wasn't like the one they just saw.

There isn't much Sasha can say to make this better. He can't tell the girls that their teammate will be back in no time, he can't even guarantee she'll be okay. She won't. But he has to tell them something, calm their fears and get their minds off the image of their teammate crumpled on the floor.

"They've just taken Amanda to the hospital," Sasha says, starting with the obvious. "I know that you girls are upset and afraid right now, and that's okay. You can be scared for your teammate, and you should be upset at what you just saw. But you cannot let this derail what you're all trying to do here; win Olympic Gold. Amanda wouldn't want you to. I know I'm not her coach, but I've watched all of you during Worlds Practices and Amanda has always been very encouraging and uplifting, pushing you all to be your best. Well she still wants that from you, she still wants you all to go out there and do your best, to win. So practice for the rest of the day is cancelled, and I want you all to go home and do your best to calm down. But tomorrow, when you're all at your home gym, I want you to attack your training with the same tenacity that Amanda has. She would want you to. I'll call all your coaches with news of Amanda's condition as soon as anyone has any, alright?"

The girls all nod, still catatonic with shock. Sasha hopes his speech will help them, even though he feels as though there are no right words to say, nothing he can do to make it even a little better.

The gymnasts file out. Soon it's just him and Payson left. She wordlessly goes into the office, her stare blank, and Sasha follows her. For the first time since they've been together, he has no idea what's going on in her head. She stops in the middle of the office, her head down, her fists clenched. Sasha watches as her shoulders start to shake, whimpers escaping as she tries to hold in her sobs.

Finally she lets out one long wail and crumples to her knees. In an instant, Sasha is there, holding her, letting her cry into his shoulder and scream out her frustration. He can hear her throat going raw as she rages, pounding her fists against his chest. He knows that all he can do is hold her right now.

She cries for a long time before her tears finally slow enough for her to speak. Sasha helps her up and leads her to the couch, where she sits curled in his lap with her face buried in his shirt.

"That could have been me," she sobs. Sasha murmurs incoherent noises into her ear, smoothing his hand over her hair.

"I know, love."

"All I could see when she fell was my accident, the mat rushing up to meet me. Sasha, that could have happened to me!" She starts to cry harder.

"But it wasn't, love. You're okay."

"Amanda won't be! And I feel like a horrible person because all I can think about is myself!" She's inconsolable again, screaming her sobs into his shirt.

"Payson, shh. You're not a horrible person." He presses his lips against her temple, hoping the feeling of someone's arms around her will ground her.

Payson draws a shuddering breath and Sasha prepares himself for a scream, but instead her tears die just as fast as they started. She's still shaking and he can feel her entire body is tense, but she's no longer crying. He pulls back to look at her, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I can't make it stop," she whispers, and Sasha knows that she's replaying every second of her accident and imagining the worst possible outcome, the one she saw live just minutes ago.

"I know, Iubito, I know." He presses his forehead against her as he feels his own tears start to fall.

"How do I do it, Sasha?" Payson asks, her breathing still ragged.

"Do what?"

"How do I make the fear go away?" Payson whimpers, like she's in physical pain.

"You don't, love. You just live, everyday. You show up and you look your fears in the eye, and then you kick their ass," Sasha whispers into her hair.

"And that works?" Payson asks.

"It does, eventually."

Payson doesn't say anything, but he can tell she's trying to calm herself down. He recognizes the breathing patterns he taught the entire gym, to help quell nerves before competition. He never thought Payson needed calming techniques, but apparently she took note. When he can no longer feel her heart pounding against his chest, she looks up at him. Her eyes are red and irritated, swollen and puffy, and there are still a few wayward tears sneaking out, but she looks calmer. Tilting her head up, she kisses him.

She shifts, trying to deepen the kiss and remove his shirt at the same time, but Sasha stops her. He can feel the desperation in her kisses, in her touch, and he knows all too well the dangers they face if he lets her lose herself in him this way.

"Payson, stop," he says gently. She does, sitting back on his knees and looking confused, even hurt. "You're very vulnerable right now, and I don't want us to do something we'll regret."

Payson nods, seeming to understand.

"Will you just hold me then?" she asks. He can't resist reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Of course."

He holds her tightly, as though she'll slip away if he lets go even just a little. He didn't tell her this, but his mind has been replaying her accident too, and he's terrified. Terrified that it will happen again, terrified that he'll lose her. And that thought is almost more than he can bear.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you, thank you to Kelsie Knock, Alliclaire, JCI, Cassie Daszko, and Ida-cullen for your reviews!**

**A few things about this chapter: Dameon Clarke is the name of the actor who plays the role of the character, because on the show he didn't get a name. Also, someone asked if Sasha or Payson took the disc out of the training cam the first night they kissed; I'm going to say Sasha did, because in my little world here, Lauren never got a hold of it. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! If you do (or even if you don't) tell me so!**

**Chapter 10**

The last week has been rough for Payson. She's tried to keep Sasha's words in mind, about staring her fears in the eye and kicking ass, but it's easier said than done. Every time she steps up to the bars now, all she can see is Amanda over rotating and landing on her head. She still hears that awful sound in her dreams.

She's been to see Amanda, who doesn't really want to talk to anyone, and that almost makes it all worse. Her teammate is alive, but the fall made her a quadriplegic and she'll never walk again, and that makes Payson both grateful that it isn't her and ashamed that she can even think such a thing.

Sasha's been helpful, forcing her to work through her fears at practice with his stern coach voice. He's been pushing all of them; her, Emily, and Lauren, knowing that they need it now more than ever. She appreciates that he knows that, and thinks it goes to show what an amazing coach he is. Unlike Ellen Beals who, as far as Payson is concerned, is the reason Amanda can't move anything below her shoulders anymore.

"I want to go to the NGO about Beals," Payson says as she, Lauren, and Emily warm up.

"About what? We can't prove anything," Lauren huffs. Payson shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. If we tell them everything that's happened since she took over the team they'll have no choice but to fire her." Emily and Lauren look unconvinced, but Payson knows it's true. Beals is the reason Kaylie developed an eating disorder, and the reason Amanda can no longer walk. If they allow Beals to keep her job, the NGO won't have a National Team.

"Well I'm down, but I don't think it will work," Lauren says.

"I'll go too," Emily agrees.

"Good. So after practice we'll drive to their headquarters in Denver," Payson insists. Emily and Lauren nod, but Payson knows they still don't have much faith that they'll accomplish anything. Payson can't just leave it alone though, she has to at least try to do something.

"Ladies! Are you having tea, or training? Get to work!" Sasha bellows from the office. The girls scramble to their feet and separate to start training.

Payson is intensely focused on her new beam routine when she feels Sasha approach. It's weird how connected they are, that she can feel him even when she can't see him. She smiles when she feels his eyes on her, deconstructing every movement with an eagle eye.

"Watch the lines, Payson," he says warningly. Immediately she lengthens her arms and points her toes for maximum effect. Sometimes, when she feels too comfortable with her gymnastics, she forgets that she's an artistic gymnast now and falls back into her power gymnast ways.

"Better," he says. She feels him move away as she completes an aerial cartwheel with perfect extensions.

"He never harps on you like he does us," Lauren huffs, walking over to the beam so she can work in after Payson is finished. Payson sticks her dismount and then turns to Lauren.

"Yes he does," Payson says, laughing. Lauren scoffs.

"Right. I never see it."

"That's because he only does it when I stay late to train, but I promise you, he does." Lauren gives Payson a look, like she thinks there's something more to what Payson's saying. There is, but Lauren isn't usually the type to pick up on that kind of thing.

"How often do you stay late to train anyway?" Lauren asks. Payson can see the wheels turning in her mind and curses herself. She shrugs, trying to play it off.

"A few nights a week. I've got a lot to make up for if I'm going to perform well at Worlds," Payson explains. Lauren purses her lips and narrows her eyes. But the look passes quickly.

"Whatever," she says flippantly. Payson knows she hasn't let it go. Lauren may start having suspicions, but Payson knows she has nothing to substantiate them, so she isn't panicking.

For the rest of practice, Payson thinks about what they'll say to the National Committee when she, Lauren, and Emily travel to Denver. Before she realizes, it's time to go.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Sasha asks, leaning his back against the wall as she gathers her things. She shakes her head.

"No. Lauren, Emily, and I are taking a trip," Payson says cryptically. She knows she'll end up telling Sasha what they're doing, and that he won't be happy, but she doesn't have to come right out with it.

"Oh really? Where?" Sasha asks.

"Denver."

"What's in Denver?" Payson sighs.

"The National Committee."

"Payson…" Sasha says warningly. Payson zips up her bag and stands, her shoulders squared and ready for a fight.

"Sasha, we're doing it. Don't worry."

Payson starts to walk away, but Sasha reaches out and catches her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turns to look at him, glancing back and forth between her wrist and his eyes, her eyebrows raised. He's being risky, the touch is way too familiar for a coach and his athlete.

"I'm worried," he says simply. Payson gently extricates her wrist before she responds.

"This is something we have to do Sasha. Whether they listen or not, we have to try," Payson insists. Sasha considers that for a moment before nodding.

"Just be careful, alright Iubito?" Sasha whispers. Payson nods and reaches out to quickly squeeze his fingers before moving away.

#

The conference room at the NGO is bare, much like the one they were in when they spoke to Beals about going to France, when they still trusted that she was looking out for their best interest. The receptionist shows them in and then the committee makes them wait almost twenty minutes before they file in.

"Ms. Keeler?" The Committee Chairman, Mr. Dameon Clarke, who had allowed Payson to be seen at World Trials, seems to be running the meeting at the moment. Payson thinks he's the most levelheaded of the group, the one least pinned beneath Ellen Beals' thumb.

"Mr. Clarke, my fellow teammates and I have some very serious concerns about Ellen Beals," Payson says, trying to be as professional as possible. Mr. Clarke looks between the three girls, and Emily and Lauren nod their agreement.

"And these concerns would be?"

"Amanda Kirkwood's accident didn't have to happen. Ms. Beals asked her to combine a Jager and an Overshoot consecutively, which isn't safe. No gymnast has any business doing those moves without a transition between them," Payson explains.

"Gymnastics is a dangerous sport, Ms. Keeler. Ms. Kirkwood's accident is unfortunate and of course our thoughts are with her family, but these things happen," Mr. Clarke says with a heavy sigh. Payson shakes her head.

"It wasn't just Amanda. At our last World Team practice, Ms. Beals asked me to perform a Geiger and a Tkatchev consecutively, which I explained my back could no longer handle. She threatened to throw me off the team. And Kaylie Cruz had no problem maintaining a healthy diet until Ms. Beals told her that if she wanted to keep her title she needed to lose weight," Payson explains. Mr. Clarke looks surprised for a moment, but quickly schools his features back to neutral.

"And what do you propose we do about this situation?" Mr. Clarke asks.

"Fire Ellen Beals. She has no concern for the safety or success of my fellow gymnasts, she only cares about control. I don't feel safe with her as my coach," Payson says.

"Neither do I," Emily echoes.

"Me neither," says Lauren.

The committee members stare at the three girls. Mr. Clarke seems to take measure, size them up. Finally, he drops his pen and rubs his forehead.

"Who would you trust as your coach?" Mr. Clarke asks. Payson fights feeling victorious yet, they haven't said they'll fire Beals. So far it's all hypothetical.

Together, Emily, Lauren, and Payson say one name:

"Sasha Beloff." Mr. Clarke audibly groans and squeezes his eyes shut. Payson knows this will be the hard part; convincing the national committee that Sasha should be their coach.

"Sasha Beloff…"

"Has our best interest at heart. He's been an advocate for me when no one else was, Mr. Clarke. I wouldn't be here without him," Payson says forcefully, fighting back tears. She feels the lump in her throat and swallows past it. This is not the time to be weepy.

"May I say something?" Emily asks. Everyone in the room looks at her until Mr. Clarke nods.

"Of course," he says, waving at her to continue.

"Marty Walsh found me in Fresno and changed my life by bringing me to the Rock, but it's Sasha who's made me the gymnast I am. He's taught me to trust in others; my coach and teammates, and I know I wouldn't be where I am without him, just like Payson," Emily explains. She reaches for Payson's hand, holding it tightly in solidarity.

They both look to Lauren, who looks like she's trying to decide what to say. Payson wonders if she's ever stepped outside her own drama to see what Sasha's done for her, but she doubts it. Lauren isn't quite selfless enough for that.

"Sasha is the only person who hasn't let me push them away. I know I'm kind of a bitch, and I can cause a lot of drama," Lauren says, her voice a little shaky. Payson notices her eyes brighten and shine with tears. "A lot of people either don't notice, or refuse to ever trust me again. Sasha has never, ever turned his back on me and I know he knows more of what I've done than probably anyone else, just because he's that observant. But he's never made me feel like I can't be redeemed."

It's a rare moment of self awareness from Lauren, and Payson can't describe how relieved she is that it comes to the defense of her boyfriend. She reaches for Lauren's hand, just like Emily reached for hers and together they stand, linked, facing down the opposition.

"We'll need to discuss this, ladies. Go home to Boulder, we'll let you know what we decide," Mr. Clarke says. Payson is having trouble reading the committee members, so she has no idea what the outcome might be.

All they can do is exactly as Mr. Clarke said; go home and wait. So they do.

#

"How'd it go yesterday?" Sasha whispers in her ear as they lounge on the apartment's couch, tangled together, watching Sports Center. Payson isn't particularly paying attention to the television, but Sasha likes it so she doesn't mind.

"Fine. They said they'd let us know what they decide," Payson answers drowsily. Sasha has been running his fingers up and down her arm for the past half an hour, and it's slowly lulling Payson to sleep. She shifts a little and Sasha groans. Payson giggles and pushes herself into him a little harder. His grip around her tightens.

"If you don't stop that right now…" he warns. Payson loves teasing Sasha. He makes it so much fun, getting all growly and stern when she drives him crazy.

"What?" Payson asks sweetly. Sasha leans in and nips at her earlobe.

"You know what, you little devil," he says gruffly, laughing in her ear. She turns herself over, kneeling between Sasha's legs, and leans in to kiss him. She pulls her lips from his and kisses a trail across his jaw to his neck. She would love to give him a hickey, mark him as hers for all the world to see, but she doesn't. It would raise questions and she doesn't want Sasha to have to lie anymore than he already is.

When she bites down playful, Sasha surges forward, forcing her to lay back on the couch as he hovers above her, kissing her senseless. Payson thinks that's one of the best parts about kissing Sasha, when his lips are on hers she can't think about anything else. Her mind goes pleasantly blank.

His hand is crawling up her stomach, beneath her shirt, tracing the cup of the pink lacy bra she's wearing, when his phone rings. He stops, ready to sit up and answer it, but Payson grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him back down.

"Don't answer it," she begs, reaching up to catch his lips. He kisses back for a moment, mostly on instinct Payson thinks, before groaning and pulling away again.

"It could be important," he says. He lifts himself off of her and jogs across the room to their table where he left his cell phone.

He answers it, his back to her and listens for a moment. His words are all generic, so Payson can't figure out what the call could possibly be about, and she's pretty sure that's the way Sasha wants it. Finally he ends the call with a "thank you" and sets the phone back down on the table.

"That didn't sound so important," Payson huffs, smiling so he'll know she's kidding. He shrugs, coming back over to the couch. When he reaches her, instead of sitting back down like Payson thinks he's going to, he scoops her into his arms and starts carrying her to the bedroom.

"Sasha!" She shrieks, laughing. He doesn't say a word until he tosses her onto the bed and follows quickly after, blanketing her body with his.

"That was Mr. Clarke with the National Committee," Sasha says between kisses.

"What?" Payson cries, smacking his shoulder and pushing him away. "What did they say?"

Sasha laughs, rolling to the side and propping his head up with his arm. The free arm snakes around her waist, pulling her in close. She raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to answer her question. He leans in to kiss her again, but Payson isn't about to let him go another moment without telling her what the NGO had to say.

"Sasha!" She scolds. He smiles at her, softly, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"You're looking at the new National Team Coach. They fired Ellen Beals this morning," Sasha explains. Payson squeals and throws herself at him, pushing him over onto his back. She's half on top of him now, looking down at him as he laughs.

"Really?" Payson asks, hardly able to believe it.

"Really. Apparently they were getting calls from parents of the other National Team members complaining about Beals, and they're looking at a lawsuit from Amanda's parents. Your little visit further convinced them," he says.

"So Beals is gone for good. I can't tell you what a relief that is," Payson breathes. She's so happy, she wants to call Emily and Lauren and tell them the good news. She scrambles out of the bed to go get her phone, but Sasha pulls her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, smiling.

"I have to tell Emily and Lauren," Payson says. The smile fades from his face.

"You can't, Payson. The National Committee hasn't made the formal announcement yet, how will you explain knowing?" Sasha asks. Payson sighs, knowing he's right.

"Sometimes I wish that I'll wake up tomorrow and it will be two years from now, after the Olympics, and everyone knows about us," Payson says. Actually, though, she wishes it every day. Sasha nods in understanding and holds her close, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Don't wish away these days, Payson. They'll go faster than you think."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I honestly can't tell you how much the reviews I've been getting mean to me. You guys are incredible. Thank you to AngelWings8, Ida-cullen, Cassie Daszko, AnnabelGrey, Fantasylover101, KK161990, and alliclaire for making me smile every time I read a review!**

**Note about this chapter: It's formatted a little differently than usual. In previous chapters I've stuck to either Payson or Sasha's perspective, but in this chapter I jump back and forth. So pretty much every time there's a scene break, I switch. Hopefully it's not too confusing. And I promise, this chapter sets the stage for what I hope are some pretty awesome Payson/Sasha interactions that are coming in Chapter 12. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Sasha knew he was right when he'd told Payson that the days leading up to the Olympics would fly by. He can hardly believe it's been almost two months since Amanda Kirkwood was paralyzed, and now he, Payson, and the rest of the World Team are on a plane to Rio, ready to compete at Worlds. Payson is seated several rows behind him, chatting easily with Emily. He tries not to eavesdrop, but he does catch bits and pieces; something about Damon coming to Rio and her mom having to stay home to be with Brian.

He loves listening to Payson talk to people other than him, watching her interact with her friends. He can't wait until they can be open with their relationship and he can watch her without caring if someone sees him. For now, though, he has to be content to listen. He lets her voice lull him to sleep for the rest of the flight.

When the flight finally lands, Sasha and the gymnasts claim their bags and then pile into the van that will take them to their hotel. It's a tight squeeze, and Sasha and Payson end up sitting next to each other. Sasha is doing his best to keep their romantic relationship on the back burner this weekend, and put their coach/athlete relationship at the forefront. The Rock has a no dating rule for a reason, to cut down on distractions, and the last thing he wants is for Payson to be distracted during the next step on her Olympic path.

"How are the girls feeling?" Sasha asks quietly. In the short time he's had to bond with the team, to earn their trust, he thinks he's done a pretty good job. They work well together, and the girls listen to him. But he knows that Payson, who's one of them, will probably have a better handle on what they're feeling.

"Nervous, but strong," Payson answers.

"And how are you feeling?" Sasha asks. He can see the tension in the set of her jaw and knows she's stressed.

"It's my first major competition since my accident. I'm nervous, and scared, but I know I'm ready," Payson says, her voice even and strong.

"Good. You are ready, Payson. And you're in a great position; no one expects you to win gold at the first major competition after an injury, especially one as serious as yours. You're going to take the judges' breath away," Sasha says. He sees a slight blush spread up the back of Payson's neck and he can't help but smirk.

"I hope so."

They reach the hotel and Sasha goes with Summer, who's chaperoning, to check the group in. When he has the keys in hand, he gathers the girls to give them their instructions.

"Welcome to Rio girls. Take the rest of the day to explore if you like, but be careful, and be back here by six for dinner. After dinner everyone needs to stick to the hotel, and Summer or I will be around for bed checks at nine thirty. Meet in the lobby by eight tomorrow morning and we'll head to the gym for practice. This is a big weekend, ladies, and you should enjoy it," Sasha instructs. He sees the shock on some of their faces and knows the last thing they expected him to say was go out and have fun.

"Yes Sasha," they chorus. He hands out the keys and sends them on their way, except for Lauren, Emily, and Payson. He asks them to stick around the lobby for a moment, but he doesn't tell them why.

"Sasha, what are we waiting for?" Payson asks. He can tell she's quickly growing tired of hanging around. He looks at his watch and then at the door, waiting.

"You'll see," he answers, cryptically. Payson rolls her eyes, but there's a ghost of a smile on her face.

Finally, Kaylie Cruz walks through the hotel's main entrance. She looks much better than she did at World Trials, with a little more meat on her bones and a brighter shine in her eyes. She isn't competing, of course, but she'd begged Sasha to come support her teammates.

He'd been reluctant at first, not sure she's healthy enough to be put back into the world that led to her illness, but her therapist insisted that the experience would be good for Kaylie. She'd been transferred to the outpatient program just that week, and Sasha knew his girls would love to have her there, so he'd relented.

"Ladies, we've been missing a very important member of our team, and I believe she just arrived," Sasha says, gesturing to the National Champion. His three girls turn to see who he's talking about, and their reactions are priceless. Their jaws go slack and their eyes go wide. Then they all shout and run for Kaylie, throwing their arms around her.

Sasha can't help but smile as the four teammates reunite. They look so happy to all be together again, outside the center, for the first time in almost four months. They link arms and head for the elevators, grabbing the keys from Sasha as they pass.

"Behave yourselves," he calls, almost as an afterthought. They just laugh.

#

"So have you slept with him yet?" Kaylie asks, sitting cross-legged on her bed in the room she'll be sharing with Payson for the weekend. Payson looks up from digging through her bag, making a face at Kaylie. She can't believe Kaylie could possibly want to know the answer to that question.

"He's your coach, Kaylie. Do you really want me to answer that?" Payson asks. Hurt flashes through Kaylie's eyes, but it's gone as fast as it came.

"He's not my coach anymore, actually. At this point I doubt I'll be able to get back on track for the Olympics, so I'm probably done. And yes I want to know," Kaylie insists. Payson sighs, finds the jacket she's looking for, and straightens.

"No. I haven't slept with him, and I'm not going to," she says. She slips the blue jacket on over her yellow halter top and grabs for her purse. "Come on, Emily and Lauren are waiting."

"You're not getting away with this that easily," Kaylie warns, standing up and reaching for purse. "How far have you gone?"

"We've…done stuff," Payson says. She's starting to regret telling Kaylie about her relationship with Sasha. Being pressed for details about their physical relationship makes her want to hide under a rock.

"What stuff? Have you seen him naked?" Payson groans, knowing Kaylie isn't going to drop the subject.

"No, I haven't seen him totally naked. We've both been topless, but that's about it. We're taking it very, very slowly," Payson says, hoping that will satisfy Kaylie.

"So the plan is still to wait until after you've won Olympic gold?"

"Yes, that's the plan." The two girls leave their room and meet Emily and Lauren in the lobby, where the foursome heads out to Rio's shopping district.

#

"Ladies, welcome to Worlds," Sasha says as he throws open the doors leading to the competition space. They've been given just a three hour block of time for one last practice, and Sasha wants to make sure it counts.

The girls file in, some looking around in awe at the number of seats that will all be filled, some looking like they're trying not to faint. Emily, Lauren, and Payson look ready to go. Payson has that look on her face that she gets before every competition, fiercely focused and thinking only about the gold.

"We're going to start with a light warm up, and then I want everyone to go through each event they'll be performing. Really focus on perfecting the little things, got it?" Sasha instructs. He steps back, allowing Payson, their captain, to lead the team warm ups.

All through practice, Sasha can only think one thing: his team is strong. They all look ready to go. Granted, he knows they won't all win, they can't, but he figures they could take the team gold, as long as no one lets their nerves take over.

Payson, especially, looks incredible. She's really become an incredible artist, telling stories with her body on every apparatus. She's also gained back strength no one thought she could, although she's still a little too tall for many of her old routines. But Sasha knows they've done a wonderful job creating new routines, together.

As she completes a pirouette on the beam, she winks at him, a sure sign she's feeling better than she was on the plane. He gives her a tiny nod and goes to instruct the others.

#

Payson sits in her room, more nervous than she wants to admit. Practice felt good, she knows she's strong and ready, but is she strong and ready enough? She's never been so unsure of her standing going in to a competition before. She was always number one. Now, she's the Comeback Kid.

Sasha said that was the best place to be in, with no one expecting anything from her, but she isn't so sure. She knows that everyone is waiting to see what she can do, maybe not expecting her to win, but eager to see how far she can go. And that's almost more pressure than going in number one.

"Pay? You in here?" Kaylie asks, coming into the room. She's been in the restaurant with Emily and Lauren, hanging out for a while to ogle the hot waiter, but Payson excused herself to come back to the room and visualize.

"Yeah Kaylie," Payson answers, taking a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh.

"How come you didn't want to stay with us? Feel bad checking out guys now that you have one?" Kaylie teases with a little giggle. She jumps onto the bed, making Payson bounce a little. Payson rolls her eyes and gives her friend a smile.

"It's not that. I'm just visualizing," Payson says.

"No you're just freaking out. I can see it in your eyes, Pay." Payson glances at Kaylie, debating whether or not to admit it. Finally, her shoulders slump.

"I am freaking out." Kaylie reaches over and squeezes her shoulder.

"Pay, I saw you at practice this morning, you were incredible. Better than you've ever been. You have no reason to freak out, absolutely none. You're going to wow everyone," Kaylie says emphatically. Pay nods, taking another deep breath.

"Okay," Payson says. She groans and flops back on the bed, throwing her arm over her eyes. "I need to get my mind off tomorrow."

"You could sneak over to Sasha's room," Kaylie suggests with a grin. Payson snorts.

"Sasha and I have an unspoken agreement; at competitions we're just coach and athlete. Nothing more," Payson explains. She and Sasha hadn't discussed it, but they were both putting a little distance between themselves. If they allowed themselves to be like they were at home, Payson knew there was too much possibility for disaster. And that would stress her out more than just the pressure to be great.

"Well, athlete's get pep talks from their coaches all the time. We can bring Sasha in here, leave the door open, and have him talk you down," Kaylie suggests. "Nothing that wouldn't happen between any other coach and athlete."

Payson considers it. She really could use Sasha's calming influence. Before Sasha came along, before her accident, she was so good at compartmentalizing, pushing her fears and emotions to the bottom of her soul and doing what had to be done. But since Sasha pushed her towards artistic performance, which requires cutting your soul open and letting it bleed all over the mat, she's become worse at turning herself into a robot.

Sasha seems to be the only person in the world that can calm her. One whisper of a touch, one look, can quell the storm inside her in an instant.

"Okay, I'll call his room," Payson concedes. Kaylie smiles happily.

#

Sasha has never been a nervous coach. He knows that he prepares his gymnasts well, and that once competition starts how well they do is up to them, but he can't help feeling nervous this time around, for Payson. It's different, he thinks, since they started seeing each other.

The stadium is filled to capacity with supporters from all around the world. There's an energy to the space that threatens to overtake him, but he pushes it away and concentrates on his girls. Payson has already performed her floor routine, earning a near perfect score and the gold medal from the judges. Next, she's up on the bars.

She comes to stand next to him as she fastens her grips. He itches to touch her, so he reaches out and settles a hand on her shoulder, squeezing.

"You've got this, Payson." He can feel her shaking beneath his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just go fly."

Payson nods and takes a deep breath.

"Tell me you love me," Payson asks.

"I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life, Payson," Sasha says, without hesitation. Payson nods and steps out of his touch, going to stand in front of the bars.

Payson take just a moment to center herself before she salutes the judges. Then she springs into the routine, hitting the spring board and flipping up above the low bar to catch the high one. Sasha watches as she swings herself around the bar, her lines perfect and her precision spot on. She holds herself in a handstand on top of the high bar before letting gravity do its job. She swings around and releases, twisting herself in the air and catching the low bar. Sasha spares a glance at the crowd and the judges, all of whom have looks of awe on their faces. There's not a sound in the stadium as Payson finishes her routine, sticking the landing perfectly. The moment she salutes, beaming at the judges, the crowd erupts.

While they wait for the scores and the screaming to die down, Payson runs to Sasha, jumping into his arms. He hugs her tightly, swinging her around, not caring what anyone might think. He sets her down and they wait for the scores.

17. That moves Payson into first place for the bars as well. She gasps, and Sasha is sure that was the last score she expected.

"You did it, Payson," Sasha whispers. She turns to him, smiling widely.

"No, Sasha. We did it."

#

After two days of intense gymnastics, the Rock girls had cleaned up; Payson took all around gold, Emily all around bronze, and Lauren fourth, with the gold on beam. The USA National Team took gold as well, no thanks to the other girls, or so Lauren tells almost anyone that will listen.

"Lo, seriously, you need to stop. You're not making yourself any friends here," Kaylie hisses as the four girls enter the hotel ballroom, where there's a party for all the gymnasts. Payson just rolls her eyes. Some things will never change.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Lauren snaps. Emily sees Damon and breaks away from the group. Payson notices that not long after that, they slip out of the ballroom. She smiles, happy for her friend. She glances around the room and finds Sasha talking with some of the other coaches. He looks good in a black suit and tie, a drink in his hand as he laughs at something the coach from England says.

Payson must stare for a little too long, because Lauren catches on.

"Sasha is actually kind of hot, isn't he?" Lauren says thoughtfully, staring at their coach. Payson chokes on air and turns to face Lauren and Kaylie.

"I guess," Payson shrugs, hoping she isn't blushing.

"Oh come on Pay, you're telling me that in all those late nights at the gym you never noticed him like that? You never thought about it?" Lauren presses.

"Thought about what? He's our coach," Payson says forcefully, trying not to have a meltdown.

"Pay, seriously…" Lauren starts.

"All right, that's enough," Kaylie insists. She grabs Payson's arm and pulls her towards the bar, which takes them right past Sasha. Their hands brush as they pass.

Kaylie and Payson spend a few minutes people watching before Sasha approaches. He smiles at Kaylie and then at Payson.

"Payson, go put on a dress and in half an hour meet me down the street at the phone booth," Sasha says, dropping his voice so that Payson is the only one who can hear. To the room, it looks as though he's talking to both her and Kaylie.

"What? Why?" Payson asks, trying to keep her features neutral. Sasha laughs easily, taking a sip of what Payson recognizes as Scotch. The smell is familiar as Sasha's liquor of choice. He doesn't drink it often, but she's learned to distinguish it.

"Because we're going out to celebrate, just the two of us," Sasha says. The way he says "just the two of us" makes Payson shiver. She nods her ascent and watches as Sasha walks back to the group of coaches, checking his watch.

"What was that all about?" Kaylie asks. Payson happily notes that her friend is eating a piece of bruschetta.

"We're going out. Do me a favor and cover if Summer comes around?" Payson asks. Kaylie nods, and Payson slips away to get ready.

Payson knew it was a good idea to bring a dress to Worlds. She'd packed a new number that Lauren had practically forced her to buy on a weekend shopping trip a few weeks ago. It's red, tight at the bust and waist, and it flares out at the hips. It's short too, much shorter than she's usually comfortable with, but she knows it will drive Sasha absolutely wild.

She lets her hair down, curling it loosely and then does her make up so that her eyes are dark and smoky. When she's done, Payson hardly recognizes herself. She looks…sexy.

Sneaking out of the hotel is easy, probably because anyone who knows her would have to do a double take to realize it's actually her, and she moves to quickly for that to happen. Once on the street, she slows to a stroll, making her way to the phone booth.

"Bloody hell, you look gorgeous," Sasha says, his voice startling her. Payson jumps and then throws herself into his arms, planting a kiss on his gorgeous lips. He kisses her back, probably smudging her lipstick, but Payson doesn't care.

"Where are we going?" Payson asks, lacing her fingers through his as they start walking away from the hotel. Sasha grins.

"A Samba club called Elite."

"A club? Sasha, I won't be able to get in, I'm a minor," Payson reminds him. He just smiles.

"Don't worry about it, Iubito, I've got it covered."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! KK161990, Ida-cullen, alliclaire, JCI, AnnabelGrey, and Mo, you reviewers keep me going, so seriously, thank you. **

**About this chapter: So much fun, but it honestly took me FOREVER to get the start of it right. I must have rewritten it a million times, so hopefully the version of events I settled on is one that you all will enjoy. I promised some good Payson and Sasha interaction, and hopefully I delivered. **

**If you love it, review it! **

**Chapter 12**

Sasha leads Payson a block away from the hotel before he hails a cab, keeping his arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly to his side. When the cab roars up, he opens the door for her and then climbs in after her.

He tells the cabbie where to go, and then reaches for her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Payson kisses back, loving how he's ravishing her mouth. She presses into him, raking her nails down his back and twining her tongue around his.

"I can't stand how long it's been since I kissed you," Sasha growls as he breaks their kiss just long enough to speak.

"Me too," is all Payson can get out before his lips are on hers again. She shifts, swinging her legs over his lap so she can get a little closer. His hands go to her thighs, squeezing tightly. She giggles as he hits a ticklish spot, and that makes him squeeze harder. She groans, fisting her hands into his shirt and deepening the kiss.

The cab rolls to a stop and Payson can already feel the music reverberating through her bones. The beat is heavy and pulsing, and Payson can't help but think it's the sexiest music she's ever heard. Sasha gets out and offers her his hand. She takes it and he practically hauls her from the car before slinging his arm over her shoulder and heading for the door.

"How are you going to get me in again?" Payson whispers in his ear. He smiles down at her. "Let me guess, you know people?"

Sasha laughs, which only confirms that she's right, and then presses a kiss to her neck. Payson catches the eye of the bouncer, who looks at Sasha like he's the luckiest man alive. It makes Payson blush. Sasha gives his name to the bouncer, who lets them in without question, though Payson can feel his gaze lingering on her a little longer than she'd like.

Payson follows Sasha to the bar, where he orders two club sodas and then turns to watch the floor. Payson has never seen the Samba before, and it looks a little complicated. She glances at Sasha, whose fingers are making circles on her spine.

"It's easier than it looks, especially for an athlete," Sasha says into her ear.

"You've done this before?" Payson asks. He never stops surprising her.

"A few times." He drains his club soda and takes Payson's hand leading her to the dance floor. It takes her a few minutes, but finally Payson lets the beat overtake her as she concentrates on the feel of Sasha's hands on her body, and before she knows it, she's dancing the Samba.

She feels like they dance for hours, spinning and twirling around the floor. She should be exhausted after the draining weekend she's had, but she isn't. The dancing invigorates her, makes her feel alive. Sasha's hands are all over her body, setting her on fire. The way he stares at her, the same way he's stared at her so many times before, makes her itch to leave the club and have her way with him. She feels more like a grown, sexy woman now than she ever has, especially since Sasha is not the only man looking at her that way.

Men all around the club are staring as Sasha spins her around, her blonde hair flaring out behind her. Sasha pulls her back in close so that not even a whisper could fit between them and they move together. Payson can feel the eyes of other men on her.

"They all want you," Sasha whispers in her ear, trailing his lips down her neck, until he hits the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He bites down gently, scraping his teeth over her skin and it makes her shudder. She actually feels her knees give out for a moment before she catches herself.

"But only you get me," she says. Payson feels him smile against her skin before he kisses her. It's the kind of kiss you only see in movies, deep and slow, thorough. Payson can feel it in her toes.

As the song ends, Sasha leads Payson back to the bar, where she orders a water. Sasha ducks down a side hallway to use the restroom, leaving Payson alone. She watches the crowd as she sips the cold water, waiting for Sasha to come back.

"Como vai, gatinha?"* Payson looks to her left to see a young Brazilian man who's come to lean against the bar beside her. She has no idea what he just said, but the way he's looking at her gives her a pretty good idea.

"Desculpa, I don't speak Portuguese," Payson says apologetically. The man smiles.

"It's not problem, gatinha, I speak English," he responds, his accent thick. Payson shifts to put a little more space between them and glances at the hallway, hoping that Sasha will come back soon. The man reaches out to run a finger down Payson's arm and she shudders, pulling away.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks. Payson shakes her head.

"I'm here with someone. Thank you, though," Payson says, trying to be polite. The man doesn't take the hint, though, and leans closer.

"Well I don't see him," he says, his voice low. He reaches for Payson's hand, tugging her towards the floor, and she yanks it away.

"I said no," Payson insists. The man looks like he isn't going to take no for an answer, but there is not a chance in Hell that Payson is going to give in.

"Come on, one dance."

Relief floods through Payson as Sasha steps between her and the man. Immediately she puts a hand on his back as he glares at the man.

"The lady said no," he growls. The Brazilian man laughs and says something in Portuguese. Apparently, Sasha has a basic understand of the language, because his fists clench. Payson curls her fingers into his shirt, ready to hold him back.

"I suggest you walk away," Sasha says slowly, trying to control his temper. The man says something else Payson can't understand and before she can stop him, Sasha has punched the man in the face.

"Sasha!" She cries. He takes her hand and heads for the door.

Without saying anything, Sasha hails a cab. Payson supposes they would have left the club soon anyway, it's almost midnight, but leaving on that note wasn't exactly what she wanted. She slides into the cab with Sasha following closely.

"Let me see your hand," she says. Sasha gives it and Payson winces when she sees that his knuckles are already slightly bruised. "Why did you hit him, Sasha?"

"He said something very vulgar about you, and I didn't like it," Sasha says simply. Payson can't help but smile. It feels good to know that Sasha will stand up for her that way, it fills her with a certain pride to see her man get physical for her. Warmth spreads through her veins.

"Thank you," Payson whispers, bringing his hand up so she can press a kiss to each knuckle. Sasha's other hand sifts through her hair, before gripping the back of her head and pulling her close for a kiss.

It gets very heated, very quickly. Payson ends up straddling his lap one of his hands in her hair, the other slipping down the front of her dress, cupping her breast. She groans into his mouth as his fingers brush her nipple. She arches her back, pushing herself farther into his hand, and grinds down on his lap, feeling his arousal grow by the moment. He rocks up into her and a thrill shoots through her.

"Sasha," she gasps as the cab rolls to a stop a block from the hotel. "Show me your room."

#

They manage to sneak into Sasha's hotel room together without being seen, and Payson thinks that they should star in their very own spy movie. They've got the cloak and dagger stuff down.

As Sasha sits down on his bed, Payson goes to the ice bucket, filling a hand towel with ice. She sits down next to Sasha, facing him, and gently holds the ice against his knuckles.

"Does it hurt?" She asks. Sasha shakes his head, staring at her.

"No. You're perfect, you know that right?" Sasha asks. Payson smiles.

"I'm not perfect, Sasha," she can't help but blush under the intensity of his stare.

"Yes, you are, Payson."

Silence falls over them, Payson moving the ice to check his hand, Sasha staring at her with that look, the one that makes Payson think if she weren't sixteen he'd be proposing. After ten minutes, Payson removes the ice, tossing the soaked towel into the sink and drying off his hand with a fresh one.

He pushes her hand away gently and reaches up to brush the back of his hand across her cheek. She hisses and shivers, laughing softly.

"Cold," she whispers. Sasha responds with a small smile, turning his hand over and cupping her cheek. He holds her gaze for a moment, in a way that makes her stomach clench, and then leans in for a kiss. At first it's just a peck; soft and quick. But each kiss lasts longer than the one before it and soon the kisses are just like the one from the club, thoroughly possessive.

Sasha pushes forward and Payson lies back, letting him cover her body with his. Every inch of them is pressed together as they continue to kiss. Payson skims her hands down his chest and then slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. When it's finally hanging open, she brushes her fingers down his sides, over his pecks, scraping her fingernails lightly over his nipples and making him shudder. She traces the lines of his abs, loving the definition there. Then she slides it off and he's left bare from the waist up. She loves the feeling of his skin beneath her hands. It's surprisingly soft, velvety even, though the muscles beneath are hard as steel. Payson loves the contrast. As they kiss and she runs her hands all over his torso, Sasha works one of his hands beneath her, unzipping her dress.

This is no farther than they've been before, but Payson can't help but feel like tonight they're going to push the envelope. His touch is feather-light as he guides the straps of her dress down her shoulders, baring her chest to him. Sasha meets her gaze as he trails his lips down the valley between her breasts, kissing down her stomach and swirling his tongue around her belly button. She giggles and he laughs against the skin of her stomach. Payson arches her hips and shimmies her dress down her legs.

"Payson," Sasha warns. She silences him with a look.

"Take off my dress, Sasha," she demands. Sasha hesitates only a moment before obliging. Soon, Payson is left in only a pair of red bikini underwear. Sasha sits back, drinking her in. She blushes as his eyes travel slowly from her toes to her face.

He traces her feet and then smoothes his hands up legs, over her hips and stomach, her breasts and then buries his hands in her hair as he dives back in for more kisses. Payson flips them over and immediately her hands go to his belt buckle. He reaches down to still them.

"Payson…" she looks up at him from beneath her lashes, biting her bottom lip. She can see the battle in his eyes. "We can't."

"We can. No sex, Sasha, but I need more than we've had." This time, as she works his belt free, he doesn't stop her.

#

It's almost two a.m. when Payson sneaks back into the hotel room she shares with Kaylie. Her entire body is still humming from Sasha's touch. They had gone farther than Payson had expected, but it had felt so right, and the last thing she wanted to do was stop it. He'd brought her to her first orgasm, a feeling so intense she'd almost cried. She still feels badly that she couldn't do the same for Sasha, or rather that he wouldn't let her. He'd kissed her and then begged her to go so that he wouldn't break the one rule he had concerning her; no sex.

Payson kneels down in front of her bag, feeling through it for her pajamas. She doesn't want to wake Kaylie, the last thing she needs is the third degree over her night with Sasha, but it is difficult finding her way around the room in the dark.

The lamp behind her switches on and she jumps, startled. Turning around, she finds Kaylie sitting up in her bed, smiling sleepily.

"Well hello," Kaylie says, smirking. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Hi." Now that she can see, she finds her pajamas quickly.

"Have fun?" Kaylie asks innocently. A little too innocently if you asked Payson.

"Yes I did," she answers, hoping that's the end of it.

"Well? What happened? Tell me everything!" Kaylie demands. Payson sighs, but gives in.

"We went to a Samba club. The music, it was incredible. If sex were music I think that might be what it would sound like. And we danced for hours. Then Sasha punched a guy for saying something that was apparently awful about me…"

"Sasha did what?" Kaylie interrupts. Payson nods.

"He punched this guy. He was hitting on me and wouldn't really give it up. So Sasha stepped in and the guy said a bunch of stuff in Portuguese, and then Sasha punched him. Then we left and went back to his room." Payson says the last bit in a rush, half hoping Kaylie won't catch it. But of course, she does.

"You went back to his room, huh? I should've guessed, you look like a girl who's just spent some time in a man's bed. Still no sex?"

"Still no sex. But…" Payson hesitates and wonders whether or not she should tell Kaylie about the things Sasha had made her feel.

"But what?" Kaylie presses. Payson bites her lip and tries not to smile, but it doesn't work.

"Well I had…um, Sasha made me…" Payson can't quite spit out the words. Realization dawns on Kaylie's face and she shrieks. Payson hushes her, worried that Summer, who's room is next door, will come to investigate.

"No way! What was it like?"

"It was…incredible," Payson says with a sigh. "I still feel like a limp noodle."

"Wow," Kaylie breathes.

"Yeah."

"Well this was quite a weekend for you, Payson Keeler," Kaylie says with a laugh. Payson nods.

"Yes it was. Now come on, we have to be up in three hours and I'm going to be exhausted."

#

Summer Van Horn sits in her hotel room, wide awake, a cup of terrible hotel coffee in her hands. She bites her lip, worrying. Should she tell Sasha what she saw, not fifteen minutes ago? She'd been laying awake, unable to sleep, when she heard a voice in the hallway. Concerned, since this hallway is entirely U.S. World Team members, Summer quickly peeked out her door.

What she saw shocked her to the core. Payson Keeler, the last gymnast Summer ever expected to break the rules, was slipping into her room in a revealing red dress looking very…loved. Summer has no idea where she could be coming from, or how she managed to get in and out without running into either her or Sasha, but it hardly matters now. What matters is, does she tell Sasha that his star gymnast is clearly not as perfect and innocent as he believes her to be?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to get it up tonight. It's going to be the last one until after the new year, because I'm heading to NYC to visit friends and won't have my laptop with me. So this will have to hold you over for a few days.**

**As always, a big thanks to alliclaire, JCI, Ida-cullen, kk161990, and Fantasylover101 for the reviews!**

**Let me know what you all think! And Happy New Year! Be safe!**

**Chapter 13**

Sasha smiles as he sips the terrible hotel coffee they serve at breakfast and watches Payson with her friends. She's glowing this morning, and he can't stop replying the night in his head; the way she looked as she came apart in his arms, her hair fanned out over the pillow and her face flushed, and the way her body moved when they danced together. Even the tenderness in his knuckles can't take away from what a perfect night it was.

"We need to talk," Summer says, slipping into the seat across from him, effectively blocking his view of Payson. Summer looks agitated and nervous; wringing her hands together and biting her lip. It used to be that Sasha would find her adorable, but now he has better things to do. Like watch Payson.

"About?" he asks, trying to be patient. Summer takes a deep breath, her eyes darting around and then back to his.

"Payson," she says carefully. She looks a little afraid of him. Sasha can't deny that his heart starts to pound in his chest. Were they seen? Was the jig up?

"What about Payson?" he asks, trying to stay calm until Summer tells him what she knows. Or thinks she knows. Summer looks over her should at the table Payson is sitting at, and then leans in a little.

"Last night, well this morning, around two I guess, I heard a noise in the hall. I peeked outside to make sure the girls were okay and I saw Payson sneaking back into her room," Summer explains. Sasha tries to look thoughtful, but really he's about to lose it. Does Summer know where Payson had been?

"What makes you think she was sneaking in and not just…refilling the ice bucket?" Sasha asks. Summer rolls her eyes.

"She was wearing a dress…it's the kind of dress a girl wears out. And she was wearing a lot of make-up and it looked like she'd…" Summer trails off.

"Like she'd what?" Sasha pushes. Summer takes a moment before speaking again.

"Been with a boy. Or a man. But I don't know who," Summer stammers. Sasha releases a breath. If Summer doesn't know who Payson was with, then he can work with it.

"Are you certain?" Sasha asks, hardening his face so that Summer thinks he's angry. She nods.

"I'm sure of what I saw, Sasha." Sasha nods.

"I'll take care of it."

He gets up from the table, but Summer reaches out a hand to stop him. He looks down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't…don't be too hard on her, okay?" Summer asks. Sasha sets his mouth in a hard line, trying not to smile.

"I won't."

He walks stiffly to the table where his Rock Rebels are finishing their breakfast. He waits for them to look at him, trying to make sure he looks angry enough. When they finally do, they all have very different reactions; Emily looks guilty, Lauren looks apprehensive, Kaylie looks like she's glad not to be his gymnast anymore, and Payson looks weary, like she knows she'll have to clean up someone's mess when this is over.

"Payson," Sasha says through gritted teeth. It's all about how good an actor he is right now. "Can I speak to you a moment?"

Payson's weariness immediately shifts to confusion. He can see in her eyes that she has no idea what she could have done wrong. The other girls look shocked; Sasha has never directed this voice at Payson, with the exception of the aftermath of the party soon after he started at the Rock.

"Yes, Sasha," she says carefully. She gets up from her chair, looking worriedly at her teammates, and follows him out into the lobby. The restaurant and the lobby are separated by large windows, so everyone will be able to see them, but no one will hear what they say, unless their voices raise which he may do, but only for show.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Payson asks, crossing her arms over her chest and looking uncomfortable. All eyes are on them.

"Listen very carefully, Summer saw you sneaking back into your room last night." Payson's eyes go wide and she starts to speak, but Sasha holds up a hand to stop her. "She doesn't know where you came from, but she's very concerned that you were breaking the rules. I told her I would take care of it, so you need to look properly chastised now."

Payson does, looking down at the floor and nodding.

"What happens now?" Payson asks softly.

"This was my fault…"

"Sasha!" Payson cries, her voice loud and clear. He raises an eyebrow at her and her shoulders sag.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sasha asks. "We were doing a spectacular job until I suggested we go celebrate." It isn't hard for him to act angry, he is. At himself. He should have known better, exercised self control until they were back in Boulder. They could have celebrated just as well at home.

"Okay, so we made a mistake. But the world didn't end and we didn't get caught. We'll learn for next time," Payson says forcefully. Sasha nods.

"You're right. Now go on, and look like I've just given you a verbal lashing," Sasha says, reminding himself not to smile at her. She nods solemnly and walks away, her head hanging and her shoulders hunched. He meets Summer's eyes and she nods.

He can't help but turn his eyes back to Payson, who's being interrogated by her friends. He sees the set of her jaw and knows that she's pleading the 5th. That's his girl.

#

_Payson: My parents aren't home, and Becca is sleeping over at a friend's house. Come over._

Sasha frowns. He knows that going over to Payson's house, empty or not, is a bad idea. There are too many variables; her parents or Becca could come home early, a neighbor could see. It's been days since their close call with Summer at Worlds, and Sasha isn't sure he's ready for another.

_Payson: We'll behave, I promise._

Sasha laughs. That girl can read his mind.

_Sasha: I'll be over in twenty. Stopping at the grocery store on the way, so I can make you dinner. Stuffed peppers._

He grabs his keys and is on his way.

With a quick stop for the things he'll need to make dinner, Sasha makes it to Payson's house in exactly twenty minutes. He parks his truck on the street, in case her parents do come home early, and takes the grocery bags inside.

"Hi," Payson says, smiling as he comes inside. Once the door is shut she reaches up on her toes for a light kiss.

"Hey." He sets the bags on the counter and starts emptying them, lining the items up on the counter in the order he'll need them. Payson settles herself at one of the stools around the island counter and watches him work.

"If my parents or Becca come home early, I didn't want to be in the house alone, and you needed a dinner buddy," Payson says. Sasha nods, glad that she realizes the potential for disaster.

"Good story. What'd you do after practice today?" Sasha asks.

"I went shopping with Emily and Lauren," Payson says, half groaning. Sasha laughs.

"You've been doing a lot of shopping these past few months," he points out. She rolls her eyes.

"They drag me along, it's not like I go by choice. Although I did buy something today that I think you'll like," she says wickedly. Sasha takes a deep breath.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Want to see it?" Payson's eyes are sparkling with devious excitement and it sends a spark of heat through Sasha. Seeing whatever she bought is probably a very, very bad idea.

"Show it to me the next time we're at the apartment," Sasha says, pleading a little bit. Payson sighs.

"Fine. Spoil all my fun." She pouts, and Sasha can't resist leaning over the island to kiss her. He lets his tongue dart out to play with hers, but only for a moment before he pulls away and turns his focus back to cooking.

"It feels a little strange that we're done with major tournaments until Nationals next year," Payson says as she fills a glass of water.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sasha stirs the ground turkey that's browning in the pan on the stove.

"I'm honestly glad I have time to keep working. I'm nowhere near ready for the Olympics," Payson says. Sasha looks over at her and sees her serious gymnast face firmly in place.

"Payson, you can't rest on your laurels, but if we were to go to the Olympics right now, you would be ready," Sasha promises. She gives him a look like he's lost his mind and then shakes her head.

"Not ready enough for gold."

Sasha knows it's pointless to argue with her, so he changes the subject.

"What shall we do after dinner, love?" He asks. She sits back, raising an eyebrow at him. "Not that."

"Fine," she huffs. "Let's watch a movie. Will you at least snuggle with me?" Payson asks. Sasha shakes his head, smiling.

"Snuggling always manages to turn into something else, so no," he laughs.

"You're no fun," she complains, throwing a dish towel at him. He catches it and gives her a warning look. Her eyes go wide and she shrieks, jumping from the stool and running away. Making sure the stove is off, he counts to five before giving chase.

He jogs down the hallway where he thinks her bedroom is, but he doesn't see her. Slowing to a walk he creeps farther towards the first door. Pushing it open and flicking on the light, he sees it's not hers, so he keeps moving. The second room is definitely hers, and he tiptoes inside.

"Payson…" he calls softly. He goes to the closet, but she's not there. She's not under the bed either. Back out in the hallway, he spots a closet. He listens carefully for her breathing and hears a small, stifled giggle. He grins.

"I found you," he says, standing in front of the door. He pulls it open and she launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his. He stumbles back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and his back hits the wall. Payson traps him there, and he doesn't complain. She lightly scratches her fingernails over his scalp, making him shiver.

"You're a naughty girl," he says as he tugs on her hair. She grins up at him.

"Are you going to punish me?" Sasha can hardly believe that just came out of his darling girl's mouth, but it did and it sends a jolt of desire through him. He turns them around so that it's Payson against the wall and lifts her up, pressing against her so she can feel what she does to him.

"You're bloody well right I am," he says slowly. He leans in a brushes his lips over the pulse point in her neck and feels her shiver. Then he sets her down and steps away. "You're punishment? No more kisses."

He can't help but chuckle as she watches him walk back to the kitchen, her mouth hanging open.

"You're evil, Sasha Beloff!" She calls.

"It's part of why you love me!"

#

Payson is helping him wash their dinner dishes when he hears the front door open. He looks to Payson, who seems calm enough.

"Honey, what smells so… Sasha," Kim says, surprise written all over her face. Mark Keeler stops behind his wife, looking between Sasha and his daughter.

"Good evening, Kim. Hope you don't mind, I invaded your kitchen," Sasha says, gesturing to the dishes left to wash. Kim shakes her head.

"Not at all, just a little surprised to see you here," Kim explains. Mark is still looking a little suspicious, but Sasha knows that Kim will take care of that.

"I called him. I got bored and didn't want to eat alone, and I figured if he came over maybe he wouldn't eat cereal for dinner," Payson says, jabbing his side lightly with her elbow. He laughs.

"Hey! I haven't eaten cereal for dinner in months," he insists.

"Well I'm glad there was someone here to keep you company. What did you make? It smells incredible," Kim compliments, taking off her jacket and sitting down at the island.

"He taught me how to make Romanian stuffed peppers," Payson says, even though she already knew how to make them.

"Wow. Well you'll have to make them for the rest of us sometime, Pay," Kim says, sounding eager to try it. Payson nods and she and Sasha finish washing the dishes.

"Well, I'd better be off. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Sasha says, giving the Keelers a wave and heading for the door. His eyes flick to Payson's and he sees how badly she wants to kiss him goodnight, but she doesn't dare walk him to the door.

"Night, Sasha," she says instead.

"I'll see him out," Mark says, getting up from his seat. Sasha pauses, frowning. They walk to the door, and Mark follows him just a step outside, closing the door behind them.

"Goodnight, Mark," Sasha says, starting to head for his truck.

"Sasha," Mark says, stopping him. Sasha waits. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for my daughter, but I want to make sure the lines between coach and…friend aren't getting too blurred."

Sasha feels Mark's words like a punch to the stomach.

"Of course, Mark. I'm sorry if this was improper…"

"No, tonight was fine. I just want to make sure it doesn't become a habit. My daughter is still very young, Sasha, and she might not realize there's a line to be crossed. You have to do it for her," Mark explains. Sasha nods, at a loss for words.

"Absolutely," he manages to choke out. "Goodnight."

Sasha goes to bed that night, but he doesn't sleep.

**A/N 2: That might have been a little evil of me, to end it this way and make you wait. My sincerest apologies. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy 2011! I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful New Year's. I myself spent the holiday partying in NYC with the college roommate who abandonned my to be an actress and the best friend from high school who abandonned me to get her master's in social work at NYU (no, I'm not bitter. I'm very proud of both of them, but I do miss them like crazy). **

**Anyway, story stuff. Here's Chapter 14! I hope you all are enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I am having a little problem with writing it though; I'm a bit stuck. I have the big picture, where I ultimately want to end up, and I have the moments that need to happen to get Payson and Sasha there, but I need other stuff to fill it too. SO, if anyone has something they'd like to see or a good plot twist (other than being exposed to family and friends cause I've got that one covered) I'd love to hear it! Either in the comments or via PM. **

**As always, thanks to Ida-cullen, alliclaire, Dawn of a New Eclipse, and KK161990. Thank you as well to those of you who read and don't review, even just seeing the story traffic makes me smile!**

**Chapter 14**

Payson is lying in bed, reading a gymnastics magazine when her dad walks in, his face grim.

"Dad?" Payson asks, closing the magazine and sitting up. Mark sits on the edge of her bed and she frowns, worried.

"Sweetie, I just want to talk to you about Sasha," he says softly. Payson's heart starts to hammer in her chest.

"What about Sasha?" She asks. Mark nods, reaching out to pat her knee.

"I know that Sasha has helped you a lot since your accident, and that you've grown very close to him, but I'm afraid that your relationship is getting a little inappropriate," he says. Payson's eyes go wide, but she knows there's no way her father knows about her and Sasha. He would have punched Sasha first, lectured later if he did.

"Inappropriate?" Payson echoes. Mark sighs and Payson wonders what he thinks is so inappropriate.

"Sasha is your coach, not your friend. And when he does things like come over and teach you to make dinner, without your parents home or inviting him, he crosses a line," Mark explains. Payson nods, trying to understand why her father suddenly thinks her spending time with Sasha is inappropriate. He let her go to the ballet with him, and to dinner, and they let her stay late all those nights training.

"Dad, where is this coming from?" Payson asks, reaching for his hand.

"I know we've let you do things outside of gymnastics with Sasha before, but it's going a little too far. He's much older than you."

Payson takes a second to think things through. If her father has a problem with her and Sasha spending time together in a platonic way, she can only imagine how he's going to react when they tell him they're together.

"Dad, you say Sasha isn't my friend, that he's my coach, and you're right. But I'm going to tell you something Sasha told me once; that the relationship between a coach and his athlete, especially in a sport like gymnastics, is like no other relationship in the world. We work together so closely all the time, and Sasha is really the only one who understands what I'm going through, besides Emily, Lauren, and Kaylie. He's more than a teacher, more than a friend. He's a partner; we work together, we have a common goal. Sometimes being around Sasha is easier than being around anyone else, because I know he understands exactly who I am," Payson explains. It's easy for her to say because it's all true. The only thing she leaves out is that she's in love with him and that their relationship is physical as well as emotional. Her Dad is looking her in the eyes and she hopes he can't see the truth in them.

"Is that really how you feel? That he understands who you are better than anyone?" Mark asks.

"I do," Payson says, nodding. He watches her for another moment.

"I guess I have to respect that, but can I just ask that you be careful? If you feel uncomfortable at any time, tell me or your mother, or even Sasha, okay?" Mark begs. Payson smiles at her dad.

"Sasha could never make me uncomfortable, but I promise to keep him in line," she says, laughing a little. Mark smiles thinly, obviously still conflicted.

"Okay. Good. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Dad."

He stands up and leaves her room, pulling the doors closed behind him. Payson immediately reaches for her cell phone.

_Payson: Meet me at home in ten minutes._

#

Sasha's truck is outside the apartment building by the time Payson pulls up. After her dad left, she just knew that he'd already said something to Sasha and she couldn't help but worry that he was going to scare Sasha away.

She takes the stairs two at a time, and then stops in front of the door. Then she walks in, setting her keys on the table near the door.

"Sasha?" She calls.

"In here, Iubito." His voice is coming from the bedroom, the door to which is mostly closed. Frowning, she tiptoes inside.

Rose petals are strewn around the room and over the bed. The overhead light is off and there's a scarf over the lamp. Candles are lit on the dresser, filling the room with a soft glow. Sasha is standing by the window, the shades drawn as he looks out into the night sky. The moonlight and the glow from the candles light his face in the most perfect way and Payson feels like her heart is ready to burst with love.

"Hey you," she says softly. He turns, smiling. Sasha opens his arms for her and she goes into them as he kisses her, slow and deep. It's her favorite kind of kiss from Sasha because she always feels like he's pouring his heart and soul into her.

"Hi," he whispers, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. He holds her tightly, and Payson can feel the insecurity radiating off of him, which startles her. Sasha has never been an insecure man, or at least he's never let it show before.

"Are you okay?" She asks carefully. He nods quietly.

"I'm fine. I was actually here already when you texted me, setting all of this up," Sasha explains, waving at the room. Payson takes it all in again.

"It's beautiful. What's the occasion?" Payson asks. Sasha leads her to the bed and sits her down on the edge before kneeling in front of her. He takes her hands in his, resting them on her knees. "Sasha, did my Dad say something when he walked you out last night?"

"He did," Sasha confirms, nodding. Payson starts to speak again, but Sasha stops her. "And this is the result. I want to tell you something. I love you, Payson, no matter what happens to us. I don't care if your parents find out and your father beats me to death. What he said to me the other day, it didn't scare me. It made me realize that I can't live without you, ever."

Tears well in Payson's eyes at the fervor in Sasha's voice; he seems frantic to convince her of his love, and his commitment. Payson realizes she's never seen him quite like this. He frees one of his hands and reaches into his back pocket, taking out a small black box.

Payson has only ever seen one thing come out of the kind of box…a ring. Her heart starts to race as she thinks through the possibilities. One; Sasha is going to propose. Payson hopes not, she's too young. She knows she wants to be with him forever, but sixteen is too young to be engaged, even secretly. Two…well she doesn't have a two. All she can think is that he's going to propose.

"Sasha, wait," Payson gasps before he can do anything but pull the box out of his pocket.

"Payson," Sasha starts. Payson lunges forward to cover his mouth with her hand.

"You can't ask me to marry you!" She blurts. Sasha's eyes go wide and he freezes for a moment before he starts to laugh; deep belly laughter that echoes through the entire apartment. Payson frowns at him, a little upset that he's finding all this so funny. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I wasn't going to propose, though I see how you would think that," Sasha explains, still trying to quiet his laughter.

"Well what else was I supposed to think?" Payson demands. Sasha smiles at her, reaching up with the hand not holding the ring to brush his fingers across her cheek. She glares.

"No, you're absolutely right. This is not at all going the way I planned," Sasha sighs.

"Sasha, maybe you should tell me what's going on, before I freak out any more," Payson suggests. Sasha rubs a hand over his face.

"My little speech would have explained it to you, so may I just say it? I worked really hard," Sasha says with a little pout. Payson rolls her eyes and nods, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"Go on," she says.

"When I realized that I couldn't live without you, I knew I had to find a way to show you how much I meant that. You're only sixteen, so I knew I couldn't propose," he says with a pointed look and a grin. Payson can't help but smile a little sheepishly. "But I did want to give you a token to remind you any time you have doubts, or anytime the going gets rough. This is that token."

Sasha opens the box so she can see what's inside. It's a thin, delicate looking platinum ring. There are no stones, but the metal is twisted into an infinity knot at the top of the ring. Payson is a little afraid to say she'll wear it, it looks like it could break at any moment, its so thin.

"It's a promise ring," Sasha says. Payson groans, remembering when Kaylie had given her and Emily promise rings, and what a disaster that had been. When she sees Sasha's hurt and confused look, she immediately feels guilty.

"That wasn't because of you. It was a thing with Kaylie, don't worry about it. Keep going," Payson urges. Sasha nods.

"I want to promise you that I will love you forever, no matter what. I want to promise you that someday, a long way from today, I will be proud to call you my wife. I want to promise you my heart, for as long as you want it," Sasha says. "Payson, will you wear this ring as a symbol of those promises?"

Smiling softly, Payson nods and holds out her right hand.

"Can I wear it on my right hand? So it's maybe a little less suspicious?" Payson asks. Sasha laughs.

"Of course, Iubito."

"Sasha, this is so sweet. I have to say, when my Dad came into talk to me tonight I was terrified he'd scared you away," Payson admits, holding out her newly adorned right hand. The ring was shiny and looked perfect on her slim finger.

"Nothing could scare me away, Payson. Nothing," Sasha insists. Payson smiles and leans in to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you.

#

"Oh my God, you thought he was going to propose?" Kaylie asks as she and Payson sit on Kaylie's bed at the Cruz house. Payson had picked her up from therapy after practice and they'd gone straight to Kaylie's house. There was no way Payson could keep last night's events a secret.

"I did," Payson confirms. Kaylie giggles, her brown ponytail bouncing. Payson is happy to note that her friend is glowing with health.

"Did you freak out?" Kaylie presses. Payson laughs.

"Yes. I freaked so hard, Kaylie. I'm not ready to get married and, if we're being honest, I don't think Sasha is either."

"But don't you tell me all the time how you and Sasha are forever?" Kaylie asks.

"I do, and we are. But there's a difference between knowing we're going to be together forever and taking the leap into marriage. I mean, this is the only relationship I've ever been in, and it's a huge secret. These aren't the best circumstances to learn how to navigate a real relationship in. Sasha and I work well together, but marriage is a whole different kind of partnership. If we were publicly together I think it would be different, but right now…we just aren't ready for that," Payson explains.

"I get that. So let me see the ring," she says. Payson holds out her hand so Kaylie can inspect the ring. Kaylie oohs and ahhs for a moment.

"It's gorgeous, Pay. You're a lucky girl." Payson can't help but agree. She feels so lucky to have found the love of her life at sixteen, even if they have to keep their relationship a secret. "Do you ever feel like you're missing out?"

"On what?" Payson asks, not quite understanding what Kaylie is getting at.

"I don't know, on life? Even if you're not intending to get engaged anytime soon, you still pretty much have the rest of your life planned out. Doesn't it ever stifle you? You could be doing a million other things," Kaylie says, frowning.

"Nothing is certain in this life, Kay. I have a map for my life right now, but things can change. And even if they don't, the life I have mapped out is the life I want. I don't think of being with Sasha as being tied down, I think of it as being lucky to have found the perfect partner for myself early in life. Now, I can focus on other things I want to do knowing that I have his love and support," Payson explains. Kaylie nods, and Payson reaches over to pat her knee, squeezing lightly. "So, you start school next week."

"Yep," Kaylie confirms. Payson recognizes the panic in her friend's eyes. Starting high school in the middle of the year, when you're used to being homeschooled, is terrifying.

"Are you okay with that?" Payson asks. Kaylie nods, biting her lip.

"I think so. I'm nervous, but it might be fun," Kaylie says, and Payson knows she's trying to convince herself.

"You'll do great, Kaylie. You're bright and have a lot of personality, and it's pretty much impossible to hate you. Just watch out for that bitch cheerleader…and Ike. But you'll know Heather already," Payson reminds her. Kaylie laughs and nods.

"Thanks Pay. You're the best." Kaylie leans in for a hug.

"I'll even come pick you up, if you want," Payson offers, smiling.

"Yes please!" Kaylie smiles. Payson is pretty sure that Kaylie will be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know it's kind of short again, but I promise you a long one soon! Review, please!**

**As always, thanks to Crazylady, KK161990, Anonymous, Ida-cullen, and alliclaire for your awesome reviews! I'm so glad you guys are loving the story. **

**Chapter 15**

"Sasha," Payson whines, stamping her foot like a child. Sasha levels an unimpressed stare at her and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Do. It. Again," Sasha demands. Payson shakes her head, flatly refusing. She promised Kaylie that she would pick her up from school today, and Sasha is holding her late into their afternoon break.

"Sasha, I swear I'll work late every night this week, but I promised Kaylie I would be there. Your first day of school is hard enough without having your best friend ditch you!" Payson insists. Sasha's face softens and he sighs.

"Fine. Go, but you're staying late an entire hour, every night this week!" He calls as she takes off, running for the door. She waves dismissively at him.

Payson had told her mom she was picking Kaylie up from school, so Kim gave her the keys to the SUV and told her to drive carefully. Pulling into the parking lot, Payson sends a quick thank you to the Heavens that she doesn't have to go to high school anymore. She had tried to make her mother and friends believe that she was starting to enjoy it towards the end, but she'd never been anything but miserable.

"Payson!" Payson looks up to see Heather galloping across the parking lot, waving and clutching a million flyers to her chest.

"Hey Heather," Payson smiles. Heather pulls her into a hug, still bouncing a little.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asks, flipping through her fliers and handing some out to students passing by. Payson frowns.

"My friend Kaylie started here today," Payson explains. Heather looks at her blankly for a second, pausing, and then her eyes go wide and she smacks her forehead.

"Of course! I haven't seen her, but I heard there was a new girl. Are you all just rotating through sophomore year?" Heather asks with a little giggle. Payson snorts.

"No, just her and I. Hey, before she shows her face can I ask you for a favor?" Payson asks. Heather nods, distracted again.

"Sure," she says. Payson bites her lip. Kaylie has never had trouble reaching out, but that was before the anorexia. Since then, her confidence has been shaken in every area of her life, and Payson knows how valuable even just one single friend can be.

"Can you watch out for her? Maybe hang out with her at lunch and stuff? And don't let her fall into Ike's crowd," Payson groans. Heather laughs and nods.

"Yeah. She's been super nice to me, I think we can be friends."

Payson starts scanning the crowd and finds Kaylie near the school, being cornered by Morgan, the bitch head cheerleader. Kaylie is staring back defiantly, but she's alone and Payson knows how intimidating it can be to start down the most popular girl in school and her three lackeys. Payson grabs Heather by the arm, leading her in Kaylie's direction.

"Kaylie!" Payson calls as soon as they're in range. Kaylie's entire face relaxes as she turns to Payson.

"Hey, Pay," Kaylie sighs. Payson faces Morgan and crosses her arms over her chest. For a second it doesn't seem like Morgan recognizes her, but then her eyes narrow even father.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Where's your exoskeleton, Payson?" Morgan snaps. Payson arches an eyebrow. She wants to show Morgan what she couldn't before, that she really was a world class gymnast.

"Well," Payson drawls, moving away from Kaylie to an open, grassy area. Sasha will probably want to kill her later for performing on such a hard surface, but at this point all Payson cares about is humiliating Morgan. "I really, really want to be able to do that move you were working on in gym class. Do you remember it?"

"Uh, yeah," Morgan says, flipping her hair.

"Well, could you show it to me? I think I've got it right, but I'm not positive," Payson says, doing her best to look uncertain. Clearly Morgan never bothered to figure out who Payson is, because she looks smug, like she can't wait to put Payson in her place.

"Sure," she says slowly, an evil grin blooming over her face. "Actually, I've got something even better, something I've been working on more recently." Morgan proceeds to perform a round-off, back-handspring. It's sloppy, and she almost doesn't land it, but she somehow manages to stay on her feet. Turning to Payson, she raises her eyebrows expectantly.

Payson nods, biting the corner of her bottom lip. She takes a few steps backwards, giving herself plenty of space. Then, taking a deep breath, she launches herself into a double back flip in the pike position. Then, with just a moment's pause, she completes a flawless Arabian double front in the layout position. Both incredibly difficult elite level skills that can only be performed by a handful of people in the country.

"I don't think that was quite the move you did," Payson sighs disappointedly. Morgan sputters as Payson steps in close. She drops her voice, because she wants to prove a point not be vicious, and whispers: "I'm the gymnastics World Champion. Who the hell are you?"

Payson turns to walk away, Heather and Kaylie following behind. She doesn't miss the completely shocked expression on Morgan's face, and she can't stop her smile.

#

"So how was it?" Payson asks, sipping on her Spruce Juice smoothie. Kaylie stirs her smoothie with her straw and sighs. Payson and Heather wait for her to talk.

"It was…weird. I don't know how to be a high school student," Kaylie sighs. "I don't really know where I fit without gymnastics." Payson reaches over for her hand, squeezing.

"I get it, Kaylie, trust me I do," Payson says. She sees tears start to well in Kaylie's eyes.

"How did you deal with it Pay?" Payson considers lying to her, but decides against it. What Kaylie needs is the truth.

"I didn't. I spent so much time trying to convince everyone else that I was okay, that I didn't take the time to actually be okay. I was just putting on a big show," Payson explains. "Don't do that, okay? Don't pretend to be happy if you're not."

Kaylie nods, squeezing Payson's fingers. Then she lets go, pulling her and back and setting it in her lap before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Can I ask why you aren't a gymnast anymore?" Heather ventures. Kaylie's head snaps up and she looks panicked for a second before she visibly relaxes.

"I'm struggling with anorexia and a lot of it came from gymnastics. I passed out at World Trials and physically couldn't compete at that weight, so I went to therapy. At this point there are two reasons I'm not going back; one, I don't know that I can get back the strength I need to make this Olympic cycle, which is my very last one, and two, the pressure is something I don't need when I'm still kind of…fragile," Kaylie explains.

"I thought you seemed thinner than I remembered," Heather says softly. "Well, I can help you find something you're good at, I'm in just about every club in this place." That breaks the tension and the three of them dissolve into laughter.

"So, Payson let's hear about this boyfriend," Heather says as soon as they've settled down. Payson's eyes tick to Kaylie's. She hasn't told Heather who exactly her boyfriend is, just that her parents wouldn't approve.

"He's our coach," Kaylie says dismissively. Payson's sputters, choking a little on her smoothie.

"Kaylie!" she cries, looking around to make sure there's no one even remotely related to gymnastics. Then she looks back at Heather, who's actually looking…proud.

"Wow, Payson. Your coach?" She asks. Payson sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Sasha Beloff is my boyfriend, and he also happens to be my coach," Payson says, her voice low.

"How did that happen?" Heather asks. Kaylie jumps to attention, turning excitedly to tell Heather the story. Payson shakes her head, but waves at her to go on.

"After Payson's surgery, when she came back to the Rock, she and Sasha were working together really closely. He was helping her totally change her approach to gymnastics, and they fell in love," Kaylie explains with a happy sigh.

"Really?" Heather asks. Payson nods and Heather coos, "That's so romantic!"

"Maybe they'll make a movie about us someday," Payson laughs. She glances at her phone and jumps. "Oh! I have to go or I'll be late. Sasha's going to kill me."

Heather grabs her keys and heads home, leaving Payson and Kaylie alone as Payson grabs her keys and hurriedly tries to finish her smoothie.

"You should come back with me, say hi," Payson suggests as she swallows the smoothie. Kaylie dumps hers in the trash. "I mean, you came to World's, but you haven't been back to the Rock yet. I know Austin would love to see you."

Kaylie seems to freeze at Austin's name and Payson immediately regrets say it. But after a moment Kaylie nods and follows Payson back to her car.

#

"You're in so much trouble," Sasha says as he places a hot, open mouthed kiss to Payson's shoulder. She shivers as he positions her arms, properly extending her arms. "You were fifteen minutes late after lunch today."

"I know," Payson whispers, her voice a harsh whisper as she tries to keep herself under control. One of Sasha's arms is around her waist, his fingers lightly stroking her stomach and the other is firmly gliding over her thigh, placing her leg just so.

"Open your hips," he whispers, nipping at her earlobe. She gasps, letting Sasha pull her leg just a little farther back to do as he asks. "I'm not sure staying an hour late very day this week is enough punishment."

"Sasha," Payson breathes. She can feel the heat of his fingers through her leo and it's driving her crazy. "Please, can we finish practice and go back to the apartment?"

"Now, now, Payson. You promised me an hour, and you've only given me ten minutes," Sasha says with a laugh. Payson works hard to hold the pose as she quivers. She isn't sure any other man would be able to reduce her to a puddle of mush the way Sasha does.

Payson pushes back into him, knowing it will make him squirm. His fingers tighten on her thigh, digging into her skin and he pulls her a little more firmly against him. Payson turns to kiss him, spinning quickly to break Sasha's grip. They both lose their balance and fall, Sasha twisting so that he lands first, beneath Payson.

Payson is laughing so hard she can hardly breathe as Sasha groans, laughing too. She runs her fingers through his short hair and leans in for a searing kiss, delving her tongue into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around her, Sasha hauls her across his body and rolls them so that he's on top, pinning her to the mat. Payson wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

Sasha pulls away just slightly, going to work on her neck. She giggles as he hits a particularly ticklish spot and she can feel him smile against her skin.

"Sasha," Payson gasps, arching into him. His hand slides beneath her, massaging her backside.

"Beloff, buddy! How the hell…" A man's voice calls as someone pushes through the double doors. She and Sasha scramble to their feet and attempt to fix their appearance. The man, a blond with shaggy hair who looks a little like a surfer, is standing there like he doesn't quite know what to do. Payson wipes the back of her hand across her mouth and looks at the floor.

"Liam, good to see you," Sasha says, clearing his throat. He glances at Payson and she doesn't know whether or not to stay or go.

"Uh, yeah. I'll wait in your office," Liam sputters. Sasha nods, pointing up the stairs and Liam hurries off the floor.

"Who's that?" Payson asks. She's not terribly worried about this man who just walked in on them. He doesn't look like any gymnast she knows, and a new recruit wouldn't just waltz in after hours, so he probably has no stake in revealing what she and Sasha are doing.

"Liam Kennedy, he lived nearby in Cambria," Sasha explains.

"Did you know he was coming?" Payson presses. Sasha nods distractedly.

"I knew, I just didn't know when. I'm sorry, Payson." She steps forward and takes Sasha by the arms, looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine. He doesn't seem like the type to tell," she says. Sasha nods, laughing softly. Payson reaches up on her toes and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Have fun with Liam. I'll see you in the morning."

"You still owe me tonight's hour," Sasha calls after her. The only answer he gets is her laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you times a million to alliclaire, AnnaBellaCullen, Dawn of a New Eclipse, Ida-cullen, KK161990, BreayFunny66, and Anonymous for the reviews! I'm seriously so glad you guys are enjoying the story. **

**So, I just finished reading some spoilers for season 2B, and all I can say is HOLY HELL IN A HANDBASKET! Hopefully Holly and the MIOBI team can pull it all off. I have faith in our girls, I hope, lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEW please!**

**Chapter 16**

Sasha walks into the office, running a hand through his hair. Liam is sitting in Sasha's chair, looking around the office, smiling goofily.

"Liam," Sasha nods in greeting. Liam starts to laugh.

"Dude, you're doing a gymnast?" Liam asks. Sasha narrows his eyes.

"I am not 'doing' her as you so indelicately put it. I'm in love with her," Sasha says sharply. Liam rolls his eyes.

"Potato, Patato," Liam says dismissively. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know," Sasha shrugs. He really doesn't know when exactly he fell in love with Payson, just that he did. Liam looks surprised to find Sasha in love, and Sasha can't say he expected any differently. He's never been one for the long term relationships.

"She's cute," Liam offers, smiling. Sasha snorts.

"Stay away from Payson, Liam," Sasha warns. "And keep quiet about it, if you would. It's illegal for us to be together, and no one else knows."

"Sure man, what do I care who you do, or don't do, behind closed doors?" Liam shrugs. Sasha smiles his thanks. "That must suck though."

"It does," Sasha nods. "Her mother works here, as the gym manager, and I feel terrible about seeing her daughter behind her back."

"Ooh, dangerous," Liam smirks. Sasha rolls his eyes. "Are you just going to hide forever?"

Sasha frowns. Keeping their relationship a secret isn't easy, but it's getting easier, and part of him is worried they'll stay in that pattern forever. How easy would it be to just disappear after the Olympics? Elope on some tiny island and live out their days somewhere where no one knows who they are? A little too easy for Sasha's liking. He always envisioned them surrounded by her family, his father, and their friend, celebrating life's milestones.

"Dude," Liam says, snapping his fingers. Sasha shakes himself from his thoughts and looks at his surfer friend.

"No, we're not going to hide forever."

#

"You guys seem like quite the unlikely pair," Payson says as she heaps salad into three bowls. Sasha watches her work, smiling and talking with Liam as she prepares their dinner. Sasha had offered to do it, but Payson refused to let him even think of it. She wanted to do something nice for the two of them, she'd said.

"Well, you know what they say; opposites attract," Liam says with a wink. Payson giggles.

"How did you even end up friends?" Payson presses. She sets the bowls of salad at the table and then turns to the pot on the stove, stirring it. Liam looks over at Sasha, his eyes begging to tell the story, so Sasha nods his approval.

"Well, it was like this see; there's a bar just about a mile from our cabins. Sasha and I had said the neighborly hello, whatever, but never really talked. So we're at this bar at the same time, and there's this girl I have my eye on. She's getting hit on by this guy, who's awful, and she clearly wants him to go away. I, ever the valiant knight…"

"And drunk off your arse," Sasha interjects. Payson smiles at him and Liam rolls his eyes.

"Go to her rescue. The guy and I get in a fistfight, Sasha comes to MY rescue, and we both spend the night in a jail cell," Liam says, like it's no big deal. Payson's eyes go wide and she turns to Sasha. He can't help but think how cute she is when she's shocked.

"You were in jail?" She asks. Liam roars with laughter.

"Just for a night. It was before I came to the Rock," Sasha says, reading in her eyes that she's wondering if it happened when he left the Rock.

"How did you get out?" Payson asks, her voice a little squeaky. Sasha laughs.

"The girl bailed us out," Liam says with a shrug. "She says it was to thank us."

"And of course, to thank her, Liam took her home," Sasha points out. Payson blushes just the slightest bit and it makes him want to kiss her. She's gorgeous when she blushes.

"Well, what can you expect? That lumberjack guy looked like he wanted to eat us for dinner, and she got us out of there. She deserved a spectacular thank you, which I gave her. You're welcome, by the way," Liam says. Sasha rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure it was such a hardship for you," Sasha says dryly. By now, Payson has finished dishing their dinner of her grandmother's chili, and motions for them to sit down. Sasha pours himself and Liam some Scotch, and he gets Payson ice water, her drink of choice. Together they all sit down and start to eat. Liam, of course, is less refined than either Sasha or Payson, sitting a little hunched over as he eats, shoveling chili into his mouth.

"Good God, man, slow down," Sasha laughs. Liam shrugs.

"Sorry. Payson, this is delicious. Can't remember the last time I had a homemade meal," Liam explains.

"Liam likes to eat out," Sasha notes.

"And I can't cook worth a damn," Liam says. They all laugh. Sasha watches as Payson questions Liam about living next door to Sasha, and what he was like before coming to the Rock. Liam tells stories about their drunken adventures, and Sasha's mostly solitary life; fishing and reading unless Liam forced him into town to cause trouble. Payson's eyes are bright, shining with happiness.

Dinner passes quickly. Payson suggests Liam stay in the apartment instead of getting a hotel room, and his eyes glaze over at the thought of a big, comfy bed instead of the futon he sleeps on in his cabin. They bid goodnight, and Sasha walks Payson to her car.

"I like meeting your friends," Payson says, smiling up at him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds tightly, thinking how perfectly she fits with him.

"Liam's a fun bloke." Sasha leans over and kisses her head, taking a second to breath in the smell of her hair.

"I want us to have a dinner party," Payson says after a moment of two of silence. Sasha looks down at her, confused. How can they have a dinner party when no one knows they're dating?

"A dinner party?" He echoes.

"Yeah. We can invite Kaylie, Heather, and Liam. It would be fun, don't you think?" Payson asks. Sasha nods thoughtfully.

"It could be, sure."

"Great! I'll tell Kaylie and Heather to come over at seven, night after tomorrow. Liam will still be here, right?"

"Yes," Sasha says slowly. Payson bounces out of his arms.

"Great! Text you later." She kisses him before he can even process what she's said and then she slides into her car.

"I love you!" He calls. She smiles as she starts the car. Before she can drive away he steps up to the window, rapping his knuckles on the glass. She rolls down the window, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he just reaches through the window, takes her face in his hands, and plants a kiss on her adorably pink lips.

Her hands come up to cover his at the same time he pulls away, leaving her slack-jawed and dazed.

"Drive safe, Iubito." He smirks as he walks away.

#

_Payson: I think I should make lasagna. And that grilled Romaine salad. And for desert can you make baklava? _

_Sasha: I can make baklava, lol. _

_Payson: Good. It's delicious. But you should probably make it tomorrow night, so it has all day to absorb the syrup. _

_Sasha: Yes ma'am._

_Payson: Don't tease! _

_Sasha: No teasing, promise. Do you need me to go grocery shopping tomorrow?_

_Payson: Yes please._

_Sasha: Shouldn't you be in bed by now?_

_Payson: Can't sleep. Thinking of you._

_Sasha: Oh really? What about me?_

_Payson: I miss your hands, how they make me feel._

_Sasha: My hands miss you. Can we spend Sunday together?_

_Payson: I'll make it work. I want to lie in bed and watch movies all day. And eat leftover baklava :)_

_Sasha: Darling, I'll feed you all the Baklava you want, as long as I get to have you all to myself for the day._

_Payson: It's a date. And prepare for the make out session to end all make out sessions._

_Sasha: Can't wait, Iubito. Sweet dreams. I love you._

_Payson: I love you too. _

#

"Dude, relax. I'm sure she's fine and she'll walk through the door any minute. She's not even late," Liam says as Sasha paces the floor. He's been texting and calling Payson for an hour, and part of him can't help but panic that she hasn't responded yet. It's never taken her this long to respond to a text or call him back before.

"Right. She and the girls probably just have the music turned up in the car," Sasha says, more to himself than Liam, as he takes a deep, calming breath.

"Exactly." Liam nods with finality. Sasha shakes his head and goes to the refrigerator to check the Baklava, not because he needs to, but because it's something to do.

He's just about to dial Payson again when she, Kaylie, and Heather burst through the doors, laughing and giggling. He goes straight to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. She grunts, taken aback, and stumbles back a step, but he follows without hesitation.

"Um, hi?" Payson asks when he finally releases her. She looks amused.

"Sorry. I've been calling your cell and I got worried," Sasha explains.

"It's okay. Anything important?" Payson asks, running her hands up and down his arms. Sasha shakes his head. For the first time he notices Kaylie and Heather, both of whom are looking entertained, although Kaylie looks a little green. He imagines that knowing her coach and best friend are together is different than actually seeing it.

"No, nothing important. Kaylie, good to see you. Heather, is it?" Sasha reaches out a hand to shake Heather's, flashing a smile he knows is charming.

"The infamous Sasha. Nice to meet you," Heather says with a little curtsey. He turns back to Payson, who's rifling through her large purse. He takes just a moment to admire her ass as she bends over just slightly before she stands up and turns back to him.

"I must have left my phone at home," she shrugs. She moves into the kitchen, taking the lasagna from the fridge and sticking it in the oven, which Sasha had turned on twenty minutes ago, per her instructions.

"Ladies, this is Liam. Can I get you something to drink?" Sasha asks Heather and Kaylie.

"Just water, Sasha. Thanks," Kaylie says, smiling. Heather agrees and Sasha goes to get it as the girls settle on the couch in the living room, chatting with Liam.

"How're the salads coming?" Sasha asks and Payson sets a Romaine heart on his griddle. She lets it rest there for just a moment before pulling it off and he sees that the edges of the lettuce are slightly toasted.

"Good. We should be ready for the first course in a few minutes," Payson says, concentrating on the second piece of Romaine. Sasha starts to leave the room with the water, but Payson stops him. "Sasha? Thank you, for this."

He smiles. She doesn't even realize how amazing she is. It makes Sasha's heart swell. He crosses the kitchen quickly and smoothes a hand over her gorgeous, silky hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is all you, love, and it's wonderful," he says. She smiles up at him.

Dinner passes by in a wonderful blur of laughter and good food. Sasha never expected the girls to mesh so well with Liam, although he supposes he should have guessed; Liam acts like he's twelve most of the time. Heather seems a little smitten with Liam. Before any of them realize it, the clock strikes eleven. Sasha knows Payson needs to go home and get to sleep, or she won't be bright eyed for practice in the morning. That thought, of course, leads him to the thought that after practice, she's going to Heather's (as far as her parents are concerned) and staying there until Sunday night. And he can't wait.

Since Kaylie drove the three girls, they all leave together, although Payson hangs back to say goodbye. They take their time, kissing and whispering "I love you" and hugging each other tightly.

"You are such a wonderful hostess, Iubito," Sasha whispers as he presses a kiss to her cheek. She squeezes him a little harder and then turns her face to his for one last lingering kiss.

"I really have to go now. See you tomorrow. I love you," she says. She backs away slowly, not taking her hands from his body until she absolutely has to.

"I love you. Sleep well." He watches her drive away with a boyish smile, and he feels like a teenager again; giddy almost. As soon as Kaylie's car is out of the parking lot, he turns and heads back inside.

#

The light in the living room is on when Kaylie pulls up to the Keeler house. Payson frowns, her mom almost never waits up for her anymore.

"Pay?" Kaylie asks. Payson looks back at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Kaylie asks, her forehead creased with a frown. Payson blinks, nodding.

"Yeah, sorry. I just didn't expect my mom to be awake. I'll call you tomorrow," Payson promises. She climbs out of the car and walks quickly to the house.

When she walks inside, she can see her mother sitting in the living room, hunched forward. Her elbows are resting on her knees as she holds Payson's phone in front of her. Payson can see her thumb flicking across the trackball, scrolling through something.

Her heart plummets into her stomach and her hands start to shake.

She walks the rest of the way into the house. Her mom sets the phone down, but doesn't look at Payson. She can see her mother's lips quiver and watches as she presses them together to make them stop. She waits for Kim to say something.

"What the hell is this, Payson?" Kim asks, her voice shaking. She hands her the phone and Payson sees months of text between her and Sasha. It only confirms what Payson suspected.

Kim Keeler knows.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to BerryFunny66, Crazylady, Ida-cullen, KK161990, Dawn of a New Eclipse, Hope85, JCI, and alliclaire for your reviews! I know that cliffhanger was evil, but sometimes suspense is a good thing. See author's note #2 at the bottom of the chapter for a few important points.**

**Chapter 17**

"Please tell me this is a joke," Kim begs, gesturing to the Blackberry in Payson's hands. Payson can't stop shaking. She has no idea how to handle this. Does she come right out and tell her mother that she and Sasha are in love? Or will that sound too much like she's a brainwashed teenager? What will sound the most mature to her mom? Probably nothing. An illegal, secret relationship with her coach probably negates any sense of maturity.

"I can't," Payson manages to whisper. She feels like there's a wad of cotton stuck in the back of her throat that she can't swallow or speak around. She wants nothing more than to run to Sasha, to have him help her explain this to Kim.

"Payson…" her mom trails off and Payson knows she has no idea where to start or what to say. "How long?"

Payson debates lying. She could tell her mom it's only been a few weeks, instead of just over four months, but in the end she knows that would make it so much worse. So she takes a deep breath and looks her mother in the eye for the first time since walking in the door.

"Four months," she says, trying to keep her voice steady. She sees her mom falter and she wants to reach forward and steady her, but Kim holds out a hand, warding her off.

"You've been sleeping with Sasha for four months?" Kim gasps, her hand going to her chest.

"No!" Payson cries. Kim looks up at her, confused and maybe a little hopeful. "We're not sleeping together, Mom. We're just…together."

Kim starts to laugh; hysterical laughter bubbling up from inside of her. Payson can't tear her eyes away from her mother's meltdown.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Kim asks. Payson doesn't know what to say, so she just shakes her head.

"I don't understand, Payson. I don't understand this at all!" Kim cries. "Did he…did he say or do anything to force…"

"Mom!" Payson shouts in dismay. She doesn't want her mother to even think that Sasha could have pushed her into this relationship. "Sasha didn't do anything. Think about it, Mom. Think about how well you know him. Would the Sasha you know force someone to be with him?"

"The Sasha I know," Kim says, shaking her head. "Wouldn't be seeing my sixteen year old daughter."

#

The drive to the Rock the next morning is tense. All Payson can think about is getting to Sasha even just half a second before her mother does, so that she can break the news, so that he'll have an instant to prepare himself. She can't stop bouncing her legs, which she knows is driving her mother crazy.

"Payson," Kim says softly, firmly. It takes all of Payson's willpower to stop. She'd hardly slept the night before, thinking of all the things that could go wrong from here on out. She wonders if last night was the last time she'll ever kiss Sasha, or if she'll ever be able to hug him again. Of course, she knows that worst case scenario they'll just put a stop to their relationship until after the Olympics, but even that makes Payson feel ill.

Her mom hadn't yelled and screamed much, she'd just sent Payson to bed. She isn't quite sure what to think about that; is it a good sign or a bad sign that her mom just didn't have anything to say?

Finally, they pull up to the Rock. As Kim takes a moment to collect herself, Payson dives out of the car, running into the Rock like the devil is chasing her. Sasha is watching some of the guys who had arrived early warm up. When he hears the door slam against the wall, he looks up and Payson sees the confusion and concern bloom over his face as she runs towards the office. Without a glance back at the gymnasts, who are all staring at her, Sasha races to catch up.

He slips into the office, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asks. Payson tries to tell him with her eyes so she won't have to say it, but it doesn't seem to work.

"She knows. My mom, she knows. She found my phone last night, and I don't…" she bursts into tears without finishing the thought. Sasha wraps her in his arms, trying to calm her down, but she can feel his heart beating a thousand times faster than normal.

"It's okay, Iubito. We'll deal with it," he whispers. And then his arms are gone and Payson looks up to see her mother slipping through the door. Kim stares at Sasha like she's trying to figure out which Sasha is the real one; the one thought she knew, or the one dating her daughter. Payson sinks onto the couch, letting her bag drop to the floor.

"How long have you been…seeing my daughter?" Kim asks carefully. Payson can tell she's trying to avoid the phrase "sleeping with" and thinks maybe that's a step in the right direction. Sasha glances at Payson and she nods, urging him to tell the truth.

"Four months." Kim nods, biting her lip. Payson's eyes flick between her mom and her boyfriend, waiting for what's going to happen next.

"Why?" Kim cries, suddenly. Payson glances out at the floor. Gymnasts aren't staring quite so openly anymore, but every few seconds someone turns to see what's going on. Sasha holds up his hands in surrender.

"Kim, do you really want me to answer that question, truthfully?" Sasha asks gently.

"I would appreciate the truth, just once, from the two of you," Kim snaps. Sasha looks at Payson and she watches as the storm in his eyes calms. He's still worried, she can tell, but he doesn't think this will be the end of them. If he did, Payson is certain he'd look more anguished than he does.

"Because Payson isn't your average sixteen year old. She's strong, graceful, determined and hardworking. She's honest and loyal, and she's got the biggest heart of anyone I know," Sasha explains. "Watching her come back from her injury was like watching a Phoenix rise from its ashes, it was incredible. Through that experience, I fell in love with her. I tried to stay away, and then…"

"I kissed him," Payson interjects. She wants it to be clear to her mom that she pushed the issue, not Sasha. He smiles at her, laughing softly.

"She did. And even then, we tried to stay away, but it wasn't working. Neither of us could know that we felt the same way, and not be together. So I left," Sasha says slowly. Kim frowns.

"That's why you left the Rock? Because you couldn't keep your hands off my daughter?" Kim asks. Sasha winces, but nods.

"Yes. And then Payson came to Cambria and brought me back," Sasha says.

"Mom, I love him," Payson admits. Kim looks over at her like she's grown a second head.

"You're sixteen, Payson. You don't know what love is," Kim snaps. Payson can't help but feel like her mother just slapped her.

"Kim…" Sasha starts. Payson doesn't let him say much more.

"I don't know what love is? Are you kidding me?" Payson asks, her voice rising a few octaves. "Look, Mom, I'm not asking you to be okay with this, I understand that by hiding it from you and betraying your trust we've pretty much killed that possibility, but you don't get to pass judgment on the state of our feelings for each other. Sasha is a partner in every sense of the word. He's my best friend. He treats me like…like I'm the most precious thing in the world to him."

"Stop it, Payson, stop. I don't want to hear the details," Kim begs.

"Well too bad, Mom. If you're going to tell me I don't know what love is, then you're going to listen to every bit of evidence I have that says otherwise. Sasha understands me, like no one else does. I can relax around him, I can be myself. He doesn't care if I'm in my leo, in sweats, or in a ball gown, he still tells me every day that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. He tells me how much he loves me at least five times a day, so that I don't ever forget it. He supports every decision I make, and I do the same. We're equals in our relationship, mom. There's no power struggle, no misguided romanticism on my part or deranged mind control on his, just true teamwork and unconditional love. And you know how I know our relationship is good? Because I've spent my whole life," Payson's voice breaks a little as tears start to slip down her cheeks. "Watching you and Dad."

Kim is crying too, but she doesn't envelope Payson and Sasha in her arms like Payson hoped she would. Instead she quickly wipes her tears away and looks at Sasha.

"I adored you Sasha, in fact I practically counted you as part of my family, but what you've done can't ever be forgiven. You're not to be alone with my daughter ever again, and if I see the slightest touch or whisper that could be construed as romantic, I will have you arrested." Kim looks at Payson expectantly, nodding towards the door.

Payson lets a sob escape her before covering her mouth with her hand. She looks at Sasha, who looks like he's being tortured. Tears are welling in his eyes, and Payson isn't sure she can stand to see him cry. Looking back at her mother, Payson's eyes narrow. If this is the last time she's going to be even close to kind of alone with Sasha, she's going to make it count. She marches up to him, takes his face in her hands and kisses him, deeply, trying to memorize the feel of his mouth, his face, and his body. His hands settle on her waist, gripping tightly as he kisses back. She can feel his hesitation, and after the threat from her mother she understands it, but it doesn't stop him so she doesn't care. A strangled sound comes from where her mother is standing behind her.

"I love you so much," Payson says through her tears, resting her forehead against Sasha's.

"Don't ever doubt it, Payson Keeler," Sasha responds. He pulls her close one last time, just holding her, and Payson only cries harder. When she isn't sure she can stand it for another second, Payson abruptly pushes away from Sasha and runs from the office.

#

Payson stops running as soon as she's out of the gym. She collapses on the grass across the parking lot, sobbing into her hands. She's never been so angry at her mother, and she's sure that her heart is actually breaking into a million pieces. Will it ever be whole again? She doesn't know how she and Sasha can just quit each other cold turkey. She does know that she's already feeling his absence like a hole in the pit of her stomach.

She feels someone approaching her, and knows immediately it's not Sasha. It's not her mother either, thank God, because Payson isn't sure she can face Kim Keeler right now. It's Emily.

"Payson? What's wrong?" Emily asks, crouching down next to Payson and laying a hand on her back. Payson wipes away her tears and turns to Emily, debating what to tell her. In the end, she decides to go for it, to tell Emily the truth, because not much worse can happen.

"Sasha and I have been seeing each other for the past four months. Last night my mother found out and now Sasha and I can't see each other anymore or she's going to have him arrested," Payson says her voice a little raspy from crying. Emily nods, doing an incredible job of hiding the shock she must be experiencing.

"I'm so sorry Payson," Emily says softly. Payson frowns up at her.

"Aren't you shocked? Aren't you going to tell me how wrong it is, because he's my coach?" Payson asks. Emily shakes her head, offering Payson a small smile.

"Anyone who bothers to look can see how much you two love each other. I'd never thought it was a romantic kind of love, more that it was a partnership, a platonic kind of love, but it's always been there. To hear that you were involved isn't exactly the shock of a lifetime. And even if it were, who am I to judge?" Emily explains. Payson starts crying again, reaching out to pull Emily into a hug. She can feel Emily's surprise, because Payson is not the most physically demonstrative person, but right now it's the only way Payson can think of to thank Emily.

"I don't know what to do," Payson admits as she releases Emily. Emily switches from her crouched position to a seated one and takes Payson's hand in hers.

"Do you think your mom is serious about the cops?" Emily asks. Payson nods, sniffing.

"I think so, yeah."

"Then first and foremost, if you really love him, you need to protect Sasha. And that means doing whatever it takes to make sure your mom has no more reason to make good on her threat. If you can just hold on until you're seventeen…"

"Eighteen," Payson interrupts. Emily blinks in confusion.

"I thought the age of consent in Colorado was seventeen?" Emily asks.

"Generally it is. But if the older person is in what they call a trust relationship; teacher, counselor…"

"Coach," Emily adds, seeing where Payson is going.

"Yes. If they're in a trust relationship with the minor then it's eighteen," Payson explains.

"Well then, if you can wait until you're eighteen, which is really only a year and a half away, then it doesn't matter if your parent's support it or not. But for now, you need to protect Sasha's career, and your own."

"Thank you, Emily," Payson says, giving her friend and teammate a small smile.

"You've survived what was supposed to be a career ending injury and you're stronger than ever. If you can do that, you can do this. And I'm here for you, always."

Emily stands and offers Payson a hand up. Together, they walk back into the Rock. Payson itches as each and every gymnast stares at her. She knows they have no idea what's going on, they only know she's having a mental breakdown, but it still makes her uncomfortable.

"This isn't a circus, people. Get back to work!" Sasha bellows from the landing outside the office. He glances at Payson and glances away just as quickly. It hurts more than she thought it would.

"Come on, Pay, let's get warmed up," Emily says, pulling gently on Payson's arm. She spots her mom heading towards the parent's viewing area and starts for her.

"Hold on," she says to Emily. "Mom!"

Kim waits for Payson to reach her, standing a little ways from where anyone would hear them if they lower their voices. Payson marches right up to her, her face set in stone.

"Just so you know, we," Payson gestures between herself and her mother. "Are done."

Leaving her mom looking shocked and hurt, Payson jogs back to the mats where Emily is stretching and starts warming up. Emily helps her stretch out her back and together they work into the rotation. Payson starts at the beam, going through the motions of her routine. She can still feel eyes on her.

"Payson, focus!" Sasha calls from the parallel bars, where he's watching Austin. Payson stops and looks at him, wondering how he can go through his day as though it's just like every other. She's fighting dissolving into tears, and he's coaching like nothing's changed. "I want to see your beam again, Payson."

Sasha walks over to her and she notices how careful he is to keep enough space between them. It's really only a few feet, but she feels like there's a small country standing between her and the man she loves. And it's uncomfortable. Even before she kissed him that very first time, he never stood so far away. Sasha coaches close up, it's part of his style. He motions to the beam and she takes a deep breath before mounting.

"How are you doing this right now?" Payson asks quietly. There's so much going on in the gym, no one will hear them. Sasha crosses his arms as he watches her with an eagle eye.

"Straighten your knee. I'm doing what I have to do, Payson. We can't both fall apart right now," Sasha explains. Payson straightens her knee and spins in a pirouette.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," Payson apologizes.

"Don't, Payson. Someday, when we're married and old and grey we'll look back at this as a small bump in the road. This isn't the end for us, Iubito, no matter how much it may feel like it is."

**A/N 2: Okay, a few housekeeping things: 1) I know I stole the "don't ever doubt it" bit from Carter and Kaylie, but I like it, so I'm applying it to Payson and Sasha. 2) I firmly believe that deep down Kim is a Payson/Sasha shipper, but right now she's first and foremost a mother, who just found out that her daughter is having a highly inappropriate and illegal relationship with her coach. Mama Bear instincts are kicking into overdrive for her right now. How long will it be before she realizes that they're made for each other? I don't know. Well, I do, but I'm not telling you. 3) Prepare for some angst. Payson and Sasha have had a pretty easy go of it so far, and the snag they've just hit is a big one. All will not be sunshine and roses for the foreseeable future. **

**As always, review! Love it or hate it, let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to BearyFunny66, Ida-cullen, Crazylady, KK161990, and alliclaire for your reviews! I know it seems weird to say, but I LOVE that you all were so upset by the break up.**

**There's another author's note at the bottom of the chapter. Read it. Please.**

**Chapter 18**

Sasha crosses another day off his calendar, and looks at the page, full of black x's. It's been a month since Kim found Payson's phone full of texts, and it's been the hardest month of his life. He knows Payson isn't faring any better, and it makes him feel guilty. The worst part is that her gymnastics has suffered; she's missing that fire that always made her shine.

"Man, you need to stop looking at that calendar," Liam says from his place on the apartment's couch. He'd been back and forth between Cambria and Boulder for weeks, and Sasha was pretty sure he'd be moving to Boulder soon.

"I only have a week to get the girls ready for Dublin," Sasha mutters, capping the marker and tossing it onto the counter. Liam arches an eyebrow.

"And by the girls you mean Payson, right? Cause to hear you tell it Emily and Lauren are better than ever," Liam points out. Sasha sighs heavily.

"Yes, I mean Payson. If she doesn't step it up soon, she's not even going to medal." Sasha can hardly stand the thought of Payson going all the way to Ireland and not medaling, but it's true. And it's his fault.

"How can she go from being the best to not even able to medal? Did her skills really suffer that much?" Liam questions. Sasha shakes his head.

"It's not her skills. Technically she's perfect, but everyone is used to seeing this spark in Payson, a competitive drive that tells everyone in no uncertain terms that she's there to win, and that spark is gone. She's just going through the motions," Sasha explains. He knows exactly what Payson needs, but he can't give it to her. Not without the risk that Kim will find out.

"Because she's depressed?" Liam asks.

"I don't know," Sasha shrugs. "I don't think it's that. She knows we'll be together after the Olympics, I know she knows that, it's more like she wants to punish her mom for breaking us up."

"At least she didn't tell Payson's dad. Gotta look at the bright side, man," Liam says. Sasha can't help but agree.

"I've got to get to the Rock," Sasha says, grabbing his keys.

"See ya. Hey, let's grab a beer or five when you're done!"

#

"Come on, Payson! Extensions!" Sasha snaps as Payson works through her beam routine. At this rate, the only apparatus she'll medal in next week is floor. Sasha doesn't understand why her floor routine hasn't faltered, if anything that should be the one that suffered the most from their break up, but somehow it hasn't. He thinks maybe during her floor exercise is the only time she'll let herself express emotion anymore. "Payson!"

Payson huffs and jumps down from the beam, staring up at Sasha with empty eyes. No sadness, no anger, nothing.

"I'm just not feeling it today Sasha," Payson says with a shrug.

"Well you had better start feeling it or you won't be standing on the podium in Dublin," Sasha says, his voice harsher than he meant it to be. Payson shrugs, indifferent.

"So I'm not on the podium, who cares?" Throwing his hands into the air, Sasha groans. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Pacing, hands on his hips, he tries to think of a way to get through to Payson. They need to talk, privately, but not privately to appease Kim, so that Sasha can get through to her, so that he can break down the walls she's put up.

"Payson and Emily! My office, now!" He shouts. He doesn't wait for them to obey, just marches up the steps to the office and waits.

It's only a few moments before the two girls come rushing in. Well, Emily rushes and Payson meanders. As Sasha closes the door, he can see Lauren standing at the edge of the mats, frowning, probably wondering why she wasn't called in too.

"Yes Sasha?" They both ask in unison. He turns to them and tries to relax. He doesn't want to fight with Payson.

"Emily, you can sit down and relax. I needed to talk to Payson privately, but I can't do that with her mother around. Are you okay with being our cover story?" Sasha prays that she says yes, because Payson can't go another day training like she has been.

"Of course, Sasha," Emily says, sitting down on the couch. Payson crosses her arms over her chest, like she's trying to protect herself, as Sasha turns his attention to her.

"Payson, what's the matter?" He asks softly. Payson laughs, a harsh snort.

"How can you ask me that? You know what's the matter, Sasha," she hisses.

"What I know is that what's happening between us in our personal lives cannot be allowed to affect our professional lives. Payson, do you still want to win at the Olympics? Do you still even want to go?" Sasha asks. Payson's pause is much too long for his liking.

"Of course I still want to go. I didn't give up my entire childhood for nothing," Payson finally admits. Sasha steps in close, not touching her but closer than he's been all month, and looks down at her. He itches to touch her, but manages to hold himself back.

"Then you'd better snap out of this coma you're in. I know you're hurting Payson, I am too. It kills me to be on the floor with you every day and not able to meet you at the apartment after practice. It kills me that I can't tell you how much I love you. I understand everything you're feeling because I'm feeling it too, Iubito, but we can't let our pain strike us down. Take your hurt, your anger, and channel it into your training. Let your emotions through, let them fuel you," Sasha begs. He sees Payson swallow and bite her lip, thinking.

"I'm afraid," she whispers. Sasha frowns.

"Of what, love?"

"Of my feelings. I'm afraid that if I go out there and let them out of the neat little box I've locked them in, I'll break down and be useless!" Payson admits. Sasha ignores the voice screaming "Caution!" in his head and takes her by the arms. The touch, after so long, sends shockwaves through his body.

"Payson, your emotions are a help, not a hindrance. Use them. Please, Payson, trust me. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I trust you, Sasha," Payson whispers. "I trust you with my life."

"Good. Payson, I love you. Now go out there and get ready for Dublin." Sasha takes Payson's hands in his and runs his thumbs over her knuckles, relishing in the contact after so long. Then he gives her fingers a squeeze and releases her hands. He feels the loss like a punch to the stomach.

"Yes, Sasha," Payson says. And this time, a little bit of the sparkle is back in her eyes.

#

Sasha wanders into the office when practice ends for the day and stops short just inside the door when he sees Kim sitting at her desk, working on paperwork. They've done a spectacular job avoiding each other so far, mostly because Sasha has been neglecting his more clerical duties, but with the Dublin Invitational so close, he has things that need to get done.

He settles in at his desk and turns on the computer, checking for hotel confirmation and flight information. The sound of computer keys being tapped fills the office.

"Will Summer be in Dublin?" Kim asks, breaking the silence. Sasha glances up at her and notices the thin line of her mouth and the tension in her jaw. Even after a month her anger hasn't abated.

"Yes," Sasha answers. Glancing out at the floor he notices Payson is still working, probably waiting for her mother. She looks much better; the artistry is back in her extensions, the emotion is once again flowing out of her. He turns his attention back to his computer so he doesn't upset Kim.

From the corner of his eye, Sasha notices Kim stop typing and start to turn to him. Then she starts typing again. Then she stops. It's obvious she wants to say something. Finally she sighs heavily and turns fully to face him.

"I'm afraid Payson won't medal," Kim says. Sasha knows she doesn't want to talk to him about Payson, but regardless of what happened he's still her coach. "She's been so…"

"She's been upset, Kim," Sasha points out. He decides then and there that he isn't going to mince his words around Kim.

"But it doesn't usually affect her like this." Kim stands up and goes to the window to watch Payson. "She looks a little better today, but I still don't know."

"She's been afraid to let herself feel her emotions. They're overwhelming to her right now and she doesn't know how they're going to affect her performance if she allows herself to fully feel them," Sasha explains. Kim turns to look at him, studying him.

"How do you know?" Kim asks. Sasha meets her stare head on.

"Because I know Payson. If you let her work long enough tonight, she'll have a break through, and once she does that she'll probably be even better than she was." Right on cue, the sound of crying reaches their ears. Sasha looks to where Payson is on the beam and sees the tears streaming down her cheeks. But her routine is perfect. Haunting and gorgeous. Sasha sees Kim's hands clench into fists.

"She doesn't speak to me anymore," Kim admits sadly. Sasha doesn't know how to respond, but it doesn't matter because the moment is gone and Kim turns back to her desk.

They work in silence for almost an hour. The only sounds are those of Payson working through her routines. Just from the way her feet sound hitting the mats, Sasha can tell she's had that break through he promised Kim. He wants to watch, but he can't with Kim in the office. The silence is interrupted when the doors open and someone calls to Payson.

"Hey Payson!" Sasha groans when he recognizes Liam's voice.

"Hi Liam," Payson replies, breathing hard. Moments later Sasha hears her working on the bars and Liam appears in the doorway.

"Sash, dude, your girl is looking great! I thought…" Liam starts. Sasha cuts him off with a glare and a harsh jerk of his head towards Kim, who's turning around to see who the newcomer is.

"Liam, this is Kim Keeler. Kim, this is my mate Liam," Sasha introduces. Liam goes a little pale, realizing his mistake. He reaches out a hand to Kim.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Keeler," Liam sputters. Kim shakes his hand, but doesn't extend her usual warm greetings. Liam makes a face at Sasha once she turns around and shrugs in apology. "You ready, man? I need a drink."

"Sure." Sasha quickly straightens his work and turns off his computer. He bids goodnight to Kim and then follows Liam out of the office.

He and Liam pause at the bottom of the steps, watching Payson run towards the vault. She's covered in a sheen of sweat and there are still tear stains on her cheeks, though her eyes are dry now. She explodes off the springboard and plants her hands in the middle of the vault before launching into a Dragulescu vault, a complicated twisting somersault that most gymnasts are too afraid to attempt. She sticks the landing and salutes an imaginary judge's panel before turning to him. Sasha gives her a thumbs up, smiling softly.

"I love you," he mouths. For the first time in almost a month, she smiles.

#

Liam drags Sasha to a bar in University Hill, West End Tavern, so that he can "scam on the college girls." Sasha doesn't mind, not because he wants anything to do with the co-eds, but because they have great bourbon. While Liam hits on pretty little brunette's, Sasha thinks about one special, pretty little blonde. And he drinks. A lot. He puts on a good show for Payson, because he knows she needs it, but being without her for a month has been like being in a desert without water, and having her in the gym every day is like being forced to stare at a mirage while dying of thirst.

"Sasha, you might want to slow down on the Bourbon buddy," Liam mutters as he orders a beer for a sorority girl wearing pink, Greek letters across her chest. Sasha snorts.

"Why?" He asks, his words slurring and his accent thicker than usual. He stares into his near-empty glass and frowns, then signals to the bartender for another.

"Because I don't want to have to carry you back to your trailer. For a skinny guy you weigh a lot," Liam says, laughing. Sasha just glares. He ignores Liam and continues to drink. Women flirt with him, but he waves them off and Liam is more than happy to take them off his hands. He's starting to get angry with the women when a small hand lands on his forearm.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not bloody interested!" Sasha growls, turning to the woman. His heart stops when he realizes it's Payson standing before him. She quirks an eyebrow, trying to hide a smile.

"Well it's good to know you're just as miserable as I am," she says lightly. Sasha reaches out, settling his hands on her hips and pulling her to stand between his knees. Then he leans forward and kisses her hard. She makes a sound in the back of her throat and stiffens for a moment before she relaxes into his arms and deepens the kiss.

"Okay you two, you're attracting stares," Liam says, elbowing Sasha lightly in the back. They pull apart, Payson smiling goofily. Sasha runs the tips of his fingers over her face, tracing her jaw and her cheekbones, ghosting over her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asks. Payson sifts her fingers through his hair.

"I'm here to take you home," Payson says, smiling sadly. "I really wish you weren't drunk right now."

"Why?" Sasha asks. Payson sighs, looking into his eyes, trying to read something there.

"Because I have a feeling you're not going to remember this in the morning. Come on," Payson urges, tugging on his arm. He stands and promptly stumbles, but Payson catches him with an arm around his waist. Together they make their way out to Payson's car.

"How'd you get away?" Sasha asks as Payson buckles his seatbelt. She smiles, cupping his cheek before shutting the door and climbing behind the wheel.

"I was at Heather's house when Liam called. My parents will never know," she explains. He nods and then groans as they start down the winding roads of Boulder. His head is swimming and he thinks he might vomit. He leans his forehead against the window, sighing at the feel of the cool glass, and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Don't you dare throw up in my mother's car. I'm already going to have to leave the window cracked overnight to get rid of the smell of alcohol, I don't need to battle the smell of vomit too," Payson warns. It seems like forever to Sasha before they get back to the Rock, and his trailer.

Payson struggles to help him inside, but they manage. She leans him against the wall while she grabs pajama pants and a t-shirt from his tiny little closet, then she lays them on the bed and comes back, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Her tiny fingers move quickly and soon his shirt is gone, leaving him bare-chested. Payson leans around him to grab the t-shirt, but he stops her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his arms.

Their kisses are hard and sloppy as Sasha pushes his tongue into her mouth. She welcomes him, moaning as he grips her waist. He pushes off the wall, ignoring the spinning in his head, and lifts her onto the counter. His hands stay glued to her ass as he presses into her, wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make love to her all night long. He has a mind to do just that and sets about divesting her of her clothing. His hands skim down her thighs to the hem of her little floral skirt and then slip under, reaching up to grip her panties.

"Sasha, we have to stop," Payson gasps, tearing her lips from his. She reaches down to grip his forearms, stopping him in his tracks. He doesn't miss a beat, though, and turns his attention to her neck. Sasha wants to mark her, to leave her with a reminder that no matter what, she's his.

"I want you," Sasha groans against her shoulder. Payson shivers, her fingers relaxing on his arms. He takes that as a sign and rips her panties to shreds. She shrieks, pushing him away.

"Sasha! " She jumps down from the counter as his back connects with the opposite side of the trailer and he stumbles, falling onto the bed.

"Payson, please," Sasha begs. Payson shakes her head and kneels down next to the bed.

"Sasha, I want you too, but this isn't the time," she says softly. He grumbles something even he doesn't understand and shifts so that his head is on his pillow. Payson laces her fingers through his.

"Why not?" He pouts.

"Because you are so drunk, and because we'd just have to go back to staying away from each other tomorrow. It would be too painful, baby, much too hard. Now sleep, and I'll see you at practice in the morning," Payson explains. She leans forward and kisses Sasha's forehead before she stands and disappears.

"I love you, Payson," Sasha mutters as he drifts off to sleep.

**A/N 2: I really struggled with the very end of this chapter. I knew I wanted to see Sasha kind of fall apart, and I knew I wanted to see him drunk (because I think that in his rebel days Sasha was probably a drinker) and I also knew that I wanted Payson to see him that way, kind of a reversal of roles. What I wasn't sure about was the physical stuff that happened between them. At first, Sasha pushed a lot harder, but then I realized that even drunk Sasha is WAY more gentlemanly than that, so I took it out and replaced it with this version of events. I really do like seeing Payson take care of Sasha a little, since it seems to always be him taking care of her. Anyway, if the end of the chapter seems off or disjointed, that's why. **

**As always PLEASE review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I really wanted to post this yesterday, but I had to go out of town for a job interview and had no internet until I got home just a few hours ago. But, here it is! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart to Crazylady, BearyFunny66, KK161990, alliclaire, Dawn of a New Eclipse, Ida-cullen, JCI, and I Prey On Blonde Boys for your reviews! **

**As always, love it or hate it, let me know! **

**Chapter 19**

Payson runs her fingers over the hickey on her neck as she stares at herself in the bathroom mirror. She hasn't run into either of her parents yet, but her mom will be getting up soon and then Payson won't be able to hide it. She reaches for her cell phone, which is sitting on the edge of the sink, and texts Kaylie.

_Um…got any tips for covering a hickey?_

She finishes putting her hair up into her signature bun and then checks her neck in the mirror again. Her Blackberry bings and she lunges for it.

_Kaylie: Heavy base. Do you have any?_

Payson rummages through the make-up bag she keeps under the sink and only uses for competition. The base is pretty heavy, because it can't run under hot lights when she's sweating from exertion, but she isn't sure it'll work.

_I think so. Will the base I use for competition work?_

_Kaylie: Perfect! Details?_

_Later. Too dangerous to talk over text._

Payson takes a second to erase the texts and then goes to work spreading the base over the dark spot and then blending it into her natural skin tone. It takes forever, but she's finally satisfied that no one will see it unless they're looking for it. Her mind immediately goes to Sasha. It had been so hard to push him away last night when she wanted the same thing he did, but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Payson? Are you ready?" Kim calls, rapping on the bathroom door. Payson nods to herself, looking her reflection over one more time. Then she opens the door and pushes past her mom without a word. True to her promise, she hasn't spoken more than a handful of words to her mom in the month since she and Sasha were forced to break up.

"Are you getting excited to go to Ireland?" Kim asks as they drive towards the Rock. Payson looks over at her mom, glaring, but she doesn't respond. Kim sighs heavily. "Payson…"

"Don't talk to me," Payson snaps. Kim presses her lips together and tightens her fingers around the steering wheel.

"I don't care how mad at me you are, someday you'll thank me."

"I'll thank you? Are you kidding me? I've got news for you, Mom; as soon as I turn eighteen, Sasha and I are getting back together. We love each other, and just because you say we aren't allowed to see each other doesn't change that. So you get a year and a half to keep us apart, but that's it. Use that time to get used to the idea of Sasha as a son-in-law," Payson says firmly. She watches as her mother's eyes go wide and some of the color drains from her face. Payson settles back into her seat, smiling thinly. If she can't be with Sasha, she'll just have to take her happiness where she can get it.

As soon as the car rolls to a stop in front of the Rock, Payson jumps out, hurrying into the gym. Sasha is there working with Austin, and he looks like he's been run over by a truck. His eyes are bloodshot and there are bags beneath them. She grabs a bottle of water and three aspirin from her bag and walks over to where Sasha is watching Austin on the rings.

"You look like you could use these," she says, stifling a giggle. Sasha looks sideways at her, glaring just a bit before he groans and rubs his head. Then he takes the water and aspirin.

"You're enjoying this too much," he sighs, tossing the pills into his mouth and taking deep gulps of water.

"Not at all," Payson promises. Sasha rolls his eyes and then gets serious.

"I was out of line last night, Payson, and I'm sorry," Sasha apologizes. Payson shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it. So, any chance we can break all the rules while we're in Ireland?" Payson asks, giving Sasha a saucy smile. He smiles sadly.

"Last time we did that, Summer almost caught us," he reminds her. She shrugs.

"Summer Van Horn is the least of my worries," Payson snorts.

"Summer should be pretty high on your list of worries, Payson. If she suspects something she'll go straight to your mom," Sasha warns. Payson huffs, but knows he's right. Summer is not the type to keep secrets like that.

"I guess you're right. I just miss you," Payson whispers. She watches as Sasha starts to reach for her hand and then stops himself. He clenches his fist.

"I miss you too. Here comes your mom, go warm up and then I want to see your vault."

Payson walks away, glancing over her shoulder as her mother pushes through the double doors. Her mom heads straight for the office without greeting anyone, except Summer. Sasha is definitely right, if Summer caught them in Ireland she would go straight to Kim.

She sits down on the mat and starts stretching as the other gymnasts trickle in. Lauren sits down next to her and Payson can feel her eyes on her neck. Payson looks up at her, arching her eyebrow.

"What?" Payson asks. Lauren narrows her eyes.

"You have a hickey," Lauren says. Payson fights not to show a reaction. How the hell did she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Payson says, standing and heading for the vault. She catches Sasha's eye and calls him over with a jerk of her head.

"Payson Keeler you are not getting away with this that easily!" Lauren shouts across the gym. Payson just waves her off.

"What aren't you getting away with?" Sasha asks. Payson purses her lips and rolls her eyes.

"You gave me a hickey last night, and somehow Lauren can see it, even though I spent forever trying to cover it up," Payson mutters. Sasha narrows his eyes, searching her neck for the hickey. She can tell he can't see it, and she wonders yet again how the hell Lauren did.

"She must have evil powers," he mutters. Payson laughs out loud and then catches herself, biting her lip to stay quiet. Sasha chuckles and motions to the vault. "Let's see it."

Payson moves to the end of the run, smiling. She had almost forgotten how good it feels to laugh with Sasha, to feel like she can relax around him instead of having to be aware of how every word or action will look to her mother. Taking a breath, she salutes and then centers herself, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Then she launches herself into the fastest run she can manage and goes full tilt for the springboard. Her feet pound hard into the mat and she can feel the power in her calves. It almost feels like it did before her injury. Her hands plant firmly in the middle of the vault and then she's flying, twisting herself into flips.

When she lands, her knees barely bend, just enough to cushion her joints. Then she salutes Sasha, who's beaming.

"Incredible. Just incredible, Payson. Move onto your beam, okay? I'll see it in a little bit." Sasha gently pats her shoulder before moving towards Lauren, who's working on her floor routine. Payson goes to the water cooler, where Emily is filling her water bottle.

"Do you see anything on my neck?" Payson mutters, tilting her head to show Emily her neck as she fills a cup with water.

"No? Why?" Emily asks, frowning.

"Sasha gave me a hickey last night, and Lauren can somehow see it. It's like she's got radar for this type of stuff," Payson huffs. Emily blinks, shaking her head.

"Wait, Sasha gave you a hickey?" She asks in a whisper, glancing towards the office. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Yes. He was drunk at a bar with his friend Liam, I went and brought him back to his trailer, stuff happened, and I woke up this morning with a hickey. So you can't see it?" Payson presses. Emily leans back.

"No, I can't see it, not even knowing it's there. How're you holding up?"

Payson answers her friend with a shrug. In truth, she doesn't really know how else to answer. She has her good moments, moments at the gym with Sasha where she can almost forget that her mother has ruined her life, but she has even longer stretches of bad moments. Unless she's working with Sasha at practice, she feels his absence in every aspect of her life.

"I want to try talking to my mother, now that she's had a chance to calm down a little, but she's been making me so angry lately. I don't want to make it worse, but I feel like I need to sit down and have a true discussion with her, make her understand what Sasha and I have," Payson explains.

"You think she'd be receptive to that?" Emily asks, glancing around the gym.

"Honestly? No. But I feel like I have to try."

"Maybe you should wait until after Dublin," Emily suggests.

"Yeah. That way I can talk to Sasha about it, and plan out what I'm going to say. I just…she has to give in, when she understands how happy he makes me, right?" Payson asks. A sympathetic look flashes over Emily's face and she reaches out to squeeze Payson's forearm.

"I'm sure she will, Pay," Emily says. Payson knows she's lying, that Emily thinks her mother will never get over it, but she let's Emily think she believes her.

#

It's raining when the U.S. National Gymnastics Team lands in Dublin. Payson pulls the hood of her sweatshirt up over her hair and slings her bag over her shoulder as she follows Sasha and Summer off the plane. The rest of the team follows after her. There's a large bus waiting on the tarmac to take them to their hotel in the heart of the city.

By the time they get to the hotel and get their rooms sorted out, Payson is exhausted. She wants nothing more than to climb into bed and fall asleep with Sasha's arms around her. It doesn't help that Sasha's room is right next door, and Payson knows that she could probably slip in and out without anyone noticing.

"I'm going to shower," Emily says, slipping into their bathroom.

"Okay. I think I'm going to get in bed, but don't worry about lights, or noise or anything when you come out. I'll either still be awake, or I'll be sleeping like the dead," Payson jokes. Emily laughs as she shuts the door. Pretty soon, Payson can hear the sound of running water. She sets her bag on her bed and starts digging out her pajamas when there's a knock on the door.

"We're all good here Summer…" Payson starts as she pulls open the door. She trails off. It isn't Summer standing on the other side of the door, it's Sasha. He sticks his hands in his pockets and grins at her sheepishly.

"Bed check," he says, by way of explanation. Payson smiles. "I saved you and Emily for last."

Payson leans out the door, looking up and down the hallway. Then she steps to the side and pulls the door all the way open. Sasha slips in and Payson shuts the door behind him.

"Sasha," she starts. She doesn't have time to say more because Sasha's lips are on hers and he's pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her onto her toes.

Payson is so surprised that for a moment she can't move. But then she realizes that she's kissing Sasha, that she's got what she's wanted for over a month, and she throws herself into it. Her hands come to his cheeks, pulling his face closer as he backs towards her bed, sitting down heavily. Payson brings her knees up onto the mattress and pushes forward so that he lays back. Together they scoot up the bed and lay tangled together as they kiss, his hand slipping beneath her sweatshirt to feel her skin.

Payson takes her hands from his face and slips them beneath his t-shirt so that she can trace the lines of his stomach, so that she can feel him after so long. She rolls them so that she's on top, her hands braced on either side of his head. His hands run up and down her sides, tickling. She giggles and leans in to kiss him again. She's relishing in the feel of his tongue against hers when there's a shriek.

"Oh my God!" Payson and Sasha break apart, looking panicked and then relax when they realize it's Emily.

"Sorry Em," Payson mutters, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"No, it's fine, I just wasn't prepared for that," Emily sputters. Payson looks at Sasha, who's blushing, and starts to laugh. Soon Emily and Sasha join her.

"I'm sorry Emily," Sasha says once they can breathe again.

"No really, it's okay. I think I'm going to go down to Lauren's room for a little while," Emily says, reaching for her room key.

"Wait, Emily. Its curfew, you can't leave the room. I'm actually late for a coaches meeting in the lobby…"

"You mean in the bar," Payson corrects. Sasha smiles, caught.

"Okay, in the bar. The point is I have to be going now, and you two need to get some sleep." Sasha reaches for Payson, fisting his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply. Payson shivers as she grabs onto the sleeves of his t-shirt to steady herself.

"Wow," she breathes when he let's go of her. Sasha smirks, proud of himself.

"I love you. Goodnight ladies," he says as he waltzes out the door.

Payson collapses onto her bed, smiling dreamily, as Emily starts combing her hair in front of the mirror. For a few moments they're silent, Emily working through her short hair and Payson running her fingers across her lips, until Emily can't take it anymore.

"That was hot," Emily says, jumping onto Payson's bed. Payson giggles, pulling one of the pillows over her face and screaming happily into it.

"It was, wasn't it?" Payson asks, clutching the pillow to her chest.

"How more people haven't figured it out, I have no idea. You two were practically throwing off sparks," Emily says.

"We work really, really hard to keep it hidden when we're not at the apartment," Payson explains. Emily shifts so that she's kneeling next to Payson, biting her lip. Payson waits, until she can't anymore. "What, Emily?"

"I think you really need to talk to your mom. Love like your and Sasha have shouldn't be hidden away, it should be put on display, as an example for couples everywhere," Emily says. Payson can't help but agree.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As always, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Crazylady, MacKenzie Neal, alliclaire, KK161990, Ida-cullen, and Dawn of a New Eclipse! We've now hit over 100 reviews! And for that I need to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this fic, whether you still review or not, you helped me get here and I love you for it!**

**I also need to restate that I know nothing about gymnastics, so the beginning of this chapter may be a bit farfetched, but go with it. Also, at the end of this chapter things get a little steamy, so be warned. **

**Review please!**

**Chapter 20**

Payson won't admit it to anyone, but she was worried about coming to Dublin. Watching the board, though, she now knows she had nothing to worry about. She, Emily, and Lauren have the top three locked, even the worst performances of their lives couldn't put anyone else above them. And Payson's first place lead is large enough that just going through the motions would win her gold. Of course, now she doesn't want to just go through the motions, she wants to win by the largest margin possible.

"Give 'em hell, Iubito," Sasha whispers behind her, patting her shoulder. She smiles and turns to face him.

"Tell me you love me," she asks, just like she had at Worlds.

"I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life," Sasha answers, smiling. Payson knows that they're both remembering her World's performance. After flashing him a quick smile, she moves to the end of the run.

As she salutes, and steps into place, the arena falls away. The cheering of the crowd dies to a dull roar, like when you hold a conch shell up to your ear and hear "the ocean," and the faces in the stands blur until all she can see are Sasha waiting off the floor and the vault in front of her. And then she's flying.

It's only a matter of seconds between when she starts running and when she lands lightly on her feet, but it feels like hours. Payson concentrates on her form, her extensions even as she runs, and throwing her body into the Dragulescu vault. When she salutes after her landing, all the sights and sounds of major international competition come flooding back; the cheers are piercing and hands, signs, and American flags are waving wildly.

Sasha sweeps her into his arms before she even realizes that he'd climbed the stairs. She hugs him back, laughing as he spins her.

"That was perfect!" Sasha cries, setting her back on her feet but still holding her waist tightly. Together they look to the scoreboard: 17.5. Payson feels her knees buckle and Sasha reaches out to steady her. 17.5. That's as close to perfect as she can ever hope to get. Payson throws her arms around Sasha's neck, hugging him again.

When she finally pulls away and they release each other, Payson is swept into the frenzy of the awards ceremony and press interviews. Reporters snap pictures of her and the other Rock girls, hugging each other and laughing. They even manage to pull Sasha in for a few photos.

Finally, after hours of press and a celebratory team dinner at a famous pub, they arrive back at the hotel. Most of the gymnasts go back to their rooms, but Lauren comes over to Emily and Payson's room.

"I want to know who gave you that hickey!" Lauren demands. Payson sighs. True to her word, Lauren hasn't let the issue rest. She's been hounding Payson since it happened, asking who her mystery man, or woman, is.

"Lauren, let it go. I'm not going to tell you," Payson promises.

"When did Payson have a hickey?" Emily asks, playing dumb. Payson can see that she's trying hard not to laugh.

"Last week! I mean, you did a great job covering it up Pay, but a seasoned eye like mine can easily spot a hickey a mile away," Lauren says, flopping down across Emily's bed.

"Lauren, I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Payson, please?" Lauren whines. Payson only shakes her head.

Lauren continues to badger Payson until bed time, when Sasha knocks on the door for bed check. He looks a little surprised to see Lauren, but he covers it quickly before shooing her back to her own room.

"Sasha, can you stay for a bit? Emily's about to get in the shower, and I need to talk to you about something," Payson explains. As if to prove Payson's point, Emily grabs her pajamas and slips into the bathroom.

"Yes, love, I can stay for a minute." Sasha glances out into the hallway to make sure there's no one to see him slip into the gymnast's room and then closes the door behind him. "You were incredible today."

"Thanks," Payson says. She pats the bed and Sasha sits down with his back against the headboard, while Payson settles herself between his knees and pulls his arms around her. She takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of his strong, solid chest against her back, his arms encircling her, his chin resting lightly on her head. It's been too long.

"What do you want to talk about, Payson?" Sasha asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I want to sit down with my mom, just me, and have an adult conversation with her about us. I want to make her see how happy you make me, and how perfect we are together, how right this is. But I don't know what to say," Payson explains. Sasha brushes a kiss against her ear.

"I don't know that I can tell you what to say, love. Just talk from the heart, I suppose. Your mom loves you, but she's worried that this isn't healthy or that I'm hurting you. Put yourself in her position for a minute, would you want your daughter dating her gymnastics coach?"

"I guess not," Payson says after thinking it over for a moment.

"What your mom needs to know is that you're happy, and that you're approaching this like an adult. Make sure she knows that you understand where she's coming from. She misses you, Payson, she's just trying to be the best mom she can be," Sasha explains. His hold around her tightens.

"Do you think it will work?" Payson asks, suddenly feeling very lost and insecure. Sasha buries his face in her neck, inhaling deeply like he's trying to get enough of her scent to last him a while, and then breathing out and sending shivers down Payson's spine.

"I don't know. You need to measure your expectations, Payson. This is not an ideal situation and your parents may not ever be okay with it. But it can't hurt to try." Payson hears the shower stop running and extracts herself from Sasha's arms.

"Thank you," she whispers, leaning in to press her lips against his. It's just a whisper of a kiss, but it makes Payson want to cry, especially when Sasha reaches up and tucks a tiny strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

And then he's gone.

#

"Mom, do you think maybe we could talk?" Payson asks a few days after coming home from Dublin. It's taken her this long to gather the courage she needs to sit down with her mother and hash everything out.

Kim looks up from her place on the couch, where she's working on paperwork, most likely for the Rock. Payson doesn't miss the surprise in her eyes as she pats the couch.

"Of course, honey." Payson take a deep breath as she sits down to get rid of her nerves, just like she does before every competition. Who knew the breathing patterns Sasha taught them would come in so handy during their lives outside of gymnastics?

"I know the last month or so has been really difficult for you, and I know I haven't made it any easier," Payson begins. The surprise in her mom's eyes immediately changes to apprehension. "But it's been really difficult for me too."

"Payson…" Kim starts, shifting uncomfortably.

"Mom, please. I want to discuss this like an adult. I won't try to change your mind, I just want you to understand," Payson insists. Kim sighs and sits back, looking a little bit defeated.

"Okay," Kim agrees.

"I understand why you're worried; you think that somehow Sasha coerced me into a relationship, that he used his position as my coach to put me under pressure. I understand that you're worried about what people will say if they find out. You're just doing your job as my mother, and I'm thankful that I have a mom like you," Payson says. Kim looks up and Payson notices tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm glad you understand that Payson. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to protect you."

"I know, Mom. Now, I need something from you," Payson says. "I need you to listen to what I have to say with an open mind. I promise to act like an adult, if you promise to hear me out."

For a moment, they're both silent. Payson waits while Kim weighs her options. She knows that the last thing her mom wants to hear is how much she loves Sasha, but she needs Kim to know that he's her everything, besides gymnastics of course.

"Okay. I can do that," Kim finally says. Payson breathes a sigh of relief.

"The first thing I want you to know is that I pressed this relationship, not Sasha. He fought it until we couldn't anymore, because he wants to keep me safe. He doesn't want anything to get in the way of our Olympic dreams, including himself…"

"You keep referring to you and Sasha as a unit, "we,"" Kim points out. Payson hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"Well, we are a unit. Sasha and I are more of a team than any of my actual teammates."

"How so?"

"We don't make any decisions without talking to each other first, we work through everything together. My gymnastics is the perfect example, though it's not the only one. He and I reworked my style from the ground up, figuring out what exactly my body could still do, what it couldn't. I couldn't have done that with anyone else," Payson says. She's encourage by the fact that her mother is asking questions, she hopes it means that Kim is trying to understand.

"Have you slept with him?" Kim whispers.

"No."

"Not that I want to discuss my daughter's sex life, but why not?" Kim asks, pursing her lips. Payson laughs softly.

"Because we made a promise to each other to wait until after the Olympics."

"Does he make you happy?" Payson let's herself smile before she answers.

"I didn't realize just how happy he makes me until we couldn't be together anymore. He's my best friend, mom, someone I can talk to about anything and everything. He's just…so easy to be with. Before he came to the Rock, I felt like a robot, like all that mattered in my life was Olympic gold. I saw no future beyond the Olympics, I hadn't even thought about it. But with Sasha, I see a life beyond being an Olympic athlete. I see being a wife, and a mom, and a normal person," Payson explains. She can't stop the visions that flash through her head; her and Sasha getting married, the two blonde haired children she hopes they have, and the home they make together.

"You'll never be normal, Payson," Kim whispers absently. Payson laughs.

"That's what I told Sasha," Payson says.

"Payson, I know you've been miserable this month. I have too. But I'm just not sure I can be okay with this," Kim says. She looks so upset by that, Payson wants to hug her. Her mother is trying her hardest, she can tell, it just isn't quite working.

"Spend some time with us," Payson suggests. "Let us show you what we're like together, how we work." Kim shifts uncomfortably.

"Payson…"

"Mom, please." Kim chews on her bottom lip as she stares at Payson, who's doing her best to beg her mother with her eyes. She doesn't want to push too far, but she doesn't want to back down either. She just knows if her mom watches her and Sasha together, she'll see what Kaylie, Liam, and Emily see: true love. Payson feels like a romantic sap even just thinking the words, but it's all she can come up with to describe what she and Sasha have.

"Okay. Fine. I'll have Becca spend the night at a friend's and Sasha can come for dinner the night after tomorrow. Your father will still be in Minnesota," Kim agrees. Payson squeals in delight and launches herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing tightly.

"Thank you mom," Payson says in her ear. Kim hugs her back.

"I'm not promising anything but dinner, Payson," she warns.

"I know. It's enough that you're trying."

#

A few hours after the talk with her mom, Payson drives over to the Rock to tell Sasha about dinner. When she pulls into the parking lot, she sees the light from the office and knows that Sasha is still up and working, even at nearly ten thirty. He'll probably be irritated that she isn't asleep yet, but she couldn't wait to tell him. Dinner with her mother isn't a blessing from her, but it's as close as they can hope to get right now.

She parks the car and slips into the building as quietly as she can. Tip-toeing up the stairs just outside the office, she pauses at the door. Sasha's back is to her as he sits hunched over his desk, his head in his hands as he reads something in front of him. She can see the lines of his back and shoulders beneath his tight t-shirt and it nearly makes her mouth water, sometimes his beauty astounds her. She feels a little weird thinking of a man as beautiful, but Sasha is such aesthetic perfection that there's no other word. Handsome just doesn't quite cut it.

"Hey you," Payson says when she's finally done ogling him. Sasha jumps, startled and turns to face her.

"What are you doing here, love?" He asks, smiling. Payson crosses the office and sits down on Sasha's lap, looping her arms around his neck. He wraps one arm around her waist and places the other hand on her knee, massaging up her thigh.

"What are you doing night after tomorrow?" Payson asks, playing with the short hairs at the nape of Sasha's neck. His eyes close and he practically purrs.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're having dinner with my mother and I." Sasha's eyebrows rise in surprise and his hold on her thigh tightens.

"She gave in?" Sasha asks hopefully. Payson shakes her head.

"Only sort of. She agreed to dinner so that she can observe for herself how we are together, but she made no promises beyond that," Payson explains.

"So the talk went well, then?" Sasha asks.

"It did. I think she's trying really hard to understand, if not accept," Payson says. Sasha's hand is massaging her leg again, moving up over her hip and around to her butt, making it hard for her to think clearly. She moans a little, wiggling in his lap.

"It's been so long, Iubito," Sasha whispers hoarsely, leaning in until his forehead is resting against hers. Payson shifts again, feeling him swell beneath her.

"I know, it's killing me," Payson murmurs before she kisses him. He nips at her lips playfully before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She pulls back, refusing to let him deepen it, and catches his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down gently before releasing it with a pop. He smirks dangerously, leaning in to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. Payson shivers, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head when he nibbles her earlobe.

As he teases her, brushing his lips down the line of her jaw and over the hollow of her throat, he turns his chair back around to face the desk. Pulling them close, he reaches out, sweeping the paperwork and books off the desk and onto the floor. Payson jumps at the noise, but it's quickly forgotten when Sasha's lips return to hers. This time, she deepens the kiss, wanting to feel as much a part of him as possible. His arms tighten around her as he quickly stands and sets her on the desk, pressing back so that she's lying down and he's blanketing her body with his. She arches into him, relishing in the feel of his body against hers after so long. Their lightening quick make-out session in Dublin didn't cut it.

"Sasha," she breathes as his hand slips beneath her shirt. The feeling of his strong hand molding over her breast is almost enough to make her come undone. She surges up, lifting her shirt over her head and reaching for Sasha's as well. He lets her pull it off before pressing her back down, kissing down her neck, across her collarbone, and down into the valley between her breasts.

"You're so beautiful," Sasha whispers against her skin. She fists her hands in his hair as one of his hands works the button on her jeans. There's a burning low in her belly as Sasha's hands work their magic, playing her like a finely tuned instrument. They've never gone this far together, and Payson doesn't know what to expect, but when her body bows against his and she sees stars she knows it's good; really, really good. She feels like a limp noodle, and she can hardly catch her breath as she and Sasha kiss lazily.

"I love you so much," Sasha whispers against her lips. He sits up on his knees and buttons her jeans back up. Payson lifts herself onto her elbows and watches him. It's then that she realizes how uncomfortable Sasha must be. Sitting all the way up, she reaches for the waistband of his jeans, but he stops her, gently taking her hand in his.

"Sasha," she says. He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it, love," he says. He leans forward and kisses her lightly. Payson isn't willing to just let it go, though, and pulls her hands from his.

"Sasha, come on. I got to…you know, why shouldn't you?" She grins up at him and quickly undoes his button before he can object again. Together they shift so that Sasha is lying on his back. It's difficult on such a small surface, especially one where they have to mind the computer, but they get it eventually. Sasha stares at her in awe as she carefully works the zipper down and reaches her hand inside.

Payson isn't sure she's ever felt as powerful as she does right now, with Sasha at her mercy. She giggles as his head thunks against the desk and he screws his eyes shut. Leaning down over him, she kisses him as he moans into her mouth and grabs her by the hair. She's watching him lose control, come unraveled, and she loves seeing such a different side to him. Payson knows she's one of the only people in the world to see such a vulnerable side to Sasha.

Afterwards, they sit cuddled together in his chair. They're cleaned up and dressed and he's playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. Payson feels closer to him now than before, having shared such an intimate experience, and she can't wait until after the Olympics so they can explore that side of their relationship even farther.

"It's late," Sasha whispers against her hair. Payson glances at the clock on his desk and sees that over an hour has passed since she first got there.

"It is. I don't want to leave," she says, pouting. Sasha laughs quietly.

"I don't want you to leave, but your mom may reconsider the dinner idea if I keep you much longer," he points out. Payson groans, knowing he's right, and climbs off his lap.

"At least let me help you put the desk back in order."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Crazylady, alliclaire, JCI, Dawn of a New Eclipse, KK161990, and MacKenzie Neal, you guys make my day every time I read one of your reviews! **

**See A/N 2 at the end of the chapter for more.**

**Chapter 21**

"No," Sasha says bluntly as he sorts through papers on his desk.

"Sasha, it could be great for the gym…" Summer starts, trying her best to convince him.

"I don't care, Summer!" Sasha snaps. Summer frowns, hurt evident on her face. Sasha sighs. "I'm not allowing my gymnasts to be distracted by a journalist who just wants to make a buck off of their hard work. The media takes advantage, Summer, they twist things however they like. I won't let my gymnasts be hurt like that."

"You mean you won't let Payson be hurt like that," Summer snaps back. Sasha frowns at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasha demands. Summer immediately deflates, rubbing her temples.

"I just…sometimes it seems as if you're more invested in Payson than the rest of the girls. Like if she weren't here, you wouldn't be either," Summer explains.

"I devote my time to the gymnasts who need it most. Payson has had a very rough go of it the past six months, while Emily and Lauren have remained consistently strong. I resent that you think I would play favorites, Summer," Sasha says harshly. He wants to make Summer feel badly for what she implied, mostly to convince himself that it's true.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just…this could be great publicity for the Rock, and it might be good for Payson too. I know her family has been struggling, and she's America's darling right now. They love her. Putting her out there, just for a few articles and interviews, could get her sponsorship deals that will have her set for life," Summer explains. Sasha looks out at the floor, where Payson is laughing with Emily and Lauren, and takes a minute to think.

What would Payson say if she knew this conversation were going on? Most likely, no matter the outcome, she would be angry with Sasha for making choices about her life for her, like he had when he left the Rock 'for her own good'. And she would be right. Ultimately, Sasha decides, it's not his decision to make.

"If Payson and the other girls want to do the interview, they can. But this will not become a regular occurrence. I meant what I said about the journalists causing a distraction," Sasha insists. Summer nods.

"Absolutely. We can talk to the girls during their lunch break, and if they agree I'll call the reporter back."

#

"I can't believe you're letting us do the interview," Payson says as she and Sasha move around each other in the Keeler kitchen. Kim agreed to let them cook dinner for her, and she sits at the island sipping a glass of wine, watching them. Sasha reaches past Payson to grab ginger root and brushes his fingers against her lower back. They had decided to act as normally as possible at dinner, so that Kim can see the truth in their relationship.

"You once got angry at me for making decisions for you, remember? I decided that this was your decision, yours, Emily's, and Lauren's, and if you wanted to do it then so be it. I don't love the idea, but it's not my call," Sasha explains.

"Well it's good to know I've taught you something," Payson says, obviously very proud of herself. Sasha laughs as she playfully bumps his hip with hers.

"Just don't let the other girls slack, okay?" Sasha pleads.

"Yes sir," Payson agrees, a mock scowl on her face. Sasha reaches out and taps her nose.

"So next week a team of journalists will be invading the Rock?" Kim asks. Sasha looks over his shoulder at her.

"No, just one journalist; Amelia Marks, she writes for People," Sasha says. Kim nods and Sasha can see how hard she's trying to be okay with what's going on in her kitchen.

"So, did Liam go home yet?" Payson asks, dishing salads.

"Actually, he's moving here. Got an apartment near…the Rock. Just a few blocks away," Sasha says, just barely catching himself before he blurted out that it was near their own apartment. He suspects any chink in Kim's armor would seal right back up if she knew they had an apartment just for their secret rendezvous.

"Really? Is he keeping the Cambria house?" Payson asks.

"Yes, I don't think he could stand being this far from the beach in the summer," Sasha points out. Payson laughs, nodding.

"Liam is the very definition of surfer dude, Mom," Payson explains, smiling.

"He looked like it," Kim agrees quietly. Sasha finishes dishing their main course and together the three of them move dinner onto the table. They sit down, Payson and Sasha chatting easily. Kim is mostly silent, watching, and Sasha hopes that's a good sign.

Sasha and Payson try to draw Kim into conversation all through dinner, but she isn't interested. She responds to questions and direct addresses, but doesn't offer up much of anything. He can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. By the time the meal is over, Kim has barely said more than a handful of words.

"I'll clear the dishes," Payson offers, standing and reaching for his plate.

"I'll help you, love," Sasha says, moving to stand. Payson stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Stay, talk with my mom," she insists. Meeting her eyes, Sasha once again experiences that special non-verbal communication they have, where they say everything they need to with just their eyes. She begs him to stay and figure out what's going on inside her mom's head, because Payson is done. She's said all she can say, and now it's Sasha's turn to try convincing her mother.

"If you're sure, Iubito," Sasha says with a nod.

"I'm sure." Payson disappears, leaving Sasha and Kim to sit in uncomfortable silence. Sasha takes a sip of his Scotch, just for something to do.

"What does Iubito mean?" Kim asks, her pronunciation halting but close enough to what it's supposed to be.

"It means 'my love' in Romanian," Sasha says. Kim nods, mulling over the information.

"I've heard you say that to her before, but I never really thought anything of it," Kim muses. Sasha shifts, leaning forward and glancing toward the kitchen. There's one question he wants to ask Kim that hasn't stopped plaguing him since she found out.

"Kim, why haven't you told Mark?" he asks carefully. Kim nods, taking a deep breath.

"Payson has always been Mark's little girl, his baby. If he knew… it would destroy him. I can't do that to him, I can't ruin the image he has of Payson," Kim explains. "But it's killing me to keep it from him. I've never hidden something like this from him, in the entire time we've been married."

"I'm sorry, Kim. I can't apologize enough for the position we've put you in, but you have to know how much I love your daughter. And I hope you know that I would never hurt her," Sasha insists. Kim shakes her head.

"Sasha, I can see that you and Payson love each other, but I still need some time to get used to this. You know she thinks you two are going to get married someday?" Kim asks, her voice a little sharp. Sasha is sure that she thinks Payson is delusional and this bit of information will scare Sasha off, but she's wrong.

"We are."

"Don't you think she's a little young to be thinking of marriage? Especially when she should be thinking about the Olympics?" Kim presses. Sasha nods.

"She is thinking about the Olympics. It's all she thinks about on a good day, when there aren't other things to distract her. And the marriage part…it isn't something we discuss with any frequency, but it is going to happen. We know that much," Sasha explains. "Hasn't Payson always known what she wanted? The Olympics? How is a decision like that, to give up any chance at a normal childhood, any different than the decision to get married? How old was she when she decided that?"

"She was six. I see your point," Kim sighs. Sasha takes another small sip of his Scotch and waits for Kim to say something else. "Payson, come in here."

Payson appears after a moment, wiping her wet hands on a towel. "Yeah?"

"Sit down, honey," Kim says. Payson looks at Sasha, asking what happened. He gives her a little shrug and then nods at her seat.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I can't promise that I'm going to be one hundred percent comfortable with this right away, but I can't deny what's right in front of me, the two of you obviously have a very comfortable, stable relationship. I don't like that it developed in secret, but it did and I can't change that now," Kim says.

"Mom, what are you saying?" Payson asks hesitantly.

"I'm saying that I won't call the police if I see you and Sasha together. I wish you'd wait until after the Olympics, but you're adult enough to make that decision yourself," Kim says. She looks unhappy with herself, and Sasha feels for her, they really have put her in a terrible position. Payson reaches across the table for Kim's hand.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Don't thank me yet. My one condition is that the two of you need to sit down with your father and tell him. Part of what makes me so upset is the way I found out, the two of you should have come to me and told me instead of letting me find out on my own. If your father finds out the same way I did, he won't ever recover. So be adult about it and tell him yourselves," Kim insists. Payson's eyes go wide and she turns to Sasha. She's panicked, he can tell.

"We will, Kim, as soon as he gets home this weekend," Sasha promises. He glances at Payson, whose face has gone white.

"Good," Kim says. Sasha nods, standing up.

"I need to be going. Thank you, Kim."

"Like I said, don't thank me yet. I won't stand in your way anymore, but I can't promise that Mark will come to the same conclusion. Payson, why don't you show Sasha out?" Kim suggests. Sasha knows she's offering them a moment of privacy, and he's thankful for it. He offers his hand to Payson, who takes it, and laces their fingers together. Slowly, they make their way towards the front door.

"Sasha, we can't tell my father," Payson hisses as they near the front door. Sasha stops, tugging on her hand to get her to do the same, and takes her by the shoulders.

"Payson, your mom is right. If we sit down and tell your father like adults, then it will go much more smoothly than if he finds out on his own. I'll be with you every step of the way, Iubito, you won't be facing it alone," Sasha promises. Payson sighs and hugs him, pressing her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. Sasha can't wait until she turns eighteen and they can be together without obstacle, although it's naive of him to think that their problems will disappear once she's magically of age; they'll still have to deal with any media attention they might attract, the opinions of their family and friends.

"I love you," Payson says. Sasha tilts her head up to his with a finger beneath her chin and leans down to kiss her. He allows himself a thorough, deep kiss as Payson lifts herself onto her toes and grips his shoulders, kissing him harder. He smiles into her lips.

"I love you too," he whispers, pulling away. "Don't worry about your Dad. We'll get through this, and every other challenge we face, okay?"

"Okay," Payson nods. "I'll see you tomorrow."

#

Even though it's pretty late when Sasha leaves the Keeler house, he doesn't head for his trailer just yet. He'd hidden it well from Payson, but the thought of looking Mark in the eye and telling him that he's been seeing Payson behind Mark's back for almost six months is terrifying. He needs to think about what he's going to say, how he's going to protect Payson's relationship with her father, so he goes to the only place he knows can clear his head; the gym.

Sasha makes sure to stretch thoroughly before warming up the same way his gymnasts do. After making sure he's not going to hurt himself, Sasha starts on the rings. Payson once told him that she was most clear-headed on the bars, because they didn't allow her time to think anything through. She had to trust her instincts. Sasha understands exactly how she feels, because he feels the same way when he works out on the rings. It helps him think more clearly, and keep a level head. It practically saved his life during the entire debacle with MJ and Marty. Of course, the way he felt about that pales in comparison to the way he would feel if he and Payson ever truly broke up.

Swinging around the rings makes Sasha feel more in control of himself than almost anything else. Lifting himself into a handstand, he relishes the burning in his muscles, and the effort and control it takes to stay there. He works until he can hardly support his own weight anymore. Then, he crawls into bed, exhausted and his mind blissfully blank.

#

Payson looks stunning in a pale yellow sundress when she answers the door. Looking past her, into the house, he makes sure that her father isn't watching before he leans in to kiss her. They're about to tell Mark about their relationship, and he knows that the slightest touch can calm both of them

"Sasha, come in," Payson says, stepping aside to let him in.

"Does he know I'm coming?" Sasha asks, brushing his fingers against hers. She nods, biting her lip.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know why," she says. He waits for her to slip past him and move farther into the house before he follows. He can't help but get distracted by the sway of her hips for a moment, before he hears Mark's voice.

"Sasha," Payson's father greets him. Sasha reaches out to shake his hand.

"Mark."

"So, what did you two want to talk about?" Sasha glances at Payson and can clearly read the apprehension on her face. She wants to run screaming from the room.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Sasha suggests. Payson moves to the couch, ringing her hands together. It's unnerving for Sasha to see her so visibly shaken.

"Payson?" Mark asks once they've all taken a seat.

"Um, Dad…Sasha and I have something to tell you. We, um…well we've…" Sasha reaches over and laces his fingers through her, granting her his strength.

"Payson, it's okay," he murmurs. He watches as Mark frowns, the situation dawning on him. Mark clenches his fists as his face reddens. Next to him, Payson takes a deep breath.

"Sasha and I have been dating for six months," Payson blurts. Then she squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the explosion Sasha knows she's expecting. Mark doesn't say anything for a long moment. When he does, what he says is the last thing either of them expected.

"I figured," Mark sighs. Payson's eyes snap open and she looks between her Dad and Sasha, confused.

"What?" Payson asks. Mark rubs his hand over his face.

"Payson, when I had that talk with you and Sasha about the appropriateness of your relationship, it was because I suspected the two of you had more going on than just a working relationship. And your answer, sweetie, no one talks about their coach like that. It was impossible to miss the love you have for him," Mark explains. Sasha sits back, stunned.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Payson asks. Mark shrugs.

"I wasn't positive. So I started watching more closely, when I was at the gym on the weekends. There was something very different about the way he worked with you versus the way he worked with any of the other gymnasts. It was just as clear how much he loves you," Mark says. Payson is shaking her head in awe. Sasha reaches for her knee.

"So, how do you feel about it?" Payson ventures carefully. She covers Sasha's hand with her own and squeezes, hard. Sasha fights a wince, waiting for Mark's answer.

"I can't lie and tell you I'm completely comfortable with the idea of my daughter dating a man more than a decade older than her, but I've had a lot of time to get used to the idea. If the two of you feel that you need to be together to be happy, then I won't stand in the way. The only thing I ask is that you don't rub it in," Mark begs. Payson laughs as her grip on his hand loosens and she smiles at him, and then at her father.

"Sure, Daddy."

"Pay, your mom knows, right?" Mark asks. Payson nods.

"Yeah. She found my phone." Payson doesn't bother telling her dad when, and Sasha figures she doesn't want to get Kim in trouble for keeping their secret. Mark nods.

"Thank you, Payson and Sasha, for telling me even if it did take you a while." Mark stands up, hugging Payson and then offering his hand to Sasha.

"I have to warn you though, Sasha, if you hurt my baby girl, I will bury you in the ground," Mark warns. Sasha nods.

"If I ever hurt Payson, I'll do it for you."

**A/N 2: Okay, so I know that Mark seems a little out of character here, but I felt like someone in Payson's family needed to be on her side. Also, I was keeping in mind how the whole surgery thing went down; Kim was totally against it, but Mark seemed to jump on board a lot sooner, because he knew it would make Payson happy. So I modeled his reaction to this after his reaction to that. **

**As always, review please! Let's see if we can get someone new to review this chapter (not that I don't love and appreciate my loyal reviewers). Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: To Mackenzie Neal, KK161990, BearyFunny66, Dawn of a New Eclipse, Crazylady, and Princessde, I thank you. Glad you all understood why I went the way I did with Mark's reaction and that you enjoyed the chapter. Mackenzie, to answer your questions, my name is Kaelyn and I'm 23. Thanks for the kind words! **

**Also, it occurs to me that I've been playing a little fast and loose with the timeline. So I'm going to say that after the six months this story has covered, the girls would now be into the late fall of their junior year of high school, if they went to one. I know some info in previous chapters may contradict that, but from now on just keep that time frame in your mind. **

**As always, leave me a review!**

**Chapter 22**

Payson was injured the last time reporters invaded The Rock. Back then, she was jealous of all the attention her teammates were getting, but now all she wants to do is go hide in Sasha's office. She isn't getting anything done with Amelia and her team of photographers around, and this is time she can't really afford to lose.

"Payson, we're ready for your interview," Tasha, Amelia's assistant, says, hurrying over to where Payson is working out on the beam. She sighs and jumps down, not even bothering with an actual dismount, before following Tasha to the tiny interview area Summer set up for them. Sasha's already there, sitting in one of the interviewee chairs and Payson feels her stomach drop. They've managed to avoid being interviewed together so far, and Payson is worried that in a double interview Amelia will be able to ferret out that they're together.

"Payson," Amelia says, flashing her a brilliant smile and indicating the open interviewee chair. "Please, sit down."

"I thought this was my individual interview?" Payson asks, casting a sideways glance at Sasha as she sinks into her chair. He shrugs.

"Well, we had Sasha here already and we were planning on doing a joint interview with the two of you, so we figured why not kill two birds with one stone? We'll get your individual interview next. So, first question, Payson; how did you feel when you found out Sasha would be your coach?"

"Well," Payson starts, taking a breath. "I was conflicted. Marty Walsh had just gone to Denver, so I was still dealing with some hurt from that, but overall I was excited."

"We've heard a story that Sasha wasn't going to stay, but you convinced him to. Is that true?" Amelia asks. Payson shifts uncomfortably.

"I guess. I mean, I was the one that actually begged him to stay, but I think he stuck around because we all looked so pitiful," Payson explains. Sasha laughs.

"You did look like a pitiful lot. This gym was a mess," Sasha adds. Amelia smiles at him and Payson feels herself bristle. She has no doubt that at some point during her week at The Rock, Amelia will try to get Sasha back to her hotel room.

"Sasha, are you glad you stayed?" Amelia asks.

"Absolutely," Sasha responds, without hesitation. "This is the strongest, most talented club in the United States. We've got three women on the National Team, and two men, more than any other club. I would have been completely daft to pass up an opportunity to be their coach."

"So it's all about their talent then?" Amelia asks, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Sasha frowns.

"What else would it be about?"

"Well, these girls are charismatic and enchanting. Are you sure they haven't put a little spell on you?" Sasha laughs, one of his contagious ones that makes Payson giggle too.

"No, I'm impervious to their black magic," Sasha promises. Payson wants to taunt him, but bites her tongue. It would be a terrible idea to point out that he isn't impervious to _her_ black magic.

"Payson? Is he telling the truth?" Payson nods.

"Oh yes. We get away with nothing here at The Rock," Payson promises, even though it's a total lie. Amelia shifts in her chair, leaning forward a little bit like she's about to ask the really juicy questions.

"Let's talk about Payson's comeback. Dear, you've been incredible since your injury, maybe even better than before. How did the two of you deal with that? How did you make the comeback happen?"

"A lot of blood, sweat, and tears," Payson says. "And I honestly couldn't have done it without Sasha."

"Why not?" Amelia asks. Sasha looks at Payson, urging her to continue.

"He trusted my body before I did. I had a lot of doubts coming back after my surgery, so many that I actually told people I wasn't allowed to train for weeks after I got the okay from my physical therapist, but Sasha wouldn't let me walk away. He knew I could be great again, and eventually he made me believe it too," Payson explains. Amelia nods, hanging on Payson's every word.

"Sasha, how did you know? A lot of athletes wouldn't be able to do what Payson did, what made you sure she was one that could?"

"Payson has the heart of a champion. She's got more will than just about anyone I've ever met, and that's saying something. She's a very rare kind of person who won't let anything stand in her way. The world could use a lot more Payson Keelers," Sasha says. Payson laughs.

"That's a scary thought," Payson jokes. Amelia laughs.

"Thank you, Sasha, I think we're finished with the joint interview," Amelia says, dismissing Sasha. He nods and gets up quickly, obviously trying to escape before she thinks of another question for him. They're both capable of hamming it up for the press, and they've been told they're great in interviews, but neither of them really wants to be in the hot seat.

"So, Payson, what's it like not going to a normal high school?" Amelia asks. Payson is glad she's starting out with the easy questions.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world. I went to a normal high school for a while when I was injured, and it was fine, but I would always rather be here. The Rock is my home," Payson insists. Amelia nods as she jots down a few notes.

"It must have been nice though, to escape for a little while right? I mean, I've been told there's a no dating rule here," Amelia says, grimacing at the thought. Payson smiles.

"I've never really been interested in dating. After the Olympics, sure, but for now I have a goal that will take a lot of dedication and focus to reach so that's all I'm thinking about," Payson says, throwing out her standard response to the boy question.

The interview takes forever, at least it feels like it to Payson, as Amelia covers everything from family to what it's like having a career at sixteen. Payson squirms through the entire thing, eager to get back to training. Finally, Amelia let's her go and Payson wastes no time running through another quick warm up and jumping on the bars.

"I hate reporters," Sasha grumbles as he comes to stand next to the apparatus, watching her routine. Payson smiles.

"Regretting allowing us to do this, Coach Beloff?" Payson asks, curling her body around the high bar.

"Every second. I want them out of my gym," Sasha sighs.

"Soon, Sasha."

"Not bloody soon enough."

#

"Payson! Hi!" Payson is in the middle of a run for the vault when she hears someone yell her name. It distracts her enough to trip her up, and she can't slow herself down enough to stop before smacking into the vault horse. She grunts at the impact and takes a breath, reminding herself that whoever yelled her name doesn't deserve to die. Maybe.

"Heather, no!" Payson looks towards the doors and sees Kaylie trying to explain to Heather why she can't yell someone's name in a gym like that. Rolling her eyes, Payson heads for them.

"Hey guys," she greets.

"Hey, I hope it's okay we dropped by. Heather's been grilling me about what it's like to be a gymnast since I started school, so I thought I'd bring her here and show her," Kaylie explains. Payson shrugs.

"It's fine, but you might want to stick to the office. There's a reporter for People Magazine here, and she'll probably corner you for an interview if she knows you're around," Payson warns. Kaylie's eyes go wide and she looks around, panicked. "She's not here right now."

"Oh. Um, yeah. Give me a heads up when she gets here and I'll duck into Sasha's office."

"Ooh, let's go say hi to Sasha," Heather says, turning towards the office. Payson reaches out and grabs her arm before she can take more than a step.

"Heather, you can't. You're not supposed to know Sasha," Payson hisses.

"Hey guys," Emily says, trotting over to join the group. She gives Kaylie a quick hug and then waves at Heather, who she still doesn't know that well. "What's up?"

"Heather was just about to oust me and Sasha," Payson growls. Heather shrugs, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry," she whispers. Emily laughs.

"What were you going to do?" Emily asks, smiling and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was going to go say hi to Sasha. I met him at a little dinner thing he and Payson threw like a month ago," Heather explains.

"Well, he's in a bad mood anyway, so you're probably better off steering clear," Emily warns.

"Why is he in a bad mood?" Heather asks. Payson, Emily, and Kaylie look at each other, smiling.

"He hates reporters," they chorus, laughing.

"So Pay, how's it going now that your parents both know?" Kaylie asks. Heather and Emily look at her curiously. Payson shrugs.

"It's going pretty well. We don't really talk about it much because my Mom and Dad are both still a little uncomfortable, but they're trying. It's nice that I can just say, 'hey I'm going to see Sasha' instead of lying about it," Payson explains.

"I still can't believe he gave you a hickey," Kaylie laughs. Payson smiles at the memory.

"Sasha doesn't seem like the demonstrative type, he's so private," Emily says. Payson shakes her head.

"Actually he's incredibly possessive sometimes. Not in a bad, jealous way, but he wants the world to know I'm his. And that's one of the most difficult parts of having to keep our relationship a secret," Payson explains.

"Is he planning anything special for your birthday next week?" Kaylie asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Payson shrugs.

"I honestly don't know. He hasn't said anything," Payson says. Lauren pops up out of nowhere, pushing her way into their circle.

"Hi guys!" she says brightly, smiling.

"What are you so excited about?" Emily asks. Lauren puts on her innocent face and shakes her head.

"Nothing. What are we talking about?" Lauren asks. The other girls all look to Payson for the answer.

"My birthday," Payson says. Lauren claps her hands together.

"Oh! Let's plan a party," Lauren gasps excitedly. Payson groans.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it, I need to work on my vault. Just please keep it sort of low key," Payson begs.

"No promises!" Lauren sings gleefully.

#

The morning of her birthday, Payson is woken by text message at four a.m. Groaning, she rolls over and fumbles for her phone, rolling her thumb over the trackball until the new text is highlighted. She smiles when she sees Sasha's name.

_Sasha: Look up._

Payson looks up at her window and sees a red heart taped to the inside. She frowns, wondering how the hell he possibly could have gotten it inside without her knowing. Sitting up in bed she reaches to the window, pulling the heart down. As soon as she has a hold on it, she realizes that it's actually a homemade card. What's inside makes her smile: _Open the window._

Getting up, Payson reaches for the window, pulling it up until she can see outside. She sticks her head out, shivering as a blast of cool air hits her.

"Happy Birthday," Sasha says, coming out from the shadows along the side of the house. Payson smiles, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

She kisses him for a long time, letting their tongues curl around each other and their lips mesh as she runs her hands over his shoulders and back. He reaches out to bury his fingers in her hair, smiling against her lips.

"Good morning," she whispers, pulling away just slightly.

"Morning. Do you want your present?" Sasha asks, looking like a little boy on Christmas morning. Payson smiles, stepping back from the window.

"Come on in," she says. Sasha shakes his head.

"I'm going to wait out here until after you unwrap it," Sasha says cryptically. Payson is so confused, she can't even fathom what's going on.

"Okay, well then let's have it," Payson says. Sasha pulls one hand from behind his back. In it is a gift wrapped in rose colored paper that Sasha hands to Payson. She takes a moment to run her fingers over the paper, and to try figuring out what she'll find when she unwraps it. Sasha laughs softly.

"Just open it," he presses. Payson glances up at him as she works her finger beneath the seam of the paper, carefully prying the tape loose. She unwraps it slowly, partly because she knows it's driving Sasha crazy and partly because she wants to savor the moment.

Beneath the paper is a thin book. The cover is a deep burgundy calf skin with gold embossing and a ridged spine. She ghosts her fingers over the soft covering before turning it over to see the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Payson asks, her voice just barely above a whisper. She opens the cover and finds that Sasha has written on the inside title page, something in Romanian.

_Cine la dragoste cade, întâi mintea i se scade. __La multi ani iubiera mia._

"What does it say?" She asks.

"Love is without reason. Happy birthday my love," Sasha translates. Payson blinks back tears and reaches out to brush her fingers over his cheek. "This copy is from the very first time Romeo and Juliet was published separately from the rest of the tragedies, printed in 1734. I've been trying to track down the perfect copy since we started dating."

"Will you come inside, please?" Payson begs, hugging the book to her chest. Sasha nods and slips through the window, shutting it behind him before turning and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," Sasha whispers into her hair. Payson can't help it, she starts to cry. And not just slow rolling, movie tears, but big, messy, sobbing tears. She buries her face in Sasha's chest as she sobs, her body shaking with the force of her crying. "Love, what's wrong?"

"It's…just…so…perfect," she gasps. Sasha tightens his hold on her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He let's go of her just enough to pull the book from her hands and put it on her bedside table. Then he leads her back to her bed and they sit down, Payson burrowing into Sasha's side.

"No one has ever given me such a perfect gift, Sasha. It's incredible. Thank you." Payson lifts herself onto her knees and leans in to kiss him. She can taste her own salty tears as they kiss, holding tightly to each other.

"Can you come stay at the apartment tonight?" Sasha asks, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I was already planning on it," she whispers.

"Good," Sasha says, kissing her softly. "I have to go, but I'll see you at the gym. Happy birthday, again, Iubito."

"Thank you. I love you."

#

"Before we go to the apartment I need to stop by the Tanner's and drop something off for Summer," Sasha says as Payson climbs into his truck. They're the last ones out of The Rock, as usual.

"Okay," Payson agrees, drawing out the word like she isn't sure what to think about stopping by the Tanner house. Being in Sasha's truck when he "swings by" is not really a situation she wants to be caught in.

"Don't worry," Sasha says, laughing a little. "We'll just say I'm giving you a ride home. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Payson echoes. Sasha doesn't say things like no big deal. She narrows her eyes at him, studying him carefully. His smile is a little too forced, and he isn't speaking in his usual cadence. "Sasha, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he says quickly, giving a little shrug.

"Liar," Payson accuses. Then it dawns on her. "Oh my God, please tell me it's not a surprise party." Sasha laughs, reaching across the center console for her hand and lifting it to his lips. Payson glares. He's having way too much fun with this.

"Just act surprised, okay?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews 789, Ida-cullen, KK161990, JCI, and Bassgirl95! Reading your reviews always makes me smile.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a crazy ridiculous amount of ideas come to me last night, so I'm working on those. Be warned though, the updates might not be coming as fast as they were, school is kicking it up a notch and it's time for me to buckle down, so there will be less time to write. I'm hoping to still hit two updates a week, but who knows. Be patient, yeah?**

**As always, love it or hate it, leave a review!**

**Chapter 23**

If Payson didn't already know that there was a surprise party waiting for her, she would have figured it out the moment they pulled into the driveway. It's empty of cars, but Lauren hasn't bothered to shut the curtains, so Payson can see a million people milling around inside. She spots Heather, and surprisingly Ike, and a few other people from high school who must be Kaylie's new friends. She also spots most of The Rock gymnasts.

Sasha parks the truck and pulls out his cell phone, typing out a quick text. Payson rolls her eyes as the curtains snap shut and the lights turn off. Sasha holds an arm out for her and she slips beneath it, hugging him around the waist.

"Try to have fun, okay Payson?" Sasha whispers.

"I'll do my best," Payson agrees, sighing dramatically. Sasha laughs and pulls her towards the door. He stops at the stoop and raises a hand to knock. Summer answers the door, keeping it mostly closed so that Payson can't see inside.

"Sasha, Payson! Come on in," Summer cries, a little too enthusiastic. Payson winces, but follows Sasha inside.

As soon as she's in the door, nearly a hundred people jump out from hiding places screaming; "Surprise!" Payson tries her best to act shocked, jumping and putting a hand on her chest. The shock is fake, but her smile is real; she never realized how much a party like this could remind her how wonderful her friends are. Lauren, Kaylie, Heather, and Emily push through the crowd to hug her.

"Happy Birthday!" They cry, together. Payson laughs, hugging them back.

"I thought I said to keep it low key?" Payson admonishes, playfully glaring at them. Lauren rolls her eyes as music starts to pour through the speakers.

"Psht. The low key part comes later! Come on!" Lauren grabs Payson by the wrist and pulls her into the crowd of people.

Lauren brings Payson to the drink table and pushes a glass of punch into her hands. Payson takes it, but doesn't drink, looking down at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, it's not spiked," Kaylie promises. Payson laughs.

#

Payson makes the rounds, saying hello and thank you to everyone she sees. After she's finished the obligatory pleasantries, she and her friends take a spot near the window and start chatting. She discovers that she won't be spending the night at the apartment with Sasha, instead she'll be spending it there at Lauren's house, along with Heather, Emily, and Kaylie. She can't lie and say she isn't a little disappointed that she can't spend the night in her lover's arms, but a sleep over with her friends is a pretty good second option.

"I'll be right back, I need another drink," Payson says, standing up from her seat and weaving her way across the room.

"Hey Pay," a voice says from behind her as she fills her cup at the punch bowl. She turns to see Ike Benzinger fiddling with a red plastic cup.

"Hi," she says. An awkward silence falls over them while Payson takes a sip of her punch and Ike bites his lip.

"So, I haven't seen you around since prom," Ike says, looking down at his feet. Payson nods.

"I've been busy, at the gym," Payson says. Ike's face brightens.

"Yeah, I heard about you winning the World Championship. Congrats," Ike says, reaching out and tapping her elbow lightly. Payson looks down at her arm, frowning a little. "So listen, I was thinking we could go out sometime."

"Ike," Payson starts. He doesn't let her finish.

"Hear me out; I know I was a jerk before prom and all that, but I like you, Payson. You're smart and funny and I want to go out with you," Ike insists. Payson shakes her head.

"Ike…I have a boyfriend," she says softly.

"Oh, I didn't…I didn't realize," Ike sputters. Payson nods, not quite meeting his gaze. She jumps when a heavy arm falls across her shoulders and squeezes.

"Payson, just the gorgeous woman I was looking for," Austin says, pulling her tightly to his side. Payson grunts with the force of his hug and frowns up at him. He, though, is looking at Ike. "Hey man. I'm Austin."

"Ike. You must be Payson's…I gotta go." Ike disappears into the crowd. He clearly thinks Austin is Payson's boyfriend, and a part of her wants to correct him. Then she realizes it doesn't matter. Ike doesn't care who her boyfriend is, and she doesn't care if he thinks it's Austin.

"Austin, what are you doing?" Payson asks, stepping away from him. He reaches past her to grab a cup and fill it with punch.

"I was told to come rescue you," Austin replies. Payson frowns.

"By who?" she asks. Austin nods his head towards Emily.

"Em suggested you might not appreciate that Ike kid hitting on you. You're welcome, by the way," Austin says, smiling that charming smile that gets all the girls tied up in knots. Payson doesn't bat an eyelash.

"Thanks," she says, rolling her eyes.

"So what's wrong with Ike?"

"Nothing. I just...you know what? It's none of your business," Payson says.

"Oh come on Payson. What, are you breaking The Rock's no dating rule? I promise not to rat you out to Sasha," Austin teases. Payson snorts.

"Fine. Yes, I have a boyfriend. That's all you get." Turning away from him, Payson returns to her friends. Emily has her head buried in her phone, quickly texting someone. Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Damon," she says, by way of explanation. Emily looks up for a split second.

"He says happy birthday, and sorry he couldn't come to the party," Emily says. "He's playing a show in Santa Monica."

"And when can we expect him back here?" Kaylie asks. Heather leans farther into the circle.

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Heather asks. Lauren rolls her eyes, like she can't believe Heather is so behind on her gossip and seeming to forget that Heather doesn't spend almost every waking moment with them.

"Emily's boyfriend, Damon. He's a musician, and he's doing some recording work and playing shows in California, so he and Emily don't get to see each other a whole lot," Kaylie explains.

"They even made this deal where they wouldn't be together for two years, until after the Olympics, but that so didn't work," Lauren explains dramatically. Payson's heart flutters at how familiar the scenario is.

"That sort of plan never will, when you're meant to be," Payson says quietly. Emily, Heather, and Kaylie all look at Payson with understanding, knowing exactly what she's talking about. Lauren, though, just rolls her eyes.

"When did you turn into such a romantic, Pay?" She asks, her voice a little harsh. Payson shrugs, trying to play it off.

"I'm not, I'm just stating an observation," Payson says. Lauren narrows her eyes at Payson, like she knows she's hiding something, but can't quite figure it out. Just as quickly, though, the look in Lauren's eyes in gone and she's back to Damon.

"Anyway, when is he coming back to Boulder?" Lauren asks. Emily smiles, blushing a little and biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Two weeks. He's playing a show at UC Boulder and he can get us in, if we want to go," Emily says. Lauren actually squeals loudly, causing at least half the people in the house to stop and stare.

"College boys!" Lauren giggles excitedly. The others roll their eyes.

"I think a concert sounds like a great plan," Kaylie agrees. They all look to Payson. Before she started dating Sasha, Payson would have been the one listing all the reasons they shouldn't go; they won't get enough sleep before the next day's practice, they could get into some kind of trouble, is a boy really worth it? But now she finds that she wants to go. Having an illicit relationship with her coach has actually made Payson more normal than not.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Payson agrees. Emily's smile broadens and she quickly texts Damon before putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, I'm done. The rest of the night is boyfriend free," she says, sending a pointed look at Payson.

"Good," Payson agrees. Her ears catch the sound of Sasha's sexy British voice bidding goodnight to the adults in the room and she excuses herself. "I'm just going to say goodnight to Sasha, thank him for helping you four with this little birthday surprise."

She quickly pushes through the crowd of people until she reaches the door. Sasha slips out just before her and she reaches for his hand as she pulls the door shut behind her.

"Hey," she says quietly. He smiles at her, squeezing her fingers before letting go of her hand. With the curtains open again they can't be too careful.

"Are you having fun?" Sasha asks. Payson smiles and nods, folding her arms over her chest in an effort to keep from hugging him. It gets harder by the day not to just touch him every second, it almost physically hurts her.

"I am. How long have they been planning this?" Payson asks, nodding back towards the Tanner house. Sasha smirks.

"Weeks. They begged me to keep you after practice and then drive you over so they could set up. Lauren was sure it was going to take a lot of convincing," Sasha says, laughing at the irony. Payson smiles too.

"I'd better get back inside, I just wanted to say goodnight and I love you," Payson says. Sasha steps forward like he's going to kiss her and then remembers where they are and steps back, dropping his hands to his side.

"I love you too. We'll spend the day, and night, together tomorrow. I'll be at the apartment whenever you're ready," Sasha promises.

#

It's hours before the party clears out and Payson has to admit she's a little sad to see it end. Being able to relax and act like a normal teenager is something she sometimes forgets she wants. Most of the time, being an elite gymnast and Sasha's girl is more than enough to keep her happy, but it's also nice to let loose once in a while.

When everyone is gone except Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, Heather, Payson, and of course their chaperone Summer, the girls drag all the extra down blankets and pillows they can carry from the linen closet and into the large living room where they're going to spend the night talking and watching chick flicks. Kaylie starts popping popcorn in the microwave while Lauren makes ice cream sundaes and Payson flips through Lauren's DVD collection.

"I thought gymnasts were supposed to eat, like, super healthy," Heather muses as she watches the parade of junk food.

"We make exceptions for special occasions," Emily says, laughing. "Like sleepovers."

"Okay, do you guys want to go the normal high school, John Hughes route, or the standard sappy romance route?" Payson asks, holding up a copy of The Breakfast Club in one hand and The Notebook in the other.

"John Hughes!" The chorus. Payson nods and goes to put The Breakfast Club into the DVD player.

They line the floor with blankets and pillows and settle down with several bags of popcorn and an ice cream sundae each, lying in a line on their stomach. Payson props herself up with a pillow and presses play on the remote.

"Is high school really like this?" Lauren asks Heather and Kaylie as they watch the movie. Kaylie snorts.

"Not at all. Cliques don't mix," Kaylie says.

"Are you in one?" Emily asks. Kaylie shakes her head.

"Not really. I'm still pretty much the new girl, but I'm thinking about trying out for competitive cheer in a few weeks."

"Oh, you should!" Heather cries. The other girls look at her in surprise.

"Why?" Payson asks. "She'd have to hang out with Morgan all the time."

"Actually, Morgan isn't good enough for the competitive cheer team. They're super good at everything, and kind of picky about who they put on the team. Morgan isn't even allowed to try out this year. And Kaylie would be perfect. You'll blow them away," Heather explains.

"Go for it Kaylie," Lauren says. Kaylie shrugs.

"I'm just nervous. I haven't done any gymnastics at all since World Trials and I don't know if I have the strength anymore," Kaylie admits.

"Come to The Rock after practice and I'll work with you," Payson offers.

"Seriously?" Kaylie asks.

"Yeah. We can work out together and help you get your strength back," Payson says. Kaylie nods.

"Okay, great."

"See? You'll be in a clique in no time," Emily jokes.

Almost halfway through the movie, Lauren gets up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she's out of earshot, Kaylie turns to Payson.

"So, what did Sasha get you for your birthday?" she asks in a whisper. Payson can't help the broad grin that spreads across her face.

"A rare copy of Romeo and Juliet, from like 1730. It's gorgeous," Payson breathes.

"Seriously? He's so perfect," Heather sighs, flopping back onto her pillow.

"I know," Payson says, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"I see you're still wearing that ring he got you," Emily points out, nodding at Payson's right hand. Payson brushes her thumb over the band. Sometimes she forgets it's there, it's so small and delicate. She always takes it off for practice, the bars would probably break it, but as soon as she's done she slips it back on. Most people don't even notice it's there.

"If I'm not in the gym, it's on my finger," Payson says.

"I can't believe you're practically engaged," Kaylie says, a look of awe on her face. Payson smiles calmly.

"We have a long way to go before we're engaged. I'm only seventeen and there's still the Olympics to get through, and who knows what will happen after that?" Payson muses.

"Yeah, but you still know you'll end up married," Heather points out. Payson shrugs.

"There's still a big difference," Payson insists. The girls all jump when the bathroom door slams and Lauren appears a few moments later, looking a little sour. Emily, Kaylie, and Payson glance at each other, not sure what caused the sudden change.

"You okay Lauren?" Emily asks. Lauren shrugs.

"Yeah. Why?" There's a harsh edge to her voice, even though she's denying any upset. Payson frowns.

"You just look upset, that's all," Payson says carefully. Lauren shakes her head and plasters a smile on her face that even Heather can tell is fake.

"Not upset. Hey, almost time to pick a new movie. Ferris Bueller or Sixteen Candles?"

#

The next morning, Kaylie gives all the other girls a ride to their respective homes. The rest of the night had been fun, but Lauren hadn't snapped out of whatever funk she was in and that had made everything a little awkward.

"What do you think was wrong with Lauren last night?" Payson asks, staring out the window as Kaylie navigates her Mercedes towards the Keeler house.

"I have no idea. Maybe Carter broke up with her," Kaylie says gleefully. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Are you still angry about that?" Payson asks.

"It's like I told Lauren, I can forgive but I can't ever forget. So, are you and Sasha hanging out today? Sorry we stole you away last night," Kaylie apologizes. Payson smiles, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, I had a great time with you guys. We don't all get to hang out much anymore. And yes, Sasha and I are spending the rest of the day together," Payson says happily. Kaylie grins.

"You two are adorable."

"I know."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: THANK YOU to JCI, alliclaire, and crazylady789. You guys rock for being the only three readers to review this chapter. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting (yay!) and I'm getting really excited for everyone to read it. **

**PLEASE, please, please review if you read this chapter. It really only takes a hot second, and you don't even have to be signed in to do it. Okay, shameless begging is over. For now. Enjoy your weekend everyone!**

**Chapter 24**

Sasha is sitting on the apartment's couch, reading, when Payson texts him that she's on her way. He smiles and then gets up and goes to the kitchen to fix her lunch. He makes a salad he knows she loves; candied walnuts, blue cheese, strawberries, and chicken mixed with lettuce and spinach. He has plans to pamper Payson today, cater to her every whim, and treating her to her favorite salad is just the start.

"Hello?" Payson calls as she opens the door.

"In here, love," he says, setting their dishes on the table. She comes around the corner, setting her purse on the counter and smiling at him. She looks gorgeous; her hair is down and naturally wavy, her skin is glowing, and she's wearing jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a pretty pale pink scarf.

"Aw, you made me lunch," she coos. Sasha opens his arms for her and she hugs him, reaching up on her toes for a kiss. Sasha flattens his hands across her back, pulling her more tightly against him so that their bodies are sealed together. It's been a long time since they had real alone time, after everything that's happened over the last few months, they just haven't had the chance.

Sasha could kiss her forever. The cinnamon taste that always lingers in her mouth is like the best Scotch, so intoxicating he won't know how hard it's hit him until he can't stand on his own two feet anymore, and her lips feel like silk. He can't get enough of her.

"Have fun last night?" Sasha asks as he releases her lips, still keeping her body against his. Payson lightly scratches her fingers up and down the back of his neck and he shivers. She knows just how to drive him crazy.

"I did. I missed you though." She pulls his head down for another kiss, flicking her tongue out against his lips. He groans and opens his mouth so she can deepen the kiss, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt to trace his fingers over her surgery scars before skimming up the curve of her spine. He feels her shudder beneath his touch and suddenly her kisses are more urgent. She pulls away, gasping for air.

"Lunch can wait, Sasha," she whispers, her voice ragged. She smoothes her hands down his neck, over his shoulders, and down his chest to dist in his shirt. Then she kisses him again and starts to walk backwards. Sasha wraps one are around her waist so that she won't fall if they stumble and follows, letting her take the lead. She's been getting bolder, venturing further out of her comfort zone, and Sasha loves it.

Together they slowly make their way through the apartment to the bedroom. It takes forever, but finally they make it to the bed. Payson let's go of Sasha's shirt and kicks off her shoes before lying back on the bed and winking at Sasha. He smirks at her, taking his time as he crawls up her body, pressing his face into her stomach and trailing his lips up her neck until he's at her lips again.

As they kiss he lowers his full weight onto Payson, her thighs cradling his hips as he presses into her. Sasha rakes his fingers through her hair, twirling it around his fingers and tugging gently. She arches back, pressing her chest into his.

"I love you," Payson gasps as his hands explore her body. He kisses her belly button, smiling against her skin.

"I love you, Iubtio."

#

"We forgot lunch," Payson says, smiling as she runs her fingers up and down Sasha's arm. He leans over to kiss the top of her head and then smoothes her hair. She groans. "I must have awful bed head."

"Your hair is perfect. And we can still eat lunch. Come on, get dressed," he says happily, smacking a kiss on Payson's cheek before getting out of bed and pulling on his discarded jeans. As he slips on his shirt, he watches Payson. She's a siren, swaying her hips and moving like she does, and she has no idea. She must feel his eyes on her because she looks back at him, over her shoulder and he sees a slight blush rise in her cheeks. When she's in the throes of passion she doesn't care that he's seeing her practically naked, but in the calmness after she's still a little hesitant.

"What?" she asks. He shakes his head, smiling.

"You're perfect," he breathes. Payson rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Well I knew that," she jokes, shimmying into her jeans. When they're both fully dressed again, they go back to their lunch, still waiting on the table. Sasha worries the lettuce may have wilted, but it still looks good.

"Liam wants to take us to dinner tonight, as a birthday present to you," Sasha says as Payson makes the most adorable moaning sounds. Her eyes flutter closed as she savors the salad and it makes Sasha's insides jump.

"Okay, as long as we can come back here after and relax. And I'm spending the night," Payson says. He smiles.

"Good, I was hoping you would."

"You know, Lauren was acting kind of weird last night. Has Summer said anything to you about something going wrong between her and Mr. Tanner?" Payson asks. Sasha frowns, shaking his head.

"Payson, Summer and I don't talk about our personal lives. If she and Steve Tanner had broken up, I would be the very last person to know," Sasha says.

"True."

"Amelia mailed me a copy of our article," Sasha says as he and Payson finish their salads. Together they wash the few dishes they have, Payson up to her elbows in soap suds and Sasha drying.

"Did she also mail you a naked picture?" Payson mutters. Sasha smiles, she's so cute when she's jealous.

"She did not, and she never made any advances when she was here. Do you want to see the magazine or not?" Sasha asks. Payson rolls her eyes, drying her hands on the towel Sasha hands her.

"I don't know, do I want to see it?" Payson asks, and he knows she's not sure how she and her friends came across in the interviews. Sasha smiles and grabs the magazine from the counter, flipping quickly to the very middle. "Wait, we're the cover story?"

"Yes we are. Great picture, don't you think?" Sasha holds his finger in place and closes the magazine to show Payson the cover photo. It's one of the girls and Sasha, him in the middle of the group with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smile on his face. The girls are surrounding him in their leos, looking like they're ready to take on the world.

"Actually, yeah," Payson says, sounding surprised. Sasha then flips to the actual article and hands the magazine to her. He was happy with the picture Amelia presented of The Rock; hard working girls who had dreams and goals, and a coach who wanted nothing more than to get them there. It was very different from the way elite gymnasts were often portrayed in memoirs and news articles. The sport had always come under a lot of attack for the rigors of training, the demands of coaches, and the ruthlessness of the competition.

Sasha watches her as she reads the feature, looking over the pictures and the info boxes with stats on each gymnast. Her face gradually relaxes as she realizes that the article really does paint them in a favorable light, and by the end she's smiling.

"This is great," she says, handing the magazine back to him.

"Isn't it? Amelia said she want to do a follow up after next year's Worlds and then again after the Olympics," Sasha explains. Payson nods.

"Sounds like a good idea." Payson's phone rings and she digs it out of her purse, looking at the caller i.d. She looks up at Sasha, frowning. "It's MJ."

"MJ?" Sasha echoes. He doesn't love the idea of his current girlfriend talking to his ex, but before he can say more, Payson answers the phone. He listens to her side of the conversation and gathers that it's about potential sponsorship. Payson hurries off the phone, promising to discuss it with her parents.

"MJ says there's been a lot of interest by sponsors in me," Payson says quietly. Sasha waits for her to continue, because he knows there's more. Her forehead creases as she thinks. "It will be a fight to get my parents to agree."

"They're worried about college," Sasha says, even though he knows she's aware of their reasons.

"I've told them time and time again that I'm not going to compete at the college level, it would be too easy. I don't know why they think I won't be able to pay for college, I can save and invest my sponsorship money, put it in a special college fund maybe," Payson says, more thinking out loud than anything. Sasha reaches for her hand.

"Just sit down and talk to them, Payson. You have good instincts, and good points to make, I'm sure they'll at least consider what you have to say."

"I hope you're right."

#

"I have to say, it's good to see you two together again, and not miserable," Liam says, reclining in his restaurant chair. Payson quickly looks around the Italian restaurant and Sasha squeezes her knee under the table.

"Lower your voice, Liam. Payson's parents weren't the only reason for keeping this relationship secret," Sasha warns. Liam shrugs, obviously not concerned.

"No one is paying us any attention, bro. Don't worry about it. Besides, Payson's legal now," Liam points out.

"Not to me," Sasha says. "She has to be eighteen before it's legal for us to be together."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam sighs. The waitress brings their food and sets it down in front of them. Sasha watches as Payson digs in, and he can't help but smile. They spent the bulk of their afternoon fooling around, enjoying the ability to just be together. So much of the time they spent together outside the gym was hurried, stolen moments before they had to go back to hiding from the public. And though they spent hours together at the gym, it was always guarded; there was never the freedom they experienced at the apartment.

"We need to get you a girlfriend, Liam," Payson says, sipping her water. Sasha can't help but laugh. For as long as Sasha's known him, Liam has been a dedicated bachelor. He seems to love the freedom to sleep with any woman he wants, go anywhere he wants, and do anything he wants. Sasha honestly can't imagine Liam settling down with someone.

"Nah," Liam scoffs.

"Why not?" Payson asks.

"I'm not meant to be tamed, Payson. You can take the mustang out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the mustang," Liam explains. Payson rolls her eyes and Sasha is sure she's about to make some kind of no-nonsense comment.

"How're you liking Boulder?" She asks instead.

"Love it. I can't wait till the first snow so I can hit the slopes," Liam says, getting the excited gleam in his eyes. Sasha watches as Payson leans forward, excited too. He groans and she looks at him before looking back to Liam.

"Can you teach me to snowboard?" Payson asks.

"Yes," Liam says.

"No," Sasha says at the exact same time. Payson sighs, because she knew he would react that way, but Liam frowns at him.

"Why not, man?" Liam asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"Because snowboarding is dangerous, and the last thing Payson needs is another broken bone. It's too risky, love," he says, lowering his voice for the last bit and addressing Payson directly. She rolls her eyes.

"I never get to have any fun," she pouts. He knows she's joking, but for a moment that statement hits him like a ton of bricks. She must notice the look on his face because she smiles, reaching out to caress his cheek. "Hey, I'm kidding, Sasha."

"I know," he whispers. And he does know, but sometimes he still wonders if she might be better off without him. In fact, he knows her life would be easier if they weren't together, but he's a selfish man and he knows he couldn't live without her. So he's going to stay with her, until she gives him his walking papers.

#

The weeks following Payson's birthday fly by for Sasha. For once, their relationship is peaceful, without any outside factors causing them strife. Her parents are slowly but surely becoming more comfortable with Sasha's presence in their lives, and they've even invited him for dinner a few times. His friendship with Kim is mending nicely, and she's finally looking him in the eyes again.

It's after practice a couple of weeks after Payson's birthday and she's working with Kaylie on the floor. Sasha has to admit it's good to see Kaylie back in the gym, even if she's working towards a goal other than elite gymnastics. She looks healthy, almost back to her old self, and she looks happy. To hear Payson tell it, she's thriving in high school.

"Ladies, time to wrap it up," Sasha calls from the balcony. They've been working for hours and he wants to make sure they get their rest.

"Sure, Sasha," Kaylie says. She trots off the floor and slips on her shoes before hugging Payson and heading out. Payson slowly climbs the stairs to meet Sasha, slipping her arms around his waist and leaning up for a kiss. He obliges, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"How's Kaylie doing?" Sasha asks, letting go of her and moving into the office. He sits down on the couch and Payson drops herself into his lap, slinging one arm around his shoulders and lightly scratching his back.

"Good. She made the cheerleading team, now she just wants to give herself a little leg up. I think she misses the gym more than she's willing to admit," Payson says, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. He turns his face to hers, kissing her softly. She strokes his cheek and he fights the urge to purr like a cat, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad she's found something else she loves," Sasha murmurs as Payson shifts so that she's straddling his legs. Sasha lets his head fall back against the couch as Payson leans down and slants her mouth over his, delving her tongue into his mouth. He runs his hands down the length of her back and anchors them on her firm, round bottom.

She slips her hands around to the back of his neck, raking her nails over the tops of his shoulders. Sasha loves it when she gets like this, a touch of violence in her passion, a sting in her touch. It makes him feel the same way a particularly hard workout used to, the burning in his muscles that hurts so good. He pulls her harder against him and she groans into his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Payson leaps off Sasha's lap, stumbling before he reaches out a hand to catch her. Becca Keeler is standing in the doorway, looking quite green.

"Becca," Payson starts carefully.

"Oh God," Becca groans. She puts her hand over her mouth like she's trying not to vomit. Payson shoots a look at Sasha and he sighs. One more person knows about their relationship. At this rate, everyone is going to know before this year's Nationals.

"Becca, breathe," Payson reminds her. Sasha gets up, going to sit in his desk chair.

"I…Mom's here," Becca gasps. Sasha watches as Payson approaches Becca like she would a cornered animal.

"Okay. We'll go," Payson says. She backs slowly towards Sasha, only turning to face him when she reaches him. "I'll calm her down. Love you."

"Love you," he says, not bothering to whisper. Payson reaches out to caress his cheek and then quickly darts in to press her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"See you tomorrow." He nods, watching as Payson leads the younger Keeler out of the office. When they're gone, he rubs his hands over his face, hoping that this won't affect his coaching relationship with Becca. She's too talented to lose, almost like a mini Payson. She's not got quite the raw talent Payson has, nor does she have the same intense focus, but she's good. She could get to the Olympics, maybe not win gold but at least get there, if she sticks with it. Sasha hopes he hasn't screwed up her future by being with her sister.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Crazylady789, mnmgal, BearyFunny66, JCI, Fantasylover101, FadingIntoYou, Ida-cullen, KK161990, anonymous, and Mackenzie Neal, you guys are the best! I think that's the most reviews for a single chapter this fic has gotten! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm very, very excited for the coming chapters and I hope you all are too! Our lovebirds are in for some very exciting stuff, hehe. **

**So, let's see if we can tie and/or break the 10 reviews we got last chapter! **

**Chapter 25**

"Becca, relax," Payson says sharply as her younger sister crashes through the front door of the Keeler house. Kim is following silently, letting Payson take control until she asks for help. Becca hasn't stopped freaking out since they left the Rock.

"How can I relax? I walked into the office and you were practically having sex with our coach!" Becca shrieks. Payson rolls her eyes. Becca has never been overly dramatic, she's more level headed like Payson, but she's having a melt down over what she saw.

"Sasha and I were nowhere near having sex. We were kissing," Payson reminds her. Becca throws her hands in the air.

"Oh, that makes it so much better. He's like…OLD!" Payson sees her mother smiling, trying to hold in laughter and Payson shakes her head.

"Thanks for the support, mom," Payson says, her voice lacking the sting that would actually chastise her mom. "Becca, he is not old. Older, sure, but not old. And it's not really any of your business."

"It isn't? He's my coach too. Or have you forgotten that?" Becca snaps. Payson immediately feels bad. She's never thought about how her relationship could affect Becca; it would be easy for her and Sasha to disappear after the Olympics if the media scrutiny was too much, but Becca would be stuck at the Rock with everyone hounding her for information.

"I'm sorry, Becca," Payson apologizes. "That's part of why we didn't tell you that Sasha and I are together, we didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I can't ever look at Sasha the same way, you know that right? Every time I look at him, I'm going to see you two kissing," Becca says, spitting the last word like it tastes bad in her mouth. Payson grimaces.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry, Becca? I understand you're uncomfortable, and we won't flaunt it in front of you, but Sasha and I are in love and we're not going to stop seeing each other just because you aren't used to it yet. You'll get there," Payson promises. Becca snorts, like she isn't so sure.

"How long has this been going on?" Becca asks.

"A little over six months," Payson says. Becca's face loses its color.

"Half a year? You guys have been sneaking around for half a year?" Becca's voice rises to the point that it's painful to hear. Payson cringes.

"Becca, stop. I'm not going to argue about this with you. I'm sorry you're uncomfortable and I'll do what I can to help you be comfortable, but Sasha and I are in it for the long haul, so get used to it," Payson says with finality. She turns her back on Becca because it's the only way to end the conversation and takes a seat at the island with her mom. They still need to talk about sponsorships and representation. MJ has called Payson every day for two weeks, since the day after Payson's birthday, hounding her about whether or not she's talked to her parents.

"Mom, we need to talk," Payson says. Kim looks up, panicked.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," Kim says, and Payson can tell she's only half joking. She smiles to relieve her mom and shakes her head.

"No, I'm not pregnant. MJ's been calling me for the last couple of weeks. Her firm is very, very interested in representing me, and they say they're getting calls daily about sponsorship deals," Payson explains. "I know you have your concerns, but I'd like to do it."

"What about college, Pay?" Kim asks, sighing. Payson nods to show she's listening.

"I know that's your main concern, but mom there's no way I'm going to go from the Olympics to college gymnastics. I would hate it, so that scholarship avenue isn't an option anyway. And if I get an agent and take sponsorship deals then I can create a special college fund where I put a percentage of everything I earn. If MJ is being truthful about the potential deals, I'll have enough money to go to any college I want before the Olympics even start, plus extra," Payson says. Kim studies her for a long moment.

"This is really something you want to do? You know that you'll basically be their employee, right? And that just as quickly as the money comes, it can dry up even faster if you do something they don't like," Kim explains. Payson knows she's talking about what could happen if her relationship with Sasha gets out. Payson nods.

"I know. And that's why I won't make any big purchases unless I need to. Everything will go straight into either my savings account or my college fund," Payson promises. She can see the wheels turning in Kim's head.

"Are you sure all that money won't overwhelm you? That the commitments you'll have to your sponsors won't overwhelm you? They're going to expect public appearances and photo shoots, and magazine articles. You hate the press, Pay, and it's only going to get worse if you do this," Kim says. Then she sighs. "But you're an adult, and I'm going to let you make this decision."

"Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate it," Payson says. She hugs her mother and then gets up, heading for her room.

"Pay?" Kim says, stopping her. Payson turns around, MJ's number halfway dialed.

"Yeah?"

"Just…don't forget that you're still a teenager, okay? Have some teenage fun once in a while," Kim begs. Payson smiles.

"I'm going to a concert at UC Boulder tonight, does that count?" Payson asks. Kim laughs, nodding.

"That counts."

#

After Payson's talk with her mother, she wanders down the hall to Becca's room. Her door is closed firmly, and Payson suspects that Becca doesn't really want any visitors, but they need to hash it out so she knocks on the door and waits.

It opens just a tiny crack and Payson can see Becca's eyes as she peeks through.

"What?" Becca snaps.

"Can we talk?" Becca opens the door all the way and stomps back to her bed. Payson sits down next to her, playing with the fringe on a decorative pillow.

"I'm sorry, Becca," Payson says, looking her sister in the eyes. Becca frowns.

"Why didn't you tell me Payson? I feel like I'm the last to know," Becca responds. Payson knows then that Becca's anger isn't because it's Sasha, but because she's hurt Payson didn't tell her. Payson reaches forward for Becca's hand.

"I promise you, you aren't the last to know, but we should have told you as soon as mom and dad found out," Payson says. Becca studies her for a moment and then takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"You love him?" Becca asks.

"I do."

"And he loves you?"

"He does."

"Then I'm happy for you. Just…don't hide that kind of stuff from me, okay? I'm your sister, Pay, I've got your back." Payson smiles, leaning forward to hug Becca.

"Pinky swear."

#

"Are you excited to see Damon?" Kaylie asks, linking her arm through Emily's and Payson's as they walk from the parking lot towards the auditorium at UC Boulder. They shiver against the chilly November air, huddling closer together as they walk. Lauren trudges along beside them, teetering in her sky high heels. All the girls look adorable, but Kaylie, Emily, and Payson are dressed rather casually compared to Lauren, who's wearing a sparkly mini dress and heavy, dark make up. The other three are in jeans and pretty winter tops, and most importantly flats, because they know they'll be on their feet for hours.

"I am. Skype just isn't cutting it," Emily says, her smile telling everyone exactly how happy she is.

"Hey, is Heather meeting us?" Payson asks Kaylie. The brunette nods.

"Yeah, she said she'd find us inside. Her Winterfest meeting ran late," Kaylie explains.

They hurry inside and Emily leads them backstage, following Damon's instructions. They find his dressing room, a door with a whiteboard that reads "Damon Young" and Emily knocks. After a moment, Damon opens the door. His smile is bigger than Payson has ever seen from him and he sweeps Emily into his arms and kissing her deeply. He picks her up and swings her around before setting her down and pulling back to greet her friends.

"Hey guys," Damon says. He opens the door to his dressing room wider and ushers them inside.

"Wow, check you out," Lauren says, whistling in appreciation. His dressing room is full of flowers, a cheese tray, and guitars. He's got ice water and Champaign on a tray and a couch, plus a vanity and a clothing rack.

"I do okay," Damon says with a shrug. The girls take a seat on the couch, watching as Damon puts the finishing touches on his performance look. He's wearing tight black jeans and a sapphire colored button up shirt. "Do you guys want to listen from backstage, or on the floor?"

"Floor!" They chorus.

There's a knock on the door and a guy pokes his head in. He's got headphones and a mic around his neck, and he's holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Young, we're ready for you," he says. Damon nods, leaning down to kiss Emily one more time.

"For luck," he whispers, even though they all hear it. Then he straightens. "Can you show these girls to the floor? And make sure they get whatever they want, they're my special guests."

"Of course, Mr. Young."

The guy takes them to the floor, getting them seats at the very front of the space. When they music starts, the surprisingly large crowd goes crazy, screaming as Damon appears onstage. The energy is contagious and soon all the girls, including Heather who managed to spot them and push her way through the crowd, are jumping and screaming, singing along when they know the words.

As the set winds down, so does the tempo of each song. Before the last song, Damon takes a breath and slings his guitar over his back.

"You guys have been great tonight, and it's been wonderful to be home in Boulder. This last song is for someone very special, my girl Emily. I love you, Em, and it's because of you that I'm here today." Payson looks at Emily, who has tears tracking down her cheeks. She puts her arm around Emily's shoulders and leans in so she'll be heard.

"He's a keeper, Em. Don't ever let him go," Payson says. Emily smiles at her.

"I don't plan on it."

When the concert is over, the girls go back to Damon's dressing room. He comes in and changes into fresh clothes, chatting with them about the show.

"I have to put in appearance at a campus bar down the street. It's technically 21 and up, but I can get you guys in, if you want to come," Damon offers. The girls agree and the group heads off to the bar.

"So you're Damon Young," Heather muses as the walk. Damon laughs softly, his arm around Emily's waist. They haven't stopped touching each other since Damon walked off stage, and it makes Payson smile. They remind her of her and Sasha, only able to be open with their relationship.

"Yeah. And you're Heather. How'd you get mixed up with these crazy gymnasts?" Damon asks.

"How do any of us?" Heather responds.

When they arrive at the bar, there's a large group of people outside the door, but Damon heads to the back, apparently following instructions from the bar owner. True to his word, Damon gets them inside without incident.

Immediately, Payson recognizes it as the same bar where she picked up a drunken Sasha during their "dark period" as she likes to call it. Pushing inside, they're led to a reserved table and given a free round of drinks. The girls all look to Payson, who only shrugs.

"Do what you want," she says, giving them permission. "Just don't expect me to cover for you tomorrow."

There's a commotion across the bar and some shouting. A fight has broken out, and Payson and the others strain to watch the show. Payson catches a flash of unruly blonde hair and then one of the fighters turns his face in her direction. Liam.

"Oh my God!" Payson cries. Kaylie and Heather recognize him too, and the three girls push through the crowd.

"Girls, wait!" Damon calls out. They don't listen to him, hurrying forward. The security guards are breaking up the fight, but Liam is swaying on his feet, looking wasted.

"Liam!" Payson says sharply when she reaches him. He looks up at her with glassy eyes. A security guard has him by the arm, ready to throw him out.

"Payson!" He says happily. He reaches out to hug her, pulling her in tight with his one free arm. She grunts and fights the urge to vomit at how he reeks of tequila.

"Come on, buddy," the security guard says, yanking on Liam's arm. Payson looks up at him.

"Are you going throw him out?" Payson asks. The security guard nods.

"Wait, look I know him. Can he come sit with us while I call someone to come get him, so that I can keep an eye on him?" Payson begs. The security guard nods reluctantly.

"But if he causes any more trouble I'll hand you both over to the police," the guard says. Payson nods, slipping an arm around Liam's waist and helping him to their table. Kaylie ducks to his other side and together they get him to a seat. One of his eyes is rapidly swelling, and a bruise is forming on his jaw. Payson quickly texts Sasha and he promises to be there as soon as he can.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Lauren asks. Payson debates how to answer for a moment before deciding on an abbreviated version of the truth.

"A friend of Sasha's. He's dropped by the Rock a few times," Payson says.

"Why didn't you just let the security guy toss him out? He's like thirty, hanging out in a college bar. It's creepy," Lauren insists. Payson rolls her eyes.

"And you're seventeen, hanging out in a college bar, which is also creepy," Kaylie snaps. Payson sighs, shaking her head.

"Guys, come on. Sasha's going to be here in a minute and if he finds out Emily and Lauren are here, we're going to get in big trouble. Kaylie can help me get him outside and I'll take whatever punishment Sasha sees fit to give, then we'll enjoy the rest of our night and pretend this didn't happen," Payson suggests. Liam snickers when she talks about punishment and she elbows him, hard.

"Ow, Payson," he whines. Payson motions to Kaylie to help her and the two girls struggle to get Liam outside.

"Sasha's going to love punishing you," Liam muses, giggling, as Payson props him up against the bar's outside wall to wait for Sasha. She checks her watch, he should show up any second. Kaylie raises her eyebrows.

"I so don't want to know," she says.

"He's just being drunk," Payson explains. Sasha's truck finally pulls up to the curb and he gets out, not even bothering to turn off the engine.

"Hey love," he says, leaning in to quickly kiss Payson. She's just barely started to kiss him back when he pulls away and reaches for Liam.

"Do I even want to know what the two of you are doing here?" He asks Payson and Kaylie as he loads Liam into the passenger seat.

"You don't," Payson promises. Shutting the door, Sasha turns back to Payson, looking at her in the way that always makes her spine tingle. There's heat in his eyes, and Payson is sure if they didn't have an audience, she'd be pressed up against the wall.

"Be careful girls," he says. "Call me later."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, Iubito."

#

Monday morning, just a few days after Damon's concert, Payson and Sasha are sitting in MJ's office, waiting to discuss representation. After talking with her parents, the Keeler family agreed that Sasha should go with Payson to the initial meeting, since he'd been through all of it before and neither MJ nor her colleagues seemed too surprised that Payson's coach had accompanied her to the meeting.

"Nicolai came to my first agent meeting," Sasha explains, whispering as he and Payson sit in two chairs next to each other, waiting for MJ to come back from wherever in the office she went.

"This isn't too awkward for you, is it?" Payson asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"I dealt with my anger towards MJ a long time ago. It's fine, love."

The door behind them opens and MJ walks in, followed by a young man who can't be more than twenty five. He's attractive, built like a baseball player.

"Payson Keeler, this is James Ridley. He's just joined our agency and we're trying to build his client base. If you're open to it, we'd like to start that client base with you," MJ explains. Sasha sits up straight in his seat, ready to protest, but Payson lays a hand on his arm and he stills. She doesn't miss the tension in his face.

"No offense Mr. Ridley, but I'd really rather prefer an agent with more experience. I don't mean to sound self-important, but I'm not a small name athlete you can start out slowly with. I'm a World Champion on my way to the Olympics, and I've got a lot of press coverage. MJ, you never mentioned this," Payson points out. MJ nods, sitting in her chair and motioning for James to do the same.

"I understand your concerns, Payson, and that's why James and I would be working together to represent you. He would officially be your agent, but I'll be helping him learn the ropes and broker deals." Payson looks at Sasha, giving him the go-ahead.

"Payson is an elite level gymnast, she needs an agent who understands the pressures and expectations put to a professional athlete. Mr. Ridley is a best a Division I college athlete, not that that's not commendable," Sasha says. "MJ will be Payson's agent or she'll go to another agency."

MJ looks to Payson, her eyes asking if she'll make good on Sasha's threat.

"I have no problem with you using my career to teach Mr. Ridley the ropes, but you will be my agent MJ. Or no deal." Payson sneaks a glance at Sasha while MJ looks at James and sees that he's totally hot for her. He loves it when she's commanding like that. She winks, promising him later.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Great," Payson says lightly. She stands up and shakes MJ's hand. "Bring me the contract whenever and we can get started."

"Payson," MJ says, stopping her and Sasha halfway out the door. "You're not going to hide from the press like your coach did, right? If a sponsor asks you to be part of an ad campaign, or there's a public appearance or photo shoot to be had, you'll be there?"

"Sure, MJ. As long as it doesn't cut too far into my training."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Today is a great day, you know why? SNOW DAY! I'd pretty much abandoned all hope that I'd ever get a snow day in law school, but this blizzard that's sweeping the country means business. Woohoo! If you're a reader and you're in it's path, I hope you stay cozy and warm!**

**Thanks as always to BearyFunny66, Ida-cullen, Anonymous, JCI, and alliclaire for your reviews! I can't tell you how excited I get to read what you all have to say when I see a new review pop up. **

**Housekeeping: Nathan Adrian and Teren Oddo are real people (Teren is Chelsea Hobb's hubby and his photography is GORGEOUS, google him and check it out) so they're not my creation. Also, there's a point in this chapter where Mark and Kim agree to let Payson do something and I know that they agree quickly and it's maybe a bit out of character, but them agreeing is just a stepping stone to something else, so I may have glossed over it a little too quickly.**

**As always, enjoy! And review! It only takes a second and I'll love you forever!**

**Chapter 26**

"That's great Payson! Tilt your chin up a bit." Payson does as the photographer says, tilting her chin. She's uncomfortable, being posed like a doll isn't the most natural thing in the world, but she flashes the camera a brilliant smile.

"Gorgeous, Payson!" The photographer snaps a few more shots in a few more poses and then releases her back to the make-up artist. Seventeen Magazine flew her to New York for a photo shoot with several other young Olympic hopefuls. It's been months since she signed her representation contract with MJ, and this is her first major photo shoot. She's done a few ad campaigns for make-up, Bare Minerals, and one for Neutrogena, as well as one for a new line of leotards. Then there was a launch party for that, and some philanthropy stuff. Payson hates every second of it, except the philanthropy because at least then she feels like it all serves a purpose, but it's earned her a college education in the span of twelve weeks.

"Purse your lips, darling," the incredibly flamboyant make-up artist says, poking at her with all kinds of make-up brushes. She groans.

"Aren't girls supposed to like this kind of stuff?" Payson glances into the mirror to see Nathan Adrian, an Olympic swimmer just a few years older than her, watching her with amusement.

"Payson isn't like most girls," Austin says, coming up behind Nathan. Both boys have been to the Olympics once, and are slated to go again. "And I wouldn't waste your time flirting, she's got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Nathan asks, looking between Austin and Payson.

"Yes," Payson confirms.

"I'm starting to think she's lying, though, cause no one's ever seen him. Either she's lying, or crazy," Austin says. Payson glares and gets a sharp smack on the hand from the make-up artist.

"I'm very good at keeping my private life private. And plenty of people know him, just not you," Payson says.

"Austin, Payson, and Kelly! We need our gymnasts over here," the photographer, Teren Oddo calls. Payson gets out of the chair and follows Austin over to where he's shooting. Kelly's already there, and Payson grins at her. Outside of actual competition, Kelly and Payson have actually formed a sort of camaraderie. She won't go so far as to call it a friendship, but that haven't killed each other yet, and they've been sharing a hotel room. "Okay, let's get Austin in the middle and Kelly and Payson on either side."

His assistant poses them. In the end they have Austin holding Kelly close to his side and spinning Payson beneath his other arm. They're all laughing, and it isn't forced. They take a few hundred more photos in a few different poses and then they're released.

"Let's celebrate," Austin says, slinging an arm around each girl's shoulders as they exit the studio.

"Celebrate how?" Payson asks. Kelly snorts.

"Dinner and a club," Kelly says, like it should be obvious. Payson frowns.

"A club?"

"Hell yes! We can dance the night away," Austin says. He hails a cab and they all pile in.

The cab takes them back to their hotel, where they change into more night out appropriate clothes. Payson puts on a black skirt and a deep purple, silk top that showcases her muscular back and shoulders, plus flats. If they're going dancing, she doesn't want her feet to hurt. Kelly puts on a tiny silver sequined dress and sky high black heels.

"It's pretty different, being around each other like this, isn't it?" Payson muses as they ride the elevator down to the lobby.

"Yeah. You know, you're pretty cool outside the gym," Kelly offers. Payson laughs.

"Thanks. You too."

Austin, who's the most familiar with New York, takes them to a famous and delicious sushi restaurant. Then he takes them to a club uptown and talks their way in. They dance for hours, using Austin as a buffer for creepy guys and laughing together. Payson never thought she could have so much fun with these two people who she never really considered friends.

When they get back to the hotel, she and Kelly go back to their room. Payson quickly changes into her pajamas and then crawls into bed with her Blackberry. There are a couple of texts from Sasha, just cute reminders that he loves her, he hopes she's having fun, etc. Since Kelly's in the room, Payson will have to settle for just texting him, instead of a goodnight phone call.

_I missed you today_

_Sasha: What are you still doing up? Isn't your flight at some ungodly hour in the morning?_

_Lol. I went out with Austin and Kelly, we just got back. Flight's at 5 am. _

_Sasha: Have fun?_

_So much. Wish you had been there though._

_Sasha: Me too. How was the shoot?_

_Fine. My face hurts from smiling so much. Issue will be on the stands in a few weeks._

_Sasha: Can't wait to see it. Get some sleep, okay?_

_Yup. Love you so much._

_Sasha: Love you. See you tomorrow. Fly safe._

Payson takes a second to erase the texts. Her parents know, but she can never be sure who's going to get a hold of her phone so she's made it a habit to erase everything. Kelly looks over at her.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Kelly asks. Payson sets her phone on the nightstand and lays down, turning off her lamp.

"Yes," she answers.

"Do I know him?" Kelly asks, crawling into her bed.

"No," Payson lies.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Kelly," Payson sighs. She's treading carefully because her relationship with Kelly is still tenuous. "I work really hard at keeping my private life just that, private. So I'd really rather not talk about him."

"Okay, that's cool," Kelly says with a shrug. They turn the light off and go to sleep.

#

When her plane lands in Boulder, Payson goes straight for the apartment. Since it's Sunday, she knows Sasha will still be sleeping and she wants to wake him up. Using her key, she slips into their little sanctuary as quietly as she can, leaving her purse, suitcase, and shoes at the door. She drops her coat on top of her bag and then tip toes to the bedroom.

Sasha is sprawled out on his back, deeply asleep. Payson creeps to the edge of the bed, crawling on as gently as possible. He stirs, but doesn't wake, and she snuggles into his side.

Payson doesn't realize she's drifted off to sleep until she opens her eyes to find Sasha lying on his side, propped up by an elbow, staring at her. He smiles at her groan.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's way creepy to watch people sleep?" She mutters, burying her face in her pillow. He laughs, reaching out to brush the hair away from her face.

"Good morning, love," he whispers. She rolls over to make some comment, but she doesn't remember what it is because suddenly his mouth is over hers and he's pressing himself into her. She grunts in surprise and immediately her arms are around his neck.

They do nothing more than kiss lazily for a few minutes before Sasha pulls away, bracing himself over her.

"I missed you," he whispers. She reaches up to cup his cheek, smoothing her thumb over his stubble.

"I missed you too," she says. Sasha gets off the bed, pulling on a t-shirt.

"So, I have to go out of town Valentine's weekend," Sasha says as Payson follows him to the kitchen, where he pours himself a cup of coffee and Payson an orange juice. Payson leans against the counter as he starts pulling out breakfast supplies.

"Oh?" She asks, a little bit hurt that he won't be around for their first Valentine's Day together. He nods, his back to her as he fixes their meal.

"Yes, and I was hoping you'd come with me." Payson looks up to find him grinning at her, like he had a plan all along. She shrugs.

"Well I might have plans," she says.

"Oh really? Too bad, I thought you might like to get away for a few days," Sasha says, sighing. "I guess I'll just have to take someone else."

"You know, my schedule just cleared up," Payson says quickly, even though she knows he's just baiting her. "Where are we going and why?"

"We're going to Romania. A cousin of mine is getting married, and we promised a long time ago that we would never miss each others' wedding day," Sasha explains. There's a little sadness in his voice, and a tightness around his mouth that Payson knows means he's burying emotions that he doesn't want to confront.

"That sounds like fun," Payson says earnestly, crossing the room and rubbing a hand between his shoulder blades.

"We'll need to check with your parents, but if they agree then we'll leave late that Wednesday and be back late Sunday night. I'll cancel training at the gym so you won't have to explain our coinciding absence to anyone," Sasha says.

"Sasha Beloff, cancel three days of training? I never thought I'd see the day," Payson jokes. He rolls his eyes.

"There's enough time between then and Nationals that it won't hurt anyone. Besides, you girls work hard, everyone deserves a break," Sasha says. Payson levels a look at him that lets him know she doesn't believe him. He smiles, breaking under her gaze.

"I'll talk to my parent's tonight," Payson promises. He smiles, reaching forward to kiss her forehead.

"Let me know if they want to talk to me about it."

#

"Payson, I don't know. It's Eastern Europe," Mark says, sighing. Payson huffs.

"Dad, please? Look, Sasha knows the two of you, and Becca, and he's part of our family. You guys have accepted him even after everything that's happened, and I've never met his family, except for his father. It's really important to me that I meet them, that I see where he comes from, and what's made Sasha, Sasha," Payson explains. She sees her dad waver.

"Mark, we should let her go. She's traveled abroad without us before, it's just for a different reason this time," Kim mutters, squeezing her husband's hand. Payson watches, hopeful.

"Okay, I suppose you can go," Mark sighs. Payson squeals, lunging forward to hug her parents.

"Thank you, thank you!" Payson cries.

"Just, be good, okay?" Mark begs. Payson smiles at her dad.

"I promise."

#

Monday morning, the gym is buzzing. Sasha's just made the announcement that in two weeks, the gymnasts will have four entire days off of training. Lauren can't stop bouncing, her smile broad.

"We should have a spa weekend!" Lauren suggests as she, Emily, and Payson stretch.

"I can't. This is the longest we've had off of training, ever, so my family is going back to Minnesota to visit some relatives," Payson lies. Well, her family is going to Minnesota for a long weekend, but she won't be with them. She and Sasha will be in Bucharest, where his family is from. According to Sasha she's in for several days of celebration, with the actual wedding on Saturday night.

"Well that's boring. It's not even warm in Minnesota," Lauren scoffs. Emily and Payson each roll their eyes. Lauren scurries off to work on the beam and Emily turns to Payson, arching an eyebrow.

"So where are you and Sasha going?" Emily asks. Payson shouldn't be surprised, but she is a little bit. She looks around to make sure there's no one to hear their conversation and then smiles.

"Romania. His cousin is getting married," Payson explains. Emily gasps a little.

"Four days in Romania? That's kind of a big step, isn't it?" Emily asks. Payson shrugs, smiling.

"I guess. I'll be meeting his whole family; aunts, uncles, cousins. I'm excited," Payson explains. Emily smiles.

"You're going to be insanely jet lagged for practice on Monday," Emily warns. Payson groans.

"I know, I'm already dreading that part. I'll just have to take a sleeping pill on the plane, I guess," Payson says.

"Ladies, get to work!" Sasha calls from the floor. They both look over at him before bursting into giggles and scurrying away.

#

Two weeks pass by quickly for Payson. There's a lot to do to get ready; she needs a new dress for the wedding, shoes, jewelry. She, Kaylie, Emily, and Heather spend the bulk of a Sunday shopping for her wedding look. She also needs a dress for the rehearsal dinner, and for the cocktail party that's going to kick off the wedding festivities. She's never been more thankful for the insane amounts of money her sponsors have given her, because asking her parents to spend so much money for one weekend in Romania would have been too much.

Tuesday night Payson packs her bags and Wednesday morning she stores them in the back seat of his truck so that they can leave shortly after training ends for the day. The day moves slowly, but finally training is over. Payson continues to work, as she always does, while the gymnasts file out.

"Payson, we're getting a vacation, go home!" Lauren says dramatically. Payson waves her off.

"I just need to go through this one more time and then I'll leave. Have a good weekend," Payson says, making it clear that Lauren should leave and not hang around.

"Yeah, have fun in Minnesota." The way Lauren says it stops Payson in her tracks, just for a moment. She can't put her finger on it, but regardless the tone of Lauren's voice makes Payson uneasy.

"I will," she says carefully. Lauren disappears and Payson relaxes, climbing the stairs to Sasha's office.

"Sasha," she starts as she rounds the corner. She stops when she sees Summer there. It looks like she and Sasha are in the middle of an argument, which is no surprise. Though they're perfectly civil to one another, they still don't agree on much and it often leads to verbal sparring matches.

"Yes, Payson?" Sasha asks. His eyes soften the moment they land on her and she smiles at him.

"I was hoping you could watch my beam routine before I go," Payson says. He nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. I'll be out in a moment," he says. Payson ducks back out of the office and makes her way towards the beam. She's hoping that Summer will leave so that she and Sasha can get to the airport, but instead Sasha appears a few moments later, frowning.

"She's not going to make this easy," he grumbles as Payson lifts herself onto the beam.

"So I'll run through this quickly, and then I'll go hide in the truck and you can tell her you have to go," Payson offers. Sasha's frown deepens. She thinks she hears him mutter "I can't wait until after London," but she can't be sure.

"I guess that's our only option," he sighs. Payson moves through her routine, Sasha making minor corrections as she goes. It only takes a few minutes before she's done. "Very nice. That will win you Nationals. Now go change and then climb into the truck and keep your head down."

"See you there," Payson says. As Sasha climbs the stairs back to the office, she changes in the locker room and then goes to the truck.

#

The flight is long and grueling. Twelve hours on a plane is not on the list of Payson's favorite things, but spending time with Sasha is. They talk for the first little while before Sasha insists that Payson try to get some sleep. It will be late afternoon when they land in Bucharest, because of the time difference, and they'll have to hit the ground running. Sasha tells her that they'll only have a couple hours to get ready for the kick-off cocktail party once they land.

Payson is deeply asleep when Sasha shakes her gently awake. She groans, reaching for his hand and he leans in, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Wake up love, we're going to land soon," he whispers. She finally opens her eyes and smiles at him, happy for the little getaway.

"How long?" Payson asks, her voice still scratchy from sleep. Sasha nods out the window.

"See for yourself." Payson looks out the window to see breathtaking mountains surrounded by lush green hills. The mountains are capped with snow and in the distance Payson can see the buildings and streets of Bucharest.

"It's gorgeous," she breathes. Sasha laces his fingers through hers.

"Welcome to Romania, Iubito," he whispers.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Over 150 reviews! Holy cow! You guys are amazing, seriously, each and every person who's ever reviewed this story has my deepest gratitude for taking the time to tell me what you think. Special thanks to Seeker and Dreamer (you may not reach this chapter for a while, depending on where you are in reading it, but I'm SO glad you gave this fic a second chance!), Anonymous, justxsmile, alliclaire, JCI, KK161990, BearyFunny66, crazylady789, Ida-cullen, and mnmgal for your latest reviews.**

**So, Romania. Here we go. Honestly I could have spent 5 chapters on their time in Romania, but in the end I'm just showing you the most important parts of their time there. I really, really hope you all enjoy it. Also, disclaimer, I've never been to Romania so sorry if there are any errors.**

**As always, reviews make me happy. So leave me some and tell me what you thought!**

**Chapter 27**

Sometimes, Sasha forgets that Payson is only seventeen, especially when they travel. She's no stranger to international meets, and she's been more places in the world than a lot of adults have, but she's never had much time to explore the places she's been. It always one hundred percent gymnastics, from the time the plane lands to the time it takes off again, and that's clear when Sasha sees how she drinks everything in once they leave the Bucharest airport.

To him, it's the place he grew up, the place he fell in love with gymnastics and the place his mother died. But to Payson it's a whole new world. Her eyes are shining, drinking it all in as he drives the rented car to their hotel.

"This is amazing, Sasha. It's breathtaking," Payson says. They pass the church where his cousin is to be married and he points it out.

"That's St. Joseph's Cathedral, where Lucian is getting married," Sasha says.

"Tell me about him? You've never mentioned him before," Payson says. Sasha tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He knows that by bringing Payson with him for the wedding he's opened himself up to questions about his family, and he knows that he should honest with her, but he's so used to keeping that part of his life tucked away in dark corners of his psyche that she may have to drag it out of him.

"He's my age. His mother is my father's sister and we were very close growing up. Practically brothers," Sasha explains. Payson reaches over for his hand, lacing their fingers together and he feels her squeeze.

"Are you still close?" Payson asks.

"As close as you can be when one of you lives in Romania and one of you lives in the United States," Sasha says. They arrive at the hotel and Sasha carries their bags up to their room on the fifth floor of the nicest hotel in Bucharest. He wants nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep with Payson in his arms, but they have to get ready for the cocktail party.

"Do you need a shower?" Sasha asks as Payson starts pulling out all the things she needs to make herself even more gorgeous.

"I definitely do," she says, laughing. Sasha goes to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. He hasn't been back to Romania since the accident that left one of his gymnasts dead, and he feels as though he'll need the steadiness Payson gives him for this trip. She grounds him in a way only gymnastics has in the past, just a simple look or touch from her can calm the storm in his heart.

"Go ahead," he says, ending their kiss. Payson studies him, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

"What was that?" she asks. Sasha tries to smile, but he knows it comes out forced.

"Just kissing you. Now go shower or we'll be late." He gives her a pat on the bottom and curbs his impulse to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, again. They don't exactly have time for that.

When Payson emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, Sasha takes her place, eager to wash the airplane from his skin. He gives her a quick kiss in passing and then turns the water to as hot as it will go. The burning heat cleanses him, readies him for what he's about to face. He's not worried about how his family will react to Payson, he knows they'll love her and pay no attention to the age gap, but he is worried about how his family will receive him.

Payson knocks on the door, telling him that he's running late, and he hurries to finish getting ready. He dresses in the bathroom for proprieties sake and then emerges to find Payson looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a dark rose colored dress. It hits her just at the knee, swirling slightly around her legs as she moves, with a boat neckline, a rouched bust, and a little satin bow at the waist. The back opens in a teardrop shape, showing off just a glimpse of her smooth back. The black heels make her calves look amazing. Her hair is down, just the way he likes it. He almost groans at the sight.

"You look…incredible," Sasha growls, coming up behind her and burying his face in her neck. She smells delicious, like jasmine, and he can't help but brush his lips along the slope of her shoulder as he smoothes his hands down her arms. He watches her reflection in the mirror as her eyes flutter shut and her mouth drops open. He feels her shudder beneath his touch.

"Sasha, we're going to be late," Payson breathes. He sighs and backs away.

"You're right. Are you ready to go?" He asks. She nods, grabbing her purse. Sasha offers her his arm and she takes it.

"Let's do it."

#

The cocktail party is at Lucian's parent's estate in the heart of Bucharest. Sasha doesn't like to broadcast it, but both sides of his family come from a lot of money. The mansion where he spent a lot of his childhood still looks exactly the same; brilliantly white with pillars and spires reaching towards the sky. Payson looks around in awe and he can't help but smile.

"And I thought Kaylie's house was huge," Payson mutters as they approach the front door. Sasha tightens his arm around her waist.

"Don't be nervous," Sasha says. Payson scoffs.

"I am not nervous," Payson insists. Sasha shakes his head. They reach the front door and before Sasha can reach for the handle, it opens, revealing a butler in a penguin suit. The man steps aside to let Sasha and Payson in, taking their coats and ushering them inside. Sasha stops just outside the ballroom, taking a deep breath. Payson squeezes his arm.

"You okay?" she asks. He looks at her, taking in her concerned eyes, and leans in for a quick kiss.

"I'm better than okay," he promises, even though it's kind of a lie. Lacing their fingers together he leads Payson into the room. There are at least fifty people already at the party, and they all stop to stare when Sasha walks in with Payson on his arm. He thinks their reaction is part shock at seeing Sasha at a family function, and part awe at what a striking couple the two blonde gymnasts make.

"Why are they staring?" Payson asks in a whisper.

"Because I haven't come home in a very long time," he answers. Suddenly a blonde head much like his own bursts through the crowd.

"Sasha!" Sasha lets go of Payson to greet the only person he's truly happy to see, his cousin and the groom, Lucian. The two men hug, clapping each other firmly on the back and Sasha can't help smile broadly.

He greets Lucian in Romanian and they start a rapid fire conversation. Sasha forgets sometimes how much he loves the language of his homeland, the way it rolls of his tongue so much more smoothly than English.

"Who's the girl?" Lucian asks in Romanian, jerking his chin towards Payson. Sasha turns to smile at her, reaching out a hand and bringing her forward.

"This," Sasha says, switching to English so Payson won't be lost. "Is Payson."

"Payson," Lucian says, his accent thick. "Are you the one who has so thoroughly stolen my cousin's heart?"

"I guess I am," Payson agrees, blushing. Sasha smirks, brushing his fingers over Payson's back.

"There are a few more people to introduce you to," Sasha says to Payson. She smiles at Lucian as Sasha leads her to the other side of the room, where he spots his father talking with his aunt. When Dmitri sees Sasha and Payson walking towards him, his brow creases in a frown. Sasha hasn't told his father that he and Payson are together, and isn't sure how he'll react. He's not worried about his father telling anyone, Dmitri knows the value of privacy and he would never violate anyone's right to it, but he is a little worried that Dmitri will cause a scene. Sasha feels Payson falter next to him and he looks over at her.

"Have you told your Dad?" Payson asks, even though Sasha is sure she already knows the answer.

"Not yet," Sasha mutters. Payson looks at him, her eyes wide.

"Not yet? Do you really think this is something we should be springing on him?" Payson hisses. Sasha doesn't have time to answer. They reach Dmitri and Sasha's Aunt Sorina, and Sasha reaches out to shake his father's hand.

"Payson Keeler," Dmitri says, his tone almost accusatory, as he absently shakes Sasha's hand. He studies her and Sasha can see she's squirming inside. Then Dmitri looks between the two; noting the way Payson presses herself a little closer to Sasha's side, the way their hands are intertwined and tightly clasped, and the familiarity between them.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Beloff," Payson says.

"You are sleeping with my son?" Dmitri asks. Sasha chokes on air.

"Dad!" he cries. Payson's face goes a little pale. "Payson and I are involved, but we aren't…sleeping together."

"Is that wise?" Dmitri asks. Sasha sighs.

"We are keeping it secret until after the Olympics," Sasha explains. Dmitri frowns.

"And if the wrong people find out?"

"We'll deal with that when and if the time comes," Payson breaks in. Dmitri raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn't say anything more. Sasha shakes his head and turns his attention to his aunt.

"Sorina, this is Payson," Sasha introduces in Romanian. He knows that Sorina speaks limited English, so he isn't expecting much conversation between the two women, but she is one of the warmest members of his extended family and will be welcoming to Payson.

"Welcome, darling," Sorina says, reaching forward to pull Payson into a hug. Payson looks taken aback, but she returns the embrace.

Sasha leads Payson away, introducing her to the rest of the family. As he expected, they are more than welcoming to Payson, and a little unsure of how to act around him. She seems to click especially well with Lucian's English bride-to-be, Pippa. He and Payson are engaged in lively conversation with Lucian and Pippa when Dmitri approaches them. Sasha knows his father is about to lecture him and he sighs.

"Love, I'll be back in a moment," Sasha whispers. Payson nods, glancing between him and his father. Sasha feels a bit badly, leaving her in a room full of people she doesn't know, who speak a language she doesn't understand.

"I'll be fine," Payson insists, giving him a little push. He leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek before following his father into the study at the other side of the room.

Dmitri crosses the study to the large bay window that looks out over the city of Bucharest, his arms folded over his chest and a frown marring his face. Sasha knows he disagrees with his relationship with Payson, and he's about to hear it.

"She is your gymnast, Sasha," Dmitri says quietly. Sasha nods, leaning against the wall.

"I know that, Dad."

"How have you allowed yourself to cross that line?" Dmitri asks harshly. Sasha nods, it's a fair question.

"I'm in love with her," Sasha explains.

"You are a fool!" Dmitri explodes, his voice booming. Sasha glances at the glass doors and sees that several of his family members, and Payson, are looking in the direction of the study. "If you love this girl like you say, you will stay away from her!"

"I tried that once, Dad. I left the gym to keep myself away from her, but she followed me. We're better together than we are apart," Sasha says, watching Payson as she laughs at something Pippa said. He notices that someone, probably Lucian, has given her Champaign and she sips it carefully.

"Not when the wrong people discover what you're doing. You will ruin her career, Sasha," Dmitri insists. Sasha shakes his head.

"That won't happen." Of course, Sasha doesn't know that for sure. If someone from the NGO finds out, it could ruin her career. Of course, they won't punish her, they'll punish him but he knows she'll feel guilty and her gymnastics will suffer. Which is why they have to pray the NGO doesn't find out until after the Olympics. But if somehow they do, he and Payson will deal with it.

"I hope not, for her sake," Dmitri hisses.

#

"You smell good," Payson giggles, pressing her face into Sasha's chest as they ride the elevator up to their hotel room. She's tipsy, maybe even verging on drunk, and Sasha notices it's making her particularly amorous. Her hands have been wandering boldly since her second glass of Champaign.

Sasha brushes the back of his hand over her cheek, feeling the alcohol induced heat radiating from her skin, and then lifts her chin so that he can kiss her. He intends it to be a light kiss, but she clearly has other ideas because as soon as his lips touch hers she deepens it, slipping her tongue into his mouth and grabbing tightly to the lapels of his suit coat. She pulls herself up onto her toes as Sasha tightens his grip around her waist, which seals their bodies more tightly together.

The elevator doors slide open at their floor and Sasha breaks away. Together they hurry down the hall, Payson giggling, and Sasha digs the room key out of his wallet. As soon as the door is open, he feels Payson's small hands on his back, pushing him through the door. He spins as it clicks shut behind them, advancing until Payson's back is pressed against the wooden door. His hands go to her tiny waist and he lifts her up so that there isn't such a height difference before stepping in closer to pin her there. Her legs wrap around his hips and she grabs his face, diving in for more kisses.

Sasha lets go with one hand, pressing his hips harder into her to keep her against the wall, and smoothes his palm up her thigh, squeezing just slightly. He loves the feel of her, the contradiction of soft, silky smooth skin covering quivering, steel muscles. As he reaches her hip, he feels her muscles tense in anticipation and changes his direction to keep her guessing. His hand glides up her side, following the slight curves she gained from her injury, and settles over her small, perfect breasts.

She moans loudly into his mouth as he squeezes, her legs tightening around his hips, and she arches into his hand. Sasha loves how responsive she is to his every touch. She's like a drug, and he a junkie, he can't get enough.

"Sasha," Payson gasps, tearing her lips from his. She leans in, her mouth brushing his earlobe and making him shiver. "I want you to make love to me."

Sasha feels like he's been doused with ice water, his hands freeze and he gently sets her down. She looks up at him with pleasure and alcohol glazed eyes, her lips swollen from their kisses and her chest heaving. He puts a little distance between them and rubs his hand over his face, torn. He wants nothing more than to make love to Payson, to take their relationship that one step further, but he knows in both his head and his heart that it's a bad idea.

"Payson," he sighs. She shakes her head, lunging forward to put a finger against his lips.

"Shh. I want to. I'm ready," Payson promises, her voice just a whisper. Sasha kisses her finger and then closes his hand around hers, pulling it away from his mouth.

"Payson, love, I can't," Sasha says. He sees the hurt and rejection in her eyes and reaches out to caress her cheek.

"Sasha, I'm ready," Payson insists.

"You say that now, but you would hate me in the morning and I couldn't stand that. Let's stick to our deal, okay? After London. It will be so much better if we wait until the time is right," Sasha says. He's hoping beyond hope that Payson will see the truth in his words and let it go, but the way she squares her shoulders dashes that dream.

"You mean until it's safe for you to have sex with me? You try to make this about me, but it's all about you!" Payson hisses, poking him in the chest. Sasha frowns, unsure where this change in attitude came from.

"Payson, I thought we agreed…"

"Yeah, and now I changed my mind," Payson snaps. Sasha is truly shocked. Payson has given him no indication before now that she was unhappy with their decision to wait, and all of a sudden she's angry at him.

"Love, where is this coming from?" Sasha asks, lowering his voice in an attempt to get Payson to do the same. He watches as Payson's face crumples, tears welling and spilling down her cheeks. Sasha immediately pulls her into his arms, hugging her as she cries.

"I'm sorry," Payson says, still crying. She holds him tightly and he kisses the top of her head. "That wasn't fair of me."

"Payson, I don't understand," Sasha admits, urging her to explain it to him. Payson steps away and goes to sit on the bed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He follows, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just frustrated," Payson sighs. "I want to be with you, really, truly be with you and I hate that we have to worry about the whole world finding out." Sasha reaches for her hand, squeezing tightly.

"I understand that, love. I just don't want you thinking that I'm saying no to protect myself. I don't care what people think of me, but I do care what happens to you. I can't stand the thought of you or your career being hurt because of your relationship with me," he says. Payson nods.

"I know, Sasha, I've always known. I'm sorry I said that." Sasha can tell she's going to beat herself up about it, so he catches her chin and turns her face to his.

"I love you, Payson Keeler. You are the reason I get up every morning. Don't ever doubt it," he says forcefully. She nods slightly, taking a deep breath.

"I love you so much Sasha."

#

The next day, Sasha is glad to find Payson in much better spirits. He'd spent hours showing her that they can physically express their love without actually having sex, and after that they'd slept peacefully in each other's arms. Sasha always sleeps more soundly with Payson in his bed. Now, she's humming as she readies herself for the day.

"So, where are we going?" Payson asks, checking to make sure she has everything. Sasha watches her bustle around the room and smiles.

"There are a few museums I think you'll like, but I was hoping we might make a stop first," Sasha suggests. Payson nods.

"Of course," she agrees.

The errand he wants to make is one he hasn't made in many years, even since before he left Romania, and he's glad Payson is there to lend her strength. He drives them out of the city, stopping at the edge to buy a bouquet of flowers. Payson looks at him oddly, trying to figure out what's going on. A few miles into the outskirts of Bucharest, Sasha pulls the car into the parking lot of a small stone church.

He climbs out and Payson wordlessly follows, handing him the flowers. Sasha takes them and then reaches for her hand as they walk around the back of the church to the cemetery. It looks exactly as it did the last time he was there, the day they buried his mother. He pauses at the gate, staring at row after row of headstone and swallowing past the lump in his throat. Then Payson squeezes his hand.

He opens the gate and lets Payson through first before following. He climbs a small hill, his mother's grave lies at the top. He and Payson approach slowly, carefully, and he puts the bouquet in a small holder in front of the marker that says in Romanian, "Elisabeta Beloff. Beloved wife and mother."

"I was sixteen when my mother died," Sasha says quietly. Payson doesn't respond and he knows it's because she's waiting for him to continue. "She'd been sick for years, cancer, but the end came quickly and I wasn't prepared for it, if it's possible to be prepared for your parent's death. She was my biggest cheerleader before Nicolai became my coach, always telling me she knew I was going to win Olympic gold someday. She prayed on her rosary for my gymnastics every night."

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Payson says. Sasha shakes his head.

"I don't, anymore. My parents always have and I grew up Roman Catholic. Once my mother died, though, I couldn't bring myself to believe anymore. My mother was a good Catholic all her life and all the prayers in the world couldn't save her. Gymnastics became my religion, and every routine I dedicated to her. That's why I competed for England, so that I could win gold for her country." Payson lays a hand on his arm, comforting him. Sasha can feel tears burning in the back of his throat and tries to swallow them, but it doesn't work. They linger in his eyes, ready to fall.

"Go talk to her," Payson urges. Sasha breathes out slowly, bracing himself. He walks slowly over to where his mother is buried and shoves his hands in his pockets. He rocks back on his heels, not quite sure what he's waiting for.

"Bună ziua, mama," he whispers.

#

Watching Lucian and Pippa exchange vows affects Sasha more than he thought it would. Looking over at Payson, he knows she feels the same way; her eyes water as they put the rings on each other's fingers and her smile is blinding when they exchange their first kiss as man and wife.

At the reception, back in his Aunt Sorina's ballroom, he and Payson hold each other tightly as they dance. It reminds him of their dinner in Aurora, their first proper date, and he imagines so many more dances with her. As the end of the reception nears, Dmitri approaches. Sasha groans, alerting Payson, who takes her head off his chest to look over her shoulder.

"Son, may we talk?" Dmitri asks. Sasha releases Payson, nodding. He follows his father back to the study, wary of what he could possibly have to say.

"Yes, Dad?" Sasha asks.

"I have been watching you and Payson during the celebration," Dmitri starts. Sasha raises an eyebrow in apprehension. "It is clear you love her, and that she loves you. Do you think you will marry her?"

"I'm certain I will marry her," Sasha corrects. Dmitri nods, like that was the answer he expected.

"Then you will need this." Dmitri reaches into his pocket and pulls out a weathered ivory colored box. Sasha's heart starts to pound in his chest because he recognizes that particular box, it's been resting on his father's bureau since he was sixteen years old. Carefully he opens it.

Nestled inside is a white gold ring with a two and a half carat, pear shaped solitaire. It was his mother's engagement ring, and he knows that his father giving it to him is as much a blessing as he and Payson will get. Quickly, Sasha pockets the ring and reaches out to hug his father. Payson knocks on the door, poking her head in.

"They're about to send off the bride and groom," she says. The two Beloff men nod and Dmitri moves to Payson. He takes her by the arms, studying her for a moment before pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back awkwardly.

"Bine aţi venit în familie, fiica," he says. Payson frowns in confusion, watching him walk out of the room. Sasha puts his arm around her shoulders, smiling softly. She looks up at him.

"What did he say?" she asks. Sasha shakes his head, a little in awe and then looks down at her.

"He gave us his blessing."

* * *

*Translation: Welcome to the family, daughter


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am SO glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to KK161990, Seeker and Dreamer, Ida-cullen, JCI, BearyFunny66, crazylady789, and Anonymous for your wonderful reviews.**

**About this chapter: it's Nationals time again! Yay! I didn't focus much on the actual gymnastics for two reasons 1) I suck at writing it. Honestly, I know nothing about gymnastics, so it feels awkward when I write it, and I don't want to subject you to that every time. I promise for the chapter about World's I'll give you some gymnastics action. 2) There is so much more that I wanted to address in this chapter that had nothing to do with the competition itself. Really, it only would have wasted space.**

**Also, I don't want to give too much away, but Payson and Kelly Parker do a thing in this chapter…kind of a solidarity/hand shake ritual thing, and I want to know what you guys think of it. It wouldn't be an all the time thing, but every once in a while. And I'm not married to keeping it, so tell me what you think: keep it, lose it, or indifferent?**

**Hope you all enjoy reading! And of course, when you're done reading, you know what to do ;)**

**Chapter 28**

"Ladies, listen up," Sasha calls, his stern coaching voice in place. Payson can't help but smile at the familiarity. "I know that you've all been on the World's team, so coming back to Nationals feels like nothing, but you're wrong. The judges will expect more from you then they did last year, and you'll need to deliver. I want you all focused tonight, no running around getting into trouble like I know you do, visualizing and meditation only. Summer or I will be around for bed checks at nine."

The Rock gymnasts break up, moving to grab their things and take them up to their hotel rooms. Payson sighs as she slings the strap of her bag over her back. She can't believe she's back here again, back to the National Championship where she broke her back exactly a year ago. It doesn't matter that the city is not the same, that the arena is different. What matters is that the atmosphere is the same; the buzz of excitement and nerves, the intense focus of every gymnast in the city of Philadelphia. Payson can't lie and say she isn't nervous, she is. Despite having competed a number of times since her comeback, everything is just a little too similar not to unnerve her.

"You okay?" Sasha asks, coming up next to her and handing her a room key. She looks up at him and nods, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yup. Ready to go." Sasha raises an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me Payson," he warns. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'm a little freaked," Payson admits. Sasha puts a hand on her shoulder, an innocent gesture to anyone walking by, and it grounds her.

"Even if you fall, I'll be there to catch you," he promises. Payson nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay," she says finally, her voice a little stronger and the butterflies in her stomach settling. Sasha smiles and gives her shoulder a squeeze.

"Good. Now go upstairs and get some rest."

Payson does as he asks, heading for the room she'll be sharing with Emily and Lauren. She knows that her parents are around somewhere, but she won't see them until after the competition the next day, and part of her is glad for that. She doesn't need to listen to her mother's fretting when she's still trying to convince herself that all will be fine.

"I hate feeling all cooped up like this," Lauren sighs, lounging on her bed. The room has two queen beds and Lauren had announced as soon as they found out they'd be sharing a triple that she would be having her own bed. That left Emily and Payson to share, which is fine with both of them.

"Well we're stuck, so use the time wisely," Payson insists, closing her eyes and running through each routine in her head. Each time she runs through a routine it starts to feel more solid, like she's actually performing it. She feels herself smiling.

"Thinking about your boyfriend, Keeler?" Payson's eyes snap open to find Kelly Parker leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She hadn't even heard Kelly come in.

"Boyfriend?" Lauren asks sharply. "Payson doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Sure she does," Kelly insists, smiling. Payson looks between Kelly and Lauren, not quite sure what to do.

"What are you doing here, Kelly?" Payson finally asks, her shoulders slumping a little. That, apparently, was as good as confirmation for Lauren.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Lauren snaps. Payson squeezes her eyes shut.

"I just came to wish you good luck," Kelly offers. The look on her face is sincere and it reminds Payson that though Kelly can be ruthless in the gym, she's not actually a terrible person.

"Thanks, Kelly. You too."

"I heard you booked a Dr. Scholl's commercial next week," Kelly offers. "They pay big, and the royalties for every time they run the commercial are huge."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. Hey, I never got to ask what you thought of our Seventeen spread?"

"It looked great. We're all pretty hot," Kelly says. Payson nods. "Well, I'd better get back or Marty will kill me for fraternizing with the competition."

"I hear that," Payson laughs. Kelly slips out of the room, leaving a lot of awkwardness behind.

"That was…weird," Emily says, frowning. Payson laughs softly.

"She's not so bad outside the gym."

"Are you kidding?" Lauren demands. "She's probably just trying to get you to let your guard down. Is it that guy from the bar?"

"What?" Payson asks, confused.

"Your boyfriend, Payson! Is it Sasha's friend from the bar?" Lauren shrieks. Payson shudders.

"Ew, no." She almost admits that Liam is too much like an older brother to date, but that could lead Lauren to who her boyfriend really is. "I would really rather not talk about it right now."

"So Kelly Parker gets to hear all about your secret boyfriend, but I don't? I thought we were supposed to be friends, Pay," Lauren says, spitting out her nickname like it tastes badly in her mouth. Payson shakes her head.

"All Kelly Parker knows is that I have one. She doesn't know who he is or anything else about him," Payson insists. Lauren turns to Emily.

"Did you know about this?"

"No," Emily lies. Payson groans. Emily has never been a good liar, and there's no way that Lauren doesn't see right through her. Lauren gets up, stomping out of the room, and Emily and Payson catch each other's eyes.

"This won't be good," Emily points out. Payson allows herself to fall backwards on the bed.

"No it won't. No good at all."

#

The next morning Payson doesn't have time to worry about Lauren. The bitch of the beam had slipped back into the room moments before Summer knocked on their door for bed check and hadn't spoken a word to her or Emily since. But Payson isn't thinking about it, she's thinking about her routines.

She and Sasha had agreed months ago that she would take it easily at Nationals. She would push herself enough to win, but a lot of her newfound abilities would stay locked away, for bigger meets like Worlds, and the Olympics. It makes her overall DOD lower than it could be, but Payson isn't worried because it's still higher than most of the gymnasts competing at Nationals, and right on par with Kelly Parker's.

Payson eats breakfast only because Sasha makes her, and then they all cross the street to the arena where the competition will take place. Already there are crowds of reporters and fans milling around, waiting for gymnasts to appear. Payson braces herself.

"Payson! Payson Keeler!" Payson debates just keeping her head down and pretending she doesn't hear the reporters, but she knows the grief she'll catch from MJ isn't worth it, so instead she puts on a smile and waits for the questions.

"Payson, how does it feel to be back at the competition where you broke your back?" She almost groans. Leave it to reporters to the New York Times guy to dive straight to the tough questions.

"It feels great, almost like I've come full circle. I'm ready to do this year what I couldn't do last year; win."

"Ms. Keeler, you and Kelly Parker were photographed together for Seventeen Magazine a few months back. Any chance that rivalry we all love to watch has cooled off?" A guy from Sports Illustrated asks. Payson shakes her head.

"I admire Kelly Parker for her work ethic and her tenacity, and outside of the gym we have an amicable relationship, but she is still my competitor. You'll get that rivalry you all love as soon as Kelly and I are both in the building," Payson promises.

"Payson, you've been doing a lot of publicity lately, does that mean you haven't been training as hard as you need to, to win?" Payson can't tell which reporter asked the question, but it makes her angry, and she isn't afraid to show it.

"I haven't done any publicity in the last month because I've been devoting all my time and energy to training. And even when I am doing publicity, it's done on my day off when my coach wouldn't let me in the gym anyway, so no, sir, my training has not suffered." And on that note she walks into the arena.

From then on, it's gymnastics only. Payson and her teammates warm up, and everyone is looking good, with the exception of Lauren. Lo can't seem to get her head in the game and she's continually screwing up. Payson knows that at this rate she won't make the national team again, so she marches up to her, grabs her arm, and pulls her off to the side.

"Get it together, Lauren," Payson hisses. Lauren narrows her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are too good not to be at the Olympics in 2012, and at this rate you won't be. So I'm sorry if you're pissed I didn't tell you about my boyfriend. Honestly, I've tried to keep it from everyone so it's not just you," Payson insists.

"Like I care what you do? I don't," Lauren snaps. She yanks her arm from Payson's grip and marches back to the floor. Payson watches for a few minutes and sees that her little chat had the desired effect, Lauren is now channeling her anger, or hurt, or whatever it is, into her gymnastics instead of letting it distract her from her performance.

Payson walks over to where Sasha is standing, observing his gymnasts. He glances at her, giving her a distracted smile.

"Ready?" He asks. Looking out over the performance floor, watching the gymnasts fly on each apparatus, she nods.

"Let the games begin."

#

"In third place, from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club, Emily Kmetko!" Payson can't help but smile as her friend steps up to the podium to receive her bronze medal. Lauren came in fifth, just missing the podium but still making the national team, and Amy McDowell, another Rock gymnast, had come from nowhere to take sixth. They were all a little shocked by that one.

"In second place," the announcer starts, his voice booming through the arena. "From Denver Elite, Kelly Parker!" Kelly steps up on the podium, smiling brightly. She'd given a great performance, one of her best ever, and had really given Payson a run for her money.

"And your new National Champion, from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club…Payson Keeler!"

Payson smiles as the man handing out medals slips the gold around her neck. She sees Sasha and her teammates cheering wildly. There are tears in Sasha's eyes that she can see even all the way across the floor, and the look on his face is the same one he wore that first night she'd kissed him, the first time her floor routine had been perfect, and the night they'd realized there was more to their relationship than just a coach and his athlete.

Payson turns to hug Emily tightly, proud that Emily is finally owning her talent, finally convincing herself that she belongs. Then she turns to Kelly. She knows Kelly isn't the hugging type, even under the best of circumstances, but she also doesn't expect it when Kelly raises a fist, waiting for Payson to bump it. It was something they'd done only once before, at the Seventeen photo shoot when Kelly had called them bombshells.

Smiling wide, Payson bumps her fist against Kelly's and they both make explosion sounds, opening their fists as they pull them back.

"Bombshells, baby," Kelly says. It's as much of a peace offering as Payson can ever hope to get from Kelly.

"Tick, tick, boom," Payson responds.

The medal winners pose for a few photos before jumping from the podium and running to the teammates and coaches. Payson jumps into Sasha's arms and holds tightly for a moment before releasing him and letting Emily have a turn.

Payson steps back, watching her teammates and her coach, as well as the supporters and family members in the crowd, celebrate what the girls have done here at Nationals. Pride swells in her heart until it hurts and she starts to cry. Payson Keeler, the infamously stoic gymnast, is standing on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. She finally feels like her comeback to the sport has been cemented, that any lingering doubts she had about her abilities as a more artistic gymnast have been dashed. She conquered her own fears, facing down the bars and owning them. Payson can't help but feel overwhelmed at everything that's happened.

"Payson!" Payson turns, wiping the tears from her eyes, to see her mother and father racing onto the floor. She hugs them both tightly.

"We're so proud of you, honey," Mark whispers against her hair. Payson pulls back, looking between the two of them.

"I love you guys. I know we've had our ups and down, but I couldn't ask for better parents," Payson says. Kim starts to cry and Mark pulls her in for another hug.

"We love you too, Pay."

#

Payson is relaxing on the bed in her hotel room, Emily sitting on Lauren's bed while the blonde is in the shower, when a knock sounds at the door. Frowning, Payson gets up to answer it.

"Keeler, Kmetko, let's go," Kelly Parker says, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Go where?" Payson asks. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"To celebrate. We're the three best gymnasts in the country and we worked our asses off this weekend. We deserve a reward," Kelly explains. Payson looks over her shoulder at Emily, who shrugs. She hears the shower stop running and wonders if Kelly will invite Lauren, deciding probably not. Those two will never be able to put aside their differences.

"Do we need to change?" Emily asks. Kelly smiles wickedly.

"Nope," she says. Payson knows Kelly has something up her sleeve, but for once in her life she doesn't care. She's still riding the emotional high of the day, and she's in the mood to celebrate, to let go of the hyper focused, uber controlled Payson Keeler that everyone but Sasha sees on a daily basis.

"Okay, let's go." She and Emily slip out of the room just as Lauren emerges from the bathroom. Payson hears Lo and Kelly exchange a few words, nothing decipherable, until Kelly laughs. It's not her easy, carefree fun laugh, but her mirthless laugh, the one that signals she's about to go in for the kill.

"Sorry Tanner, medalists only."

Payson almost feels badly, but escaping Lauren for a while is too appealing for her to put up a fight. Besides, for every gymnast Lauren has ever iced out and all the crap she pulls, Lauren deserves to be put in her place sometimes. Payson knows that she's had some difficulties in life, her mother abandoning her and then dying, and all the daddy issues, but the girl needs to learn that she can't simply stomp her feet and get her way all the time.

"So…where are we going?" Emily asks, pulling Payson from her thoughts. She looks at Kelly, waiting.

"Tucker's breaking out onto the roof as we speak. And he's got Champaign," Kelly says. Payson falters, and then decides to throw caution to the wind. She deserves to have fun, damn it.

The three girls make their way to the top of the building, following instructions that Austin had texted to Kelly. Payson had no idea they even knew each other, much less well enough to put together this little scheme.

It's chilly, but the view of Philadelphia is gorgeous. Austin is sitting in a plastic lawn chair, drinking straight from the Champaign bottle.

"I think the hotel employees hang out here to give their bosses the finger," Austin says, chuckling as Kelly, Payson, and Emily approach. There are several other chairs, so each girl gets one. Austin holds the bottle up in the air and looks at each girl in turn.

"To winning," he says, taking a long drink. Then he hands the bottle to Kelly, who tips the top of the bottle to the sky and takes her own long drink before passing it to Emily. Emily stares at the bottle for a moment and then takes a drink. Payson is last.

She only hesitates a moment before echoing Austin's toast and taking a large sip. She feels the heat of the alcohol settle in her stomach, much like it had in Romania, and smiles.

They all bask in the silence for a while, drinking and staring at the city, until a question that's been burning in Payson's mind for days refuses to remain unasked.

"Kelly, why are you such a bitch?" Payson asks. She might not usually put it so bluntly, but the alcohol is making her less choosy with her words. At least Kelly doesn't seem offended.

"Better to be a bitch than get all chummy, I guess," Kelly says. Payson frowns at the answer.

"But why? I mean, we're…sort of friends now. What changed?" Kelly sits quietly for a moment and then leans her head back so that she's talking to the sky.

"You and I have a bond, Keeler. We're world class athletes with a similar goal, and we both have the press and endorsement deals and all that, which not many others really understand. We have to stick together. Besides, my therapist says I need to start letting people in more, and if you tell anyone I see a therapist I will ruin you. It'll make condoms and lip hair remover look like playground games," Kelly says dangerously.

"Why do you work so hard to keep people out?" Emily asks, understanding how Kelly feels.

"You know, Kmetko, you and I are a lot alike too, and I shut people out for the same reasons you do; because people always leave."

"Not us," Payson assures her. "Even if we aren't in the same city or state after the Olympics, we'll have a bond that no one can break."

"Here, here," Austin agrees. Payson can feel the shift in the air as the conversation changes.

"London 2012. Seems more real than ever, doesn't it?" Emily asks.

"It does. What's it like in the Olympic village Austin?" Payson asks. Austin smiles, but doesn't answer right away. They continue to pass around the bottle of Champaign.

"It's a big party. There's always a celebration; the 'I can't believe we're really here' party, and then victory parties or pity parties as each sport wraps up. You would think we'd be used to living around elite athletes by now, but it's insane when you get every Olympic competitor in one compound. And everything is free. It's really like a self sustaining city," Austin explains.

"I can't wait to be there," Emily breathes as she hands Payson the bottle.

"Me neither Em, me neither."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to Ida-cullen, BearyFunny66, JCI, and alliclaire for your reviews! **

**So I have a question for everyone: JCI recently requested some outtakes for this story. If you've read her stuff, you know what the outtakes are. And if you don't read her stuff, go do it. She's great. Anyway, the actual question, how many of you would be interested in some steamy outtakes? Let me know!**

**Also, check out my one shot "Let Me Go."**

**As always, review!**

**Chapter 29**

Lauren Tanner sighs and looks at her watch, again, as they wait for Payson to come out of the dressing room. The National Champ had invited Lauren and Emily to come hang out with her while she shoots a commercial for Dr. Scholl's inserts, the ones that supposedly make dancing for hours in six inch heels feel like walking on a cloud. Lauren snorts, unconvinced.

"What is taking her so long?" Lauren huffs. Emily looks sideways at Lauren, in that way Lauren knows means she's losing her patience.

"She has a lot to do, Lauren."

"Like what, sit there while people do her hair and make-up? Oh, the horror," Lauren snaps. She knows she hasn't been the easiest person to get along with lately, especially when it comes to Payson, but she's hurt. And when Lauren's hurt, she lashes out. Payson has a boyfriend, and she hasn't even told Lauren about it. She's pretty damn good at keeping secrets…when she wants to, and she can't understand why Kelly-freaking-Parker found out, officially anyway, before she did. The truth is, Lauren has known for a while, and she even knows who it is, but she wanted to see if Payson would come to her. Apparently not.

For a while now, Lauren has been feeling like she's losing her place at The Rock, and her place with her friends. Everyone is moving on to bigger and better things; Emily has somehow surpassed her in skill, and her home life is more stable, Kaylie is flourishing in high school and dating some football star and Lauren hardly ever sees her, and Payson has a secret boyfriend and a glam lifestyle.

Really, it should be Lauren with the sponsorship deals. Out of all of them she is clearly the most glamorous, even if she isn't the most talented. She supposes that Kaylie, if she were still a gymnast, could have the same earning potential, but Lauren meant what she said about faking bone structure that one time. But Payson is the very least glamorous person ever, a tom boy through and through.

"Holy crap," Emily breathes. Lauren looks in the direction Emily indicates and her eyes go wide. Payson Keeler, or someone who looks a lot like her, is strutting across the studio in a short, form fitting black dress. It's banded, with a slightly scooped neck and straps that flare wider as they approach Payson's shoulders. Lauren has never noticed that Payson actually has incredible curves. On her feet are patent, blood red, four and a half inch heels. Her hair has volume that Lauren hasn't ever seen on Payson and the curls scream "sex pot," as do her smoky eyes.

"Oh. My. God."

"How do I look, guys?" Payson asks, walking over to where they're standing. Lauren can't bring herself to stop staring.

"Wow, Pay," Emily says. Lauren nods.

"You're…sexy," Lauren says, surprised. Payson smiles.

"Thanks. So, it shouldn't take long to shoot, and then we can go," Payson promises. Lauren and Emily both shrug, unconcerned.

Lauren watches as they film the commercial. They put Payson and a bunch of extras on a small dance floor and they dance like they're in a club, looking carefree and happy, before Payson turns to the camera and delivers some cheesy line about how awesome Dr. Scholl's inserts are. The director yells cut and make-up and hair people rush at Payson.

Her phone starts to ring from her purse, which she left with Lauren and Emily.

"Pay, your phone is ringing!" Emily calls, pulling Payson's Blackberry out of her purse.

"Who is it?" Payson asks. Emily frowns.

"Liam," Emily says, almost carefully. Lauren thinks hard until she remembers the name; the guy fighting in the bar was named Liam. Payson jogs over, surprisingly graceful in the heels she can't possibly be used to wearing, and takes the phone from Emily.

"Hello?"

Lauren watches as all the color drains from Payson's face. Her eyes go wide with terror and her hand starts to shake, but she doesn't say anything.

"I'll be right there," she says quietly, like she can't find her voice. She runs back to the director and says something, her body language verging on hysterical. He nods, patting her gently on the shoulder and she thanks him before running back and grabbing her purse from Emily.

"Payson, what's wrong?" Emily asks. Payson looks between Lauren and Emily.

"Sasha's been in an accident."

#

Emily insists on driving, because Payson is practically having a meltdown. Lauren watches from the backseat as Emily tries to calm Payson without giving away why she's so upset about their coach being in a car accident. Lauren almost tells her to drop the pretense, but part of her is a glutton for punishment and wants to see if this little experience will force Payson to tell her what's going on. Of course, Lauren is worried about her coach too. It must be bad, because Payson didn't even bother changing into regular clothes, and Lauren hopes that he isn't dead. She'll never make it to the Olympics without Sasha, that much she knows.

They pull up to Boulder Community Hospital, the best hospital in Boulder. Emily parks as close to the E.R. as she can and they all hurry into the hospital. Payson is crying and Lauren feels badly, she really is worried about Sasha.

The guy from the bar is standing in the waiting room, ready for them. Payson flies into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened, Liam?" Payson says quietly, all in a rush. Lauren knows she's still trying her best to keep her in the dark, and it makes her angry again. One of her best friends can't even bring herself to spill under the worst circumstances.

"Payson, he's fine. The accident was minor; some bumps and bruises, a few stitches but that's it. Another truck ran a red light, T-boned him in the intersection. Some glass cut his forehead, but it only took six stitches. He's fine," Liam insists. Looking at the pair, Lauren realizes they could be siblings; both blonde with blue eyes and rounded faces.

"Can I see him?" Payson asks, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, he's back here." Liam leads Payson away and Lauren looks at Emily.

"Why is she so freaked? That guy just said Sasha's fine," Lauren asks, digging for information. Emily sighs, shaking her head.

"Payson and Sasha have gotten really close since her accident," Emily says, noncommittally. Lauren rolls her eyes. All she wants is for someone to tell her the damn truth.

#

"Payson, he's fine," Liam insists as he leads Payson back to Sasha's hospital bed. Payson nods, knowing he's right, but unable to stop her heart from pounding. Her mind had immediately jumped to the very worst case scenario when Liam called her, only saying that Sasha had been in an accident. So really, it was all his fault she was in panic mode. "You look smokin', by the way."

"Shut up, Liam," Payson says, though there's no actual venom in her voice. She smiles, unable to help herself; Liam certainly knows how to lighten the mood. He stops her outside the curtain around Sasha's bed.

"He doesn't look pretty, Payson, but he's fine. Okay? Now take a deep breath and go play naughty nurse. I'll keep an eye out for actual hospital staff and cough twice if you two need to put your clothes back on," Liam jokes. Payson rolls her eyes, laughing and slips between the curtains.

Liam was right, Sasha doesn't look pretty. He's bruised, and the bandage over the stitches above his eye is spotted with fresh blood. Payson winces.

"Liam called you?" Sasha asks, shifting over so Payson can sit on the edge of the bed. She notices that he winces when he moves.

"He did," she confirms. Sasha grimaces.

"He wasn't supposed to."

"Why not?" Payson asks, running her fingers gently through his hair.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," Sasha admits. Payson sighs.

"You don't think I'd have been worried when I didn't see you later today? Or when I saw you and you were bruised all over?" Payson asks. Sasha frowns, knowing she's right. He settles his hand on her leg, playing with the hem of her dress, just for something to do.

"Maybe it wasn't the best plan," he says. Payson smiles.

"I'm glad he called. Although Lauren was at the shoot with me, and she's probably wondering what the hell is going on," Payson says. Sasha frowns at her.

"Lauren's here?"

"And Emily too." Sasha falls silent, his eyes closing as Payson continues to play with his hair. Payson watches him, so thankful that the accident was minor.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Payson whispers. Sasha opens his eyes, letting the full force of his intense gaze hit her. He reaches for her face, pulling her in for a kiss before hugging her to him.

"You won't ever have to find out, Payson. I promise."

#

Emily watches Lauren as she sits in the uncomfortable plastic emergency room chairs, waiting for Payson to come back. Lauren is buried in her phone, doing who knows what. She's pretty sure that the blonde knows about Payson and Sasha, but she's remarkably good at playing dumb. Payson's only been back with Sasha for a few minutes, but Emily is worried that if Lauren doesn't know, she will soon. This whole situation is way too telling.

After about fifteen minutes, Payson appears looking a lot calmer than she did when they arrived. She's got that dreamy smile on her face that she always gets when she spends non-gymnastics time around Sasha. Emily can't imagine how they stay so business-like at the gym, but she supposes that's because they have a level of self control she can't even comprehend. No one controls themselves as well as Payson and Sasha do, not just in terms of their relationship, but in every aspect of their life. She also doesn't understand how Payson can handle not sleeping with Sasha. The man is gorgeous, it's impossible not to notice, and if it were Emily, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"He okay?" Emily asks. Payson nods.

"Yeah, he's fine. Come on, I ran out on the shoot and they weren't quite finished yet. I just called and told them I was on my way back," Payson explains. The even calm of her voice is back, and Emily smiles.

"Finally," Lauren mutters. Emily can't imagine how Lauren isn't even a little bit concerned for their coach. She was worried sick, until Payson had calmed down.

"I'll drive," Payson says, taking her keys from Emily.

"You remember how you guys used to make fun of Austin for all his sponsorship bling?" Emily asks as they walk towards Payson's Acura MDX.

"I'm well aware of the irony, thank you," Payson says lightly, pre-empting what Emily was about to point out. One of her newer endorsement deals is with Acura, and she gets a free car out of the arrangement, plus money for driving it around.

Emily is actually proud of how Payson's been handling the sudden onslaught of sponsorship and endorsements. She hasn't let any of it go to her head, and she actually pretends like it doesn't exist unless she's on a shoot. She's been given more clothing, jewelry, etc, than she can possibly handle, but she doesn't make a point of showing it off. She wears it because it's part of the deal, but that's it. Emily isn't sure any of the rest of them would have handled it so gracefully.

"What's it like seeing your face on tv?" Lauren asks. Payson shrugs.

"I don't know, I none of the commercials I've shot have aired yet. It's weird hearing my voice. They air the Acura commercial all the time and it gets really creepy hearing myself," Payson says. "I mostly try to stay away from it."

"You're such an anti-celebrity," Emily laughs. Payson just rolls her eyes.

"Please, I am so not a celebrity."

#

Media is crawling all over The Rock the next Wednesday morning. Payson frowns as she climbs out of her Acura, wondering what the hell they're doing there. She was expecting Amelia Marks, the reporter from People Magazine who'd done a profile on the Rock Rebels, for a follow up article that had been scheduled for months, but the rest were a total surprise.

Wanting to avoid questions until she knows what story they're looking for, Payson slips around to the back entrance. As usual she's the first gymnast there, but Sasha is already in the office. Climbing the steps quickly, she stands in the doorway and waits for him to notice her.

"Morning," he says carefully. Payson can see in his face that he isn't sure if she knows why the reporters are outside. She can also see that he knows exactly why, and he's afraid she'll be mad.

"Morning. Why is there a media mob outside?" Sasha takes a deep breath and Payson braces herself for whatever he's about to say.

"Kelly Parker has decided to train at The Rock. Her first practice as a Rock Rebel is today," Sasha explains. Payson narrows her eyes. That was the very last thing she expected Sasha to say.

"Please tell me you're joking," she says. Sasha shrugs, looking sheepish.

"I thought you said the two of you are friends now?" Sasha asks. Payson snorts.

"It's not me and Kelly Parker I'm worried about. She and Lauren are going to tear each other apart, and they're going to destroy the gym in the process," Payson insists. Sasha shakes his head, obviously not believing her.

"It will be fine, Payson, and she'll be great for The Rock. Having the two of you in the same gym is really the best thing for both of you. You'll push each other," Sasha promises. Payson rolls her eyes.

"This isn't about me, Sasha. It's about everyone else. I'm telling you, this is a very bad idea. You're an incredible coach, but you've only been at The Rock a little over a year, and Lauren's beef with Kelly Parker goes back much, much farther. You will never get them to play nice, and it will force everyone else to take sides. It's going to be a huge distraction, and we don't need that a year out from the Olympics."

Sasha stands up, coming around his desk until he's standing in front of her. He puts his hands on her shoulders, rubbing firmly.

"It can't be undone now, but I'll keep a close eye on it, I promise love," Sasha whispers. Payson closes her eyes and feels the tension drain out of her shoulders, mentally cursing Sasha for knowing just how to make her relax.

"Damn your magic fingers," she groans. He laughs and leans in, his lips trailing softly from the corner of her mouth, over her jaw, to her earlobe.

"That isn't what you said the other night, if I recall," Sasha teases. Payson can feel the blush rise in her cheeks.

"You are not a nice man," Payson breathes. Sasha laughs and presses a firm kiss to her jaw. Then he backs away from her, sitting back down at his desk and answering a few emails. Payson sits on the couch, taking a few minutes to relax before starting her circuit.

Payson can't help but worry about Kelly and Lauren training in the same gym. Neither girl is afraid to be vicious, and Payson has never seen two people as good at hurting others as them. The Rock could very quickly turn into a dangerous place to be.

Her thoughts are interrupted when gymnasts start pouring in, looking a little desperate to escape the reporters. Payson imagines that they're all going to be a little upset Sasha didn't warn them about Kelly and the potential media frenzy, just as she is. Payson comes out of the office and moves to the mats to stretch.

"What is going on?" Emily asks, looking a little shell shocked as she sits down across from Payson.

"Kelly Parker starts training here today," Payson mutters.

"What?" Emily cries. Payson looks up at her, sharply.

"Keep your voice down," Payson hisses. "Kelly has decided to train at The Rock, and she gets here today."

"Why? She hates us," Emily muses. Payson raises her eyebrows.

"She doesn't hate us, Em, she hates Lauren." Emily groans, slumping over her feet.

"This is a disaster."

"That's what I said," Payson sighs, glad that at least someone agrees with her. Payson sees Sasha come out to the platform outside the office, leaning on the railing. The way he grips the rail makes the muscles in his arms pop, which practically makes Payson's mouth water. She loves his arms, and his hands.

She shakes her head to rid herself of images that are decidedly not PG-13 and finds Emily smiling knowingly.

"Fantasizing?" Emily teases. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Gather round, everyone!" Sasha calls. The gymnasts hurry over, eager to find out why there are so many cameras outside. "As I reminded you last week, Ms. Marks with People Magazine will be conducting interviews throughout the day. Now I know you've all seen the media outside, and that's because I have another announcement: Kelly Parker will be joining us here at The Rock."

Right on cue, Kelly Parker pushes through the doors to The Rock looking like she owns the place. She isn't wearing the Denver track suit, or the National Team tracksuit, that Payson is used to seeing her in. Instead, she's in UC Denver sweats, her hair pulled back into a single ponytail instead of her competition devil horns.

"Hey Bombshell," Kelly says, sauntering right up next to Payson. She holds out her fist. Payson knows that how she reacts right now could predict how the year spent training with Kelly Parker will go. This is the time to pick her side; Kelly's or Lauren's.

"Tick, tick, boom," Payson says softly, after bumping her fist against Kelly's. Kelly smiles.

"Everyone take a moment to welcome Kelly to The Rock team, and then get to work," Sasha says. Payson moves away, glancing towards the office. She wants to talk to Sasha more about Kelly's move to Boulder, but now is not the time to pick a fight because she sees Lauren stomping over to her.

"What the hell? Did you know about this?" Lauren demands, her eyes accusatory. Payson frowns.

"Why would I know?" Payson asks. Lauren falters for a moment and then shrugs.

"Well…I don't know. You and Kelly Parker are like besties now," Lauren huffs. Payson studies Lauren carefully.

"No, Lo, I didn't know Kelly was coming to train here." Payson walks away, ready to warm up. The Universe is clearly conspiring against her today, though, because just as she escapes Lauren's wrath, Sasha beckons her.

"Payson, Amelia would like to start with you. She's going to be doing the interviews in the office, ostensibly for more privacy," Sasha says under his breath.

"I'm never going to get to train today," Payson grouses.

#

When Lauren sees the way Sasha looks at Payson, the way he carefully brushes his fingertips over her back as she goes into the office to talk to Amelia Marks, she can't help but be jealous. Payson has everything; the perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life. She came back from what would have been a career ending injury on anyone else to be better than ever.

Lauren can't stand how blessed Payson Keeler is. It was fine when Lauren felt like she was Payson's friend, part of her inner circle. Now, though, Payson is just her competition.

"Lauren!" She looks to the office and sees Payson coming down the stairs. Sasha is standing at the bottom, looking at her. "Your turn."

She jogs across the mat and up the stairs, meeting Payson's eyes as she passes her. She steps into the office, closing the door behind her and looking right at Amelia.

"I've got some information you're going to want to hear."

**A/N 2: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update and the sooner you'll know how this all turns out. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you times a million to goalie19, Anonymous, Dawn of a New Eclipse, Mike Rules 2003, alliclaire, CaterinaFan159 (I'm sure you did a GREAT job on the ACTs), JCI, crazylady789, Ida-cullen, BearyFunny66, Seeker and Dreamer, sashapayson, and Majors Darlin for your reviews! I think the number of reviews for chapter 29 might be a record for this fic! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it, even if I did leave you on the edge of your seat!**

**Now a warning: the next few chapters are not happy ones. Prepare yourselves. And review!**

**Chapter 30**

_The Gymnast and The Coach: Fairy Tale or Horror Story?_

_Reported by Amelia Marks_

_Boulder, CO. The world of elite gymnastics is a small one. Go to any meet, even a major one like Nationals, and chances are each of the gymnasts has at least heard of every competitor in the arena. So is it any surprise that if a gymnast is involved in a romantic relationship, it's with someone else from the gymnastics world? _

_It is if that someone else is a coach._

_Sources confirm that recently crowned National Champion Payson Keeler, 17, is involved in a romantic relationship with her coach, four time Olympic medalist Sasha Beloff, 30. According to the source, who wishes to remain anonymous, the relationship began a year ago after Payson's horrific fall during the 2010 National Championship Competition. _

_For a long time, no one knew if Payson would ever compete again. Doctors called her lumbosacral fracture inoperable, until Dr. Anna Kleister of Belgium made a special trip to Boulder. The surgery was experimental, but it worked and a month later Payson Keeler was back at The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Club. _

_It was slow going. With her absence from training, Payson had grown and hit puberty, milestones that are delayed for most gymnasts because of the rigorous training they put themselves through. These roadblocks meant that Payson would have to start from scratch and with her coach by her side, Payson set about to do just that; coming in early and leaving late, working harder than ever before._

_And somewhere in all the late nights and early mornings, Payson Keeler and Sasha Beloff became more than just athlete and coach. _

_Gymnasts at "The Rock," as gymnasts have affectionately dubbed their home gym, have said that Payson and Sasha work together more seamlessly than anyone they've seen before. One gymnast describes what they have as a "mind meld" where they don't even have to speak to understand each other. Another says that she only hopes to experience the level of trust they have. They've been known to argue heatedly over routines and skills, but in the end Payson's gymnastics is better for it, at least according to observers._

_But as perfect as their relationship sounds on paper, the truth may be much darker. Payson is only 17, and though the legal age of consent in Colorado is 17 for most, when the older partner is part of what the law calls a "trust relationship" ie, teacher, therapist, and coach, the age of consent changes to 18. And Sasha is more than ten years her senior. Could this be cause for concern? Could Sasha be using his position as her coach, and the vulnerability she suffered after her accident, to coax Payson into an illicit romance?_

_For now only Sasha and Payson know the answer. What do you think? Sound off at people. com_

#

Sasha is in the middle of a fantastic dream; he and Payson are on a tropical beach, playing in the surf and making out on the sand, until thunder rolls in. It only takes a moment for his mind to wake up and realize that the thunder is actually someone pounding on the door of the apartment. Groaning, Sasha gets out of bed, running a hand through his hair, and makes his way through the apartment.

"You'd better have a bloody spectacular reason for waking me at six on my only day off," Sasha growls as he pulls open the door. Liam, looking panicked, slips inside.

"Trust me, you're going to want to know about this," he says. He reaches out and slaps a magazine against Sasha's chest.

"People?" Sasha asks. The issue with Amelia's new Rock article isn't supposed to be out for another two weeks. Confused, he looks over the cover. The main article is about some starlet's latest trip to rehab. His eyes tick to the three sub articles teased in a side panel, and that's when he feels his heart stop.

A picture of he and Payson embracing at Nationals stands out, and below it the words "Scandal Rocks The Rock."

"What the bloody hell?" Sasha gasps. He quickly flips to the page and sees a half page picture of him and Payson during one of the practices Amelia sat in on. There's nothing suspicious about the picture, it's just the two of them discussing a new move she wants to do, the suspicion comes from the words written in the article. Someone that knows about them has outed them to the press.

"How bad is this going to be, brother?" Liam asks. Sasha looks up at his friend and sees real concern there, maybe for the first time ever. He shakes his head.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Payson." Sasha reaches for his car keys, but Liam moves in front of the door.

"There's a mob of reporters outside her house. I passed by after I picked up the magazine and they were already camped out," Liam says. Sasha groans and grabs his phone instead.

"Are there reporters here?" Sasha asks, peeking out the window. He doesn't see anyone, but they might be hiding somewhere.

"No, I don't think they know about this place," Liam offers. Sasha quickly dials Payson.

"Hello?" she answers groggily. Sasha feels awful for what he's about to tell her. She shouldn't have to deal with this, not with the Olympics in just over a year and her whole life ahead of her.

"Payson, you need to come to the apartment as soon as you can," Sasha says, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Why?" Payson asks. He can hear her starting to panic and sighs.

"Someone told Amelia Marks that we're together, and it's in the issue of People that just came out this morning."

"What?" Payson cries. He hears talking in the background.

"Where are you?" Sasha asks.

"I'm at Kaylie's with the girls. We had a sleep over last night," Payson says absently. He can hear her bustling around, probably packing her stuff and he breathes a sigh of relief. It will be easier for her to escape detection if she's coming from Kaylie's house.

"Good. You might want to warn your parents that there are reporters camped out on your front lawn. We'll deal with this Payson, I promise," Sasha assures her. He hears her release a shaky breath.

"I'll be there soon."

#

Payson enters the apartment just fifteen minutes later, looking like she just rolled out of bed, which she did. Her hair is a mess, hastily piled into a half ponytail like she usually wears to practice, and she's wearing baggy sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. She looks more frazzled than he's ever seen her.

"What the hell happened?" She asks as soon as she's in the door. Sasha doesn't answer yet, instead he pulls her into a hug. He has no idea what's going to happen, and he wants to be in as much physical contact as possible until they figure it out.

"Someone told Amelia what they think they know," Sasha says. Payson sighs into his chest.

"Okay, first things first; we have to do damage control. After that, we figure out who did this and we bury them," Payson says dangerously. Sasha wants to smile, but doesn't feel like it will be appropriate for the situation so he settles for hugging her tighter. He lets go after a few moments and Payson starts to pace. Liam goes to leave, but Payson stops him

"Stay, Liam, please? We could use a third party opinion," Payson begs. Liam nods and sits down on the couch. For a long time they're all quiet, each thinking about what to do.

"There are two ways to handle this," Sasha starts. "Either we deny it, or we get it all out in the open."

"We can't get away with no comment?" Payson asks hopefully. Sasha shakes his head.

"I don't think so, love." Payson's shoulders slump and she falls into one of the dining table chairs. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth, frowning.

"Well let's go through the pros and cons. Pros for denying it?" Payson asks.

"No proof, no legal consequences," Liam offers. Payson nods absently. None of them can think of any more.

"Cons?" Payson asks.

"The media won't let it alone," Sasha says.

"You'll have to be even more careful than you already are, or stop seeing each other," Liam says. Payson squeezes her eyes shut and Sasha knows that she's trying not to automatically rule out a decision that would end their relationship. He's doing the same.

"Pros to confessing?"

"The media frenzy will die faster. They'll leave you alone if there's no scandal to write about. And you can maybe control what they say if you're giving the interviews instead of some anonymous source," Liam says.

"We wouldn't have to hide anymore," Sasha says.

"Unless…" Payson starts. Sasha holds up a hand to stop her.

"Either way it ends, Payson, we won't have to hide. Either I get fired and I'm no longer your coach, or I don't and everyone knows anyway," Sasha explains. Payson pauses like she hadn't thought of it that way and then nods.

"Okay, cons?"

"I could be fired."

"I could lose my sponsors."

"Sasha could go to jail," Liam says. Payson shakes her head.

"We're not having sex. The law can't punish emotions, they can only punish the acts that come from those emotions," Payson says. Her cell phone rings and Sasha sees her glance at the caller id before answering it and putting it on speaker. "Hi Mom."

"Your dad just went to get the paper and was nearly assaulted by reporters asking about you and Sasha," Kim says. Sasha sees Payson wince, she'd forgotten to call and warn them.

"Someone found out and told Amelia Marks. We're working on what to do now," Payson explains. Kim audibly groans.

"Do you want my opinion?" Kim asks. Payson looks up at Sasha, meeting his eyes. He shrugs.

"Sure."

"Just admit it. The cat's out of the bag, and it will only be worse for everyone if you deny it. It's time for the lies to stop, Payson," Kim says.

"I could lose my sponsorships and endorsements, Mom," Payson sighs.

"So? You've made enough to cover a college education a couple of times over. And honestly they would be stupid to drop you for something like who you're dating. You're going to generate more money for them after you win gold than you'll lose for this," Kim predicts.

"You think so?" Payson asks, suddenly sounding much younger than she is. Sasha wishes he could take it all away, shoulder all the consequences himself, but they're in this together. They're true partners, and that means they face it together, no matter how much he wants to protect her.

"I do, sweetie. It may seem difficult now, but everything will work out in the end Payson," Kim assures her.

"Thanks. Listen, just stay in the house, okay? I'll be home in a little while."

"See you then."

Hanging up, Payson looks at Sasha. He sees the determination in her eyes, the same determination that he's seen a million times when she wants to learn a new skill, or do something people think she can't. She's not going to let the media rule their lives.

"I'm going to call MJ, see if she can't get a press conference scheduled," she says.

"So we're coming clean?" Sasha confirms.

"I think we have to."

"I agree."

"Okay. Then after the press conference we will tell Amelia Marks our side of the story," Payson says. Sasha nods his agreement.

"Payson?" He asks. She looks up from her phone, pausing mid-dial. "In case things get crazy in the next few days and I don't get to say it as much, I love you. More than anything in this world, I love you." Her face relaxes and she lets herself smile a little.

"I love you too. Now let's show that to everyone else."

#

After Payson called MJ, it only took a few hours to schedule a press conference. Payson asked Kaylie to bring her a dress to wear and then showered and changed at the apartment. She's wearing a plum colored dress, ruffles down the center of her chest, with a grey cardigan and a thin purple belt while Sasha dons grey dress slacks and a button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Payson once told him she loved that look best, that she always thought of James Bond when she saw him in that outfit. They look like the pinnacle of professionalism.

"Ready to go love?" Sasha asks as he straightens his tie. Payson appears, looking closer to his age than her own, and smiles as she leans against the doorframe.

"Ready when you are, I think," she says, her smile faltering a little. Sasha sighs, and goes to her, slipping his arms around her waist and looking down at her.

"It will all be okay, Payson. I promise," he says. He leans in to kiss her, trying to reassure her through his touch that they'll survive, their relationship will survive. He lets himself take a little comfort from her, too. Every time they kiss he can feel her love, the way she surrenders herself to the emotion and gives him everything she has. It's the same thing she does in her gymnastics, when she surrenders her control and really let's herself fly.

"We should go," Payson whispers as the separate. Sasha nods, lacing their fingers together.

The drive to The Rock, where the press conference is being held, seems to take forever, much longer than the few miles it really is. Payson and Sasha are silent, each too nervous to speak, but Sasha never let's go of Payson's hand. She's his anchor.

The press is already gathered when Sasha navigates the truck into his parking space. Pausing for a moment he looks to Payson, squeezing her hand. She squeezes back and offers him a smile. Finally, they get out and approach the podium.

"You are in so much trouble," MJ whispers as they pass her. She takes her place at the podium to introduce them, her cool, calm, and collected agent façade back in place.

"Reports have been made that Sasha Beloff and Payson Keeler are involved in a romantic relationship. The two of them are here to set the record straight. They will be making a short statement and then we'll take a few questions," MJ informs the press. Then she steps aside and allows Payson and Sasha to take her place.

When they first discussed the press conference, they both agreed that Payson would do the talking. Most of the concern about their relationship comes from concern for Payson, and having Sasha explain things would probably only reinforce the concern. So, Payson is taking point.

"Thank you all for coming out this afternoon," Payson says, her voice clear and strong. "People Magazine published an article this morning alleging that Sasha and I are involved in a relationship. Well, we are. We've been seeing each other for over a year and had chosen to keep it to ourselves. Not because we're doing anything wrong, but because it's our business. Sasha and I work very hard to keep our private life separate from our life inside The Rock, and it will continue to be that way no matter what. The gym is no place for a romantic relationship.

"I know there are a great many people concerned for my well being, because of the age gap and how Sasha and I know each other, but I'm here to assure you, I am not being taken advantage of. I'm not your normal seventeen year old; I've had a professional career for years, and I make adult decisions. In fact, I am the one who pursued a relationship with Sasha, not the other way around. We'll take some questions now," Payson says. Sasha smiles proudly. For as nervous as she was back at the apartment, she's strong and confidant now. All the hands of the journalists rise at once and they shout over each other, begging to have their question answered.

MJ steps forward and calls on a journalist. The young woman, who's probably just out of college, looks ecstatic.

"Mr. Beloff, does your relationship with Payson affect how you treat the other gymnasts? Does Payson get preferential treatment?"

"I make a very conscious effort not to favor Payson. As she said, we work very hard to keep our relationships in and out of the gym separate. And if you think she gets preferential treatment, I dare you to ask her that," Sasha says with a laugh. Payson leans forward to the microphone.

"If anything, Sasha is harder on me than the others," Payson says. Hands go up again and this time an older gentleman is chosen.

"What about the legal ramifications of your involvement?" he asks. It's a broad question, one Payson steps in to answer as Sasha knew she would. She's always eager to assure people that they aren't actually breaking the law.

"Technically, sir, the law only states that a sexual relationship between an adult and a minor is unlawful. This may be more information than you want, but Sasha and I don't have a sexual relationship." Of course, that's only half true. The court would probably consider a lot of what they do, sexual.

"Do your family and friends know about this relationship?" A middle aged woman asks, pen poised over a notepad.

"For the most part," Sasha says. "Payson's parents are aware of our relationship as are some of her close friends. And just recently I took Payson to Romania to meet my family."

"How did your friends and family react?" Someone Sasha recognizes from ESPN asks.

"My friends were incredibly supportive. My parents were obviously a little shocked, and it took them some time to get used to it, but now they're practically our biggest cheerleaders," Payson offers. She's sugarcoating things, but Sasha figures it's probably best that way.

The hands go up again, but this time MJ doesn't choose another reporter. Instead she steps up to the mic and gives the gathered crowd a smile.

"Those are all the questions we can take now. Thank you for coming out today." She steps back, ushering Sasha and Payson ahead of her, and they slip into The Rock. Sasha knows there's no way MJ is going to let them get away without a stern lecture.

Sasha's barely sitting down when MJ starts in.

"Are you kidding me?" MJ cries, glaring at the two of them. "Payson, you should have told me what was going on. It's my job as your agent…"

"MJ, there's a reason I didn't feel comfortable telling you about Sasha and I," Payson points out. MJ frowns.

"What reason?" Payson snorts and Sasha can't believe MJ doesn't seem to understand.

"You and Sasha were involved for a long time. It's no secret that things didn't end well, just like it's no secret you two were involved the first time you ever showed up at The Rock. You really think I wanted to broadcast my relationship to my boyfriend's ex?"

Sasha cringes at the use of the word "boyfriend." He doesn't feel like Payson's boyfriend, somehow it doesn't seem like quite the right word. He knows he wouldn't think of calling her his girlfriend. Partner seems a better word, but still not quite right.

"Payson, you have to be able to trust me," MJ insists.

"And I do, with my job. But my personal life is my own and it's none of your concern," Payson points out.

"It is when you could lose every endorsement you've got because of it!" MJ cries.

"We can worry about that when my sponsors express concern," Payson says. Her voice is strong, but Sasha knows her well enough to know that she's terrified of not being a good role model.

MJ seems intent on continuing the conversation, but just as she's about to speak, the office phone rings. Sasha recognizes the area code and knows that on a Sunday afternoon, this call can only be coming from one place. He looks up at Payson and her face falls. He knows she can read everything she needs to on his face. The phone rings a few more times.

"Who is it?" MJ snaps, losing her patience. Sasha takes a breath.

"The NGO."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: THANK YOU to goalie19, alliclaire, Seeker and Dreamer, Anonymous, and BearyFunny66 for your reviews on the last chapter! We're so close to 200 reviews, let's see if we can hit it this chapter! **

**I said it last chapter, but I'm going to say it again, the next few chapters are not happy ones. There's a lot of drama, a lot of tension, and emotions are running high for our favorite gymnasts and their oh-so-incredible coach. But take heart, it won't last forever. **

**AND as a Valentine's Day present (whether you're with someone or single, doesn't matter) and an effort to bring us back to simpler, happier times, the very first "For You, the World" OUTTAKE is up! It's rated M, and for good reason, so don't read if you're not into that stuff. But if you are, go check it out!**

**As always, review!**

**Chapter 31**

"Payson, sit down love," Sasha says, his voice strained and quiet. Payson looks back at him from where she's been pacing the floor and sees the tension in his jaw. For all the times in the last few hours that he's assured her everything will be okay, he doesn't look like he believes it.

"I can't," Payson insists. Sasha sighs, shaking his head, and reaches out for her hand.

"You're going to get yourself too worked up. Come on," he says. Payson lets him guide her to the open seat next to him in the NGO reception area. Since the phone call to Sasha's office asking the both of them to come in, Payson's nerves have been so frayed she can hardly breathe. She's certain that the National Committee is going to fire Sasha. Absolutely certain.

"I can't help it," Payson whispers, gripping his hand tightly. She doesn't realize how tightly until he winces and pulls his hand away.

"Ow, love," he says, patting her arm. She sighs, trying to control her breathing and failing. Finally, the secretary appears.

"Ms. Keeler, they'd like to speak with you first," she says. Payson looks at Sasha, the panic rearing it's ugly head again. She knows this technique, the divide and conquer. They're going to try to ferret out some dark secret, even though she and Sasha don't have any. He gently touches her cheek, just the lightest brush of his fingertips, and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Breathe," he orders. Payson concentrates on the feel of him so close to her, their knees brushing lightly, and she feels herself calm just a little. Enough to forge ahead.

"I love you," she says. Standing up and squaring her shoulders, she follows the petite woman with the clipboard to the same conference room where Payson and the other girls got Ellen Beals fired. The Committee members are seated around the large conference table, with a chair open for Payson.

"Ms. Keeler, have a seat," Dameon Clarke says, indicating the open chair. Payson swallows her nerves, just like before any competition. She feels her body relax, even if her mind is still racing, so that she's giving the illusion of perfect calm.

"Thank you," she says sweetly.

"Obviously, Ms. Keeler, we have some concerns about the relationship you've been engaging in with Mr. Beloff," Mr. Clarke says. Payson nods.

"I'm sure you do. Anyone would," Payson agrees. Mr. Clarke looks surprised, but pushes on.

"We want you to know that this interview is confidential. Anything you say here stays in this room, but we need you to be honest with us," Mr. Clarke says. "Has Coach Beloff used his position to influence you in any way?"

"Absolutely not. Mr. Clarke, I know people don't think a seventeen year old is capable of making adult decisions, but I am. And I'm the one who initiated the relationship. I have never felt anything but safe and secure with Sasha, not pressured, not threatened, not taken advantage of. Our relationship doesn't even really have anything to do with gymnastics, that's just how we met," Payson explains. Mr. Clarke doesn't look convinced, and he sighs.

"Payson, you have overcome incredible odds…"

"Because I had Sasha by my side. Mr. Clarke, I would have quit gymnastics if Sasha hadn't been there to encourage me."

"I understand that, but don't you think your vulnerability made it eas…"

"Let me stop you right there. Sasha did not take advantage of any kind of vulnerability on my part, he's never pushed me towards anything. He doesn't control me, he doesn't ask things of me that he shouldn't just because he can. We're…partners, true equals in every aspect of our relationship. I trust him implicitly."

"And tell me, honestly Payson, how your parents reacted." Payson shifts in her seat a little bit and sighs.

"My mother was furious that we kept it a secret. My father wasn't thrilled, but he had figured it out long before Sasha and I told him. Both of them have since welcomed Sasha into our family. I'm not saying they loved the idea right away, but they've come to terms with it and they haven't asked us to stop seeing each other," Payson explains. Mr. Clarke frowns, like he was hoping her parents had reacted differently.

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Keeler, you can go." Payson frowns, looking around the room. She can go? That was it? Slowly, she stands and walks from the room, still unsure of what had just happened. The reception area is full when she gets back. Kaylie, Emily, Lauren, Austin, Carter, and several other gymnasts are there, as well as her parents. She wants to see Sasha, but the others get to her first.

"Are you okay?" Kaylie asks as she and Emily pull Payson away from the crowd. Payson looks around, at all the people she and Sasha have kept this from. Strangely enough, most people don't seem scandalized or outraged.

"I'm…I'm fine," Payson promises. Kaylie looks at her like she knows she's lying. "What is everyone doing here?"

"We all got calls from the NGO, everyone from the National Team. They want to interview us," Emily says. Payson looks at Kaylie.

"I'm here strictly for support," Kaylie says. Payson is too distracted to do more than smile weakly at her friends. The receptionist calls Emily's name.

"Everything will be fine, Payson," Emily whispers as she moves past them. Payson isn't sure how much longer she can hold on to that belief.

#

"Ms. Kmetko, were you aware before today that Ms. Keeler and Coach Beloff are involved?" Mr. Clarke asks Emily. She nods, having nothing to hide.

"I've known for months," Emily tells him.

"And have you noticed any preferential treatment given to Ms. Keeler?"

"None. Sasha treats us all the same," she says.

"And do you feel that Coach Beloff may have taken advantage of Ms. Keeler?" Emily can't help it, she snorts. Mr. Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"No one takes advantage of Payson Keeler, trust me."

#

"Mr. Tucker, were you aware before today that Ms. Keeler and Coach Beloff are involved?" Austin glares at Mr. Clarke. If he fires Sasha and Austin has to sell his condo and move, again, to train with Sasha, he's going to have hell to pay.

"I knew Payson had a boyfriend, I didn't know it was Sasha," Austin answers truthfully.

"So you never noticed Sasha giving preference to Ms. Keeler?"

"Not a chance," Austin says. "Sasha's the fairest coach I've ever had."

"And knowing now that they're in a relationship, would you still feel comfortable training at The Rock?"

"Absolutely. Me being aware of their personal relationship isn't going to change how they act in the gym," Austin says. He's quickly losing patience with these establishment drones. Mr. Clarke seems to sense that and dismisses him. Austin turns back, almost to the door and raps his knuckles on the table once to get everyone's attention. "You should know, the only coach I'll train under is Sasha Beloff. No one else."

#

Payson watches her friends and teammates file in and out and she's positive she's going to have a mental breakdown. They all insist that the interviews are going well, Mr. Clarke seems to be asking them all the same questions, but she has no idea what they're going to do.

Halfway through all the interviews, Kelly Parker comes striding in. Payson notices she looks pissed and wonders how long she'll stay at The Rock. Her eyes find Payson's and she pushes her way through the crowd.

"Kelly," Payson starts. Kelly holds up a hand as she throws herself into the chair next to Payson.

"Don't apologize, okay? I honestly don't care who your boyfriend is. But I did find out who told," Kelly says. Payson frowns.

"What? How? Who?" Payson has so many questions running through her head, she can't possibly think which one she wants answered first.

"I went to Amelia Marks and told her that you and I would give all our interviews to People first if she revealed her source. It isn't exactly ethical, but she was foaming at the mouth. She took the deal without hesitation. Are you sure you want to know who told?" Kelly asks. Payson decides to lecture Kelly about making deals for her later.

"You'd better tell me right now," Payson warns. Kelly looks sad for a moment, like she doesn't want to tell Payson who betrayed her and Sasha, but it passes after a moment. Kelly's mouth presses into a thin line and she looks over Payson's shoulder at someone in the crowd. Turning her head, Payson sees that Lauren is standing directly in Kelly's line of vision. "You have to say it, Kelly."

"Lauren Tanner."

For a moment Payson is too shocked to think or feel anything. Sasha tenses next to her and she knows he heard, and for a moment Payson wonders why. Why didn't Lauren just come to her and admit she knew? Why did Lauren feel it was necessary to destroy Sasha's life? Why did she want to hurt Payson so badly?

And then she realizes that she doesn't care. It doesn't matter why Lauren did it, only that she did. Payson shivers at the anger that fills her, the tension in her muscles, the ringing in her ears. Her vision tunnels, focusing on just Lauren Tanner, standing in the crowd looking like all is right with the world. Slowly, Payson stands. She can feel Kelly's and Sasha's eyes on her as she starts making her way towards Lauren.

"Pay?" Kaylie asks, coming back from the bathroom. Payson doesn't acknowledge her, just walks rights by. "Payson, what's wrong?"

People are staring now. They must have heard Kaylie and then seen her face, because everyone is focused on her. Even Lauren. And the second Lauren's eyes meet her own, Payson knows that Lauren's figured it out. Lauren starts to slowly back away, raising her hands in defense.

"Payson…"

"You. Are. Such. A Bitch," Payson growls. She feels Sasha come up behind her and reach for her arm, but she yanks it away.

"Look,"

"No, you look, Lauren! We've put up with a lot of devious, emotionally disturbed stunts from you, but this is too far. You could have ruined his life!" Payson cries. She's so angry she can hardly see straight, and she can't hear over the sound of blood pounding in her ears.

"I'm sorry," Lauren says pleadingly. That snaps all of Payson's self control, because Lauren isn't actually sorry. Payson can see in her eyes that she's only sorry she got caught. Before she really knows what she's doing, Payson is lunging for Lauren. She wants to hurt Lauren as badly as Lauren has hurt her and Sasha. Blindly, she swings her arms out, hoping to mark up that smug little face. Before she makes contact, though, Sasha has caught her around the waist and is pulling her, kicking and screaming, away from Lauren.

"Payson, stop!" he shouts.

"Get out of my way, Sasha," she demands. When she sees that he isn't planning to move, she tries ducking around him, but he's too fast.

"Payson," he hisses in her ear, drawing her close. "This isn't going to make anything better, in fact all it's going to do is make it worse. I'm as upset as you are right now, but beating Lauren to a bloody pulp isn't going to solve our problems."

"I want to kill her," Payson whispers, trying to hold in the tears that are tickling the back of her throat. Sasha hugs her tightly.

"I know."

#

Kelly watches Payson melt down and attack Lauren Tanner, and she can't help but hope that Sasha doesn't grab her in time. If he misses, then Payson will tackle Lauren and beat her to death, and Kelly will gladly cheer her on. That bitch deserves it. Kelly will be the first to admit that she and Payson have a long and not-so-friendly history, for years they bickered and taunted at meets, trying to throw each other off. Well, mostly it was her doing the taunting and Payson standing silently at the chalk bowl, acting like the freaking Dalai Lama, but the point is that even she wouldn't have done something like this.

For all the nasty stuff Kelly has done to her competitors, she's never been a backstabber. She'll call you names and try to throw you off your game, but she's never actually messed with people's lives. The same can't be said for Lauren Tanner. From the stories she's heard, and the things she's experienced, Kelly is pretty sure Lauren wouldn't think twice about clipping the breaks in someone's car, even if it means they might die, or kill someone else. She doesn't think through her actions, or see the consequences, she only sees how they'll benefit her.

Unfortunately, Sasha does stop her. Kelly watches as he easily slips his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly so that she can't get any traction and use it to escape. After he gets her attention, using his loud, stern coaching voice, they exchange a few quiet, but obviously emotionally charged words. Watching them, Kelly can't believe the whole gym hadn't figured it out. They were too at ease in close proximity to each other, too aware of each other to be just coach and athlete, although Kelly supposes if they'd been actively working to hide it, maybe it hadn't been so clear.

Lauren approaches the pair, but Kelly isn't about to let her say another word to them. She steps directly into Lauren's path, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Lauren her best pre-competition glare.

"I think you should get the hell out, and never show your face again," Kelly says. Lauren turns to look at the other gymnasts gathered behind her and sees them glaring, agreeing with Kelly 100%. Kelly watches as Lauren raises her chin, turns on her heel, and walks out. Once Lauren disappears through the glass doors, Kelly turns to Payson and Sasha.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," she says.

#

When the final interview is done, Dameon Clarke collapses back in his seat. It's been a taxing day, one he didn't want to ever have to deal with. Sasha Beloff has created more problems than he's cured, and though his success as a coach can't be ignored, neither can his rebellious tendencies, especially if they're going to reflect negatively on the United States.

"Thoughts?" Dameon asks his colleagues. He sends a quick thanks to Heaven that they fired Ellen Beals, she would make this debate impossible, bullying her way to the outcome she favors. He hopes that without her they can have a civil discussion, looking at all the consequences of any possible action they take.

"If we allow Coach Beloff to remain the National Team coach, it will be assumed that we condone his actions," says his second in command, Rachel.

"Maybe, but he is the best coach we could possibly have leading our country into the Olympics. Do you really think that his relationship with Ms. Keeler is harming her? I think we've all watched her compete enough, and interacted with her enough, that we know no one is going to force Payson Keeler to do something she doesn't want to do," says another man, Bradley.

"He is her coach, and over ten years older than her. I don't care how stable their relationship seems, it's wrong. It's against the law," insists Diane, a former Olympic gymnast herself.

"Ms. Keeler has been adamant about the fact that they're not breaking the law," Bradley says. Dameon can already see exactly which side of the argument everyone is coming down on.

"You honestly believe that? Come on, how naïve could you be?" Diane snaps.

"Either way, we have no proof," says Kerry. Dameon has always thought of her as one of the most level-headed of the group. "So we shouldn't even waste our time discussing it. What we need to discuss is what we're going to do about it."

They argue for hours. Dameon knows that Payson and Sasha are still waiting in the reception area, probably anxious to hear their decision, and he hopes that they can come to some kind of consensus soon. The arguments are heated, like every argument the National Committee has.

"Enough!" Dameon finally snaps, halting the debate. He watches as everyone deflates a little. "We've made them wait long enough, we're taking a vote now. All in favor of removing Sasha Beloff as head coach of the United States National Team?"

#

Sasha watches Payson as she falls apart and wishes he could do something to help, but everything he's tried has been for naught. They've been sitting in the reception area of the NGO offices for the better part of the day, waiting and worrying, and he knows that Payson is exhausted. This is the first time he's ever seen her totally unable to calm herself, and he can't say he doesn't understand. His hands have been shaking all day.

The support of the other National Team gymnasts has been incredible so far, which is one of the most surprising things about the situation. Sasha had expected outrage, anger, feelings of betrayal from his other gymnasts, but instead they've rallied around him and Payson. Except Lauren, of course.

Part of him can't believe that Lauren would do such a thing, and the other part thinks he's been kidding himself about the young Ms. Tanner. He's watched her do a lot of deplorable things in the year he's been at the Rock, but he always thought he could get through to her, make her believe that she doesn't need stunts like those to get attention. Now, though, he doesn't think he can look beyond her actions. He can only take so much.

"Coach Beloff, Ms. Keeler, they're ready for you," the secretary says. Payson leaps to her feet, but Sasha moves more slowly. He's waited for the committee's decision all day, and now he isn't sure he wants to hear it. Payson notices that he's hanging back and turns to him, asking the secretary to wait for a moment.

"Sasha," she says, walking quickly back to him. She puts her hands on his shoulder and he can feel the warmth seeping into his skin through his dress shirt. He leans forward and presses his forehead against hers. "Hey, no matter what happens, we're in this together."

"I know," he says, but he feels sick inside. Her hands slide up to the back of his neck and she kisses him, just firmly pressing her lips against his.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you."

She laces her fingers through his, her much smaller palm pressed to his. He squeezes tightly. Together they walk to the conference room, where the National Committee is waiting. Sasha takes stock of their facial expressions as soon as he and Payson enter the room; some of them look pleased, some displeased, and some have the best poker faces he's ever seen.

"We want to thank you both for your honesty and your cooperation," Mr. Clarke starts. Sasha feels his heart sink into his stomach. He doesn't really know why, but he's pretty certain that his career as National Team coach is over.

"Mr. Clarke, I don't mean to be rude, but could you just spit it out?" Payson begs. Sasha squeezes her hand once, sharply, to remind her that these people hold their fates in their hands. Luckily, Mr. Clarke doesn't seem put out, just sympathetic.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Sasha, we're removing you as National Team Coach."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: THANK YOU to crazylady789, alliclaire, goalie19, JCI, BearyFunny66, and Anonymous for your reviews! **

**A new outtake is also up, this one taking place during Chapter 24. Go check it out!**

**Chapter 32**

"If Lauren shows up at the gym today, you won't be able to stop me from beating the crap out of her," Payson says as she gets dressed Monday morning. She'd spent the night at the apartment with Sasha, too upset to leave him.

"Payson," Sasha sighs. She stops fixing her hair and stares at him in the mirror above the dresser. He's sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Sasha, she just lost you your job," Payson reminds him.

"No, Payson, we did that. Lauren just brought it to their attention." There's an edge to his voice that she doesn't like. "Besides, I do still have another job."

"For now," Payson mutters. "How can you defend what she did?"

"I'm not defending her!" he shouts.

"Then what are you doing?" Payson demands. Sasha groans and drops his head back into his hands.

"I don't know," he admits.

"Sasha, what Lauren did was awful. I know she's one of your gymnasts and you want to believe the best in her, or make it not her fault, but Lauren Tanner is a snake," Payson says.

"She's been…"

"Don't you dare make excuses for her!" Payson cannot believe that they're fighting over Lauren-freaking-Tanner.

"I'm not making excuses," Sasha snaps.

"You were about to. You were going to say she's been through a lot, and we should give her a break. Well I don't care what she's been through, it doesn't give her the right to mess with your life! Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Because I deserve it!" Payson opens her mouth to fire back, but then what he said sinks in. She realizes that he's felt guilty about their relationship all along, even if the guilt wasn't at the forefront of his mind, and he feels like he got what was coming to him.

Payson sits down next to him, one leg tucked under her so that she's facing him, and reaches for his cheek. She turns his face to hers, but he won't meet her eyes.

"Sasha, you did not deserve this. We are two people who love each other and there's nothing wrong with what we're doing, not really. And even if you did deserve to be punished, which you _don't_, you sure as hell don't deserve to have it broadcast by every media outlet in the country," Payson insists. Sasha looks up at her, his brows knit together and his eyes sad.

"I should have been stronger. I should have made us wait," he says, his voice ragged.

"If you had, we would have missed out on so much. Think of the past ten months that we've been together, we would have missed out on all of that if we'd waited. And you were stronger, Sasha, you didn't let fear of consequences stop you from living your life, from being happy. Most people aren't that strong."

Without a word, he leans forward to kiss her. Payson is expecting one of his soft, brief kisses, one that's more of a thank you than anything else, but instead his lips are hard and demanding against hers. She sucks in a breath and grabs onto his shoulders for balance, even though they're sitting down.

He pushes forward until Payson is lying back on the bed, his weight pressing down on her. He wastes no time slipping a hand into her leo so that he can massage her breast, and rocks his hips against hers. Payson tears her mouth from his so she can catch her breath and he moves to her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. She digs her fingernails into his back and he groans against her skin.

Payson is just reaching for the hem of his shirt when his cell phone rings. Sasha pauses for a fraction of a second and then obviously decides to ignore whoever is calling him, because he presses his lips to hers once again.

"Sasha, stop," Payson gasps, breaking their kiss again. Sasha trails his lips over her jaw to her earlobe; a place he knows is particularly sensitive for Payson. She shivers violently as he scrapes his teeth over it.

"Why?" he asks.

"The gym. We're late," Payson manages, even though it's taking all of her concentration not to melt under his lips.

That gets him. He lifts himself off of Payson and then offers her a hand up. When he starts to walk away, Payson refuses to let go of his hand, tugging him back. She wants him to know in no uncertain terms that everything will be okay.

"Hey, I love you," Payson says. Sasha's face softens and he offers her a small smile. It isn't much, but it's enough to make her feel a little bit better about his emotional state. He reaches up and brushes his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you too, Payson. But I'm still not going to let you beat up Lauren."

#

Payson can't help but feel nervous as she and Sasha walk into The Rock. Since they're late, most of the gymnasts are already there, waiting for them, and Payson wonders how they're going to react to her and Sasha arriving together.

"There you are," Kim says, coming out of the office. Payson can feel the eyes of everyone in the gym on her and Sasha, and it makes her skin itch.

"Sorry, Kim," Sasha says. "Got a bit of a late start." Payson smiles hello at her mom and then starts to move away, but Sasha catches her hand.

"What?" Payson asks.

"I want you standing up here with me when I address the other gymnasts," he says. She nods, but inside her chest her heart starts to pound. She has no idea why she's suddenly so nervous to face her teammates. They've been through hell and back, seen each other at their best and worst, and they've gotten through it. But Payson can't help feeling guilty for lying to all of them for almost a year.

Sasha gathers the gymnasts, ready to apologize. He and Payson had discussed it, and they both thought that more than anyone else they owed the Rock gymnasts an apology, so she stands next to him ready to give him support.

"Payson and I owe you all an apology. This gym should be somewhere that feels like home to all of you, a place you feel safe enough experiment and grow, with a coach you can trust enough to take the risks I ask of you, and if my relationship with Payson prevents any of that, I am truly sorry," Sasha says. Payson is pretty sure he's about to say more when Austin stops him.

"Sasha, can I say something?" Austin asks. Sasha nods. Payson watches as Austin turns to the other gymnasts and wonders what he's up to. She sees a bunch of the other gymnasts nod at Austin, urging him on. "You've done more for most of us than any other coach. I think anyone who knew us before you and who knows us now can say that we've all changed for the better because you're our coach. And Payson, you're our captain. You lead us with strength and grace, and you're good to everyone. The two of you make this gym what it is for us.

"We don't care that you hid your relationship and we understand that you didn't really have a choice. None of us feel uncomfortable or upset with you guys. What we are upset about is the NGO's decision to fire Sasha. So, those of us on the National Team have decided to quit."

"Austin!" Payson cries.

"Payson, our minds are made up. And if the Rock board decides to fire Sasha, every single one of us will walk out. We've discussed it, we understand the risks. If we have to leave the Rock, then I'm going to build my own gym and hire Sasha as the head coach and we can all train there," Austin insists. Payson can't help but cry. Austin Tucker is not the most sentimental person, and here he is rallying everyone around them, showing solidarity in the most incredible way.

"No you won't," Sasha says firmly. Payson knows he isn't going to let them follow through on their plan, and she agrees; they shouldn't have to give up everything they've worked for, for them. "As much as we appreciate the idea, I can't let you all give up your Olympic dreams for the decisions Payson and I have made. We knew the risks going in, and now we're dealing with the consequences. But you all will stay on the National Team and you will all stay here if I'm fired."

Austin gives Sasha his defiant look, one Payson has seen from him countless times in competition and whenever someone tells him there's a skill he can't do. He isn't going to listen to Sasha, and by the facial expressions of her teammates, neither is anyone else.

"All right, get to work," Sasha says with a sigh.

#

Sasha is hunched over his computer, avoiding answering the deluge of emails he got over the weekend, when Summer comes stomping into the office. He bites back a groan before pasting on a smile and turning to her.

"Good morning, Summer," he says. She doesn't answer, just crosses her arms and stares hard at him. "Do you have something to say?"

"That night I came in here and you said that you were just talking through her new routines, and that she was upset? What did I almost walk in on?" Summer snaps. Sasha sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"We were just kissing," he says.

"And that night in Rio, when I saw her sneaking back into her room at two in the morning? She'd been with you, hadn't she? For goodness' sake, she was only sixteen then Sasha!"

"She had just won the World title," Sasha starts. Summer scoffs, stopping him.

"So you decided to celebrate by violating her?" Summer snaps. Sasha clenches his fists, anger filling him. Summer has always been a little self righteous and preachy, but he'd looked past it because she's a good person, and she always has the girls' best interest at heart even if it doesn't always turn out as planned. Now, though, she's passing judgment on something she clearly doesn't understand.

"I took her out to celebrate her incredible achievements, and so that she could actually experience a city that some people only ever dream of visiting. And not that it's any of your business, but Payson and I are not sleeping together," Sasha hisses. He risks a glance out at the floor, wondering if the entire gym can hear him and Summer arguing. The only gymnast paying them any attention is Payson.

"So she wasn't sneaking out of your room and into her own?" Summer asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"I don't owe you an explanation, Summer. Think what you like," Sasha says, making it clear that she should drop the issue. Summer stares at him for another long moment before she laughs bitterly.

"I thought you were a good man, Sasha, an honorable man. I guess I was wrong. Consider this my two weeks notice."

#

It's another two days before Lauren has the guts to show up at The Rock for practice. Payson knows it could have ended up a lot worse for Sasha, the parent's board could have fired him from The Rock too, instead of just putting him on probation barring any complaints, but that doesn't make her any less angry at her ex-friend. The only reason Sasha's job at The Rock had been saved was because of the support from her mom, the president of the parent's board. Steve Tanner had wanted Sasha's blood, but Kim was able to convince the other parents that her relationship with Sasha had nothing to do with his position as a coach, and everything to do with the fact that they're in love.

Payson is working on the beam when Lauren slinks in, coming straight for her. Payson resists the urge to kick her in the face, figuring Sasha would probably be angry if she did that.

"Payson, I'm…"

"If you try to apologize to me, I will kick your teeth in," Payson hisses, not pausing in her routine. Lauren's shoulders sag.

"Then I don't know what to say," she admits. Finally, Payson does stop. She stands on the beam, her hands on her hips, and looks down at Lauren.

"You don't get to say anything. Did you even think about what could have happened? Sasha isn't the National Team coach anymore, Lauren, and that's your fault! What were you thinking?" Payson demands. Lauren has the grace to look ashamed.

"I was jealous," she whispers. Payson laughs. Of course Lauren was jealous, Lauren's always jealous.

"If I had it my way Lauren, you'd be training somewhere else right now. But you don't always get your way in life, so I guess I'll have to deal with you being here. Make no mistake, though, you and I are not friends. I can't even stand the sight of you right now," Payson says.

"But…"

"I think it's safer for you not to talk to me. Ever." With that, Payson jumps from the beam and goes over to the vault to work in. Kelly is just coming off a run and is breathing heavy when she comes over to Payson.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch first, ask questions later," Kelly says. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Lauren Tanner isn't worth my time or energy. I've already got enough going on in my head, I don't need her there too," Payson explains. Kelly shrugs.

"If you're not going to beat her up, can I?" Kelly begs. This makes Payson laugh, really laugh, for the first time in days. "Why is that funny?"

Payson doesn't know what is going on with her, but she can't stop laughing. Every time she tries to hold it in, she just laughs harder. Kelly is looking at her like she's lost her mind, which she probably has, as she doubles over with laughter. Her stomach is starting to hurt, and pretty soon instead of laughing she's crying. And not just little tears from laughing so hard either, but big, wracking sobs.

"Payson?" Kelly asks carefully. Payson waves her off, sinking to her knees on the mats. Kelly hovers around her, unsure of what to do. "Uh, Sasha? Your girlfriend is having a meltdown!"

After a few long moments, Payson feels Sasha crouching down next to her. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her temple and then whispering quietly in Romanian. She doesn't understand what he's saying, but the lyrical speech calms her down until her tears start to die.

"Come to the office," Sasha whispers in her ear. She takes his offered hand and he pulls her up on her feet before leading her into the office

Her mother is sitting at her desk when she slips inside with Sasha. He closes the door behind them and Kim looks up as Payson throws herself onto the couch, her eyes going wide when she sees that Payson has been crying.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened," Payson sighs, wiping any lingering tears from beneath her eyes. Sasha sits down next to her, settling his hand on her knee.

"Payson, are you sure…"

"I just need a break, Sasha," Payson says, sounding tired even to her own ears.

"A break?" Sasha echoes. The question in his voice makes her realize that he thinks she means a break from him. Quickly she sets her hand over his and squeezes.

"From the gym," Payson clarifies. His face relaxes just the tiniest bit and his fingers tighten over her knee.

"I know, love, but we just have to power through. Things will settle down soon enough," Sasha promises. Payson doesn't quite believe him.

#

"How's it going at the gym, man?" Liam asks, taking a large gulp of his beer. Sasha stares down into his Scotch, swirling the dark liquid in the glass. Payson is with Kaylie and Heather, trying to remove herself from gymnastics for an evening, and Liam had refused to let him sit around the apartment and stew.

"It's…tense. I'm just waiting for Lauren to say something that sets one of the other gymnasts off," Sasha explains.

"She's still showing up?" Liam asks, sounding mildly surprised.

"Of course she is, but at least she's keeping mostly to herself. She comes in, keeps her head down, and doesn't really talk to anyone. I think it's the first time in her life that she's being reserved."

"How's Payson?" Sasha sighs, his shoulders hunching. In the week since their relationship was leaked, she's been visibly distracted and stressed. Sasha has tried his best to get her focused again, but he knows that she's worried about the state of their relationship. He also knows it's partly his fault.

"Not good. Her sponsors have been quiet about the issue and it's worrying MJ, which is worrying Payson more than she wants to admit," Sasha explains.

"You think they'll drop her?"

"No. If they were going to, they would have by now and I keep telling her that but she doesn't believe me." For a few minutes they fall silent. The bartender refills their drinks.

"She needs to get out of her head," Liam says.

"She does. I've tried everything, though, and none of it has worked," Sasha explains. Liam narrows his eyes, his lips pressing into a thin line. Sasha can practically see the wheels turning in his mind. "What?"

"Well, there's one thing you haven't tried that if done right will get a woman out of her head pretty quick," Liam offers. Sasha groans.

"I do not want to sleep with Payson just to distract her," he insists.

"Okay, if I'm straight with you are going to hit me?" Liam asks. Sasha considers it for a moment and then shakes his head. Liam presses on. "I know you're dying to take that step with her, you have been for a while. I also know you don't want to jump in too fast, or take that step when she's not ready but come on, Sasha, the girl is ready. She's told you she's ready. And this rule you have about waiting until after the Olympics? All it's doing is punishing both of you. It's arbitrary."

"It's still against the law," Sasha grumbles. Liam scoffs, shaking his head in frustration.

"Dude, who's going to press charges? Her parents aren't. The state won't either, unless they're given proof and pushed hard by someone who wants you gone. You're using that as a crutch because you're scared," Liam accuses. Sasha's jaw tightens.

"This isn't the time…"

"This is exactly the time. You said yourself that you've tried everything to calm her down and it hasn't worked. Look, I bet you a hundred dollars Payson isn't just scared of losing her sponsorships, she's scared of losing you. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, even if you don't think you do, and I guarantee Payson can see just how stressed out you are. Your words aren't doing anything to reassure her of your relationship, so why don't you use your actions?"

"She's so young," Sasha says, more to himself than anything.

"She'll be eighteen in six months."

"Seven and a half," Sasha corrects absently.

"Semantics."

Sasha tries to think of another argument, but he can't. By most standards, Payson is very young, but to him…she's just Payson. He's been making the both of them miserable by keeping his rigid rule about the Olympics, and he knows she wants it. He also knows she's ready. They've been in a committed relationship for nearly a year, and she's an adult, for all intents and purposes.

He looks up at Liam, who clearly already knows what he's going to say because he's smiling proudly, and shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you're right."

**A/N 2: Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? You should tell me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: HOLY COW! Over 200 reviews for this fic so far! Thank you to everyone who has helped me get to this point. Also, it's official: this little fic that started out as a one-shot is officially the longest work I've ever written. And it's all because of you guys! Thanks to MacKenzie Neal, justxsmile, dmorgan, john white, goalie19, hollomanne93, crazylady789, Seeker and Dreamer, Ida-cullen, JCI, Mike Rules 2003, Dawn of a New Eclipse, and BearyFunny66 for your reviews on chapter 32!**

**See A/N 2 at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 33**

The bars are strong and sure beneath Payson's hands as she completes her release move and swings herself around into a handstand, loving the feel of the bar as always. In the month since Amelia's article was published in People Magazine, practice every day has been hell unless Payson is on an apparatus. The plus side of it is that Payson's been working harder than ever in an effort to block out the sound of Lauren clamoring for acceptance and forgiveness. The downside is that she's been stressed out twenty four seven for the past four weeks, and even Sasha hasn't been able to truly calm her down.

She flies through the air, twisting her body to flawlessly execute her dismount, and then feels her feet land solidly on the mat. She salutes, allowing herself one last moment of serenity before the real world comes rushing back.

"Nice work, Keeler," Kelly says from her place just to the side of the bars. Payson glances over at her friend, and Kelly Parker is oddly enough someone that Payson considers a true friend, and rolls her eyes.

"Are you guys seriously going through with this?" Payson asks. Kelly nods, her face completely serious.

"We are. When they announce the new National Team coach today, Austin and I are going to announce that we all quit," Kelly says.

"So you're going to leave me on the team, all by myself?" Payson groans.

"Why aren't you quitting? They fired your boyfriend," Kelly reminds her. Payson laughs shortly.

"You think I didn't consider it? Sasha threatened to break up with me if I did." Kelly rolls her eyes.

"You're so whipped," Kelly laughs.

"Shut up and get on the bars," Payson says. She walks towards the vault, catching Sasha's eye as she passes him. He raises an eyebrow and she shakes her head, telling him she couldn't change Kelly's mind. Or Austin's. The National Team is about to lose its entire top flight, men and women, except for Payson. That will move Lauren up to the top flight, as well as a bunch of other gymnasts who really aren't ready for that level of competition. And considering there's a meet in Italy coming up in just under a month, that's bad news.

"I tried," she whispers as she passes. He nods, his forehead creased in thought. Payson doesn't know what else she can do, and honestly she isn't sure she cares. She's upset that her friends are giving up their dreams for her and Sasha, but she's also grateful for the show of support and she doesn't believe for a second that the NGO will take a United States team to London that doesn't include Kelly, Emily, Austin, and Carter. They would be stupid to.

Payson steps up to the vault run and takes a second to center herself, the image of a perfect 2 ½ twisting layout Yurchenko flashing through her mind. In the history of women's gymnastics only three athletes have ever completed the skill, and Payson is going to be the fourth. She and Sasha have been working on it for months, and every day she gets a little closer to sticking it. By the time Worlds rolls around in three months, Payson will be able to wow the gymnastics world.

Just as Payson is about to start her run, bouncing on the balls of her feet to gather momentum, a fight breaks out across the gym. Clearly she can hear Emily and Lauren screaming at each other, and just as her eyes land on them, she sees Emily take a swing.

Her fist lands right in the middle of Lauren's face.

"Emily!" Payson cries sharply. She starts running, but Emily is still going after Lauren and could do serious damage by the time she or Sasha get there. "Austin, stop her damn it!"

Austin hesitates and Payson wonders if he's going to let Emily pound on Lauren, but then he springs into action, grabbing Emily around the waist and tearing her away from the blonde crumpled on the floor. Payson hopes it's because he remembered that Emily is still technically on probation from her pharmacy theft, and something like this could land her in jail.

"Let go of me Austin! That bitch has it coming!" Emily shrieks, flailing as she tries to force Austin to let her go. Payson can see his hold on her tighten as he struggles to keep her back.

"Emily, stop it!" Sasha yells as he reaches them. Payson slows to a walk now that the fight has been stopped.

"You know nothing about them! Nothing!" Emily continues to scream at Lauren, who's sitting on the mat holding paper towel to her bloody nose. Payson is pretty sure she's going to have a black eye in the morning, and the thought gives her some measure of satisfaction.

"Emily, what are you talking about?" Payson asks. Emily finally stops trying to escape Austin's arms, but he doesn't let go. Payson is sure if he did, Emily would be right back on Lauren.

"She said…stuff. Look, it's not important what she said, except that it was about the two of you and it was terrible, and totally wrong. You don't know anything, Lauren," Emily says, her voice rising again. Payson reaches out to put a hand on her arm.

"Em, thank you. But please stop putting your career and your life in jeopardy for Sasha and I, okay?" Payson begs. Emily frowns, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah right, Payson. We're your family, not blood maybe, but family just the same. If we can't stand up for one another, who can?" Emily asks. Payson is at a loss, she has no idea how to respond to her friend because she's right.

Payson is saved from having to say anything when the rest of the National Team members start pouring in. Payson sees a lot of them go straight for Austin or Kelly, both of whom are wearing triumphant grins, and her heart sinks. It looks like half the team is about to give up their shot at the Olympics for Sasha.

"Sasha, what are we going to do?" Payson asks, wandering into the office as the press starts to set up for the announcement. His back is to the window so he can't watch, his arms crossed over his chest. He opens them, waiting for Payson to hug him.

"What can we do?" he asks, holding her tightly. She can feel his lips moving against her hair as he speaks.

"I don't know, but there has to be something. They're going to ruin their lives," Payson mutters. Sasha rubs his hands up and down her back slowly.

"We can't tell them what to do, Iubito. They know how we feel about it, and that's all we can do."

For a moment, Payson wishes that she were quitting with them, standing up for her relationship, but she quickly pushes that feeling aside. Sasha had been right when she first brought it up, their goal is Olympic gold and if she quits, then everything they've been through would be for nothing. So, as much as it pains her, she's staying on the National Team.

Pulling back just a little, Payson reaches up on her toes to press her lips against his. His arms tighten around her for a split second before they're interrupted by a camera flash. She breaks the kiss and groans.

"Did someone really just take a picture of us kissing?" Payson asks. Sasha nods.

"Someone did." They stand there, hugging each other, in silence for a few minutes before Dameon Clarke calls for all the gymnasts to gather for the announcement. Payson looks up at Sasha, who nods at her to go.

Once everyone is gathered, Mr. Clarke takes the podium. Payson looks over her shoulder towards the office, where Sasha is watching from the doorway, his face grim.

"Several weeks ago reports were made that Coach Sasha Beloff is involved in a relationship with National Team gymnast Payson Keeler. After a lengthy investigation which included interviews with every National Team gymnast and with Coach Beloff, the National Gymnastics Organization has made the decision to remove Sasha Beloff as coach of the National Team. We believe it is in everyone's best interest. Since that decision was made we have been searching tirelessly for the coach who can lead our nation to Olympic gold in 2012. That coach is Benjamin Reynolds, head coach at the Boston Elite Gymnastics Club."

Payson is sure she's doing a spectacularly terrible job hiding her shock. She supposes she shouldn't be, after The Rock and Denver, the Boston Elite Club has the most National Team members and the best track record during international competition, but she really hadn't seen this coming. Honestly, she thought for sure the NGO would reinstate Marty, even though he'd been fired as well.

Benjamin 'Benji' Reynolds takes his place at the microphone, looking smug. Payson hates him already. She remembers him from the same Olympic cycle as Sasha and Marty, though he was always just off the podium, never quite good enough to medal. He coasted his way through a gymnastics career, riding the coattails of others and only working half as hard. Having him as the National Team coach could only spell disaster.

"I am very happy to be taking over the position of National Team head coach. I believe this team is the best the United States has ever had, and with it we will bring home team gold in 2012!" Benjamin reminds Payson of a politician; all charismatic and well put together. His dark hair is neatly trimmed, his teeth are a little too white, and his suit is crisp and obviously high end. Payson risks another glance back at Sasha and she can see the tension in his shoulders and the way his eyes are narrowed at Benjamin.

"And now two of our National Team gymnasts would like to say a few words," says Mr. Clarke as Benjamin steps down. "Austin Tucker and Kelly Parker."

The other gymnasts in the room cheer wildly for Austin and Kelly while Payson fights the urge to run. She doesn't want to just stand there and watch this train wreck. Austin and Kelly stand together, shoulder to shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Clarke," Austin says. He turns to the cameras, flashing them his brilliant, playboy smile. "Kelly and I are speaking on behalf of several National Team gymnasts right now; Emily Kmetko, Carter Anderson, Amy McDowell, Brian Avery, Catherine Mitchell, Jacob Townsend, and Mariah Vega. To keep this short and to the point, the nine of us, in a show of support for Sasha Beloff, are removing ourselves from the National Team."

The room erupts as soon as Austin says that. Journalists start shouting questions, the NGO officials look absolutely outraged, and Benjamin looks stunned. Kelly and Austin, experienced in dealing with the media, start taking control, calling on journalists to answer questions.

"Austin, why do you feel it's so important to support Coach Beloff in this way?" A journalist from ESPN asks.

"Sasha is without a doubt the best coach I've ever had. I told the NGO during their investigation that I would train under no one but Sasha. Apparently they thought I was bluffing," Austin offers.

"Kelly Parker, what's next, if you're not on the National Team?"

"I will continue to train here at the Rock with Sasha, Payson, and Austin. But I will not take a place on the National Team until Sasha is reinstated as head coach."

"What about Payson?" someone asks. Kelly and Austin both look to her. She sighs, knowing that the reporters aren't going to rest until they've heard from her.

"Why don't we let her speak for herself," Austin says. Slowly, Payson makes her way to the microphone, her shoulders squared. She meets Sasha's eyes and he nods.

"First, I want everyone to know how much the support of our friends and teammates means to Sasha and me. We are eternally grateful to them, although we in no way condone removing themselves from the National Team. We can't, however, control their actions. I can't lie and say I didn't think about joining them, but after much discussion with Sasha and personal reflection, I have made the decision to stay. My reasons are mine and mine alone, but I have the support of my friends, my family, and Sasha." Payson steps back, letting Austin and Kelly take over once again. They answer a few more questions before a reporter asks for Mr. Clarke's reaction.

The man looks like he might faint, pale and dazed. Payson almost wants to smile, but she feels like it would be rude so she doesn't. He takes the microphone, looking lost.

"The National Gymnastics Organization does not wish to comment at this time," Mr. Clarke says, his voice uneven. Payson rolls her eyes, it's such a copout.

Mr. Clarke ushers the reporters out of The Rock and Payson breathes a sigh of relief. This day has been ridiculous, she feels like she's living a damn soap opera, and all she wants is to go home to the apartment and spend a quiet evening with Sasha.

When everything from the press conference is cleaned up, Mr. Clarke gathers everyone in the middle of the floor. Benjamin stands beside him, stoic.

"The National Team will be forging ahead without those members who quit today. The NGO expects you all to cooperate with Coach Reynolds and make your country proud in Italy."

With that, Mr. Clarke and the other NGO officials hurry out of The Rock, probably to go see what kind of damage control can be done. Payson is willing to bet that Austin and Kelly's little stunt will be all over the six o'clock news, and the NGO is going to have a lot of explaining to do. The public will want to know why exactly the NGO isn't doing everything they can to keep Austin and Kelly around.

"Our first National Team practice is tomorrow, so I expect you all to get a good night's sleep, and be back here at six tomorrow morning," Benjamin says before heading for the office. Payson watches Sasha, waiting to see how he reacts. He doesn't bother to mask the glare he sends in Benjamin's direction and Payson it makes Payson dread the coming weeks. She's pretty sure things are only going to get tenser.

The gymnasts start to gather their things, ready to go home for the day. Emily, Austin, and Kelly are hanging around, talking quietly.

"You guys are a piece of work," Payson says, wandering up to the group while she waits for Sasha. Over the past few weeks they've dropped all pretenses, leaving together instead of separately. Payson still sleeps at her own house most nights, but her evenings are spent with Sasha at the apartment.

"You're welcome," Kelly says in a sing-song voice. Payson just rolls her eyes.

"Hell, if I weren't already quitting to support you and Sasha, I would have quit when they announced Benji as the new coach. Guy's a total douche bag," Austin says.

"Great. I'm so excited," Payson groans. Austin laughs, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Buck up, Keeler. Think of it this way, there's not a single American who can even come close to touching you at Worlds. All you have to worry about is that freak Genghi Cho," Austin reminds her. Payson rolls her eyes and checks him with her hip.

"You suck. I have to go all the way to Italy alone, and with my luck I'll have to room with Lauren," Payson huffs. Kelly and Austin trade a look, but it passes quickly and Payson doesn't understand it enough to point it out. Sighing, she looks at the clock on the wall. "I'll be right back."

She starts towards the office, ready to go home and wondering how long Sasha is going to sit in the office and argue with Benjamin. Payson hasn't hear any yelling coming from the office, so their arguments must not be too heated yet, but she can't imagine the atmosphere is a pleasant one.

Just outside the closed door, Payson pauses to make sure she isn't going to walk in on something she shouldn't before opening the door and slipping in. Sasha, who is glaring at Benjamin, looks up at her.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi, love," he replies, holding out a hand to her. She goes to him, unwilling to tiptoe around just because of Benjamin, and takes his hand, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders.

"Any idea how long until you're ready to go home?" she asks. He glances up at her, a little half smile tugging at his lips.

"Soon, Iubito. Benjamin and I just need another minute to finish up."

"Okay, I'll wait outside." She leans down to kiss him, not sparing Benjamin the sight. Payson sighs happily as she pulls away and then smiles at Sasha before leaving the office.

#

"What do you think about Benjamin being named head coach?" Payson asks as she and Sasha climb the stairs to the apartment. Sasha pauses with his hand on the doorknob and turns to her, his forehead creased.

"New rule: inside this door, there's no more talk about gym drama. Deal?"

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Payson agrees. His eyes twinkle with mischief and he winks at her.

"Just wait." Payson frowns as he opens the door and steps aside to let her in first.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, looking at him over her shoulder. He raises his eyebrows at her and points to the living room. What Payson sees when she turns around takes her breath away; at least a hundred candles litter the living room, their flames creating dancing shadows against the wall. Roses lay scattered in between the vanilla scented pillars.

"Sasha," she breathes, taking in the room. "What is going on?"

Sasha shuts the door behind him and turns the lock before joining Payson in the middle of the room, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leans back into him, loving the feel of his hard chest holding her up. He presses a kiss to her temple.

"Do you like it?" He asks. Payson looks back at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I love it. What is 'it' exactly?" Payson asks. The smile fades from his face, replaced by something she can't quite name.

"We've both been stressed out lately, and I thought we deserved a night of romance," Sasha whispers against the skin of her neck. Payson reaches back to thread her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. She lets out a breathy moan as he hits that spot just behind her ear that drives her crazy.

"We so do," Payson gasps. She turns in his arms, rising to meet his lips. She flicks her tongue out to run it along his bottom lip, begging for him to let her in, but he pulls away, keeping their kisses light and shallow. She groans in frustration, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. He laughs around their kisses, gripping her hips but still not kissing her the way she wants.

"Sasha," she whines, stomping her feet a little bit. He laughs again, louder this time and Payson can't help but think how great it is to hear him laugh. With everything that's happened in the past month, there hasn't been much laughter to their relationship.

"Patience, Iubito," Sasha urges. He quickly presses his lips to hers before pulling away and moving across the room to the stereo. Payson admires the way he walks, so confident and sure with the grace of a professional athlete who's hyper aware of his own body. Crouching down in front of the stereo, he puts in a cd and hits play. Smooth jazz fills the apartment.

"When did you do all of this?" Payson asks as he pulls her into his arms and they start to dance.

"I didn't. Liam did this afternoon," Sasha admits. Payson smiles and busies her hands by playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching lightly. She feels him shiver beneath her fingers as they dance, which is actually little more than them swaying together in the middle of the living room. Every few minutes Sasha will surprise her with a sophisticated dance move, twirling her around or dipping her towards the floor, but mostly they just take the time to enjoy being close.

"The last time you did something like this, you gave me my ring," Payson reminds him, running her thumb across the delicate band circling her finger. Sasha smiles at the memory.

"I did, didn't I?" he echoes. Payson wonders if he'll do something like that this time, or if they're just going to spend a quiet, romantic evening together, but she doesn't ask. Instead, she lays her head against Sasha's chest, listening to his heartbeat and relishing in the feel of his arms around her.

"I'm only going to ask you this once tonight, Payson, so I need you to be totally honest," Sasha says, after a long time dancing in silence. Payson looks up at him, frowning.

"Ask me what?"

"Promise to be honest," he insists.

"Of course, I promise." She watches the emotions play across his face; first doubt, then nervousness, and then finally conviction.

"Are you sure you're ready?" For a moment Payson isn't sure what he means. Ready for what? Then her eyes take in the room again and she notices the candles leading into the bedroom, rose petals creating a path as well. Suddenly she knows exactly what he's talking about and it sends a thrill through her, making her shiver.

She meets his eyes, so that he knows without a doubt she's telling the truth.

"I'm ready, Sasha. I love you so much," she promises. She barely has time to draw another breath before his lips cover hers and he pulls her against him tightly. Payson wraps her arms around his shoulders as his hands smooth down her sides, around to the curve of her butt, before skimming midway down her thighs. He squeezes them playfully and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around his hips, just like he wants her to. He walks easily, even though he's carrying her and their lips are fused together, taking her into the bedroom.

He doesn't put her down, instead holding on as he puts a knee on the bed and lowers them both to the mattress. Sasha pulls back just a little, enough to look her in the eye, and smoothes a hand over her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"I love you, Payson Keeler."

**A/N 2: I am well aware that some of you are going to be ecstatic at what just happened, and some of you are going to be kind of upset with me. I PROMISE that I have a plan, and that plan involved Payson and Sasha sleeping together before she turns 18 because…well I can't give it away, but I swear it all has a purpose. And, I thought they deserved to be happy, and take that next step, amidst everything that's happened. **

**If you're happy with me or angry with me, let me know! REVIEW! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your reviews; especially JCI, crazylady789, Ida-cullen, Anonymous, Dawn of a New Eclipse, miriah22, goalie19, and iheartcam (new reviewer/reader! Yay!) who reviewed Chapter 33. **

**Here we go! As always, leave me something! **

**Chapter 34**

Payson can't sleep. It's four in the morning, and she has to get up in an hour get to the gym on time, but she can't make her mind shut up for long enough to drift off. The last thing she had expected the night before was to sleep with Sasha. He'd been so adamant for so long about waiting until she was eighteen, after the Olympics, until the time was right, that she honestly wasn't sure they'd ever have sex. She has no idea what caused the change, but she can't begin to articulate how happy she is.

She spends a few minutes watching Sasha sleep. He watches her sleep all the time, and Payson has never understood the appeal before, but now she thinks she does. Sasha looks so peaceful asleep; all the worry lines that usually crease his face, the tension he's been holding in his shoulders all month, it's all gone.

Sasha stirs awake, his eyes opening slowly. He smiles when he notices her watching him and pulls her in for a slow, lazy kiss.

"Good morning," he says, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Good morning." Payson can't help but smile.

"You okay?" Sasha asks, stroking his fingers over her cheek.

"I'm fine," she promises. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Iubito."

"Why now? What made you change your mind?" Payson wonders. Sasha takes a deep breath before he answers.

"Liam made me realize that I wasn't helping anyone by waiting. It's something we've both wanted for a long time, and it was just making us miserable to wait. There's a point in every relationship where it's either the right time or it's not, and our right time isn't after the Olympics, it's now," Sasha explains.

"And what about the legality of it?"

"That was me being selfish. I was scared, Payson, I'll admit it; I was terrified of losing everything, you included, if we slept together. It changes things, and I didn't want it to change us." Payson runs her fingers through his hair, and smiles at him.

"I think it will change things for the better," she says. He laughs softly.

"I think so too, love." The alarm clock beside the bed goes off and Sasha rolls onto his back to silence it. Payson slips out of bed and starts to get dressed for the day, going to the drawer in the dresser where she keeps a few spare things.

"And you aren't going to have second thoughts and beat yourself up about this? You're going to let yourself be happy with where we are?" Payson asks. Her biggest worry is that he'll retreat back into his own mind, listing reasons they shouldn't have taken this step yet, or feeling guilty for it.

"I'm not. Last night was incredible, Payson, and if I hadn't been sure before that it was the right time, I am now," he insists. Payson stares at him, trying to see if he's telling her the truth, or just what she wants to hear. He looks like he believes himself, and that reassures her.

"Good." She can feel him watching her as she finishes getting dressed in her leo and National Team warm ups. There are a few moments of comfortable silence before Sasha speaks again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasha asks. Payson laughs as she twists her hair up into a bun before turning around and taking his face in her hands.

"Sasha, I told you, I'm fine. More than fine. Perfect, even," Payson insists, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

Without either of them intending it, the kiss deepens. Payson places a knee on either side of Sasha's thighs, pressing herself closer. He lays back, his hands skimming up her neck and reaching for a bobby pin. It's then that Payson pulls away.

"As much as I wish we could stay in bed all day, we have to go," Payson whispers against his lips.

"I should just kidnap you and keep you here forever," Sasha grumbles as she climbs off his lap. Payson smiles at him, grabbing her gym bag.

"Come on, lover."

#

"Okay everyone, we're going to be working hard for the next few weeks. Italy is a big meet for us, and I'll be really pushing you until we get on the plane, got it?" Benjamin asks the members of the National Team. Payson rolls her eyes. Every word out of his mouth feels scripted, like he's putting on a spectacular show. "Everyone will be showing me their routines on every apparatus today so I can get a better idea of where you guys are. Payson, I'd like to see your vault first."

Payson gets up. She isn't going to show him her 2 ½ twisting layout Yurchenko, that isn't ready to be seen yet, but she will show him her back-up vault, a Produnova that she's had since shortly after her comeback.

"What vault will you be doing?" Benjamin asks as she passes him.

"A Produnova," she answers.

"That's an incredibly difficult vault, Payson. I'd like you to try a Yurchenko 1 ½, please." Payson stops halfway to the run and turns around, hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding?" she asks. If Benjamin knows anything about her and her career, he has to know she's had that vault for years. Benjamin looks up from his clipboard, looking a little surprised that she's challenging him.

"No. Let's see it." Payson scoffs, shaking her head.

"I've had that vault since before I moved up to elite, there's no way I'm performing it in Italy," Payson insists. She watches as Benjamin's face darkens and he stalks towards her.

"Do the Yurchenko, Payson," he hisses. She snorts and moves to the end of the run.

As soon as she's running, she knows she's not going to let Benjamin win. She has no idea what his angle is, why he wants her to do such a simple vault, but he is not her coach and she will not listen to him. So when her feet hit the springboard, she launches herself into a Produnova. She sticks the landing and knows that the vault was near perfect.

"I asked for a Yurchenko," he says through clenched teeth. Payson shrugs.

"You said you wanted to see the routines everyone is taking to Italy, so that's what I showed you," Payson says. Benjamin is about to respond when he's interrupted by Sasha, calling across the gym.

"Payson!" She looks up and he waves her over to the office. Sparing one last glance at Benjamin she jogs across the floor and quickly climbs the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asks. Sasha sits on the edge of his desk and sighs. Payson takes a quick look around the office and notices her mom isn't there, so she moves closer to Sasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. Immediately his hands come up to rest on her hips, his thumbs lightly stroking her skin.

"Pick your battles," Sasha says softly. Payson frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your first practice with Benjamin as your coach is not the time to argue with him about routines. Do what he tells you for now, make him like you, and then you can approach him about changing the routines," Sasha explains.

"We only have two more National Team practices before Italy, I don't have time for that," Payson reminds him.

"Payson, you need to tread carefully here. Benjamin holds your career in his hands right now, and he's just looking for an excuse to punish you for what we've done," Sasha says.

"I don't know if I can do that, Sasha. I can't go to Italy with that vault, or any of the other routine's he's probably going to want me to do. How am I supposed to do that?" Payson asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"Talk to him after practice. If you make him look like an idiot in front of the other gymnasts, he'll never listen to you. If you approach him privately and express your concerns rationally, you might have an easier time of it."

Payson sighs. The last thing she wants to do is make Benjamin's job easy but until she can come up with a plan, she supposes she'll just have to go along with it. She leans in and kisses Sasha quickly on the cheek.

"Fine. I'll play nice," she grumbles. Then she turns and goes back out to the floor.

Benjamin arches an eyebrow at her as she passes by him on her way back to the vault run. She makes sure he's watching, and then does a technically perfect Yurchenko 1 ½. After saluting, she turns back to Benjamin.

"Thank you," he says. Payson just rolls her eyes.

#

"You guys, he's ridiculous. He's making me perform a Yurchenko 1 ½ in Italy," Payson says to Kelly and Emily as they sit at Spruce Juice on Payson's lunch break.

"Seriously?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," Payson sighs. She still isn't convinced that Sasha's right about approaching Benjamin after he's had a chance to cool down. She glances at her friends, the girls who've given up everything for her, and sees that Kelly is planning something. She's got that look on her face that says devious, a twinkle in her eyes that used to make Payson nervous.

"I have an idea," Kelly says.

"Do I even want to know?" Payson asks. Kelly grins evilly, biting her lip.

"I think you should take that as a no," Emily cautions.

"You're probably right, Em, but let's hear it," Payson sighs. Kelly bounces a little in her seat before leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

"You could lull him into a false sense of security. Do what he wants at practice, make him think you're doing things his way, and then when you get to Italy do your routines the way you want to do them," Kelly suggests. Payson frowns, shaking her head.

"There's no way," Payson insists.

"Yes there is! Submit a routine change to the judges just before the meet starts, Benji will be so preoccupied with the other girls' nerves that he won't even notice. And if he freaks out, it will show the NGO that he can't control the team and that their only choice is to rehire Sasha," Kelly explains. Payson looks to Emily and is surprised to see that she's nodding her head.

"It could work," Emily says.

"And if the NGO doesn't rehire Sasha? At best Benjamin would make my life a living hell, and at worst I'd get kicked off the National Team. I want to have the kind of faith you guys do, but I can't count on the NGO backing down," Payson says.

"Payson, it will work. What other options do you really have?" Kelly asks.

"Fine. But if I get kicked off the National Team, I'm holding you responsible."

"Works for me!"

#

By the time practice is done for the day, Payson needs some non-gymnastics girl time so she hops in the car and drives to the high school to surprise Kaylie and Heather. School is just letting out when she gets there, masses of students flocking towards the parking lot, but she spots Heather almost immediately.

"Hey Heather!" she calls. Heather, with her usual stack of flyers, waves back.

"Payson! Want to help me pass these out?" Heather shoves a stack of papers into Payson's hands. They're for a new origami club that hadn't existed when Payson went there.

"Heather, didn't we talk about you starting new clubs? You're already over-involved as it is," Payson reminds her. Heather just rolls her eyes.

"I didn't start this one, I'm just passing out the flyers. So, what are you doing here?" Heather asks. Payson shuffles the papers in her hands, sighing.

"I needed to get out of the gym."

"Again? I thought things were getting better." Payson shrugs.

"Not really. Anyway, I thought you and Kaylie might want to hang out, go shopping or something?" Payson suggests. Heather smiles brightly.

"Sure! Want to go find Kaylie while I finish passing these out? She should be over there somewhere," Heather says, vaguely waving her hand in the direction of the school. Payson laughs and sets off to find her gymnast-turned-cheerleader friend.

Scanning the crowd, Payson spots Kaylie. The teeny brunette is drowning in a letterman jacket, and her lips are attached to her boyfriend's. Payson smiles as she approaches them.

"Remember when we both had to keep our boyfriends secret?" Payson asks. Kaylie breaks away from Todd, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Pay! What are you doing here?" Kaylie asks, pulling Payson in for a hug. Payson smiles at Todd, a good looking football player who reminds her a little of Nicky Russo, and he gives her a little wave in return.

"I'm stealing you and Heather. I needed to get away from the gym, and I have something to tell you," Payson says, weighting her words carefully. Kaylie studies her for a second before it hits her.

"Oh my God…"

"We'll talk about it later," Payson says quickly. "Come on."

The girls bid Todd goodbye, Kaylie blowing him a kiss, and then grab Heather. Payson can feel Kaylie's eyes on her as she slips into the passenger seat. Payson ignores her, turning the car on and focusing on navigating through the crowd of students in the parking lot.

"Payson, you had better start talking right now," Kaylie demands. Heather leans up from the back seat, looking between the two.

"What's going on?" Heather asks. Payson sighs, but she can't keep from smiling. Kaylie squeals.

"You had sex with Sasha!" she cries. Heather gasps.

"Did you?" Heather asks.

"I did," Payson admits. Both of her passengers squeal again.

"I thought he was making you wait until after the Olympics?" Kaylie asks. Payson shrugs.

"He changed his mind."

"What was it like?" Heather asks. Payson feels heat rising in her cheeks and knows she's probably blushing.

"Amazing. I've never felt so connected to him," Payson says. She's having trouble finding the words to explain just exactly how incredible it was, not necessarily the sex itself, but the emotion she felt.

"Seriously? I heard a girl's first time is never that good," Kaylie says. Payson remembers her saying something exactly like that when they found out Lauren had lost her virginity…to Carter. Payson shrugs.

"It's hard to explain. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain I've ever dealt with, and it was a little awkward, just because I've never done it before. I think being with someone who has had sex before made it a lot better. I couldn't imagine if we were both virgins," Payson explains.

"So he walked you through it?" Heather asks.

"Sort of. He was definitely a guiding hand, but he let me be in control. It's so hard to explain you guys," Payson sighs. She glances at Kaylie and finds her friend smiling at her.

"I'm so happy for you, Pay," Kaylie says sincerely.

"How's it going with you and Todd?" Payson asks, changing the subject. Kaylie's smile immediately brightens.

"Oh you should see them," Heather says. "They're like the golden couple. Kaylie's a shoo-in for prom queen."

"I am not," Kaylie laughs. "It's going really well. I thought I loved Carter as much as I could ever love anyone, but what I feel with Todd is so much stronger. It's a little scary, actually."

"Well Emily said that Damon's coming back around right after we get back from Italy, we should all go out together," Payson suggests. Kaylie arches an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that give away the fact that Emily is breaking the no-dating rule?" Kaylie asks. Payson laughs loudly, startling herself a little bit.

"You really think that rule is still in effect?" Payson asks, snorting softly. Kaylie rolls her eyes.

"I guess not. Okay, we'll all go out! How was practice today?"

"Not good," Payson groans. "Italy is going to be a train wreck."

"Emily said that Benjamin is slimy," Kaylie offers. Heather pops back into the space between the seats.

"Who's Benjamin?"

"The new National Team coach, and he's totally slimy. But I don't want to talk about gymnastics, I want to shop," Payson says, pulling into a parking space on Main Street, Boulder's shopping district. Little boutique shops line the cobblestone street, broken up by little cafes and trendy restaurants.

"Payson Keeler wants to shop? For what?" Kaylie asks. Payson blushes again and points to a store down the street. Kaylie leans forward and smiles wickedly when she realizes that the store Payson pointed to is La Perla.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to Anonymous, iheartcam, JCI, Ida-cullen, BearyFunny66, and crazylady789 for your reviews last chapter! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! If you do, or even if you don't, please leave a review and let me know! And Happy Friday!**

**Chapter 35**

"I'm going to miss you," Payson whispers against the skin of Sasha's neck as she hugs him goodbye. He holds her tightly, his hands drifting up and down the length of her back.

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you," he says. He pulls back and kisses her firmly, bending her over backwards just a little bit and smiling as her fingers tighten around his upper arms. Austin and Kelly, who are standing just a few feet away, start cat calling, so Sasha lets Payson up and she pulls away, blushing. Thought they've been public with their relationship for nearly two months now, Payson still isn't quite used to kissing in front of other people.

"I love you too."

"Payson, let's go!" Benjamin calls from the airport security line. Payson glances over her shoulder, frowning at him, and then turns back to Sasha.

"You'll be great, Iubito. See you when you get home." Sasha watches as Payson steps into the line behind the rest of the National Team, giving him one last smile and wave. He smiles back, nodding.

"Can you imagine the look on her face when she sees us in the stands on Friday?" Austin asks, grinning like a fool. Sasha laughs.

"She's going to love it," he agrees.

"She better. I'm going all the way to Italy for her, and I don't even get to compete," Kelly huffs. Sasha can see it's just a façade, in fact it was Kelly's idea that she and Austin go with Sasha to watch Payson compete. He had decided that he didn't want to be apart from her on their one year anniversary, so he'd bought a plane ticket to Italy, and booked a room in the same hotel the National Team was staying in. Sasha was planning on taking her out Saturday night, after the men's competition ends, and now Kelly and Austin are coming too. Payson's going to love it.

"She will, Kelly. Don't you two have some packing to do? Flight leaves tonight," Sasha reminds them. They take that as their hint to leave and hurry away. Sasha is still watching the line, where Payson is up to the scanner and is walking through the metal detector. Only Benjamin is left to go through.

Sasha feels someone come up beside him as looks over to find Kim watching Payson as well. She crosses her arms over her chest and glances at Sasha.

"Is this going to end well?" Kim asks. Sasha follows her gaze to Benjamin, who's just disappearing past security now.

"How do you mean?" There are a million things Kim could be talking about, and Sasha wants to be sure before he digs himself into a hole.

"With Benjamin as the new National Team coach. Do you think this meet in Italy will end well?" Kim clarifies. Sasha snorts softly and shakes his head.

"Honestly, no. Benjamin got lucky in Boston with a talented team that possesses a lot of depth, but he's a piss poor coach. Payson will do as well as the routines he's making her do will allow, but I suspect the performances of the rest of the U.S. team will be dismal," Sasha predicts.

"And the routines Payson is taking? You said she'll do as well as they allow, but is that enough to win gold?" Kim presses. Sasha considers the question for a long moment. Those routines, if performed perfectly, could possibly take Payson to the podium, especially if the other gymnasts falter a little here and there. And he knows that Payson can perform them flawlessly. But judging is subjective in gymnastics and, despite all attempts to combat it, sometimes the judges' opinions of the gymnasts affect their scoring. So if his relationship with Payson has tainted the judges' image of her, her score could suffer.

"I don't know, Kim. At this point, it could go either way," Sasha says. Kim nods in understanding and turns towards Mark and Becca, who are hovering near the baggage check line. She turns back almost immediately though.

"I'm making lasagna for dinner tonight, if you'd like to join us," Kim offers. Sasha smiles softly, nodding.

"I'll be there."

Sasha watches Kim as she walks away with the rest of Payson's family. Having her invite him to dinner while Payson is away warms his heart, and he hadn't expected it. Though things with her family have become much more relaxed, and his working relationship with Kim is as great as it ever was, he knows there's still a little lingering tension and he hasn't ever spent time with them without Payson by his side.

Making his way to his truck, Sasha plans to head straight for the gym. The National Team may be bound for a flight to Italy, but The Rock gymnasts still have practice. He stops at a coffee cart just before leaving the airport and orders a large black coffee and a newspaper, scanning the headlines as he waits for his drink.

"You're Sasha Beloff, aren't you?" Sasha looks up to see a middle aged woman, pulling a rolling suitcase, staring at him. He frowns, wondering if he should know who she is.

"Yes," he says carefully. The woman's face hardens in that moment, and she glares at him.

"What you're doing to that poor girl, Payson, is disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself." The woman takes the magazine Sasha hadn't noticed in her hand, and hands it to him. It's some terrible gossip rag and there's a picture of him and Payson kissing the day of the press conference where they had named Benjamin head coach. The woman stalks away before he can respond, and he's a little grateful for that.

"Don't you listen to people like that, dear," a little elderly lady says as she wobbles by. Sasha looks at her questioningly, silently asking for her to explain. She smiles sweetly. "Anyone with eyes in their head can see you two love each other, and age…just doesn't matter. When you get to be my age, you see that."

"Thank you," Sasha says. She waves him off, smiling as she moves away.

#

It's ten minutes to six when Sasha pulls up to the Keeler house for dinner. He knows they sit down at six on the dot, and he timed it perfectly so that there won't be too much awkward silence. He has no idea if there will be any or not, but without Payson by his side, who usually drives the conversation, he doesn't want to risk it.

He knocks on the door, clutching a bottle of a good red wine he knows Mark and Kim enjoy, and smiles when Becca greets him.

"Hi Sasha," she says, standing aside to let him in.

"Hello Becca." He follows her inside and greets Mark with a handshake and Kim with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Can I get you a drink, Sasha?" Mark asks, pouring himself and Kim a glass of the wine.

"A glass of that would be lovely," Sasha says.

"Becca, sweetie, go set the table please," Kim asks her youngest daughter. Becca, who's quickly becoming a normal, surly teenager, takes the stack of plates and stomps into the dining room. Sasha takes a sip of his wine, contemplating what he experienced in the airport that morning. He hasn't stopped thinking about it all day, the contrast between what each woman had said to him, and he had realized earlier that since the world found out about their relationship, he's never been approached by anyone other than media.

"Do people ever stop you on the street to give you their opinions on Payson and me?" Sasha asks as Kim pulls the lasagna out of the oven and sets it on top of the stove to cool. She looks at Mark, their eyes meeting for a brief moment, before she turns to Sasha.

"A few times. Mostly we get letters," Kim says. Sasha nods.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes, and no," Mark answers. "We've grown…accustomed to your relationship with our daughter, if not comfortable. What bothers us is that people believe it's their business to comment."

"Did someone stop you in the airport today?" Kim guesses. Sasha nods, taking another sip.

"Two, actually. One woman to tell me I should be ashamed of myself, and another, older lady to tell me not to pay the first woman any mind," Sasha explains. "She said when you get to her age, the age difference doesn't matter."

"Sasha, we can see how much you love Payson," Kim says. "In the end, that's what we want for her. Do we wish the circumstances were different? That you were closer to her own age and not her coach? Of course, but you can't help who you love."

"When does your flight leave?" Mark asks as they all go in to the dining room, sitting down around the table.

"Not until eleven. It was the next flight out after Payson's," Sasha says.

"It's so romantic that you're going to surprise Payson in Italy," Becca sighs, pushing her lasagna around her plate. Sasha smiles, thinking about how different Payson and her sister are; before they started dating, Payson would have been completely oblivious to any romantic gestures. "Are you guys going to get to go sightseeing?"

"Not much, probably. We're going out with Austin and Kelly on Saturday night, but the rest of the time she'll be competing or sleeping," Sasha says. Becca frowns.

"What about Emily?"

"Emily has commitments here, but we'll be keeping her updated throughout the weekend," Sasha promises.

When dinner is over, Sasha bids the Keelers goodbye, promising to keep them updated on Payson's performance as well. He hugs Kim and thanks her for a lovely meal, and then shakes Mark's hand.

"Keep an eye on our little girl over there, okay?" Mark says. Sasha nods.

"Of course."

"Fly safe, Sasha," Kim calls.

#

Payson wakes up Friday morning dreading the day ahead. She had told herself over and over that she would be fine without Sasha and her teammates, that she could perform just as well without them there as she did with them, but once the plane took off full blown panic had set in. She hadn't been able to calm herself for the entire duration of the twelve hour flight, and she'd tossed and turned all night.

She showers and dresses in her leo, twisting her hair back into a tight bun, before unpacking and repacking her bag to make sure she has everything; grips, water, aspirin, make-up, extra bobby pins, and hairspray.

"You okay, Payson?" Lauren asks, coming out of the shower as Payson sits on her bed, staring out into space.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak to me ever again? I'm not interested in empty small talk with you Lauren," Payson says. Her tone isn't harsh, just matter-of-fact.

"How many times do I have to apologize before you'll forgive me?" Lauren asks pleadingly. Payson stands up quickly, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading for the door.

"What you did was unforgivable, so all the apologies in the world won't ever be enough."

Payson leaves the room, not giving Lauren time to say anything else. She's fighting pre-competition nerves that she hasn't had since World's and the last thing she needs on top of that is dealing with Lauren's bids for forgiveness. She trudges down to the lobby to grab a protein bar for breakfast, as well as an extra and some fruit for later in the day.

"Good morning, Payson," Benjamin says as he walks up to the coffee pot. Payson looks at the dark liquid longingly, wishing she could enjoy a caffeine jolt before warm ups, but she doesn't dare. The last thing she needs is a caffeine crash in the middle of the day.

"Morning," she grumbles, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Payson," Benjamin sighs, shaking his head. "I know you think these routines aren't difficult enough for you, but we need to play it safe right now. We can't have you injuring yourself before Worlds."

"If gymnasts played it safe all the time, the sport would never evolve. Hell, we wouldn't even be gymnasts," Payson snaps. She's not the kind of risk taker Sasha is, but she definitely believes in at least some calculated risks. After all, no risk, no reward. The fact that Benjamin won't let her take any risks at all is grating.

"Just trust me, Payson," Benjamin begs. Payson narrows her eyes.

"Fat chance. Coaches aren't just given trust, they have to earn it. So far, I've seen nothing from you that would lead me to trust my career to you," she insists, her voice a little louder than it probably should be. The lobby isn't crowded, but the people that are there are staring.

"How else can I earn your trust? For the past three weeks I've done everything in my power to show you that I can be trusted, but you won't open your mind. There are other great coaches besides Sasha Beloff in this world," Benjamin shouts.

"You can let me do my old routines!" Payson fires back. "Trusting me to know my body, and what I'm capable of, will help me trust you. And I'm sure there are coaches just as wonderful as Sasha out there, but you aren't one of them."

#

"Welcome to the 2011 Rome Classic, where gymnasts from around the globe will be competing. I'm Ryan Dell, alongside Victor Getty and Amanda Albrecht. Amanda, as a former Olympic gymnast, how important are invitationals like this to an athlete?"

"Well Ryan, they can be very important. It depends really. For the U.S. National Team, this meet is extremely important," Amanda says.

"How so?" Ryan asks.

"Well, surely you've seen all the attention that the U.S. National Team has been getting in the last few months; first with the fact that former coach Sasha Beloff and current team captain Payson Keeler are involved in a romantic relationship, and then with the rumors that the reception of new coach Benjamin Reynolds hasn't been enthusiastic. In fact, nine members of the team quit when Benjamin was named head coach," Victor explains. Amanda leans forward over their newsdesk, pointing her pen at him.

"He's right. And just this morning Payson and Benjamin were seen, and heard, arguing in the lobby of their hotel. In fact, we have a video, I believe," Amanda says. Ryan nods and gestures to the screen. A video pops up, shaky and slightly out of focus, obviously taken on some lay person's camera, showing Payson and Benjamin practically screaming at each other.

"With the captain and the coach at odds, what do you think are the chances of the U.S. taking home the gold this weekend?" Ryan asks when the video disappears.

"Not good, Ryan," Victor says. "But honestly, Payson and Benjamin fighting is the least of their worries. With so many of the members quitting, the girls competing today are hardly ready for this level of competition. The only one who might be is Lauren Tanner, though insiders say she hasn't been on top of her game lately. This team, and Coach Reynolds, has a lot to prove."

"Well it sounds like this will be an interesting weekend, to say the least."

#

Sasha tears his gaze away from the television in the airport. Seeing the commentary, and the video of Payson and Benjamin fighting in the hotel lobby, he can't shake the feeling that this weekend is not going to end well. He'd seen the gymnasts warming up in the background behind the newscasters, and as always Payson's form had called to him like a beacon. She looked shaky and unsure, something he isn't used to seeing from her, at least since her comeback, and he sends a quick prayer to the God his mother so forcefully believed in that she'll stay strong and make it to the podium.

"Beloff, let's go. If we want to miss the media, we need to slip into the arena before the competition starts," Austin reminds him. Sasha nods absently.

"She doesn't look…right," Sasha mutters.

"I know, man," Austin agrees, clapping him on the shoulder. "Maybe if she sees us there, she'll feel stronger."

"She's vulnerable," Kelly adds. "She feels the pressure to win, and she feels like nobody has her back. She hardly knows these girls, they aren't her teammates, I am. Emily is. The person who stabbed the both of you in the back is supposed to be there to watch hers? She's not buying it."

"She said this to you?" Sasha asks, frowning as they pile into a cab.

"Yeah. She wants to be strong for you, but she's freaking out about this meet," Kelly says. Sasha sighs and shakes his head.

"And I'm sure Benji isn't doing anything to calm her down. He's not so good with the pep talks," Austin offers.

"Even if he was, it wouldn't work for her. She's not going to listen to anything he has to say," Sasha predicts. He knows his girl, and the way she was fighting with Benjamin in that video makes it clear that she thinks very little of him. Sasha can't fault her for that, but he wishes it were different. He wishes there were a coach she trusted taking her into the meet today, instead of one she can hardly stand. Even Marty would be a better choice.

"Buckle up kids," Austin says. "This is going to be a long day."

#

"Welcome back to the 2011 Rome Classic, I'm Ryan Dell with Victor Getty and Amanda Albrecht. The teams are still just warming up and already there's more drama for the U.S. National Team. An argument has broken out, for the second time today, between U.S. captain Payson Keeler and Coach Benjamin Reynolds," says Ryan.

"It looks like Payson has just submitted a routine change to the judges, one Benjamin is clearly unhappy with," Amanda points out. Victor laughs uneasily.

"They're really going after each other, aren't they?" Victor says.

"You know, this is very unlike the Payson Keeler most of us are used to seeing. For her entire career this girl has been the picture of calm at every competition; if she's nervous or unhappy with a performance, you never see it. Now, it almost seems like she's falling apart," Amanda offers. The other two nod in agreement.

"I think this weekend we're going to see that the NGO made a huge mistake in firing Sasha Beloff. Not only did they lose most of the gymnasts that people consider America's best hope for gold in 2012, but their remaining competitors just don't seem to be getting along with the coach they've chosen to replace him," Ryan says.

"Why do you suppose they removed him? I understand they're worried about public perception, pressure from other gym parents, but quite honestly the public has shown overwhelming support for Payson and Sasha. Sure, they have their objectors, but most people that have written in to magazines, radio, and television shows are absolutely behind them. It's a Romeo and Juliet story for the ages, although hopefully with a happier ending," Victor says.

"You know, those two just look so perfect together, and they work really well together on the floor too. Anyone who's watched a competition in the last year can see just how much they trust and respect each other. Maybe it's not our place to comment, but I say more power to them," Amanda says with a smile.

"I have to agree with you. It seems that the NGO is creating their own problems with this situation," Victor says.

"It looks like meet officials are stepping in now. The competition is set to begin shortly, let's see how some of the other teams are looking," Amanda suggests.

#

Payson barely has time to catch her breath after her argument with Benjamin before the girls are ushered into the locker room to prepare for the actual competition. Part of her is glad for the momentary escape, and part of her just wants to get the whole thing over with. This weekend is already a nightmare, and they've only been on the ground for twelve hours.

"Payson, I don't know what's wrong with you…" Lauren starts, coming into the locker room with the rest of the girls.

"Shove it, Lauren," Payson snaps. She's in no mood to be attacked by her former friend. Lauren stomps up next to her, grabbing her by the arm.

"No! Listen, we don't have to be friends, but we're still teammates and you need to snap out of it!" Lauren insists. Payson tosses her make-up bag in the sink and whirls on the blonde, wrenching her arm away.

"Back off!" She shouts. "I don't need this from you, Lauren! Do you know how much your 'advice' means to me right now? Nothing! So back the hell off before I punch you in the face, just like Emily did," Payson hisses.

"You want to fight me? Maybe we should!" Lauren shouts back, invading Payson's personal space. Payson is about to snap, she can feel it, when the door to the locker room bursts open.

"Enough!"

Payson looks up, sure she's lost her mind, because Kelly Parker certainly can't be standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking ready to take care of business. Kelly is back in America with Austin, Emily, and Sasha.

"Kelly?" Payson and Lauren ask at the same time. It would have been hysterical if the two girls weren't seconds away from an all out brawl. Kelly marches up to them, eyeing Lauren in a way that says "back the hell up or I'll level you." The Bitch of the Beam scrambles back, her eyes wide, and Payson can hardly suppress a giggle.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Payson asks, shaking her head at her friend. Kelly motions towards Payson's make-up.

"Are you going to start putting that on? Competition starts in fifteen." Payson picks up her foundation and starts applying it evenly over her face.

"So?" Payson presses.

"I'm here to watch your back," Kelly says, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I'm here to be your teammate, and your friend, Keeler. I know how tough it is feeling like there's no one in your corner. I can't be on the floor, but I can cheer you on from the stands."

"You flew all the way to Italy, by yourself, just to watch me compete?" Payson asks, astounded. Kelly smiles guiltily and looks down at the floor.

"Well, not exactly by myself. And the idea wasn't totally mine," Kelly admits. Payson stops, midway through applying her eyeliner, and quirks an eyebrow at Kelly.

"Kelly, who else came with you?"

"Austin…and Sasha."

Payson smiles. This weekend just got a lot better.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to BearyFunny66, iheartcam, JCI, justxsmile, helloitsme, hunib, Dawn of a New Eclipse, angelwings8, goalie19, and crazylady789 for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**A few things: 1****st****) I am literally going crazy waiting for the new season. 4 weeks from today! Can you guys believe it? I can't wait. **

**2****nd****) I am really not that happy with this chapter. I can't tell you guys how many times I wrote and re-wrote it, trying to fix it. Something just doesn't feel…right about it. But I'm stuck, so hopefully it isn't too terrible. Maybe it's not as bad as I think, but I'll let you all be the deciders of that little fact. **

**Happy reading! And REVIEW (especially if you like it, so that I know for sure I'm my own worst critic, and especially if you don't, so I know I'm spot on in my assessment)!**

**Chapter 36**

Despite how happy Payson was to hear that Austin, Kelly, and Sasha had come to support her, she's still nervous. More nervous than usual. She still feels that target on her back, the eyes of the whole world watching, waiting to see if she's really back, or if she's going to fall apart under the pressure. Not to mention the fact that she can't actually see Sasha, Austin, or Kelly from the floor, so it sort of feels like they aren't really there, like maybe she dreamed up the whole thing.

Benjamin is glaring at her as she waits for the judges' signal to start her beam routine. She tries to put it out of her mind, but she can feel his eyes on her, boring into her. It makes her skin crawl.

The flag goes up and she takes a breath before saluting the judges.

#

"This meet has turned in to a bit of a circus," Amanda Albrecht says to her co-commentators.

"Indeed it has," Ryan agrees. "Just before the competition starts, U.S. gymnasts Kelly Parker and Austin Tucker, both of whom quit the National Team after Sasha Beloff was fired, appeared in the stands, alongside Coach Beloff himself."

"We can only guess that the three of them are here to support Payson Keeler," Victor says.

"And she needs it. She's performing her beam routine now, a routine different from the one Coach Reynolds believed she would be performing, and it's not going well," Ryan says.

"It's really not, Ryan. We're very used to seeing Payson harness her power, she's always been a very controlled gymnast, but right now…well she looks like she can't get out of her head," Amanda guesses.

"She's very unbalanced. Payson is landing all the moves, and she's leading over any of the other U.S. gymnasts by a pretty large margin, but she's quite shaky. Look at her face after landing that move, she looks like a cornered animal," Victor points out. The camera focuses in on Payson eyes, wider than usual and slightly panicked.

"In some ways, she is, Victor," Ryan says. "I can only imagine how she feels, caught in the middle of a gymnastics firestorm. Between the media attention, the allegiance to Sasha and the actions of the NGO, she must feel pulled in a million directions."

"I'm sure she does. Here comes her dismount. Look at the way she's trying to focus herself before she moves; breathing deeply and closing her eyes, but it doesn't seem to be working," Amanda offers. Everyone holds their breath as Payson attempts her dismount.

"So far, so good, oh! She doesn't land quite right and her foot slips out from under her," Ryan says sadly, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness she caught herself at the last second. It wasn't pretty, her arms flailed a little bit, but she managed to stay on her feet," Victor says.

"It's a miracle too. Most gymnasts would have landed on their butts, slipping like that, but Payson caught herself. Amanda, how could that slip affect her score?" Ryan asks. Amanda purses her lips and shakes her head.

"I don't know, Ryan. That DOD was pretty high, not as high as we're used to seeing from Payson, but in relation to a lot of other gymnasts, so that will bump her score significantly. But her execution will likely be docked. By how much is too soon to tell. For any other gymnast it probably wouldn't be a significant deduction, but judges are so used to seeing an unflappable Payson Keeler, they may dock her more harshly," Amanda explains.

"I guess we're about to find out," Ryan says. The three sportscasters wait in tense silence.

"A 15.3."

"That's still a great score for most gymnasts, and it will keep Payson in the lead for now," Amanda says. "If China were here, she might be in big trouble, but I think if she can get herself under control before the next rotation, she'll be walking away with gold this weekend."

"You know, I hope she does. I can't explain it, but Payson is the kind of person you just really want to root for. I think that's why so much of the country, and the world, adores her and Sasha together, everyone just wants to see her happy," Ryan says.

"I know I do," Victor agrees.

#

Payson is so angry with herself, she's shaking. She's had that beam routine down for months, and she barely landed the dismount. The rest of the routine was a mess too.

"Get it together, Payson," Lauren snaps as Payson comes down from the competition floor. Payson resists the urge to reach out a slap her across the face.

"I still scored higher than you," Payson retorts. Lauren frowns.

"Keeler!"

Payson turns towards the stands to see Kelly, Austin, and Sasha kneeling by the railing separating the stands from the arena floor. She quickly jogs over to them, almost smiling as she lays eyes on Sasha for the first time since she left Boulder.

"I blew it, you guys," Payson says with a sigh. Kelly snorts.

"Please, you could have done a lot worse. Come on," Kelly says.

"You just gotta focus, Keeler," Austin insists. "Leave it all behind. Show Benjamin once and for all that he was wrong to ask you for easier routines."

Payson sighs, nodding uncertainly. She's still over-analyzing when she feels Sasha's fingertips brush her arms. Her eyes snap to his and she almost immediately feels safe and secure, his love wrapping around her like a blanket. The world tunnels until all there is are her and him.

"Tell me you love me," she demands. He reaches down and takes her face in his hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her cheekbones as he stares hard at her.

"I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life, Payson Keeler. Now go fly."

#

"I feel terrible for Lauren Tanner, the U.S. gymnast up on floor exercise right now," Amanda laughs.

"Why is that?" Ryan asks.

"Because no one is paying her routine any attention. The focus of every spectator in the arena is on the sidelines, where Sasha Beloff is engaged in a pretty heated lip-lock with Payson Keeler. Just moments ago, Payson was talking with Austin Tucker, Kelly Parker, and Sasha and it seemed they were giving her a pep talk of some sort. Then Sasha grabbed her by the face, said something that seemed very serious, and then planted one on her. That was several moments ago, and they're still going," Amanda explains.

"You know, these two haven't exactly been hiding since confirming the existence of their relationship, but they've never engaged in much public display in front of the cameras. This is definitely new from them," Victor adds.

"Maybe it's exactly what Payson needs to get back on track?" Ryan wonders.

"I guess we'll see. She's up shortly on floor."

#

Sasha releases Payson's lips after several long, incredible moments, leaving her breathless. She blinks a few times, shaking her head, and smiles at him.

"How did you know that's exactly what I needed?" Payson whispers. Sasha smirks, making her insides turn to mush.

"Because I know you. Now go out there and stick it to them," Sasha commands. Payson looks over her shoulder and sees that she's up next. She squeezes his hand one more time and jogs back to the platform. This time, as she waits for the judges' signal, she can still feel Benjamin's glare burning into her back, but she doesn't care.

#

"After today, I think the NGO is going to have to seriously reconsider their decision to remove Sasha Beloff as National Team coach," Ryan says.

"I agree. Look at Payson now, after having spoken with Sasha for just a few moments. She's back to the gymnast we all know and love, incredible artistry, power like most of us have never seen. She's totally in control, and absolutely flawless. I think we're going to see much higher scores from her now," Victor predicts.

"This routine is absolutely beautiful. You know, most gymnasts retire a floor routine after a few meets, especially major international ones, but I have a feeling this routine, one she debuted at World Trials last year, will appear in some form all the way through the Olympics," Amanda says.

"We can only hope. This routine is breathtaking, I would hate to see it retired," Ryan says.

"Just look at her, I don't mean to sound like a sap but I can practically feel the love radiating from her. She's showing us incredible progression here," Victor adds.

"There's that aerial she just did, it's perfect."

"This may lead to Payson highest score of the day," Ryan says.

"And it is! A 16!" Amanda cheers.

"Considering the degree of difficulty on this routine could be raised just a bit if she continued to work with it, a 16 is an incredible score."

#

Payson takes a breath, trying to center herself as she stands in front of the bars. It was easy to relax for her floor routine, after seeing and talking to Sasha, but it isn't quite as easy in front of the bars. It seems odd to her that her strongest apparatus, both before and after her accident, is the one she has the rockiest relationship with. She still hasn't quite gotten over her fall, and a streak of panic still shoots through her every time she approaches the bars.

It's easier when Sasha is on the floor, and she knows he's watching. He always stands just to the side of the bars, ready to catch her if she falls, and it gives her the freedom to let go of her fears and just fly. But without anyone she trusts near her, all she can see is her fall.

"Bombshell baby!" She hears Kelly scream from the stands.

"Tick, tick, boom," Payson whispers.

#

"Payson is looking a little hesitant as she steps up to the bars, her last event of the day," Ryan points out.

"Is it any wonder? This weekend has been stressful enough for her as it is, facing the apparatus that nearly ended her career has to be terrifying," Amanda reasons.

"Since her accident, every time Payson has been up on bars Sasha Beloff has been standing as close as he can get, spotting her. It will be interesting to see how she reacts without that safety net," Victor says.

"Kelly Parker just yelled something to Payson, an inside joke of some kind it seems like. You know, those two used to be American gymnastics biggest rivalry, but lately it seems that they've become close friends," Amanda says.

"I have to say, I kind of miss the rivalry," Victor admits.

"I don't," Ryan disagrees. "The best part about their rivalry was how hard they pushed each other. Granted, we haven't seen them compete much since this new friendship formed, but from what we have seen it looks like they still push each other just as hard. It's nice to see them coming together."

"Payson's mounting the bars now with a beautiful Gurova, which is a round-off flic-flac with a full twist into a handstand," Amanda explains.

"That's an incredibly difficult skill, and with the way she was looking at the bars just a moment ago, I wasn't sure she'd pull it off, but she did. It was flawless," Ryan says.

"This whole routine is great so far, she's looking very solid…"

"She did it! She landed her dismount and it looked incredible! Let's see what score the judges come up with," Amanda cries.

"Another 16!"

#

Payson can't help but shriek in happiness when a sixteen flashes up on the scoreboard. On instinct, she turns to hug Sasha before she remembers that Benjamin is the one standing next to her, not the love of her life. She keeps turning until she faces the stands, where Austin, Kelly, and Sasha are cheering loudly, and smiles at them, tears welling in her eyes.

"Nice work, Payson," Benjamin says proudly. Payson snorts and rolls her eyes.

"No thanks to you," she mutters.

#

"Here we are at the end of the women's competition for the 2011 Rome Classic Invitational, waiting for the awards ceremony. Amanda, what do you think about how today turned out?" Ryan asks.

"Well, I know that someone at the NGO has a lot of explaining to do. Besides Payson Keeler, who will likely take home the All-Around gold today, the U.S. gymnasts performed terribly under Coach Reynolds," Amanda explains.

"It's true. Benjamin Reynolds' only chance for redemption is going to be the men's competition tomorrow," Victor points out.

"It looks like the judges are ready to start the awards ceremony. They've calculated the individual and team scores, and here we go."

#

"Taking home the all-around gold, from the United States of America, Payson Keeler!"

Payson can't believe what a relief it is to hear the announcer call her to the podium. She jumps up and runs across the floor, skipping up the steps to the top. The U.S. Women's National Team hadn't even medaled, taking fourth, out of six, and Payson is the only one of them taking home hardware.

She waves to the crowd and poses for a few pictures with the other medalists, until she sees Sasha jump the railing and run straight towards her. Benjamin looks outraged, throwing his hands up in the air and then waving at the meet officials to do something, but they don't seem too concerned. Payson opens her arms to Sasha and he grabs her from the podium, swinging her around and laughing.

"I'm so proud of you," he says in her ear before setting her down and pulling back to look at her. She runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, smiling broadly, and then pulls him in for a kiss. His arms go around her, pulling her in tightly and lifting her onto her toes, as his tongue slips into her mouth. She's so happy to see him, so happy to be wearing gold despite her less-than-stellar performance, that she doesn't even think about the cameras filming them.

"What are you doing here?" Payson asks as she pulls away, laughing. She's interrupted by camera flashes and journalists shouting questions.

"Payson, can we get a minute?" one journalist begs. Sasha leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll see you back at the hotel," he whispers. Then he's gone and she's left waiting for the questions.

"Payson, you looked a little shaky today, what was going on in your head?"

"It's been a tough couple of weeks, and I didn't come here in the best frame of mind, but I got it together and still managed to take home gold," Payson says.

"Did you know Sasha and your Rock teammates would be here?"

"I had no idea," Payson smiles.

"Do you know why they came?"

"Well, I imagine Sasha came so that he could surprise me for our one year anniversary, and Kelly and Austin probably tagged along to offer me support."

"How does it feel to be the only American gymnast to medal today?"

"My teammates did their best today, and I'm very proud of their efforts," Payson says, trying to be diplomatic. The journalists fire a few more light questions her way before they get distracted and she makes her escape.

The bus is waiting outside to shuttle the National Team back to the hotel. Payson quickly ducks inside, taking a seat in the front row, across the aisle from Benjamin. He glares at her. Payson feels a little badly for defying him so publicly, but another part of her thinks he deserves it for insisting she play it so safe, and for not trusting her to know herself.

The hotel is only a few blocks away, so the ride is quick. Payson can't get off the bus quickly enough and she breaks into a jog as soon as her feet hit the ground. All she wants is alone time with Sasha.

"Payson," Benjamin calls as he steps off the bus just after her. She groans loudly, turning and raising her eyebrows.

"What?" she asks.

"I am very upset with the way you chose to handle things today," Benjamin says in a low voice as he continues walking. Payson follows him and rolls her eyes.

"I don't really care." They walk into the lobby and Payson immediately spots Sasha, Kelly, and Austin standing off to the side, waiting for her. She starts to make her way towards them, but Benjamin stops her, grabbing her tightly by the arm and yanking her back a little bit. Payson winces and tries to shake him off, but his grip is strong.

"I know Sasha let you do whatever the hell you wanted, I would too if you were in my bed every night, but I am your coach now, not him. You need to learn some obedience," Benjamin hisses, tightening his hold even more.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, as long as you let go of my arm. Right. Now." Payson demands, loudly. She isn't some weak little girl that needs saving, but witnesses are always good in a time like this.

Benjamin's eyes narrow, and he doesn't let go. Payson glances at Sasha, praying he'll stay out of it; the last thing they need is for him to punch the National Team coach and get arrested in Italy. It doesn't look like she's going to get her wish, though, because Sasha is looking angrier than even that time he punched the guy in Rio as he strides across the lobby. Payson tries to warn him away with her eyes, but he doesn't seem to register it.

Gathering all her strength, Payson violently jerks her arm, twisting it at the same time. Her skin burns beneath Benjamin's hand, but she manages to wrench her arm away and put herself between Benjamin and Sasha in almost the same breath.

"Sasha, don't," Payson demands. She plants her hands in the middle of his chest, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes never leave Benjamin. Payson looks over Sasha's shoulder as Kelly and Austin hurry towards them, ready to step in if needed.

"Payson," he says quietly, his voice simmering with rage. "Love, get out of the way."

"Please, Sasha, go wait with Austin and Kelly while I take care of this. You're attracting attention we really don't want," Payson begs quietly. Sasha presses forward against her hands, showing her just how much he doesn't want to do as she says. "Austin, help me."

Austin claps a hand over Sasha's shoulders, tugging firmly.

"Let's go man, Payson can handle herself," Austin insists.

"Sasha," Payson pleads. Finally, he lets Austin pull him away.

Once he's back across the lobby, Austin's hand still firmly holding him back, Payson whirls on Benjamin. She glares at him and watches as he shrinks back just a little. She resists smirking, and pokes him in the chest.

"If you ever say anything like that to me again, I will see your career ruined. And if you ever touch me again, I will see you arrested." Then she turns on her heel and marches across the lobby to Sasha and her friends.

"You are such a bad ass," Kelly laughs. She holds out her fist and Payson bumps it. "Bombshell, baby."

"Tick, tick, boom," Payson replies, finally letting herself laugh.

"What did he say to you?" Sasha demands. Payson looks up at him and realizes they could hear what she said to Benjamin, but they hadn't heard what he said to her.

"It's not important, Sasha. Just leave it alone."

"But…"

"No buts. Look, this weekend has pretty much been hell, so can we please start making it better by getting out of here?" Payson asks. Sasha's face softens and he pulls her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Yes, Iubito, let's get out of here," Sasha agrees.

"Great. I just need to change," Payson says. She and Kelly catch the elevator while Austin and Sasha park it in the lobby to wait.

"So what did Benji say to you?" Kelly asks. Payson slumps against the back wall of the elevator and sighs.

"He said that he knew Sasha let me get away with a lot, and that he would too if I were sleeping with him, but that I needed to learn obedience," Payson repeats tiredly.

"Are you kidding me? What an asshole," Kelly huffs. The elevator doors bing open and Payson leads Kelly to her and Lauren's room. She ignores Lauren, who's lounging on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asks. Payson doesn't answer, just rifles through her bag for jeans and a light sweater.

"We're going out with Austin and Sasha," Kelly says, grinning evilly.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Lauren asks Payson.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want," Payson snaps. She changes quickly and then she and Kelly duck out of the room and head back to the lobby.

Austin and Sasha are chatting when she and Kelly return, and they stand as soon as they see Payson and Kelly. Sasha offers Payson his arm and she takes it, holding herself close to him. He leans in for a quick kiss.

"So, where are we going?" Kelly asks as the four of them leave the hotel.

"I say we just wander. It's Rome, we'll run into something to do eventually," Austin offers. Payson can't help but laugh.

"You mean we'll run into trouble to cause eventually. Aimless wandering has never ended well for you, Austin," Payson reminds him. He shrugs, totally unapologetic.

"Trouble can be fun," he says.

"How about we grab dinner somewhere close and then go people watch at the Spanish Steps?" Sasha suggests.

"I think that sounds perfect," Payson agrees.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to AngelWings8, Majors Darlin, JCI, iheartcam, Anonymous, BearyFunny66, Ida-Cullen, and crazylady789 for the reviews. It's good to know that you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**I know a lot of you guys wanted Sasha to annihilate Benji, and I did too, but I couldn't make him do it. I have a whole host of reasons for it that I'm not going to get into here, but if you really want to hear them you can PM me. Otherwise, I gave you guys a little something in this chapter that will hopefully make up for it ;)**

**As always, REVIEW! Oh! And if you haven't checked out my newest one-shot "No Envy, No Fear," you should. And you should review it, too. **

**Chapter 37**

Sasha smiles to himself as he stirs the pasta that's cooking on the stove. Payson should be on her way any moment to spend the night and the entire next day with him. Alone. She's been back from Italy for a week and since then they've had almost no time to themselves, and they definitely haven't properly celebrated their one year anniversary. He had planned to celebrate with her in Rome, but when Austin and Kelly tagged along it became almost impossible to squirrel her away, and he's about to make up for it. With her parents out of town for some work function of Mark's, and Becca spending the weekend in Aspen with a friend, Payson is free to spend as much time as she wants with him.

As he drains the pasta into a colander, someone knocks on the door. He frowns, wondering who could be at the door, because Payson would never knock.

"Yes?" He calls. He sets the pan back on the stove and wipes his hands on a dishtowel before moving through the apartment to the entryway and pulling open the door.

Amelia Marks stands in front of him, her hand raised to knock again. She jumps a little, dropping her hand and straightening her tailored jacket.

"Ms. Marks," Sasha greets coolly. She shifts uncomfortably and then seems to snap back into her self-assured, journalist mentality.

"Coach Beloff. I was hoping I could speak with you regarding the NGO's announcement today," Amelia says. Sasha frowns. He hadn't heard anything about an announcement from the NGO. Immediately he jumps into panic mode, though he tries not to show it; what could possibly have happened that Amelia Marks wants his comment on?

"I don't have a comment at this time," Sasha says, trying to keep his voice even. Then a thought occurs to him. "How did you find me here?"

"Oh, I uh, I went by The Rock but you weren't there so I did a little digging and found out that your name is on the lease for this place. I thought you lived in the trailer that's parked at The Rock?" Amelia asks. Sasha snorts and shakes his head.

"Again, no comment."

He hears the solid thud of sneakers hitting the stairs and recognizes the cadence as unique to Payson. Glancing at Amelia he waits for her to round the corner, and when she does his breath catches. She's not dressed in anything he hasn't seen her in before; form fitting jeans with the cuffs rolled up, a light blue, tiered halter top, and white Sperry's, but something about her is different. Then he realizes it's her smile. The unadulterated, girlish joy that lights her face is an expression he hasn't seen on her in months, since before their relationship became public.

Sasha's phone starts to ring from inside the apartment. He looks over his shoulder, then back to Payson, and then to Amelia.

"Answer it! Answer it!" Payson cries happily. She doesn't even acknowledge Amelia as she slips past Sasha and into the apartment, tugging him along behind her.

"Uh, good day," he says to Amelia before letting the door shut in her face.

"Sasha, answer your phone," Payson says. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet, not even trying to contain her excitement. Sasha frowns, but does as she asks.

"Beloff," he answers, wondering how Payson knows who's calling him.

"Sasha, this is Dameon Clarke. I was hoping to get a minute of your time." Sasha's eyes flick to Payson's and she smiles broadly, silently clapping her hands together.

"Of course," Sasha says carefully. He isn't naive enough to get carried away with the hope that they're offering him his job back, but he doesn't know why else Payson would be so excited. Her giddiness is contagious, and he's having a hard time not jumping to conclusions.

"The National Committee made a mistake removing you as head coach of the National Team, Mr. Beloff. We were under the mistaken impression that Benjamin Reynolds had what it took to win at the Olympics, and that you were going to create bad publicity because of your relationship with Ms. Keeler. I can't tell you how many letters and phone calls we've received, chastising us for letting you go and expressing support for you and Payson," Mr. Clarke explains.

"I see," Sasha says, nodding slowly.

"It's clear to us that you are the only coach who can take the United States to the Olympics, and bring us home the gold. We'd like to reinstate you as National Team coach." Sasha fights a smile.

"You'll allow all the gymnasts that quit back onto the team?" Sasha confirms.

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Then we have a deal." Sasha ends the call with a promise to meet early the next week to discuss a contract, and turns to Payson.

"How did you know?" He asks, studying her carefully. She frowns a little.

"You hadn't heard they fired Benjamin?" she asks.

"No, I hadn't."

"You clearly need to pay more attention to the news," Payson says, laughing. "When they made that announcement, I knew it was only a matter of time. Plus, Kelly texted me and said Dameon had called her and Austin, and asked what it would take to get them back on the team. They said you."

Sasha crosses the room, gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her lightly.

"What did I ever do to deserve gymnasts as wonderful as you all?" he asks her.

"I have no idea," she responds. He kisses her again, more deeply this time, letting their tongues mingle as their lips seal together. Payson stands up, slipping her hands beneath his t-shirt and lightly scraping her blunt fingernails over his abs. He can't help but shiver, holding her tightly. His hands squeeze her sides and she giggles as he hits a ticklish spot.

"We have an entire night and day to ourselves; whatever shall we do with them?" Payson smiles wickedly, making Sasha groan. He and Payson have only slept together a handful of times, he can count the number on one hand, easily, but she's quickly growing into her role as wicked temptress.

"Did you have something in mind?" he asks, his voice hoarse even to his own ears. She smiles, pushing him back and standing up.

"I have an anniversary present for you," she says with a shrug.

"Payson, I thought we said no gifts…"

"We did. But this…well I couldn't resist." Payson starts backing into the bedroom, her fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Do I get to unwrap it?" Sasha asks, following her the way he imagines a lion stalks its prey. She blushes, but smiles seductively around it.

"I thought I might do the honors."

Payson lifts her shirt above her head and Sasha nearly chokes on his own tongue. She's wearing a dark rose colored lace bra, with scalloped edges and a flowery pattern barely covering her perfect breasts. When she shimmies out of her jeans he sees that she's wearing matching thong, and it makes his heart literally skip a beat.

"Where did this come from?" Sasha asks, half praising and half cursing whoever came up with this little number.

"La Perla," she answers, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Are you coming, or not?"

Sasha groans and follows her into the bedroom.

#

"It's been a good year, huh?" Sasha asks, leaning forward to press a kiss at the nape of Payson's neck as he works soapsuds into her shoulders. She moans softly as his fingers hit a knot, leaning forward a little bit.

"It's been a very good year," she agrees, humming under his touch. Payson scoops up a handful of bubbles, blowing them into the air. "Do you ever think about the future?"

Sasha's mind immediately goes to the engagement ring he has sitting in his top dresser drawer. He looks at it almost every day, imagining how it will look on her slender finger, how he'll ask her, where they'll get married. They're starting a life together, even if she doesn't realize it.

"I do. Haven't we talked about this?" Sasha asks, wondering where she's coming from. They've talked about their intention to get married, to be together forever. Maybe not the specifics, but there's time enough for that.

"I know, but we've never really discussed details." Sometimes Sasha marvels at how well they know each other, how they practically read each other's minds.

"Do you want to discuss details?" Sasha asks, twisting her hair and piling it on top of her head so he can massage her neck.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately. I mean, I turn eighteen in just a few months and the Olympics are coming up sooner than any of us realize. It might be nice to have a plan for afterwards," Payson says.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go live at your cabin in Cambria and hide from the world," Payson says with a laugh. Sasha chuckles.

"I don't see you as a hermit, love," he responds.

"I guess I haven't thought enough about it. For so long the Olympics has been my only goal, the only future I could see. Now I have you and I see our future, but I still don't know what I do or where we are. Do you want to stay here?" Payson asks.

"You're going to hate me for saying this, but I'll go wherever you want to go, Iubito. Besides you, there's nothing tying me to Boulder. If you want to stay, I'll keep coaching at The Rock but if you want to leave we can do that too," Sasha explains.

"You're not helping me narrow anything down, Sasha," Payson sighs, her tone playful.

"I know, I'm useless," he jokes. "Do you want to go to school?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to coach?" Payson sighs and he knows then that she's at war with herself. A part of her wants to move on, leave gymnastics behind, and a part of her is still so in love with the sport she can't imagine leaving it.

"I don't know," she whispers. Sasha wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him tightly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You've got time, Payson. None of this needs to be decided right now. And when you do decide, I'll be right there with you, every step of the way," Sasha promises.

"I love you so much," Payson breathes, leaning back to kiss him.

"I love you too, Iubito."

#

"Kim, welcome back," Sasha greets Monday morning as Mrs. Keeler walks into the office. She looks up from the stack of papers in her hands and smiles at him.

"Morning Sasha. How was your weekend?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Oh just fine. Those work things always drive me crazy, but it was nice to get away for a couple of days," Kim says. "Payson said you went out with your friend…Liam? And the rest of her friends."

"We did, last night, to celebrate," Sasha says.

"Oh right! I heard on the news and I meant to congratulate you." Kim pulls him in for a quick hug, squeezing his shoulder. "I have to say I am not at all sad to see Benjamin Reynolds go."

Sasha wonders briefly if Payson told her parents what happened in Italy. He can't imagine they didn't see the bruises that are still slightly visible, but Payson could have told them anything. Mark would have lost his mind if he knew that Benji had put hands on his daughter.

"None of us are," Sasha agrees.

They work in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sasha hears Payson shriek in rage. He and Kim glance at each other as they bolt out of their chairs and down the stairway to the floor. Payson and Lauren are heaped on the floor, swinging blindly at each other. Payson got at least one good hit in, Lauren's lip is split, but mostly they block or miss each other. Sasha runs across the mat, not sure how much longer he can play referee when all he really wants to do is let someone have at Lauren. Just before he reaches them, Payson's guard drops and Lauren lands a solid punch to Payson's right eye. She grunts with the force and then rakes her nails down Lauren's face, drawing blood in four angry red lines.

"Payson!" Sasha shouts. He grabs her under the arms, hauling her away from Lauren, but she fights him every step of the way.

"She called me a whore, Sasha!" Payson screams, still trying to break free. He looks over his shoulder to see Kelly and Emily bearing down on Lauren, taking up Payson's slack. "I'm so sick of all your crap!"

"Austin, get Lauren out of here! Now!" Sasha knows that no matter how much Austin dislikes Lauren, he'll do as Sasha says. Sure enough, Austin scoops Lauren into his arms carries her off the floor, shouting at Kelly and Emily to stay back. As soon as he sees they're listening, he drops Lauren unceremoniously to her feet, grabbing her by the elbow instead, and hauling her out.

"You three," Sasha says harshly, pointing to Kelly, Emily, and Payson in turn. "My office, now."

The three girls scamper up the steps and into the office. Sasha turns to Kim, who looks both horrified and concerned, and settles a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you mind giving us a minute?" he asks. Kim silently shakes her head and moves towards the parents viewing area.

He climbs the steps slowly, trying to work out what he's going to say to them. When he enters the office, shutting the door behind him, Payson is slapping both Emily and Kelly's hands away as they try to poke and prod at her eye.

"Ouch, stop!" Payson hisses as Kelly presses firmly to her cheekbone. Sasha goes to stand in front of her, shooing Kelly out of the way, and tilts her head back. "Sasha, I'm fine."

Sasha presses his thumbs against the bridge of her nose and she hisses again, but he knows it isn't broken. Then he makes her open her eyes to see if there's any visible damage.

"You're fine, although you're going to have a nasty black eye that will probably last you through World Team Tryouts," Sasha points out.

"Whatever. I'll gladly sport a black eye as long as I marked her up too," Payson huffs.

"You so did," Kelly says, a little too gleefully.

"Yeah, who taught you how to punch?" Emily asks. Payson smiles and then winces, turning to her friends to rehash her victory.

"Ladies," Sasha says, softly. They turn to him, eyebrows raised. "This has got to stop."

"She started…" Kelly says. Sasha holds up a hand.

"I know she starts the trouble more often than not, but you have got to learn to walk away. All of you. This kind of environment isn't productive and you all need to be concentrating on getting to Worlds and then the Olympics. Can you do that?" Sasha asks, almost begging the girls to just agree with him.

"Yes Sasha," they say in unison, sounding slightly forlorn.

"Good, now get back to practice. Payson, do you need ice for your eye, love?"

"No, I'll be okay." She leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek and then follows her friends.

Sasha sighs, basking in the peaceful silence. He's only allowed a few moments though, before Steve Tanner barges in, his face beet red and the vein on the side of his neck sticking out.

"Beloff!" he bellows.

"Can I help you, Steve?"

"Would you like to tell me why my daughter keeps coming home bruised and bloody?" Steve demands. Sasha groans and massages his forehead. He does not have the energy to deal with Steve Tanner right now.

"I'm sorry, Steve, it won't happen again. I hope," Sasha mutters.

"How does it happen in the first place? I know you're a little biased since Payson is dragging you around by your dick, but you can't let her get away with these kinds of stunts!" Steve hardly finishes his sentence before Sasha's hand is around his throat and he's pushing him up against the wall.

"I will not have you commenting on my relationship with Payson, Steve Tanner. I resent that you think I let my personal relationship with Payson bias me towards the other girls. Your daughter nearly ruined my career, and I've still treated her just like any other gymnast," Sasha growls. He is sick of their detractors hinting at bias in the gym, especially since he works very hard to make sure that isn't the case.

"If that were true, Lauren wouldn't be taking the beatings she is," Steve gasps. Sasha tightens his fingers around Steve's neck. Not enough to actually harm him, but enough to make it uncomfortable.

"Your daughter brings this all on herself. We've put up with so many stunts from her, and looked the other way, but this is too much! All Lauren does is push and push until someone snaps," Sasha explains.

Steve starts to respond, making a little gagging sound as his throat tries to make sounds beneath Sasha's hand, but they're interrupted when a little blonde Sasha never thought he would see again comes rushing in.

"Sasha!" Summer cries. "Let go of him!"

Sasha does as she says, but only after lightly slamming Steve back against the wall again. Steve gasps for air, ducking behind Summer, and massages his neck.

"Get out of my gym," Sasha says quietly.

"You'd better watch your back…"

"You aren't president of the parent's board anymore, Steve. I'm not afraid of you."

"You'll be lucky if I don't slap you, Payson, Emily, and Kelly with a lawsuit, Beloff," Steve insists as Summer pushes him out the door. Sasha catches the distinct glint of a gigantic diamond on her left ring finger, and can't say he's surprised.

Sasha takes a deep, steadying breath and slowly exhales. What he and the rest of his gymnasts need is for Lauren Tanner to be gone, though the chances of that happening are slim. He knows he can't place all the blame on Lauren; Kelly, Payson, and Emily could all exercise a little more restraint, but he also knows they wouldn't have to if Lauren didn't act like she does.

He's lost in thought, trying to think of what to do with Lauren, when Payson slips in.

"I want to leave," she says.

"I'm sorry?" Sasha asks, frowning.

"After the Olympics, I want to leave Boulder. I don't care where we go, as long as it's not here," she says calmly. Sasha smiles slightly and nods.

"Done." She smiles broadly and then winces when it aggravates her rapidly blackening eye. Sasha winces too. "You really should put ice on that."

"After practice, I promise." Then she's gone again, back to training.

#

The next morning, Sasha calls Lauren into his office. She slinks in and he fights a grimace when he lays eyes on her face; her eye is black and blue, just like Payson's, her lip is split, and the scratches down her cheek make it look like she was attacked by an animal.

"Lauren, this can't go on," Sasha says, sighing as she sits down in the seat across the desk from him. Lauren is silent, looking sadder than he's ever seen her.

"I just want Payson to forgive me," Lauren whispers. Sasha frowns.

"And you think the way you've been acting is what's going to make that happen?" Sasha asks. Lauren shrugs, still avoiding his gaze.

"I keep thinking if Payson loses it, if she just breaks, then maybe she'll forgive me. Like she's holding it all inside now and if she just gets it out of her system, we could be friends again," Lauren sighs. Sasha can't believe how misguided Lauren has become, and wonders how she got that way without anyone noticing.

"That's not the road to forgiveness with Payson. What she needed from you was loyalty, Lauren."

"How do I fix it?" Lauren asks, her eyes pleading with Sasha to tell her what to do. He debates with himself on what to tell her, and finally decides on being brutally honest. She needs that, and he doesn't think there's anyone else in her life that will give it to her.

"I'm not sure you can, and you need to learn to be okay with that. What you did isn't a little thing, it's a big thing that changed lives, and it isn't something Payson can just get over. The only thing you can do right now is not make it worse; stop pushing at her, stop trying to make her forgive you. If Payson is going to forgive you, it's going to be on her own timetable. The best you can do is leave her alone and let her work through her anger," Sasha explains.

"Do you think that will ever happen?" Lauren asks.

"If it does, it will be a long time from now." Lauren nods sadly. "Go on then, get back to practice."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Ahh! 250 Reviews! You guys are just the best, seriously. Thank you to Ida-cullen, JCI, angelwings8, iheartcam, helloitsme, and crazylady789 for helping me get there!**

**This chapter is pretty light on the drama (not to say that important stuff doesn't happen, because it does). It's also pretty light on Sasha, and I still don't quite know how that happened. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! If you do (or don't) you know what to do…review!**

**Chapter 38**

"I love this," Emily groans as she, Payson, Kaylie, and Kelly lay on the beach. The sun is beating down on their skin, the sand is warming their backs, and they've been doing nothing but chatting and drinking fruity, non-alcoholic drinks all afternoon.

"Me too," Payson agrees. She had been asked to attend Variety's Power of Youth Event in Los Angeles, and they were honoring her with some award for presenting teen girls with a healthy body image. She still isn't quite sure on all the details, or even how she was nominated, or what exactly the award is, but she didn't feel like it was something she could turn down. Plus, they had offered her three extra tickets, and Payson thought it would be the perfect girl's weekend.

"I gotta say, Keeler, I know you didn't want to miss a day of training, but this is so worth it," Kelly sighs.

"You know, it really is. We all need a little break," Payson says.

"I hear that," Emily says.

"When is Worlds?" Kaylie asks. Payson knows she's pretending not to follow gymnastics anymore, but she does. She'd called Payson the second the World Team roster was posted, something no one would have seen unless they were looking for it, to congratulate her, Kelly, and Emily.

"Three weeks," Payson answers.

"I can't believe how quickly all this is moving," Emily says, sounding a little forlorn. "Our careers will be over before we know it."

"What's it like, Kaylie? Life after gymnastics?" Kelly asks. Kaylie smiles brightly.

"Honestly, it's great. I loved gymnastics, but towards the end it was just…there was no fun in it anymore. It was all about pleasing everyone else, not pleasing myself. Now, I'm a cheerleader, just for fun. I'm on student council, my boyfriend is incredible, and I'm not worried about being stabbed in the back every second of every day," Kaylie explains. Everyone knows she's talking about Lauren.

"Speaking of backstabbers…" Kelly starts.

"No!" Payson says quickly. "We are not talking about her this weekend. Kaylie, have you and Todd decided what to do after you graduate?"

Kaylie laughs at Payson's attempt to change the subject.

"We applied to all the same colleges, we'll make a decision once we know where we both got in. We're definitely going together though, or at least somewhere close to each other." Payson can see that Kaylie can't help but smile widely, showing all her pearly white teeth and it makes her happy for her friend.

"That's pretty awesome Kaylie," Emily says, sitting up on her elbows.

"Speaking of awesome, are you going to see Damon while we're here?" Kaylie asks, reaching across Kelly and playfully pinching her friend. Emily giggles and smacks her hand away.

"Yes. He was invited to the event too, so he's going to meet us at the hotel and we're going to walk the red carpet together."

"Kelly, we need to get you a guy," Kaylie says. Kelly snorts.

"There is not a guy in the world who could keep up with me," Kelly says, laughing.

Payson smiles as she listens to her friends talk and gossip; they're the unlikeliest group she could ever have imagined, but somehow they all fit. They all bring something different to the table, and Payson feels like she has a complete little family at The Rock. She thinks about how they're all going to go their separate ways after the Olympics are over, possibly spread out around the globe, and she's hit with an unexpected wave of melancholy. She'll miss these girls; her sisters, teammates, and friends.

"Payson?" Payson gives herself a little shake and turns to Emily.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear me? We should go if we want to be ready for dinner in time," Emily reminds her. Payson scrambles to her feet and starts packing her stuff.

"Right, sorry. Let's go."

#

Payson isn't sure she'll ever get used to how insane these red carpet events can be. The press is everywhere, practically tripping over each other to get a good shot of the young, powerful stars walking the carpet and the people running the event are hurrying around, ushering people where they're supposed to be and shouting orders. Payson can hear the noise a block away, as she and the other girls, plus Damon, wait in the limo with the window down.

"This is insane," Emily mutters, holding tightly to Damon's hand.

"You get used to it," Kelly says. Their limo finally reaches the front of the line and someone opens the door, waving them out and offering a hand to steady the girls. They give their names to the man standing at the start of the red carpet, and he speaks into a little microphone hanging from his ear.

"Damon Young and Emily Kmetko, on deck," he says into the speaker. Then he turns to the group. "Last minute prep ladies, make sure you're set." They all pull out little compact mirrors to check their make-up and smooth out their dresses, checking for a single hair out of place.

Payson knows that they all look gorgeous. Kaylie is wearing a dark pink cocktail dress; strapless with a fitted bust and a short, ruffled skirt and sky high black heels that almost bring her up to average height. Her dark hair is pulled back into a loose, curly ponytail, slightly off center so that it falls over one shoulder. Emily is wearing a short, white dress with loose, flowery straps and a gold belt that cinches the dress at her waist. Her simple gold heels match the belt perfectly. Kelly looks perfect in a brilliant blue, single sleeved dress with a black belt around the middle and simple black heels. Her loose hair makes her look a lot softer, more approachable, than the devil horns she wears in competition are. Payson can't help but be a little jealous at how effortless Kelly makes all the media stuff look.

Payson herself is dressed to kill in short, form fitting, black dress with a single shoulder strap and nude colored heels. The black is swirled with cream patterns, making it look more like lace than it actually is and her hair is pulled back into a loose, intricate bun that Kaylie managed to put together. Payson has no idea how she made it work, and she doesn't want to. All that matters is that it stays put, which Kaylie had promised before they left the hotel it would, especially with all the hairspray she used.

"Damon Young and Emily Kmetko starting now, Payson Keeler on deck," the guy running things says into his mic. Payson stands at the end of the red carpet, watching as Damon and Emily walk the carpet. They look so great together, so happy, and they answer press questions easily while staring adoringly at each other.

"So cute, right?" Kaylie says. Payson doesn't get a chance to answer because she's being propelled down the carpet. She pauses, taking a deep breath, and then puts one foot in front of the other. It's slow going; she has to stop every few steps and twist and turn so that the photographers can get their shot. Emily and Damon are just ahead of her, Kaylie isn't far behind, and Kelly is on deck, waiting to walk.

"Payson, where's Sasha?" a reporter asks. She smiles sweetly at him, turning for a picture.

"Sasha is back in Boulder. The Rock is open on Saturdays and he does have other gymnasts to coach, so I brought a few girlfriends instead," Payson answers.

"So you and Sasha aren't going through a rough patch?" Payson fights to keep her smile from slipping and searches the crowd for the reporter that asked the question.

"No. I promise you, my relationship with Sasha is stronger than ever." Payson moves on, a few more yards down the carpet.

"Payson! Can we get a few shots of you and your friends?" Someone calls.

"Of course," Payson says happily. She beckons to Emily, Kaylie, and Kelly and they come rushing over. The four girls embrace as the photographers go wild, snapping a million pictures. The girls work it, changing their pose every few seconds, laughing and smiling with each other.

"Kaylie Cruz, how're you feeling?"

Payson freezes. This is the first time Kaylie has really been in the media spotlight since her fall over a year ago. Her parents had told the press it was "exhaustion," a go-to celeb affliction when they don't want to admit what it really is that's sending them to the hospital, but Payson wonders how many journalist suspect the truth. She apparently has no reason to worry, though, because Kaylie flashes them a bright smile and bats her eyelashes.

"Great!" she offers, and they don't push for more. One guy leans over the velvet rope keeping them all back and looks up and down the carpet.

"Where's Lauren Tanner?" he asks. They all bristle a little bit.

"Lauren couldn't join us this weekend. She's back in Boulder, training hard I'd imagine," Payson says in the sweetest voice she can manage.

After that, the girls move on only stopping for a few more pictures further down the line. Finally they enter the Paramount Studios lot, where all the awards shows and high profile events like the one their attending are held. If Payson didn't know better, she never would have guess that the place is usually full of movie and television sets. It's been transformed to look like a tropical oasis; complete with little pools of bright blue water surrounding the seats, a small wooden bridge leading from the crowd to the stage, and bright flowers. The backdrop behind the stage makes it look like they're standing in front of a waterfall.

"This is so cool," Emily breathes as they're escorted to their seats near the front.

"I can't believe how many celebrities are here!" Kaylie cries, trying to keep her voice quiet and failing.

"Kaylie, we are celebrities," Kelly reminds her.

"Well, you guys sort of are. I'm not anymore. But these guys are on tv all the time, it's totally different," Kaylie insists. Payson laughs.

"Come on. The show's about to start," Payson says.

#

"So when are you going to make an honest man out of Sasha?" Liam asks as Payson digs around in the refrigerator for ingredients to make dinner. She laughs, turning to look at him as he sits at the counter peeling an orange. Sasha had to stay late at the gym for a parent's board meeting, so Payson is making dinner while she and Liam wait for him to get home.

"I'm seventeen, Liam, I think it will be a while before I make an honest man out of anyone."

"Oh come on. You're almost eighteen, plenty of people get married then," Liam says with a boyish smile.

"I'm not doing anything until after the Olympics. Sasha and I are going to have a lot going on in the next year or so; Olympics, post Olympic press, I'll be starting school somewhere, and we'll be relocating. If we get engaged any time soon, I think it will be a long one," Payson explains. She loves Sasha and she's not at all afraid to get engaged or married, but with so much change on the horizon, she thinks it would less stressful for everyone if they waited a year or so.

Liam doesn't press the issue and Payson briefly wonders why. He pops a section of orange into his mouth and chews slowly as he flips through the newest People magazine, mostly just for the pictures of hot celebrity women.

"You're really settling in to all this press stuff," he says, stopping to look at a particular page. Payson leans over the counter and he turns the magazine around so that she can see it. In the "Star Tracks" section at the beginning of the magazine are two pictures of her from Los Angeles; the first is from the beach as she's coming out of the water, and the second is from the red carpet. Apparently, there's a story covering the event later in the magazine.

"I had no idea there were paparazzi at the beach!" Payson cries, not because she's angry that the picture was taken, but because she's shocked she didn't notice them.

"You look hot," Liam says. Payson rolls her eyes and flips to the article. "Hey! I'm reading that."

"Hush," Payson says playfully. The article is short, just a little over half a page of text and a picture of the honorees, one of whom is her. The surrealism of it all hits her as she stares at the picture; her in the middle surrounded by the likes of Justin Bieber, the Jonas Brothers, Ashley Benson, Selena Gomez and Kellan Lutz. A year ago, she never would have imagined frequenting the same events as some of the biggest teen stars in the world.

"You look pretty at ease compared to your first few events," Liam comments, tapping the picture. Payson smiles and shrugs.

"I guess. It's like Kelly said, you get used to it. It's part of my job, just like winning is, and there's no point in fighting it. Plus, it can be fun to get out of the gym and get all dressed up sometimes," Payson explains. She knows she's a far cry from the girl who so adamantly protested a fashion show fundraiser, and she's pretty sure she has Sasha to thank for that.

"So you had fun?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, I did."

At that moment, Sasha walks in the door. He looks happy, not stressed or overworked for the first time in a while. Payson bounces up to him, bracing her hands on his chest and pushing herself up on her toes for a kiss.

"Hi," he says, laughing, as he pulls away.

"Hi. How was the meeting?" Payson asks. She goes into the kitchen to grab the dinner dishes and Sasha follows her, taking a few plates as she fills glasses with water. Liam wanders in to grab the silverware.

"Fine, the usual. I have to say things have been a lot less dramatic since your mum became president of the board," Sasha says with a grateful sigh.

"That's my mom," Payson says proudly.

#

It's late when Payson walks back into the Keeler house. She can't wait until she's legally an adult and she and Sasha move in together, it will make everything so much easier. She loves her parents, and Becca, but she hates leaving the apartment at the end of the night.

"Hey Mom," she says as she passes by her mother, who's seated on the couch going over paperwork. Kim looks up and flashes Payson a smile.

"Hi sweetie. How was dinner?"

"Good. I made Grandma's lemon chicken," Payson offers. Kim nods distractedly and Payson turns to go to her room.

"Oh honey, speaking of Grandma, what would you think about flying back to Minnesota the weekend of your birthday? It's been quite a while since we all went back," Kim reminds her. Payson isn't sure what to say. She really has no interest in seeing her extended family, they all sort of lost touch after the move to Boulder, but she knows her mom misses her family.

"Uh, I guess that's fine."

"Great, I'll call Gram tomorrow. You can bring Sasha, if you like," Kim offers. That makes Payson brighten considerably.

"Okay. Thanks Mom. Goodnight."

"Night Pay."

Payson wanders down the hall to her room, pausing just outside of Becca's. She can hear her younger sister on the phone with someone, probably one of her friends, giggling and whispering. Payson is about to move on, but then she hears something that makes her pause.

"A party? Won't your parents get mad?"

Payson doesn't mean to eavesdrop. In fact, she feels pretty terrible about it. But she worries about Becca, who isn't as focused as she is and who's much more susceptible peer pressure, so she does it anyway.

"My parents would kill me if they found out," Becca says, laughing nervously. She's silent for a few moments as she listens to whoever is on the other line. "Okay. Friday night, I'll come over to your house after practice. Can your sister pick me up to? I think Payson is going to be staying late, and I don't want my mom to do it."

Dread settles in the pit of Payson's stomach as Becca hangs up the phone and she wonders what to do about it. She raps lightly on the door to Becca's bedroom.

"Come in," Becca calls. Payson pushes her way into the room and sits down on the edge of Becca's bed. Her room has a lot less gymnastics paraphernalia than Payson's, covered instead with family photos and posters of celebrity boys.

"Hey Becca," Payson says.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how it's going. I know I've been staying late at the gym a lot lately, or hanging out with Sasha, and I haven't been here for you much," Payson says. Becca shrugs.

"Don't worry about it, Pay. Worlds are coming up, I know you're working hard," Becca says.

"I should still have time for my sister. So, how's it going?" Becca laughs at Payson directness and smiles at her sister.

"Good, I guess. Can I tell you a secret?" Becca asks. Payson's heart starts beating faster and she wonders if Becca is going to tell her about the party.

"You can tell me anything, Becca. Always."

"I'm thinking about going to school," Becca says. For a moment Payson is totally confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I might want to go to school, real school," Becca says.

"And quit gymnastics?" Payson asks. She knows that Becca doesn't have the same passion for gymnastics that she does, but that she still loves it, and wonders why in the world she would give it up.

"No, I love gymnastics. But I would train in the morning, go to school, and then train in the afternoon. I just feel like I need a life outside of The Rock. I'm never going to make it to the Olympics, and I'm not even sure I want to, it's too much pressure so is there really any point to me training full time and being homeschooled?" Becca muses. Payson purses her lips together and nods slowly.

"You make a good point. Have you talked to Mom about it?" Payson hated high school, but she has a feeling Becca would thrive. The girl is a social butterfly, and if she started now then Kaylie and Heather could keep an eye out for her. She'd be just fine.

"No. I don't want her to think I'm giving up."

"Becca, there's a difference between giving up and realizing your heart isn't in it. You're not quitting gymnastics, you're realizing that you want something more. Mom will be behind you a hundred percent, and so will I," Payson promises.

"What will Sasha say?" Becca looks a little afraid. Payson smiles at her.

"Sasha will support you too, I promise," Payson says.

"Thanks Payson. I love you."

"Love you too, Becca. Remember, you can always tell me anything."

"I know."

#

"I think you tired me out on purpose," Payson pouts, reaching up to kiss Sasha. He laughs against her lips, hugging her.

"I want you to have fun with Liam tonight," he promises. Payson rolls her eyes.

"Which is why practice today was ten times more grueling than usual."

"No," Sasha insists. "It was ten times more grueling because there are only two weeks until Worlds. Go on then, you don't want to be late. Liam whines a lot if he isn't fed by seven."

"Have fun with the NGO," Payson sings as she leaves the gym. She hears Sasha scoff and can't help but giggle. Sasha has a meeting to discuss World Team rankings with the National Committee. Since they gave him his job back things have been running pretty smoothly, but Payson knows that Sasha still doesn't love working with them.

When Liam found out Sasha would be working late, he'd insisted on taking Payson out to dinner. He swore that they spent too much time cooped up in the apartment, which they do, and that he and Payson were going to have some fun. Of course, his version of fun seems to involve a newly opened "honky tonk" with the best barbeque in town and line dancing.

Payson drives home to shower and change, deciding to embrace the experience. She borrows a blue button down shirt from her mom and ties the bottom's together to adjust the fit, slips into a pair of jeans, and pairs it with cowboy boots she bought to wear one Halloween and hasn't touched since.

"Payson, Liam's here," Kim calls from the living room.

"Ready?" Liam asks when he sees Payson coming out of her room.

"Is it weird that I'm basically going on a date with my boyfriend's best friend?" Payson asks, laughing. Liam shrugs.

"Eh, you know Sasha's just holding my place until I'm ready to settle down. Then you're mine, gorgeous," Liam jokes. Payson laughs, only because she knows he's kidding. Kim, though, doesn't seem to realize it and looks absolutely scandalized.

"He's kidding, Mom," Payson promises.

"Oh. Good," she says. "Well…have fun."

"We will," Payson says, still laughing at her mother.

#

"Payson, please?" Liam whines. She laughs, shaking her head firmly and wiping the barbeque sauce from her fingers with a wet towel.

"No, Liam," she says. "I am not going out there and making a fool of myself." Liam jumps from his side of the booth and slides into hers, forcing her to scoot over.

"Please?" He begs.

"No," Payson says again, unable to keep herself from smiling. She's mid-reach for her water when Liam grabs her hand and hauls her out of the booth. "Liam!"

"We're doing this, damn it," he insists. Payson fights him for another moment and then decides it's easier to just go with it.

They join the pack of people on the dance floor, learning some kind of line dance. Liam throws himself into it, not really getting the moves right, but not really caring either. Payson allows herself a moment to watch, picking up the moves just like it's a new routine. Soon enough, she's jumping in line next to Liam, despite her earlier protest.

"See, isn't this fun?" Liam calls over the noise of the band. Payson laughs as he grabs her hand and spins her around.

"Yes!"

They finish the dance and stumble back to their booth, laughing and collapsing into their seats. Payson takes a big sip of her water, and then notices that the little red light on her phone is blinking. She scrolls her thumb across the track pad and sees she missed a call from Becca. Just as she's about to call her back, the phone rings again. Becca. Payson's heart sinks.

"Hello?" Payson asks loudly, clapping her other hand over her ear so she can hear. She had hoped her sister would back out of her friend's party, or at least conduct herself well, but a call can't be good.

"Payson, can you come pick me up?" Becca groans. Payson takes a deep breath and tries not to immediately start lecturing her little sister. She hears Becca wretch on the other end.

"Where are you?" Payson asks. "And will you be okay until we get there?"

"You can't bring Sasha!" Becca immediately cries. Payson sighs and ignores the concerned look Liam is giving her, waving him away.

"I'm not with Sasha, I'm with Liam. Where are you?" Payson pushes.

"Carmen's house," Becca says, back to groaning. Payson tries to think if she can remember how to get to Carmen's house, if she's even thinking of the right friend.

"Is that the one in The Heights? With the separate guest house?"

"Uh huh."

"We'll be there soon, Becca." Payson ends the call and tosses her phone into her purse.

"Payson? Everything okay?" Liam asks, getting up to follow her without question.

"My sister is drunk at a friend's house, I need to go get her," Payson explains.

"I'll drive you," Liam offers. Payson is relieved that he's willing to do that. If he weren't, he'd have to drop her off at home and she'd have to turn around and leave again in her own car. That would invite questions from her mother that she isn't ready to answer. She does need to tell her mom something though, so as Liam starts his car she dials the house.

"Mom?" she asks when she answers. "I'm spending the night at Kaylie's house."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you to BearyFunny66, Ida-cullen, JCI, and crazylady789 for your reviews on chapter 38! **

**I know that a) this chapter is being posted a day fast than I have been lately, but I'm getting so excited for the rest of it that I can't help jumping the gun sometimes and b) that this chapter is kind of short, but I couldn't find a necessary filler scene between the end of this chapter and World's, so there we go.**

**Chapter 39**

"There it is," Payson says, pointing down the road to a grey stone monstrosity. Liam nods and eases his car into the driveway.

"Want me to come in?" Liam asks.

"Do you mind? She might not be able to stay on her feet, and I can't carry her," Payson explains.

"Sure." Together they get out of the car and hurry up the sidewalk. Payson doesn't bother knocking, she doubts anyone would hear her over the music coming from inside, and pushes open the door. There are at least fifty people in the living room, and not all of them are gymnasts…or girls. Payson tries to get their attention, but the music is too loud so she steps up onto the coffee table and has Liam kill the sound. They all groan in protest.

"Party's over. Anyone who doesn't live here, call your parents. If I see anybody climb behind the wheel, I'm calling the police." At the mere mention of police, the kids all scatter. She suspects most of them live around the neighborhood, and they'll probably just move the party to another house, but at least she can say she did what she could.

"Where's your sis?" Liam asks. Payson shrugs.

"I have no idea. Carmen!" Payson doesn't exactly remember what the girl looks like, but a dark haired little girl she thinks she recognizes from the gym jumps at the sound of her voice. "Bingo. Hey, where's Becca?"

"Bathroom. Second door on the right," Carmen says, pointing down the hallway and avoiding looking Payson in the eye.

"Can you wait out here?" Payson asks, looking back at Liam as she moves down the hall to the second door.

"Sure," Liam nods. Payson slips into the room. Becca is hunched over the toilet, violently throwing up and crying, nearly hysterical.

"Becca," Payson says softly, rubbing her hand down her sister's back. Becca only starts crying harder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Becca cries, heaving again. Payson cringes and gathers Becca's hair in one hand, using the other to continue lightly rubbing her back.

"You're drunk, Becca. I'm going to take you back to Sasha's apartment," Payson says.

"No!" Becca sits up quickly and Payson watches as her face goes pale. "Sasha can't…"

"Shh, Becca. It's either Sasha, or Mom. I'll talk to him, okay?" Payson promises. Becca sighs, slumping back over the toilet.

"I don't think I can move," she moans.

"If Liam carries you to the car, are you going to throw up again?" Payson asks. Becca shrugs. Payson is pretty sure she's done throwing up, for now anyway, and figures it best to move quickly before the next wave hits. "Liam?"

"You ladies ready?" Liam asks, poking his head into the bedroom. Payson nods, holding Becca by the upper arms and helping to get her on her feet. She stumbles a bit and Payson barely catches her. Becca won't be able to walk far, at least not quickly, and Payson wants to get her back to the apartment before Sasha gets home. She looks at Liam who nods and gently hoists Becca into his arms.

They manage to make it back to Sasha's apartment with little incident, although they do have to pull over twice. Payson sits in the backseat with Becca, trying to calm her down. Though Payson herself has never been drunk, she knows that girls fall into certain categories; the angry drunk, the hysterical drunk, the clingy drunk, and the happy drunk. Becca is definitely the hysterical drunk.

"Becca, you need to calm down," Payson insists as Liam carries her up the stairs to the apartment. Payson slips ahead of him and unlocks the door, quickly checking to make sure Sasha isn't home. Liam sets her on the couch and Payson grabs a glass of water and a damp towel.

"I just want to die," Becca moans. Payson kneels on the floor in front of her and wipes her forehead with the towel. Becca is practically sweating alcohol, and she reeks, but Payson knows that if she showers now it won't help.

"I know, Becs. I know. Sip, slowly," Payson orders. Then she digs her phone out of her purse and dials Sasha.

"Payson? Everything okay, love?" Sasha answers.

"Um, yeah. Are you still in the meeting?" Payson asks.

"Yes. I stepped out when I saw it was you calling," Sasha explains.

"Oh. Well, just call me when you're done, okay?" Payson knows he's probably going to worry through the rest of the meeting if she doesn't do something to reassure him. "Everything's fine, I promise."

"Did you and Liam have fun at dinner?" Sasha asks, and she recognizes it as his way of trying to ferret out what's wrong.

"Yeah, lots. Just call on your way home. I love you."

"I love you too, Iubito." Payson can hear his reluctance to hang up the phone, but he doesn't press the issue. Payson moves into the kitchen and watches her sister as she drifts off on the couch. She has no idea where to go from there.

"She'll be fine. She's asleep, not passed out, so that's good, but she'll have a bitch of a hangover in the morning," Liam says. Payson nods.

"Good. She needs to learn a lesson from this."

#

After a while, Payson sends Liam on his way. She's grateful for his help, but she can see him getting restless, wanting to head out to the bars and prowl for women. Once he's gone, Payson starts to clean. Normally, when she's as stressed as she is now, she heads to the gym to work off her nervous energy; but since she can't leave Becca alone, she's stuck in the apartment and if she can't work out, cleaning is the next best thing.

She does everything but vacuum, not that the apartment actually needs much cleaning. But the repetitive circular motion of cleaning the counter and dusting the tables is soothing to her. She's halfway through cleaning the bathroom when Sasha calls. Payson glances at the clock and sees it's almost eleven, which makes her wonder how the meeting went. If it went well, this might not be so bad. If it didn't, well she doesn't even want to think about that.

"Hi," she answers, trying to sound like everything's fine. Becca stirs on the couch and groans.

"So what's wrong?" Payson sighs, both hating and loving that he knows her so well.

"Well, Becca's here and she's going to stay the night," Payson says.

"May I ask why?" Sasha asks after a long pause.

"You have to promise not to freak out," Payson insists.

"You think I'm going to freak out?" Sasha asks.

"I know you're going to freak out, but you can't, okay?"

"Fine, I promise," Sasha says reluctantly.

"She was at a friend's house, and she may have gotten a little drunk," Payson says, all in a rush. Sasha doesn't speak right away, and that makes Payson nervous.

"She what?" he asks, his voice calm…at least on the surface.

"Sasha, please, I told her you wouldn't do anything rash," Payson begs.

"I'll be home in five minutes." He hangs up and Payson just sighs.

#

Payson stirs earlier than she needs to the next morning and curses her body's internal clock. She and Sasha had argued late into the night over what they were going to do about Becca and her foray into teenage rebellion before falling into restless sleep. Both of them had tossed and turned all night.

She sighs as she forces herself to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. She's just about to stand when Sasha's hand snakes out from beneath the comforter and grabs her arm gently.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, his voice muffled by the pillow. Payson smiles softly at him.

"To check on my sister," she says. He grunts and then shifts so that he can wrap an arm around her waist and haul her back onto the bed. "Sasha!"

Payson is giggling as he shifts over her, pressing his chest against hers and kissing her deeply. She moans as his tongue sweeps inside her mouth and wraps her arms around his shoulders. One of his hands skims up her thigh, over her hip, across her ribs, and settles over her breast. She arches into his touch and gasps against his lips.

"My sister is right outside," she reminds him. He groans in frustration and flops onto his back with a sigh, pouting. Payson laughs and leans over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be a baby," she teases. He glares, but doesn't protest any further as she gets out of bed.

Becca is still asleep, and she looks awful. Payson knows she's going to need a long shower and a good breakfast, plus lots of water to get herself even functioning, and practice for her is going to be really rough. Especially since Sasha is likely going to punish her the only way Payson will let him; working her to death.

"Becca," Payson whispers, crouching down next to the couch and gently brushing back her hair. Becca groans. "Time to wake up."

"What time is it?" Becca mumbles. Payson's nose wrinkles at the smell of alcohol on Becca's breath.

"Time for you to shower and brush your teeth," Payson says, standing up and reach for the light switch. Becca whimpers as bright light floods the room.

"I don't have a toothbrush…or clothes," Becca says, flopping back down and burying her head under the pillow.

"Yes you do, I grabbed your bag on the way out last night. Come on, get up or Sasha might rethink his decision not to kick you out of the gym," Payson warns. Becca bolts upright and then braces her arms against the couch and a wave of dizziness hits her. She takes a moment to regain her balance and then lurches towards the bathroom.

While Becca showers, Payson starts a pot of coffee and breakfast; eggs, bacon, and toast. Normally she avoids egg yolks and real bacon like the plague, but Becca needs something to soak up all the alcohol still in her stomach, and egg whites with a side of fruit aren't going to cut it. While she's beating the eggs with a fork, to make them fluffier, Sasha comes in and leans against the counter, watching her. She glances at him, trying to gauge how angry he still is, and immediately notices that fire in his eyes that makes her shiver. He crosses the kitchen in a few steps as she dumps the eggs into the pan and traps her between him and the stove. Sasha sweeps her hair over one shoulder, baring the right side of her neck, and leans down to press a kiss to her skin; trailing his lips up her neck, beneath her jaw, and up to her earlobe.

"You're amorous this morning," she says, her breath hitching as his teeth gently bite down on her ear. His fingers slip beneath the hem of her tank top, brushing over the skin of her hips before dipping inside the waistband of her shorts.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days," he says into the skin just beneath her jaw. His hand splays over her stomach, pulling her back against him tightly.

Payson is about to turn around and kiss him properly when she hears the bathroom door open, so instead she pushes Sasha back and gives him a warning glare. He pouts for a brief moment and then slips into that unreadable coaching face that terrifies everyone at The Rock.

"Uh…Payson, why do you have stuff in Sasha's bathroom? And don't tell me you just brought it over last night, that stuff looks like it lives here," Becca asks as she comes around the corner, dressed for the gym. Her wet hair is twisted into a signature Keeler bun, and though she looks a little better, she still doesn't look quite like herself and her voice is raspier than normal.

Payson just stares at Becca. Her sister isn't stupid.

"Why do you think?" Payson asks after a long moment. Becca frowns and then her eyes go a little wide.

"Oh…"

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," Payson says as she turns back to the stove. She knows Becca won't tell a soul, especially since she's keeping Becca's secret, but Sasha doesn't look convinced. He's eyeing Becca with the same sort of wariness he usually reserves for reporters and NGO officials, and Payson has to reach out and punch him on the arm to get him to stop.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Sasha cries, rubbing the spot she hit. Payson arches an eyebrow, telling him everything he needs to know with a look.

"Relax," she whispers as Becca leaves the kitchen to throw her pajamas back in her bag. Sasha sighs, but she can see the tension leave his shoulders. He fills a glass with water and then gets two aspirin from the cabinet, holding them out to Becca as she walks back in and sits down to eat.

"Uh, thanks," she murmurs. She takes the aspirin, sipping gingerly as Payson sets their breakfast on the table. Payson watches Becca go a little green at the same time her stomach growls loudly. "I don't think I can eat."

"Eat," Sasha commands. "You'll feel better."

Becca doesn't have the guts to defy him after what she pulled last night, so she takes a tiny, careful bite of her eggs. They eat in silence for a while until Sasha finishes, then he pushes his chair back and rinses his dishes, leans down and kisses Payson firmly.

"I'll see you two at the gym. Becca, you'd better be ready," he warns.

"For what?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"The hardest day of your life."

#

"Is Becca okay?" Emily asks, coming up to Payson mid-way through the day. Payson looks across the gym at her sister, who is bent over the trash can for about the sixth time. Sasha is standing in the middle of the floor with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring.

"She's hungover," Payson says, by way of explanation.

"No way, Becca?"

"Yeah." Emily is about to ask more, but she's interrupted by Kelly who comes running up to them, waving her iPhone wildly.

"Have you checked TMZ lately?" Kelly asks. Payson laughs, wondering if Kelly knows how absurd that sounds.

"Uh, no."

"Well check it now," Kelly demands, shoving her phone into Payson's hand. Payson takes it, looking at Sasha to make sure Becca is holding his attention; girlfriend or not, the no cell phone on the floor rule is still pretty strictly enforced.

"What am I looking for?" Payson asks. Kelly huffs and grabs the phone back; scrolling down to the post she wants Payson to read.

"This."

_Payson Keeler and Sasha Beloff…OVER?_

_Payson Keeler was out and about quite a bit this weekend, minus controversy stirring bf (and coach) Sasha Beloff. First, she attended the Power of Youth even in L.A. with gal pals, saying Sasha was back in Boulder, coaching his other athletes. But all his best athletes (minus Lauren Tanner…story? Maybe!) were there with Payson. Hmmm, sketch. Then, and here's the juicy bit, she was spotted out at a Boulder country bar with an unidentified blonde guy…and they looked pretty cozy! Sasha hasn't been spotted out and about in days. Could he be hiding out, licking his wounds? What's up with these two crazy kids?_

Breaking up the text are pictures of Payson at the Power of Youth event, and a picture of her and Liam dancing the night before. How TMZ got a hold of the picture so quickly, and who could have possibly taken it, she doesn't know.

"And?" Payson asks, handing the phone back to Kelly. She honestly doesn't care what gossip sites like TMZ and Perez Hilton think about the state of her relationship with Sasha. She, Sasha, and Liam know that dinner was innocent, more an outing between surrogate siblings than anything even remotely romantic, and that's all that matters to her.

"And? Seriously?" Kelly asks. "What if Sasha sees this?"

"What if he does?" Payson shrugs. "Kelly, this is all just gossip. Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about it," Kelly insists.

"Girls!" Sasha calls, his voice harsh. They all jump at the sound. "Back to work!"

They break up and scurry to various spots to work out. Sasha approaches Payson as she stretches before working out her vaults.

"A phone on the floor, really?" He asks, a smile playing at his lips. Payson grins, shaking out her knees.

"Sorry. Kelly was freaking out about a TMZ article," Payson says.

"Ah yes, apparently I'm licking my wounds while you frolic around Boulder with my best mate," Sasha says.

"You saw it?" Payson asks, a little surprised.

"I like to know what people are saying about us, so I can prepare arguments if I'm approached," he explains.

"That's so cute," Payson coos. Sasha snorts.

"So Kelly is worried?" he asks.

"Yeah. I don't know why, the media can mind their own damn business. Besides, we'll show them at Worlds just how together we are."

Sasha's only response is a wink.

**A/N 2: Hey, see that little button just below this that says to leave a review? Click it. Please. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you so much to Elli-Wyatt (new reviewer, yay!), MacKenzie Neal, JCI, JacenLukeSolo (another new reviewer, yay!), goalie19, Anonymous, poppy (yet another new reviewer, yay!), and crazylady789 for your reviews! I love hearing what you guys think, it seriously makes my day. **

**Here we are at Worlds! I really, really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you do, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 40**

"All right ladies, we have a lot to prove this weekend. The United States did not perform up to par in Italy, and the media gave us a lot of grace; they said it was Benjamin's fault, that we were missing too many of our best athletes, and that the turmoil surrounding the NGO made it impossible for you all to focus. Some of you were in Italy, some of you were not. None of that matters now. What matters is that we must prove, to the media, to the world, and to ourselves that the United States is a powerhouse, and that we are a force to be reckoned with in 2012," Sasha says as he leads the United States World Team into the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium for the pre-competition practice.

Payson feels the anticipation bloom in her chest, part exhilaration and part fear. She takes the fear and buries it; there isn't time for her to be afraid. This weekend is it for her, it could cement her place as a gymnastics legend, or it could make her just another gymnast that could have been great. She's going to give the World a preview of what they'll see from her at the Olympics; the base of the routines she and Sasha are planning for 2012. Their plan is to see what works and what doesn't, and then tweak them and add the most difficult moves she can possibly perfect by the Olympic Trials.

"I want everyone to do a run through; remind your bodies of your routines, cement them deep inside of you. You shouldn't have to think of what move comes next, you should only be thinking about making each move perfect. We've got four hours," Sasha says. At that, the gymnasts on the United States World's Team break off, spreading around the gym.

Payson fastens her grips, starting with her bars routine. There's one move leading into her dismount that still isn't quite perfect; it happens quickly and the timing on her grip change leading into it is still a little slow. Stretching out her shoulders, she takes a deep breath.

"Feeling good?" Sasha asks, helping her stretch. She uses the feeling of his hands against her bare arms to anchor her and push the fear even further down.

"I will be if I can get the timing on this grip change right," she says. He releases her arms, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and down her back, brushing against the spot where her incision scars are before stepping away.

"You'll get it." She doesn't watch as he walks away, heading for the beam, where Emily is warming up. Instead she takes a running leap onto the bars. Her mount is flawless and her hands hit the bar firmly as she immediately throws herself into a handstand. Payson feels good, she feels strong and graceful as she flies through each move.

Then she comes to the grip change. Her hands stutter as the rough leather of her grips catches on the bars, slowing her down. She gets it done, but not fast enough to keep herself from flailing just a bit and the judges from docking her a few tenths of a point. With Genghi Cho at this meet, there's no room for a few tenths error.

"Looking good Keeler, except for that grip change," Kelly says, looking up from the chalk box near the bars. Payson sighs, shaking her head.

"I don't know how to fix it," Payson says.

"Lose the grips," Kelly shrugs. Payson glances down at her hands and figures it can't hurt to try. She isn't sure the calluses on her hands are thick enough to not be ripped to shreds, but she needs to try something. Quickly, she unbuckles her grips and tosses them to the ground by the bars, chalking her hands.

"Sasha?" Payson calls as she steps up to the bars. He jogs across the mats back to her, his eyes questioning.

"Yes?"

"I need you to spot me." He does, without question, and she runs through her routine again. She hits the grip change perfectly this time, but her fingers slip. She scrambles to hold on, but loses her grip on the bars and falls.

Her mind immediately flashes back to her fall at Nationals. She feels the muscles in her back tense and she tries to turn herself so she won't land on her head. Just before she feels like she should hit the ground, she feels Sasha's arms beneath her, strong and sure. Her arms go around his neck on instinct and he sets her on her feet, his face stern.

"Put the grips back on. Nailing the move isn't worth another broken back; just get it as clean as you can by tomorrow," Sasha insists. Payson blows out a breath, her hands still shaking a little as she puts her grips back on.

"I just wanted to try it," she explains. He settles his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"I know."

#

"Welcome to the first day of the 2011 World Championships, live from Tokyo, Japan. I'm Ryan Dell, here at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium with Victor Getty and Amanda Albrecht where the teams are getting in a final warm up before the start of competition. Victor, who are you most excited to see perform today?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing Payson Keeler, honestly. She's improved leaps and bounds as a gymnast, but at the last meet we didn't get to see that. I'm very excited to see just what she can do now," Victor says.

"And Amanda?" Ryan asks, looking down the table at his female co-host.

"I don't think anyone can say they aren't excited to see Payson after the disastrous meet in Italy, but I'm also very excited to see the rest of the US Team, especially Emily Kmetko. We all know that Kelly Parker is a powerhouse, but she's always been so consistent that there isn't much anticipation when it comes to her performances. I also think consistency may end up being her downfall. But Emily just gets better every time we see her, so I'm looking forward to that," Amanda explains.

"No one from outside the US?" Ryan questions. Victor laughs.

"Ryan, I think we all know that there isn't a country other than China who can even come close to touching the United States when they're at their full strength, and from the way they look warming up, the US means serious business today," Victor says.

"They look much stronger than they did in Italy, it's true," Ryan echoes.

#

"Wait, just one more," Payson giggles. Sasha laughs as she pulls his lips back to hers and slips her tongue inside. He cradles her neck, turning them so that she's trapped between him and the wall. She gasps, gripping his shoulders.

"Okay, lovebirds! Time to go!" Kelly shouts, pounding on the door to the trainer's room. Sasha slows their kiss, pulling away and taking Payson's hand.

"Ready, Iubito?" He asks. Payson nods, feeling calm. Her bar routine still isn't perfect, but every other routine is as close as she can ever hope to get so she isn't going to worry about it. All she can do now is go out there and do her best.

"Ready."

Together they leave the trainer's room, fingers laced. Kelly winks at Payson as she falls in line, and then holds out her fist, her eyes dancing.

"Bombshell baby," she whispers. Payson taps her fist against Kelly's.

"Tick, tick, boom." The music starts, announcing their entrance, and the line starts to move. Payson takes one last deep breath before the chaos of the competition starts and feels her entire body relax.

"The United States, led by captain Payson Keeler and Coach Sasha Beloff!"

The lights of the arena blind her, but Payson doesn't need to see to know that the gym is packed, especially by the way the crowd explodes in sound. It hurts her ears, but instead of covering them like she wants to, she plasters her best media darling smile on her face and waves.

#

"A few weeks ago there were reports of trouble in Payson's relationship with Sasha Beloff; there were even pictures of her out with another man," Ryan says. "Do you suppose there's any truth to them?"

"Well, Payson and Sasha have always kept themselves very professional at gymnastics events, with the exception of Italy, where Sasha was not acting in his official coaching capacity, and they're keeping that same professional distance now. There doesn't seem to be any tension between them, though, that would suggest a break-up," Victor explains.

"However," Amanda adds. "The same man she was photographed with is here in the stands."

A camera focuses on Liam, who's whistling loudly as the announcers call for the competition to begin. The cameras then focus on Payson and Sasha, who are chatting near the bars.

"I honestly have no idea what's going on," Ryan laughs.

"I'm not sure any of us do. And we may not until Payson celebrates a win."

"I guess we'll just have to see who she kisses then," Amanda laughs.

#

"They're loving this," Sasha says quietly as Payson folds her warm-ups and starts stretching for her floor exercise. All morning the cameras have been cutting between Payson, Sasha, and Liam, because they can't figure out who she's with. Right now, Liam's face is splayed over the jumbo-tron as he watches intently, waiting for her to begin.

"We're evil," she says, trying not to smile.

"They all deserve it, Iubito."

Payson waits as a girl from Romania finishes her floor routine, saluting the judges and then trotting from the floor to hug her coach. She looks up at Sasha, who spares the Romanian gymnast just a glance before looking to the scoreboard.

"Do you miss it?" She asks.

"Miss what?"

"Coaching for Romania," she says. Sasha tears his eyes from the scoreboard and looks straight into hers, smiling.

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be, love."

The flag goes up and Payson doesn't have time to respond. So instead, she goes out onto the floor, folding herself down to the mat, and dances for him.

#

"The United States is showing us a very strong team today. Emily Kmetko has been flawless on vault, which used to be one of her worst events, and Kelly Parker gave us a beautiful beam routine," Ryan says.

"And it almost goes without saying, of course, that Payson Keeler's floor routine had us nearly in tears. The crowd as well."

"You know, this routine is usually technically flawless and emotional, just as it was today, but there was something different about the routine she just performed, even more emotion maybe, that just…it was art," Amanda says breathlessly.

"Look at the faces of both Sasha and the man that has supposedly come between him and Payson, they both look absolutely enthralled," Victor points out as the screen splits between a still of Sasha's face and a still of Liam's.

"Who wouldn't be?"

#

"Do you want to tell us why your face keeps popping up on that screen?" Mark asks Liam, who's seated next to them. When Sasha first presented him with a plane ticket to Tokyo and a pass to the event, he'd been confused. Granted he'd said a million times he wanted to see his two best buds in action, but he didn't mean all the way in Tokyo. Then Sasha had shown him the post on TMZ, and all had become clear. They were toying with the media, and he had no problem helping them.

"You guys follow TMZ much?" Liam asks, glancing between Kim and Mark. Becca is seated on their other side, and she hasn't said more than two words to him since they got on the same flight in Boulder, and he suspects she's still embarrassed over her little drunken escapade.

"Not at all," Kim says carefully. Liam nods.

"Well, when I took her to dinner a few weeks ago, someone photographed us. And the next day an article showed up on this celebrity gossip website saying that because Sasha didn't go to the Power of Youth with her, and because we went out to dinner, she must have ditched him for me," Liam explains.

"And?" Mark prompts.

"And…Payson and Sasha decided to have a little fun."

"Well it certainly seems to be working," Kim says with a laugh. "Oh, Payson's up on bars."

#

Payson fastens her grips as Sasha adjusts the bars, and then helps him test the tension, pulling on the low bar. He starts to leave the floor as she chalks her grips, spraying them with water and then rubbing the block of chalk over the leather.

"Tell me you love me," she asks as he passes. He pauses for the briefest moment.

"I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life, Payson."

She waits for the judges' flag to go up, and when it does, she goes to work. The routine feels good and strong and Payson is sure that she can nail the grip change and the new move this time. She concentrates on the feel of the bars beneath her hands and the timing of each swing of her body. As the grip change approaches, Payson prepares herself. Her entire body tenses, ready to throw herself as hard as possible into the move. She takes a deep breath and goes for it.

And then she feels incredible pain rip through her shoulder; pain so intense she nearly vomits. Somehow, she has no idea how exactly because the whole thing is such a blur, she manages to land her dismount, although she can't raise her right arm to salute, so she just uses one. Her head is buzzing and her skin tingles, like she might pass out. She takes an unsteady step forward and then stops when she feels her knees start to buckle.

"Payson?" Sasha runs up to her, taking her by the arm to steady her and she cries out in pain. "What's wrong, what did you hurt?"

"My shoulder," Payson gasps. She holds her arm just slightly out from her body, the only position that dulls the pain even a little bit. Sasha leads her to the bench off the floor and sits her down as he beckons the medics over.

The medic presses his fingers into her shoulder and she sucks in a breath and whimpers, biting her lip hard, trying not to scream. Sasha holds her other hand tightly and she's pretty sure she almost breaks his fingers. Payson isn't one to cry, but she can't stop tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Her shoulder is dislocated," the medic says in an American accent. Payson would be surprised if she weren't in so much freaking pain. At least when she broke her back, she was unconscious or hopped up on cortisone so she couldn't feel it. This is awful, and she has a higher pain tolerance than most.

"Fix it," she grinds out. Sasha shakes his head.

"No, you're going to let the doctors do this properly," Sasha insists. She squeezes his hand harder.

"I'm not. I still have my beam routine. If you reset my shoulder I can finish competition today and go to the doctor when we get home. Please," she begs. Sasha trades a glance with the medic, who nods.

"Okay, let's go to the trainer's room."

#

"Payson Keeler is injured, although we have no idea how," Ryan explains, his eyes wide.

"Let's go back and replay the end of her routine, because I'm not even sure when it happened. No one noticed until she couldn't raise her arm to salute that there was something wrong," Amanda says. They review the tape and all three of them gasp as they slow down the image of her last grip change.

"You can actually see her shoulder dislocate," Victor says, sounding uneasy.

"I'm surprised she was able to finish. Look, you can see all the color drain from her face and her eyes roll back. Somehow, I think the only thing that kept her on her feet on that dismount was muscle memory," Ryan observes.

"They're taking her back to the trainer's room, but we don't know yet if it's because they're scratching her from the rest of the competition or because they're going to reset it and let her keep going. I would hate to see her be pulled from just one more event, since it seems as though she's on track for gold, but performing a beam routine so soon after a dislocation could serious damage her shoulder," Amanda says sadly.

"Somehow I doubt Payson will let them pull her from competition if there's another option. Her parents there in the stands look quite worried, and look, there goes Payson's mystery man, hurrying towards where he saw them," Ryan says. The camera trains itself on Liam, who's running down the stairs towards the trainer's room.

#

"Shit, this is bad," Kelly grumbles, pacing in the hallway outside the trainer's room. Emily is slumped against the wall and Lauren is sulking a little farther away. The rest of their teammates are in the arena, as Sasha had instructed.

"What did they say? That it was dislocated?" Emily asks. Kelly nods, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip.

"Yeah. I've done that, it hurts like a bitch." The sound of shoes slapping the concrete floor makes both Kelly and Emily look up. Liam is jogging down the hall.

"Her parents are freaking out, what's up?"

"She dislocated her shoulder. They're going to relocate it so she can do her beam," Kelly explains.

"What about after today, the Olympics?" Liam asks. Kelly just shrugs, too distracted to play diagnostician, so he turns to Emily.

"I'm pretty sure she'll need some physical therapy, but it shouldn't set her back, unless she tore her rotator cuff," Lauren says from behind him. Everyone turns to glare at her, making it clear she isn't welcome. She shrinks back a little, but doesn't leave and Liam looks back to Emily with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Lauren is telling the truth.

"I have no idea, I've never been through it," Emily says by way of apology.

"Lauren's…accurate," Kelly says, like she's unwilling to actually say Lauren was right. Lauren looks a little smug, but hides it quickly.

And that's when they hear Payson scream.

#

"Ms. Keeler, you can't put the kind of stress on your shoulder that you'll need to complete your beam routine," the medic says as Payson sits on the table in the trainer's room. She waves him off.

"Payson, listen to him," Sasha begs. "We'll take you to a doctor and have it looked at."

"No, Sasha. Look…I have an idea," Payson says quietly. Sasha studies her and she can see the wheels turning in his mind, trying to figure out what she's thinking.

"What?"

"If we relocate my shoulder, I can go out there and do a new beam routine; one that doesn't require my hands to hit the beam at any point," Payson explains. It's risky, she'd be performing a routine she's never practiced, while injured, but it's her only shot at gold, her only shot at another World title before the Olympics.

"Payson…"

"No risk, no reward, Sasha," she reminds him. She sees it the moment he decides to agree, to let her do it. He turns to the medic.

"Do it," he insists. He sits down next to Payson and she reaches for his forearm, holding onto it instead of his hand so that she doesn't risk breaking his fingers. His free arm goes around her waist, pulling her in close and anchoring her to the table. The medic manipulates her arm into the position it needs to be in and pauses.

"This is going to hurt, Ms. Keeler," he warns. Payson takes a deep breath and adjusts her hold on Sasha.

"Don't be afraid to cry out, love," Sasha whispers.

"Do it," she demands.

When the medic wrenches her shoulder back into place, Payson can't help but scream. Her scream turns into a sob of relief as the pain practically disappears; her shoulder still aches and when she tries putting pressure on her arm she almost cries out again, but it's ten times better than it was, and that's all she can ask for.

"Take a few minutes to rest it, okay?" The medic instructs. Payson nods, already focusing on what her new beam routine should be.

"Okay, Iubito, let's hear it. What's your new routine?"

#

"Payson Keeler is not being scratched from the competition," Ryan announces excitedly as soon as he gets the news.

"That's incredible news. Her last event is the beam, which could severely injure her shoulder again. I'm honestly surprised Sasha is letting her come back," Amanda says.

"Has Payson ever been one to let others tell her what to do?" Victor jokes. Ryan and Amanda laugh.

"It looks like Sasha is submitting a routine change to the judges as well. Is she…she can't be doing what I think she's doing, can she?" Amanda asks.

#

"Are you sure you're ready to go back out there?" Sasha asks, toying with her grips. He's worried, and he can't hide it, he isn't even trying to. Payson has been injured twice on his watch, and though he knows that injuries happen in gymnastics, it doesn't make him feel any better about his coaching abilities.

"Sasha, I'm fine. This will work, I promise," Payson insists, reaching up to lay a hand on his cheek. He leans into her touch, closing his eyes and drawing strength from her.

"Okay." She reaches up to press a quick kiss to his lips before climbing the stairs to the competition floor and standing next to the beam. Sasha follows, ready to spot her. With limited use of her arms, Payson's balance is likely to be off, making her more likely to fall. Payson doesn't think so, but she's always thought of herself as invincible, even after her accident.

The judges raise the flag, and Sasha's heart leaps into his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe. Payson uses the springboard, performing a gorgeous front tuck mount. Sasha yanks the springboard quickly out of the way as she continues the routine. Her arms stay straight down her sides, the lines perfect even though she must still be in some pain. Her balance is perfect as she dances and flips up and down the four inch wide piece of wood. If Sasha weren't already breathless with fear, she would have taken his breath away. The entire arena is silent, watching something they've never seen done before and awed by it. After Payson's dismount, an incredible stretch back Salto with a triple twist, she can only really salute with one arm, but it doesn't matter. The judge's are smiling ear to ear and the entire arena erupts in cheers and whistles.

Payson turns towards him, the smile on her face blinding. She runs into his arms and he picks her up, lifting her into the air and kissing her soundly. If it's possible, he thinks the cheers actually get louder. The rest of the team crowds around them, mindful of Payson's shoulder, congratulating her regardless of whether or not she won.

Sasha ushers them all off the floor. Payson was the last gymnast of the day, so now they're just waiting to hear whether or not she held on to her lead, cementing her gold medal. Sasha honestly doesn't care what the board might say, Payson was incredible. She is, without a doubt in his mind, the best gymnast in the world. How many others would have done what she just did? His guess? None.

#

"That was…" Ryan starts, unable to find the words.

"That was incredible. No, even incredible doesn't seem to describe what Payson just did," Victor says, shaking his head.

"I can't even imagine how she pulled that off. As a former gymnast, I know I never would have been able to do a hands free beam routine, and neither would any gymnast I know. Do you understand how strong Payson's core must be to support a routine like that?" Amanda asks.

"And that dismount…that's an F skill, it's incredibly difficult even when you have full use of your arms. It just goes to show how much power she has in her legs to come off an aerial round-off and still get the height she needs to perform that skill without landing on her head," Victor explains.

"If the judges don't give this girl a gold medal, I may have to give them a piece of my mind," Ryan says, completely serious.

"I agree," Amanda says.

"The scores are about to be posted…she did it! Payson Keeler is now a two time Gymnastics World Champion!" All the commentators jump out of their seats, their excitement overwhelming.

#

"Payson! Payson!"

Payson is exhausted. She doesn't want to admit it to anyone, but the beam routine took almost all the energy she had, and now she just wants to crawl in bed and sleep for a week…and get her damn shoulder taken care of. But instead she has to sit through a press conference, at the insistence of MJ.

"I'm giving you five more minutes," Payson growls at her agent as she chooses another reporter to answer.

"You were incredible today," the reporter starts out. "How's your arm?"

"It will be fine, once a doctor has looked at it, thank you," Payson says, smiling. The reporter isn't finished, which she was expecting. She knows exactly which question he's about to ask, and she's honestly surprised no one else has asked it.

"What's going on between you, Sasha, and your mystery man?"

"First of all, his name is Liam, and second, we are not an item. Sasha and I are in a stable, committed relationship and we have absolutely no intention of ending it. Liam is a good friend to both Sasha and I," Payson says.

"Why let us believe you had broken up?" another reporter asks. Payson smiles.

"We make our own fun," she says, shrugging her shoulder. She sends a meaningful look at MJ, who quickly ends the press conference.

Sasha is waiting for her, just off to the side of the make-shift stage. She leans into him and he hugs her tightly, avoiding her injured shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sasha whispers against her temple. She smiles up at him.

"I know." Sasha laughs.

"Being a bit cheeky, aren't we?" he teases, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you," she murmurs against his lips. "I couldn't have done what I did without you right there next to me."

"I love you too, draga mea soţie."

**A/N 2: If you want to know what Sasha says, use Google translator. And don't take the meaning literally, it's more an emotional thing. Also, review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: You guys are incredible! Thank you to justxsmile, Elli-Wyatt, iheartcam, JCI, Anonymous, AnnaBellaCullen, Ida-cullen, JTellersOldLady, crazylady789, and BearyFunny66 for your incredible reviews! I'm so glad you all liked it.**

**Honestly, I have no idea if a hands free beam routine is even physically possible, but I'm just going to pretend it is. **

**Also, warning, updates may be a little slower than normal. Finals are in a month exactly, which means I need to get my shit together, lol. So be prepared. And as always…REVIEW!**

**Chapter 41**

_The Dynamite Dream Team_

_America's Best Hope for Gold in 2012?_

_By Amelia Marks_

_This weekend, the world crowned its gymnastics champion; Payson Keeler took all around gold at the World Championships in Tokyo, Japan, despite dislocating her shoulder before her last event. _

_Taking the silver was Kelly Parker, a former National Champion, and bronze went to Emily Kmetko, a relative newcomer to the sport. Both are Payson's United States teammates, making the United States a favorite for team gold at the Olympics in 2012. _

_Are these three teenagers, none of them currently older than 17, feeling the pressure to win?_

"_Gymnastics is all about pressure," said Kelly Parker, who trains with Payson and Emily at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center under coach Sasha Beloff. _

"_A lot of the time, we're putting the pressure on ourselves," said Payson. "For women especially, we have such a small window of time in which we can make it to the Olympics. Some of us really only get one Olympic cycle, just because of when we were born, and if we miss it, that's it."_

_Of course, if the gymnasts aren't putting enough pressure on themselves, their coaches are always there to step in._

"_Sasha has pushed me harder than I thought was possible, and it's gotten me where I am now. He never lets me slack off," said Emily, who came to "The Rock" from a YWCA in Fresno, CA. _

_A typical day for these three athletes starts before the sun is even up. Kelly and Emily both admit that Payson is always in the gym before anyone else, often training by 5 a.m. They get there by seven thirty and start their day with cardio workouts and strength training, working through circuits until lunch. After an hour break when Payson says a lot of girls leave the gym to eat, they all come back and work on their routines, performing them time and time again until each move is as natural as taking a breath. Non-elite gymnasts leave the gym at 5 p.m., while the elites, like Payson, Kelly, and Emily, stay until at least 6:30 p.m._

"_We're all willing to do whatever it takes to win. When you get this far, there's really no reason not to," said Payson._

_Spending so much time together can lead to cat fights and drama, but for the most part the girls are family._

"_The Rock has seen its fair share of fights," said Kelly. "Maybe even a punch or five."_

"_Of course there are fights, but we also get over them really quickly, for the most part. We're so much more than just teammates, we're family," said Payson. _

_This family will mostly likely be traveling together to the London Olympics in 2012, and they'll hopefully be leading the United States to its first team gold since the 1996 Games. Payson, Kelly, and Emily, however, refuse to sit back and bask in their sweeping victory in Tokyo. _

"_Worlds was just the next step to the Olympics. There's no guarantee that the three of us will make the Olympic Team; we could be injured, or even just have a bad day at the trials. Trust me, we have miles to go before we sleep," said Payson. _

_What do you think? Are these three all-stars the athletes you want to see represent the United States in 2012? Sound off online at People. com_

#

"Ouch," Payson says, wincing as the physical therapist rotates her shoulder. She's been "resting" her shoulder for a week, focusing on lower body and core work instead of upper body, and she's chomping at the bit to be given a clean bill of health. Unfortunately, her shoulder still aches. The pain isn't anywhere near what it was at Worlds, but it's there. Dull, but there.

"Tell me honestly, how are you feeling?" August asks. He knows her well enough by now, after the whole back ordeal, to know that she's going to downplay her pain.

"Honestly? Okay. It still aches, but only at night or when _someone_ twists it around like that. I think it can tolerate some work."

"All right. You can start working it, but I want you to go easy this week, okay? No bars yet, and you have to wear this." He hands her a neoprene shoulder brace that looks more like some sort of torture device than anything that will actually help her.

"Anything else?" Payson asks, resigned. August smiles at her.

"Ice every night. Wear the brace until I tell you otherwise. And have a good day!"

Payson groans, hopping down from the table and leaving August's office. Her mother is waiting for her in the car outside.

"How's the arm?" Kim asks, putting the car in reverse and heading back to The Rock. Payson hadn't been driving all week in an effort to rest her shoulder even more.

"I can train on it again, as long as I stay off the bars until next week. And I have to wear this stupid thing," Payson sighs, lightly punching the brace. Kim smiles at her sympathetically.

"Sorry hon. How's Sasha taking it?" Kim asks. Payson sighs, shaking her head as she stares out the window.

"He's beating himself up. I swear, he puts too much pressure on himself. Me getting injured was my fault, both times, but he won't stop berating himself," Payson says. Kim nods.

"Men are like that sometimes. When your dad and I first started dating, I slipped on some ice. He'd been walking beside me and tried to catch me before I fell, but it didn't work. I ended up with a sprained ankle and hobbling around on crutches for weeks, and your poor dad wouldn't stop apologizing. He was convinced it was his fault, even though he couldn't have done anything to prevent it," Kim says. Payson laughs, totally able to imagine her dad acting that way.

"I just wish I knew how to get him out of his head," Payson says.

"You just have to let him work through it on his own, sweetie."

#

Sasha is sitting on the couch in the apartment, reading The Count of Monte Cristo, when Payson comes in. She drops her gym bag by the door with a sigh, giving it a little kick and he frowns. She's been frustrated all day, trying to work around her shoulder brace. He knows she feels like its cumbersome and unnecessary, but he can also see how much it helps; she doesn't grimace in pain as often, and she isn't quite as guarded with her movements.

"Evening, love," he says. Payson crosses the living room, dropping herself into his lap and kissing him firmly. He tosses his book aside and wraps his arms around her, holding tightly as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and threading his fingers through her hair. She grabs him by the front of his shirt and shifts, twisting and throwing one of her legs over his so she's straddling his lap.

Sasha groans into her mouth as she grinds down on top of him, pressing her pelvis into his. Her uninjured are goes around his shoulders, pulling his chest tightly against hers while her other hand remains fisted in his shirt. His hands skim down her back, over her hips, and down to grip her thighs. He traces every line of her body, paths long ago memorized, hitting every single spot he knows will make her squirm. Payson shifts in his lap and he bucks his hips into her. She laughs, deep in her throat, and sifts her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her nails over his scalp.

"I miss you," she says, her breath hot on the skin of his neck. He shivers, his grip on her legs tightening.

"You spend every day with me," he reminds her. She nips at his earlobe.

"Not like this," she says. He can hear the smile in her voice. He turns his head into hers, capturing her lips in a kiss so intense he can feel it in his spine.

Sasha tightens his hold on her, sliding his hands under her ass, and stands up smoothly, carrying her through the apartment to the bedroom. Just as they pass through the doorway, one of Payson's arms snakes out and grabs the doorframe.

"Wait, I need a shower," Payson gasps. Sasha smiles wickedly.

"Okay."

#

"So, my parents and I are flying back to Minnesota for my birthday," Payson says, lightly tracing circles on Sasha's bare chest. He nearly purrs.

"I won't get to spend your birthday with you again?" Sasha asks, his heart sinking. He hadn't made any special plans, but he had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Payson, and maybe even her parents and Becca, on her eighteenth birthday. It will finally be legal for them to be together and even though he isn't worried about the Keelers taking legal action, it will still be nice to have one more hurdle cleared. Once she's eighteen and the Olympics are over, there won't be a single thing left standing in their way.

"Actually, my mom invited you too," Payson says. Sasha's heart stalls in his chest.

"Meet your entire family?" he manages to choke out. Payson's hand stills, laying flat on his chest and she rises up on her elbow to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"Nothing," he promises. Her eyes narrow and he knows he's caught.

"You don't want to meet my family?" she asks harshly. He winces.

"Of course I want to meet your family, but…all at once?" He asks. Payson levels an unimpressed stare at him.

"I met your family all at once. At a wedding. In Romania. At least you'll know my parents, and Becca," Payson reminds him. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous," Sasha scoffs, adding all the false bravado to his voice that he can manage. He knew when he and Payson started dating that both Mark and Kim liked him, and once they got past the deception it was smooth sailing. But he knows the rest of her family will have preconceived notions about him, and their relationship, and most of them will probably hate him.

"Sasha, you're nervous. Why?" Payson pushes.

"Payson, I don't have much family that I'm close to. My father and I have a tenuous relationship on the best days, my extended family and I ignore each other for the most part; the only family I'm close with is Lucian, and he lives half a world away. Your family will be my family someday, and I want them to like me," Sasha explains. Payson's gaze softens and she reaches up to caress his cheek.

"They'll love you, Sasha, just like I do," Payson promises. Then she smiles. "Well, maybe not _just_ like I do. But they'll love you all the same." Sasha twines his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head and pulling her down for a slow, deep kiss. He's so lucky to have her, and he knows it. He honestly doesn't remember how he lived his life before her, how he felt any kind of fulfillment. He's empty without her, purposeless.

"All right, I'll go."

#

"Sasha, can I talk to you?" Sasha looks up from the stack of applications on his desk to see Becca leaning against the doorway. She's nervous; shifting from foot to foot and tapping her fingers quickly against the wall.

"Of course, Becca," he says, waving her in. She shuts the door behind her and he wonders what in the world she could want to talk about. Sasha waits as she drops herself into the chair and runs her fingers through her ponytail, avoiding eye contact. Finally, he can't wait any longer. "Becca?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right. I…"

"Is this about what happened a few weeks ago?" Sasha asks. He and Becca hadn't really discussed the night she slept at the apartment, as per his promise to Payson, and he thought the practice he put her through was punishment enough. Becca's eyes go wide.

"No! You aren't going to tell my mom are you?" Becca asks. Sasha smiles and shakes his head.

"No, Becca, I won't tell your mum, that's between you and your sister and I'm staying out of it. If it's not about that, then what did you want to talk about?" Sasha asks. He's genuinely confused now, thinking over everything that's happened in the last few weeks and wondering if he did something to upset her, or if her behavior had changed at all. He keeps coming up empty.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and…I want to go to regular school," Becca says, although she's speaking so quickly he can hardly understand her.

"You want to go to high school?" Sasha echoes. "And quit gymnastics?"

"No, no, not quit gymnastics, just cut down on the time I spend training. I could come in before school every morning and then after school in the afternoons," Becca explains. Sasha lets go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nods.

"You realize your chances of making the next Olympic cycle drop considerably?" Sasha asks. Becca nods, smiling.

"Sasha, I think we both know I was never headed for the Olympics. I love gymnastics, but I'm not Payson, I just want to do it for fun," she says. Sasha is inclined to agree; Becca has wonderful natural talent, just like Payson, but she lacks the intensity, focus, and drive that her sister possesses and her talent alone isn't enough to take her to Rio in 2016.

"You've talked with your parents about this?" Sasha asks. Becca nods.

"I did. They're fine with it." Sasha expected as much; Mark and Kim Keeler aren't the type of parents to force their children to do anything.

"All right then. Let me know when you start school, and we'll adjust your training schedule." Becca stands up and heads for the door, pausing as she pulls it open.

"Thank you, Sasha," she says quietly.

"You're welcome, Becca."

#

"Ready to pour over those tapes?" Payson asks, coming into the office once the other gymnasts have left for the day and she's showered and changed.

"Yes, let me just grab them," Sasha says, reaching into a drawer and pulling out the DVDs from Worlds. He and Payson had agreed to spend the evening re-watching her routines and working out changes for the Olympics. Trials are only five months away, the actual Olympics only six, so Payson needs to start cementing her routines as soon as possible. As Sasha queues up the video, he hears Payson's stomach rumble. "I ordered food from the Mediterranean place you like, it should be here soon."

"Good, I'm starving," Payson says. She leans across the desk to grab a pad of paper and a pen for each of them, distracting Sasha for a moment. He can't help but admire what a wonderful body she has; powerful and sensual at the same time. "Are you going to be able to pay attention to the video or are going to stare at me all night?"

Sasha laughs, turning his attention back to the television. He grabs the remote and sits down beside her, pressing play. As the image of her saluting the judges before her first vault swims onto the screen, she throws her legs across his lap, settling in comfortably.

They watch in silence for a while, each of them trying to pick out even the tiniest flaw or opportunity for improvement; Payson scribbles furiously on her paper while Sasha only makes the occasional note. They're on the fifth repeat of her vault when a delivery boy wanders into the gym with their food.

"Let's eat while we watch," Payson suggests. "This is going to take a while and I don't want to waste any time."

"Sure. Will you be able to write and eat at the same time?" Sasha jokes, nodding at the several pages of notes, just for her vault. She glares playfully.

"I'll manage." They come to her uneven bars routine next, and they both wince when her shoulder dislocates.

"We'll need to change that," Sasha says. Payson nods, studiously avoiding look at the screen. Sasha rewinds it, back to the beginning and they start again.

"I still can't figure out why I couldn't nail that grip change," Payson mutters as they watch her shoulder dislocate for the third time.

"You would have gotten it eventually, love, but I don't think we can risk it now. Another injury…"

"Could end my Olympic hopes, I know," Payson interrupts. They fall silent again, finishing the bars video and moving on to beam. At the time she was performing it, Sasha hadn't been able to fully appreciate the magnitude of what she was doing but now, able to sit back and soak in every detail, he's astounded. No one has ever performed and hands free beam routine before, much less with the athleticism and grace that Payson does it.

"I think we should keep this," Sasha says. Payson's head snaps up, a frown marring her face.

"What? Sasha, that's crazy," she says, laughing a little uncomfortably. Sasha sets his food down, grabbing her by the legs and dragging her farther into his lap.

"No. Well, it is crazy, but it's just crazy enough. If we refine this, and you can put the full extension into your arms, this…Payson you could truly make history with that routine at the Olympics," Sasha insists. Payson shakes her head.

"I…no way. We could never make my degree of difficulty high enough to win," Payson says.

"Except that we could. Payson, I'm serious about this," Sasha promises. Payson only stares for a long moment and Sasha hopes that she'll agree. She may not see the potential in the routine now, but he does, and he knows if he can just convince her, she'll take home the gold in London.

"Fine. You're still crazy, but I'll do it," she finally concedes. Sasha grins triumphantly and then starts the tape playing again.

#

Later that night, Sasha walks into a sketchy dive bar in the center of Boulder. It's Liam's new bar of choice, and he had promised his friend that they would meet for a beer after he and Payson were through working for the day.

"Sasha!" At the sound of his name, Sasha looks around for Liam, finally spotting him in a back booth, already nursing a beer. On his way over, Sasha nods to the bartender.

"Scotch, neat, mate," he requests. "No trolling for college girls tonight?"

"Nah, taking a break," Liam says, laughing. "How's our girl?"

Sasha laughs at attached to Payson Liam has become. He's happy to count Liam as part of their little rag-tag Rock family, and he knows that Liam will watch out for Payson if anything ever happens to him, or even if it doesn't.

"She's good. We finished going over her tapes from Worlds and we'll start working out new routines next week."

"You think she can win big in London?" Liam asks, sipping his beer.

"I do. I've never seen anyone quite like her…"

"Okay, don't get all love-struck on me," Liam commands. Sasha laughs, shaking his head a little. "So, when are you going to put a ring on it?" Sasha almost chokes on his Scotch, not because he doesn't want to "put a ring on it," but because he was unprepared for that question to come from Liam, of all people.

"Not for a while yet, I suppose," Sasha answers. Liam snorts.

"Dude, if you don't and Payson goes off to school, she's going to have guys hitting on her _all the time_," he says. "Like, twenty-four-seven. I know I would."

"Liam, she is seventeen…"

"Only for another month."

"Okay, so she's only eighteen. I'm sure there's a lot she wants to do before she settles down. She will have spent her entire life in the gym, and when the Olympics are over she'll finally be able to experience life outside of gymnastics. She should be able to do that."

"Sasha, she's already settled down. You guys are practically married as it is, why not just make it official before she wises up and goes looking for a guy who isn't old enough to be her father?" Sasha knows that Liam is joking, but the remark still stings.

"Liam…" Sasha starts. Liam holds up a hand to stop him.

"Remember when you guys first slept together? You were debating and finally you said that when you reach a certain point in the relationship it's either right or it isn't, and that it was the right time for you guys?" Liam reminds him. Sasha nods, remembering very clearly how he felt making that decision. "Well it's the same here. Either you guys are on your way to the church or you aren't, and if you are…is there really any point in waiting to make it official now that she'll be a legal adult?"

"We are getting married someday, so why does it matter when I ask her?" Sasha questions. Liam shrugs.

"I can't tell you what to do, buddy, I just think it's about time."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: You guys, seriously, are the best. Thank you to AndromedaJane, justxsmile, JacenLukeSolo, JCI, Elli-Wyatt, Hannah, BearyFunny66, helloitsme, and crazylady789 for your reviews! **

**So, I hardly even realized this, but this story is winding down. As in, there are really only a few chapters left. I have a list of events that need to happen, and there are just a couple more until we're done. I can't give you an exact number, but this will end up somewhere between probably 45-50 chapters, most likely closer to 45. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! See Author's Note 2 at the end. **

**Chapter 42**

Payson is standing at the kitchen counter, reading _The Sun Also Rises_ and waiting for dinner to finish cooking, when someone knocks on the front door. She glances at the clock, not expecting anyone; her parents are at the high school with Becca, attending parent/teacher conferences, and Sasha is at some coach's conference in Boston, giving the keynote address.

Glancing at the oven timer, she goes to the door. Kaylie practically knocks her over as soon as she opens it.

"UCLA!" she cries happily, waving a piece of paper at Payson. Payson laughs and takes the paper from her, walking back to the kitchen as she opens it. It's an acceptance letter from UCLA, addressed to Kaylie.

"This is awesome, Kaylie. Congratulations." Payson reaches out and pulls her friend in for a hug.

"Thanks! I'm so excited, it was my first choice," Kaylie says, bouncing a little.

"And Todd got in too?" Payson asks.

"Yes. We both got accepted other places too, but Todd knew that UCLA was my number one, so he told me the other day that he wanted us to go. I hadn't even said anything about it," Kaylie gushes. The oven timer rings and Payson grabs a pair of pot-holders, pulling out a gorgeous salmon filet.

"You want some dinner?" Payson asks.

"Sure, thanks. So, have you even started thinking about next year? Post-Olympics?" Kaylie asks. Wordlessly, Payson reaches into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out a piece of paper a lot like Kaylie's and handing it to her. Kaylie quickly unfolds it and reads.

"UCSD? Really?" Kaylie asks excitedly.

"I think so, yeah," Payson says. She sets a plate in front of Kaylie and then carries her own around to the empty chair.

"How far is San Diego from Los Angeles?" Kaylie asks.

"A couple of hours, I think."

"This is dated a week ago, how come you haven't said anything before now?" Kaylie asks. Payson shrugs. Truthfully, she hasn't told anyone, not even Sasha, that she had applied and been accepted to UCSD.

"I just wanted to think it over for a while, before anyone else pushed their opinion," Payson explains.

"What's Sasha going to say?" Kaylie asks. Payson smiles, because she knows exactly how he's going to react.

"He's going to be ecstatic. He doesn't say it much, but he loves California, and there's a serious lack of elite gyms up that way. He's been talking about starting our own since I told him I wanted to leave Boulder," Payson says.

"You guys are starting a gym together?"

"Yeah. I mean, I won't be a huge part of it right away, but eventually it will be ours."

"Wow. Can you believe you're so close to the Olympics? These past few years have really flown by," Kaylie muses. For a moment she looks sad, but it passes just as quickly it appeared.

"I can't."

"I'm glad we're going to be sort of close for college, Pay. I can't imagine what I'd do without you in my life," Kaylie says. She reaches over and squeezes Payson's hand.

"Me neither, Kay. Me neither."

#

Payson has spent a lot of time thinking in the past few weeks. When she got her acceptance letter from UCSD, her mind immediately jumped beyond the Olympics, to the life she and Sasha will have when she retires from competition. She knows she doesn't want to live on campus in the dorms, she wants to be with Sasha; they've spent so much time tiptoeing around, being discreet, and they won't have to anymore, which she wants to take full advantage of. She can't wait to take a weekend with Sasha and go apartment hunting in San Diego, maybe even house hunting since they can both afford it. Payson's making millions from her endorsement deals, and tucking most of it safely away in a savings account, putting some in investments, and only spending the bare minimum.

"Pay, you home already?" Kim calls. Becca comes bounding into the living room, where Payson's been lost in thought, throwing her backpack onto the floor.

"It's eight o'clock, Mom," Payson says, smiling.

"Already? I don't know where the day went," Kim sighs. She moves down the hall, probably to change, while Becca flops down on the couch next to Payson.

"How was school?" Payson asks.

"Great! Milo Banks said hi to me today," Becca giggles, a light flush spreading over her cheeks. Payson arches her eyebrow.

"Who's Milo Banks?"

"Kaylie's boyfriend's little brother. He's in my algebra class, and the other day I helped him figure out a problem during study hall, and today he said hi to me," Becca says quickly, in that frantic way teenage girls talk when they're relaying a story about a crush. Payson grins.

"So he's cute?"

"He's so adorable. I hope he asks me to prom."

Their Dad walks in the door then, setting his suitcase down in the entryway. Becca and Payson both jump to their feet, running to tackle him. Even though Payson had begged her parents to let her help with money stuff, repay them for everything they do for her, they had refused, and Mark still travels to Minnesota and back every week.

"Dad!"

"Oh, my girls," Mark cries, hugging them tightly. "I missed you." He presses a kiss to each of their heads and then looks around for Kim. "Where's Mama?"

"Here!" Kim comes trotting down the hallway and Payson and Becca step back, letting their parents greet each other properly. Payson averts her eyes as they kiss, and pulls Becca back to the living room.

"So, I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad about something, and it's probably going to upset them a little. You might want to do your homework in your room tonight," Payson warns. She had decided earlier that it would be better to warn her parents of the possibility of her and Sasha living together, rather than spring it on them at the last minute. She could just not tell them, but the last thing she wanted to do was deliberately lie to her parents about her relationship with Sasha, again.

"What about?" Becca asks. Payson chews on the corner of her lip.

"I'll tell you later." Becca scurries off to her room as Mark and Kim appear, holding hands and chatting. "Guys, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Pay," Kim says, sitting down across from Payson. Mark sits down next to his wife, draping his arm over her shoulder as they wait for Payson to speak. She takes a deep breath, hoping she can act like an adult.

"We haven't talked much about what I'm going to do after the Olympics are over, and I thought I should tell you guys what my plans are," Payson starts. Kim smiles brightly.

"Oh honey! We didn't want to bring it up until you were ready, but you've already made plans? What are they?" Kim asks. Payson sighs.

"I'm going to college. I think I have which one picked out, but if you guys don't mind I'd like to keep it to myself for a little while longer, to make sure it's really where I want to go, not where anyone else wants me to go," Payson explains. Her mom's smile falters a little bit, but she nods.

"Okay, we understand that," Kim says, looking at Mark. He nods silently. "What about Sasha?"

Payson tries to stop her hands from shaking and wishes Sasha were there to be her rock. He would have, of course, except that she hasn't told him about her plans, nor did she tell him about her decision to talk to her parents about them. So, she's in it alone, for now.

"Sasha is willing to go wherever I go and once we get settled into a house, he's going to open a gym," Payson says, stressing the "we" very carefully. She watches as her mom's eyes narrow.

"We? You mean after you get married, right? Several years from now?" Kim asks hopefully. Payson grimaces and shakes her head slowly.

"I mean as soon as I go away to school." Payson waits. She waits for her mother to cry and her father to yell. She waits for something, anything that will tell her how they're feeling. She sees her dad's jaw tense, and his fist clenches as Kim's hand covers his knee. Payson can see her mom's knuckles go white as she squeezes.

"Absolutely not," Mark says through clenched teeth. Payson takes a breath before speaking. She knew this would be their reaction, and now she needs to reassure them by showing how adult she can be.

"I understand you still have reservations about my relationship with Sasha…"

"This is not about Sasha," Kim scoffs. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and stares hard at Payson. "This is about the fact that it is inappropriate for our eighteen year old daughter to have a live-in boyfriend."

"Why?" Payson asks, wanting to hear their reasons. "Is it about sex?"

Mark makes a strangled noise in his throat when Payson mentions sex, and she's sure that he never actually wanted to discuss it with her. Kim looks sideways at him, pityingly, and pats his leg.

"It's not about sex either. Payson, contrary to what you and Becca might think, your father and I are not stupid. Your boyfriend happens to be a decade older than you, and after you started dating the number of "sleepovers" with Kaylie, Emily, and Heather tripled. We've figured out that you're sleeping with Sasha, and as long as you're being safe…"

"Are you?" Mark interrupts. Payson's eyes snap to his. She had not been expecting direct questions about her sex life, but she supposes there's no other option but to be frank.

"Yes. Dad, you raised a mature, responsible girl, and even if you hadn't Sasha is not the type of guy who would take that kind of risk," Payson promises. Mark swallows roughly and gives her a short nod.

"Good," Kim says. "As long as you're being safe, we understand that at your age and in your circumstances, it's perfectly normal for you to be having sex. We don't love the idea, but you need to make your own choices."

"If you're so understand about that, then why can't you be understanding about Sasha and I living together?" Payson asks. She honestly doesn't understand.

"Payson, it's just not right. Why can't you wait until you and Sasha are married? You should live in a dorm, really experience college life and make new friends, and build a life outside of gymnastics," Mark insists.

"Dad," Payson says, reaching across the space between them and taking her dad's hand in hers. "I will never have a life outside of gymnastics, its part of who I am. It may not always be my main focus, but it will be a part of my life forever. And really, what are my fellow freshmen going to be doing in the dorms? Partying, having irresponsible sex, and not studying? I'd be miserable living in a dorm, and you know it."

Her parents aren't look particularly convinced and Payson knows this is going to be a long, uphill battle. Mark pats her hand, frowning.

"Honey, we aren't ever going to be okay with you moving in with Sasha before you're at least engaged. I'm sorry," he says with a shrug. Payson sighs, nodding.

"I get it," she says, even though she doesn't. She'll just have to keep working on them, but at the very least it's in their head and they have time to get used to it, if not accept it.

"Just think about what your dad said, Pay. It might be good for you to live on campus."

#

"Wow, who made you angry?" Kelly asks as she watches Payson work her new bars routine. Payson had thought that without the grip change her DOD would drop significantly, but she and Sasha managed to put together a routine with an even higher DOD, that didn't require a move that would cause her injury…again.

"No one," Payson says breathlessly as her feet hit the mat. She wipes a hand across her forehead and then reaches for her water bottle. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Kelly presses.

"My parents know that Sasha and I are having sex." Kelly's eyes go wide and Payson can see her starting to panic, thinking that the police are going to bust in and arrest her coach any second, so Payson hurries to reassure her. "They don't care. Well, they do, but they say they understand. Anyway, I told them that I wanted to live with Sasha once the Olympics are over, and they freaked. They said no."

"They said no? You'll be eighteen and financially independent, what they really do if you decide to go through with it?" Kelly asks.

"Nothing, but I'd rather not rock the boat," Payson sighs. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"You should be like me, I don't give a shit what my parents think," Kelly says lightly, chalking her hands. Payson snorts, knowing that at least some of that bravado is false. Kelly desperately wants to please her parents, but her walls are so thick that no one would ever figure it out unless they knew Kelly like Payson does.

"Right," Payson drawls. Kelly grins at her and jumps onto the bars.

"How'd that feel?" Sasha asks, walking up to Payson as she makes her way towards the beam.

"Good. I have a long way to go until it's gold-medal worthy, I think, but I can get it there," Payson says. Sasha smiles at her, holding out the harness and helping her step into it. She braces herself against his shoulder as he fastens it, pulling the straps tightly.

"You will. How's that feel?" Payson moves around a little, making sure it stays in place.

"Good." Sasha hooks the harness to the cables that will catch her should she fall and Payson gets ready for her mount.

"Whenever you're ready," Sasha says. Payson centers herself, and then runs for the spring board. She lands a perfect front pike Salto and hardly pauses before moving into the next element. She feels much more balanced than she did at Worlds, now that she can move her arms. Her hands will never touch the beam, but she and Sasha have added some dance elements to improve her lines and make the routine a little more difficult. Sasha disagrees, but she's almost certain the judges' at Worlds scored her higher than they normally would have on beam, simply because she was injured and they felt bad for her.

"Lines," Sasha reminds her, and she immediately lengthens her arms. She launches herself into an aerial round-off. "Stop!" Sasha calls as her feet hit the beam.

Payson freezes and tries to keep her position, because she knows he's testing her, but she isn't quite balanced, and she falls, hanging in mid-air, supported by the harness. Sasha laughs and lets her down.

"You need to slow down. You're staying on the beam because you aren't giving yourself a chance to become unbalanced. You're going to hate me for saying this, but there isn't enough control in your movements," Sasha points out. Payson sighs, because she knows he's right. She powers through so that she doesn't need as much control, but if she really wants to blow everyone away, she needs to stick every single move and be able to freeze without even twitching.

"Okay, let's go again," she says.

She falls off the beam a million times, but she makes progress. Slowly, but surely, Payson becomes more comfortable with each element, hitting them firmly. It's going to take her a while to get the routine where she wants it, but that's half the fun. Finally, when she drenched in sweat and her muscles are shaking with the effort it takes to even just stay on her feet, Sasha releases the harness.

"Good work, Iubito," he says. He leans forward and kisses her quickly. She smiles at him, too busy trying to catch her breath to say anything.

#

"Keeler, let's go!" Sasha laughs as Kelly shouts impatiently into the locker room. Kelly, Emily, Kaylie, Austin, and Heather are waiting for Payson to finish showering and dressing so that they can go play mini-golf, and apparently they're meeting Damon and Todd there. He's glad for two reasons; one is that he doesn't think she spends enough time just being a teenager, having fun with her friends, and the other is because he wants to have a talk with Mark and Kim, and he doesn't want her there when he does.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Payson bounces into the office, and where she finds the energy he doesn't know. He put her through the ringer on the beam, and somehow she's still bright eyed. "I'm leaving," she says.

"Have fun." She practically jumps into his arms, kissing him deeply before he sets her down and gives her a little push towards the door.

"I will. I'm coming over after we're done, but it might be late," Payson warns him. He smiles.

"Spending the night?" The heat that flashes through her eyes is answer enough, and she dances out of the office.

Sasha waits a few minutes, finishing up a little paperwork, and some scheduling, and then locks up and heads for the Keeler house. He reaches into his pocket and runs his finger over the plush velvet of the box he's hidden there, hoping that this will go well.

"Sasha? What a nice surprise," Kim says as she ushers him inside. He kisses her cheek quickly and then follows her into the living room. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," he answers, his voice shaky. "Is Mark here?"

"In the back yard. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk with you and Mark about something," Sasha says. Kim pauses, looking hard at him and he wonders if she's figured it out already.

"I'll get him," she says. She disappears and Sasha takes a moment to pace.

"Sasha, good to see you," Mark says, reaching out to shake his hand. Sasha notices that Mark doesn't quite meet his gaze, and wonders why.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kim asks, a little too brightly, as they all take a seat. Sasha rubs his hands together and takes a deep breath.

"The first thing I want to say is that I respect the two of you immensely. I know that Payson and I violated your trust when we started seeing each other, and I am so grateful that you were able to look past that and forgive us," Sasha starts. His thoughts are all over the place, and he's certain he isn't coming across very eloquently, but he forges ahead. "It's because I respect you so much that I wanted to talk to you before I talked to Payson."

He pulls the box from his pocket and opens it, showing his mother's engagement ring to Mark and Kim, carefully watching their expressions. Kim gasps, her eyes glued to the ring. Mark's jaw twitches, and the muscles in his neck stand out.

"I'd like to ask your permission to marry Payson."

For a few moments, everyone in the room is silent. Tears start tracing their way down Kim's cheeks, and he can't figure out if they're tears of joy or sorrow. He can feel the tension radiating from Mark.

"She's seventeen," Mark says quietly.

"I know, and I don't plan to ask her until she's eighteen. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I do know that. And we wouldn't marry right away, but it would be nice to have that promise," Sasha explains. Mark's eyes narrow even farther.

"Is this about what Payson told us a few weeks ago?" he asks. Sasha frowns, confused.

"What do you mean? Payson has no idea I'm here, or that I'm even planning to ask her," Sasha says.

"Two weeks ago Payson told us that she was starting to think about life after the Olympics. She said that she wanted to go to school and that she wanted to move into a house with you. We told her that was unacceptable unless the two of you were married, or at the very least engaged," Mark explains.

"I had no idea, Payson didn't say anything. Trust me, this has been on my mind and it has nothing to do with whether or not we're allowed to live together, and everything to do with the fact that I love Payson very much, and I want to share my life with her." A small sob escapes Kim and she slaps her hand over her mouth. Sasha looks at her in alarm and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, Sasha…"

"Sorry because you're going to say no?" Sasha asks. Kim shakes her head, squeezing Mark's hand. He speaks for her.

"Sasha, we know you love Payson. I think she's too young to get married, but if you ask her and she says yes, we won't stop you. Payson will be an adult soon enough, and we need to start respecting her choices," Mark says. There's something in his voice, something that tells Sasha he doesn't quite believe what he's saying, but wants to.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Can I see the ring?" Kim asks. Sasha nods, handing her the box. Kim inspects it closely, noting the Romanian inscribed on the inside of the band. "Where did you get it? It's beautiful."

"It was my mother's," Sasha explains. Kim nods, putting it back in the box and handing it to him.

"We love you Sasha," Kim promises. "Even though we've always wished the circumstances were different, we can't think of a better son-in-law."

**#**

"I don't like this," Mark Keeler says to his wife as they watch Sasha drive away. Kim puts a hand in the middle of his back, rubbing lightly.

"Do you remember asking my father permission to marry me?" Kim asks, smiling softly. Mark laughs.

"He almost beat me to a bloody pulp. I thought we were going to have to elope," Mark says. Kim nods.

"And how old was I?" Kim prompts. Mark sighs deeply.

"You were just eighteen, I was twenty," Mark grumbles. "This is different."

"How?" Kim asks. Mark shakes his head.

"It just is. She's our little girl, Kim," Mark stresses.

"I know, Mark, but she's not a child. She's an adult, and just like you told Sasha, she needs to start making her own decisions. You can't take it back," Kim says.

"And I'm not going to. If this is what Payson wants, I'm not going to stand in her way. That doesn't mean I have to like it," Mark grumbles. Kim smiles, hugging her husband close.

"Just because you marry young doesn't automatically doom you. They'll be okay, Mark. We made it, and they will too."

**A/N 2: I really struggled with how Mark and Kim were going to react to both Payson and Sasha. The fact is that Payson is an adult (or almost anyway) and they can't control what she does. They can make their opinions known, but beyond that…they really don't have a choice. I decided in the end that they would recognize that, and allow her to make her own choices, no matter how they may feel. So, that's where I was coming from with that. If you think I was wrong, or right, let me know. **

**REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thank you so much to bekkiboo46 (new reviewer, yay!), JCI, Elli-Wyatt, Ida-cullen, angelwings8, Anonymous, BearyFunny66, iheartcam, and crazylady789 for your reviews! You know how I said that updates were going to be coming more slowly? Well, you guys change that with all your reviews. They make me so excited to show you all what's coming next that I can't help but write faster!**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're getting down to the wire, just a few more chapters left. Yikes! Anyway, please review! **

**Chapter 43**

Payson fidgets in her seat, more than ready to be off the plane. She's been nervous about a birthday in Minnesota for weeks, and a text from her cousin hasn't eased her mind: _Grandpa's cleaning his gun._

She hadn't spoken to many of her Minnesota family members in the past year, and she has no idea how they reacted to the news that she and her coach are involved. By the sound of it, at least her grandfather isn't happy. And when her ex-marine grandfather isn't happy, nobody's happy. Her parents have been married for over twenty years, and her Dad is still scared of him.

"Hey, relax," Sasha commands, covering her hands with his. She stills and smiles weakly at him.

"Sorry."

"We'll only be in the air for a little while longer, why don't you open your present," Sasha suggests, handing her a small, wrapped box. Payson takes it, running her fingers over the beautiful Champaign colored paper. "Open it," Sasha urges.

Carefully, Payson peels the paper open to reveal a little blue box. Only one company in the world uses that particular color blue, and the realization makes her gasp. When she removes the rest of the paper, she sees the gold embossed "Tiffany & Co." label.

"Oh Sasha, I'm sure this is too much," Payson whispers. He laughs softly.

"Nothing is too much for you, Iubito. I'd give you the world if I could."

Taking the lid off the box, Payson reaches inside for the small blue suede pouch resting on a bed of cotton. Her fingers tremble as she opens it and spills the contents into her hands.

Two pearl, drop earrings fall out; each has two pearls, separated by a perfect little trio of diamonds. Payson gasps, her fingers flying to the pearl necklace she's wearing. Her parents had given her the strand of pearls that had once belonged to her grandmother before their flight that morning, and the earrings match it perfectly.

"Sasha…thank you," Payson breathes. She quickly switches out the silver earrings she was wearing, being careful not to drop the backings and then leans over to kiss Sasha. Her parents are seated across the aisle from them, and usually Payson would shield them a little bit from the more physical aspects of her relationship with Sasha, but a little peck on the lips won't quite do it in this case. She presses her lips firmly to his and lingers for a moment before running the tip of her tongue over the seam of his lips, begging to be let in. His mouth opens beneath hers, his tongue flicking out to taste her as his fingers thread through her hair to cradle the back of her neck.

Sasha deepens the kiss even more, fusing their mouths together. Payson shifts, clinging to his shoulders and wishing they weren't trapped in the confines of plane seats. She groans as he pulls back, just barely brushing his lips against hers once, twice, and then sitting back in his seat.

"So you like them?" He asks with a cocky grin. Payson rolls her eyes, but can't help smirking.

"Don't be cheeky," Payson says, mocking his accent. "Seriously, thank you. They're beautiful, and I love them."

Payson slides across Sasha's lap, crouching down in the aisle next to her mom's seat.

"Did Sasha give you your present?" Kim asks, even though she already knows the answer. Privacy on an airplane is impossible, but at least her mom pretends.

"Yeah, have you seen them?" Payson asks. Kim shakes her head, smiling, and Payson pulls her hair back from her ears. Kim leans in close, reaching out to touch the delicate earrings.

"They're gorgeous, Pay," Kim breathes.

"Aren't they? And they match the necklace perfectly."

"I know. We showed Sasha the necklace so he could pick out the right pair of earrings. He did a wonderful job," Kim offers. The flight attendant comes over the intercom and instructs all the passengers to take their seats and fasten their seatbelts, so Payson slides back over Sasha's lap and settles in for the landing.

Sasha laces his fingers through hers and presses a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I love you, Payson. Happy birthday."

#

"Payson!" Sasha's eyes land on the petite redhead calling Payson name, and he immediately sees the resemblance; the girl is the red-headed version of Becca, only about the same age as Payson. He looks to Payson to gauge her reaction and watches as Payson hugs the girl warmly.

"It's so good to see you!" Payson cries. She pulls away, one hand resting on the girl's shoulder. "Annabelle, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is my cousin Annabelle."

Sasha reaches forward to shake her hand and doesn't miss the way her eyes rake down his body.

"He's hot. Good job," she says with a laugh. Payson just shakes her head and the Keller clan, plus Sasha, walks out to where Annabelle's SUV is parked.

Sasha trails a little behind Payson as she loops her arm through Annabelle's and they starting chatting animatedly. She looks happy and relaxed around Annabelle, and Sasha realizes that with the exception of Heather, this is the first time he's seen her around someone her own age who isn't considered competition.

"Did grandpa put away his gun?" Payson whispers. Sasha stops dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" he asks, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat. Payson turns back to him, looking anxious.

"You heard that?" Payson asks, shifting.

"Yes, I heard that. Gun? Do I need a bullet-proof vest?" Sasha balks. Payson smiles, taking him by the arms.

"Sasha, everything's fine. You don't need a bullet-proof vest. Come on."

The lump in his throat doesn't go away for the entire ride to Annabelle's house, where the family is throwing Payson a birthday party. Payson holds tightly to his hand, trying to reassure him, but it doesn't really work. If he thought he was nervous before, he's terrified now. He has no idea how Payson remained so calm in Romania.

The car rolls to a stop in front of a large farm house towards the outskirts of Saint Paul. It's quaint, quite like Sasha had imagined it. There are balloons tied to the mailbox, and behind the house Sasha can make out the sights and sounds of a party in the backyard.

"You ready?" Payson asks, slipping out of the car. Sasha nods, swallowing roughly and follows her. She reaches back for his hand, squeezing as they walk through the gate that leads to the backyard. Becca races off to be with the kids her age, and Annabelle disappears somewhere in the crowd.

"You sure this is going to end well?" Sasha asks quietly. Payson smiles at him.

"Of course."

Kim and Mark lead the way, winding through the crowd. Most of the people they pass are young; Payson's cousins if Sasha had to guess, and they don't pay him much attention. A lot of them stop Payson to say hi and hug her, and Sasha wonders a bit if she feels like the prodigal child. They keep walking until they reach a group of adults.

"Hello everyone," Kim says brightly. They're met with a chorus of cheers and hugs, and Sasha hangs back a little, waiting to be introduced. Usually he would jump right in, flashing his charming smile and trying to win everyone over, but they do things differently in the Midwest and he doesn't want to alienate anyone right off the bat.

"Everyone," Payson says loudly, gathering their attention after she's said hi to them. "This is Sasha Beloff."

The air instantly chills. Sasha can feel at least twenty pairs of eyes on him, judging him. Payson wraps an arm around his waist, hugging him and smiling at her family.

"Welcome to Saint Paul, Sasha," says one woman. He reaches out to shake her hand.

"Thank you…"

"Mariah. My daughter Annabelle picked you up at the airport," she explains.

"Ah yes, delightful girl. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mariah," Sasha says, trying to be charming but not over-the-top. Mariah just nods, giving him a tight smile.

"So Sasha," starts a man who looks a bit like Kim. "You're a gymnast?"

"I was a gymnast, until I blew out my knee. Now I'm a coach," Sasha explains. "Your name?"

"Eric. Kim's oldest brother."

"Pleasure, Eric," Sasha says. Several other people start to question him; mostly innocent stuff; where he grew up, his career, his family, but there's a cold edge to all of it. After forever, Annabelle comes up and steals Payson away.

"You'll be fine," she whispers, reaching up to press a kiss to his cheek. Then she's gone, running across the yard with Annabelle towards a group of teenagers jumping on the trampoline. When he sees Payson launch herself onto the huge tramp, he shudders and resists the urge to tell her to be careful.

"They do this whenever the whole family gets together," Kim explains. "She'll be fine. Knock on wood, but we've never had a broken bone from the trampoline in this family."

"Mmm, it's not a broken bone I'm worried about," Sasha mutters.

"So, you'd keep Payson from playing with her cousins, just because you're worried about her precious gymnastics?" someone in the group snaps. Sasha's head snaps back to the people around him and a petite, dark haired woman glares at him.

"Mark's step-sister, Andrea," Kim whispers quickly.

"Payson can do as she likes, I don't control her, but I am her coach and it's my job to be concerned. The Olympics are less than half a year away, and any injury could end her prospects," Sasha explains, choosing to ignore the "precious" part of the statement. He wants to avoid picking a fight at all costs.

"How do you decide when to be her coach and when to be her boyfriend?" Mariah asks, venom dripping from her voice. Sasha feels his blood pressure rising and narrows his eyes at Payson's aunt.

"If it has to do with her gymnastics, I am always her coach first and her boyfriend second," Sasha says through clenched teeth. Mariah arches an eyebrow at him.

"Everyone, let's try to be welcoming, okay?" Kim breaks in, trying to ease the tension. Sasha takes a deep breath to calm himself down. They stand in tense silence for a few moments before an older man pushes through the crowd. Though Sasha can see that he's hunched over with age, and probably has arthritis, he still looks like he was once a formidable man, and he's definitely intimidating, even though Sasha stands at least six inches taller.

"Sasha Beloff," he says in a deep, clear voice.

"Hi Dad," Kim says, hugging her father. He grunts in response and pats her on the hip instead of actually hugging her back. "Sasha, this is my father John."

"John, it's an honor to meet you," Sasha says sincerely, offering his hand. John just ignores it, staring Sasha down.

"Dad, shake his hand," Kim hisses, looking apologetically at Sasha, who pulls his hand back. John looks Sasha up and down.

"My granddaughter has always had a strong head on her shoulders. How did you manage to turn her stupid?" John asks bluntly. Sasha balks and Kim sputters.

"Grandpa!" Sasha turns to see Payson standing just behind him. He expects to see hurt in her eyes, but all he sees is righteous indignation. She pushes into the middle of the group, and sets her hands on her hips, challenging her grandfather with just a look.

"Payson," he replies. They stare at each other and Sasha can see just where Payson gets her stubbornness.

"How can you say that? That Sasha is making me stupid?"

"You really think your relationship with him will last? I've done my reading, girl, he is not the type to settle down. He'll get what he wants from you and be gone, and you're foolish if you believe otherwise," John says.

"You don't even know him," Payson hisses. John shrugs.

"I don't need to."

"Your grandfather's right, Payson, you're being foolish just like you've always been. It was foolish of you to ask your parents to move all the way across the country for…what? A piece a metal? And now you're being foolish by believing that this man has any real feelings for you," Andrea says.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kim demands.

"Kim, come on. Are you really telling me that you and Mark are okay with this?" So far, Mark has been silent, but Sasha has watched the tension in his face mounting with each word.

"Payson is our daughter, and we support her, just like we did when we moved to Boulder for her gymnastics," Mark says quietly.

"Then you're all foolish," Eric snorts. Payson throws her hands in the air.

"I don't need this." She stalks away, pushing past her family and stalking into the house. Sasha makes a move to follow her and then turns to the group.

"Not that it should be any of your business, but I have never loved anyone like I love Payson. So get used to seeing me, because I'm not going anywhere," Sasha promises. Then he turns and follows the same path Payson had.

He has no idea where in the house Payson is, so he starts going methodically from room to room. The first closed door is a coat closet, and she's not hiding there. The second room is a powder room, and she's not there either. He approaches the third room, hoping it's the one she's in. He pushes open the door, peeking inside. It's a large library, covered in books from floor to ceiling. There are more books than there is space on the shelves, piles sitting on the desk and scattering the floor.

Payson is sitting on the desk, flipping through a book. She looks up as he slips in and he notices tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, closing the book and setting it down next to her. Sasha crosses the room, standing before her and trapping her on the desk.

"For what?" he asks.

"For the way my family is treating you. I was hoping that they would welcome you in to the family, treat you like an actual human being, and instead they attack you," Payson sighs.

Sasha reaches up to trace her face with his fingertips, smiling.

"So we'll create our own family," Sasha says. Payson frowns, not quite following. "Austin, Kelly, Emily, Kaylie, your parents, Becca…they're our family Payson."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, but really how close are you to these people anyway? When was the last time you came back here?" Sasha asks.

"Not for a long time. My parents do, but I've always been too busy training," Payson admits. Sasha brushes her hair back from her face and lifts her chin so that she's looking up at him.

"Well then unless you're planning on coming back to Minnesota for college, I think we'll do alright without their approval," Sasha says. Payson chews on her bottom lip, staring at him for a moment before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to him. He unfolds it.

"Is this where we're going?" Sasha asks. Payson nods.

"If that's okay with you," she says softly.

"Absolutely, love. Can I ask why UCSD?" Payson slides off the desk, slipping out from between it and him and wandering around the room. She runs her fingers over the spines of the books, reverently.

"My grandfather isn't the easiest guy to get along with," Payson starts. For a moment Sasha thinks that she's going to start apologizing again, but she doesn't. "He's gruff, still very much a military man even though he's been out for longer than my mother has been alive. It's been hard for the grandchildren to bond with him, except for me."

"I've always been fascinated with books, and with this library. That's the one thing that always bonded my grandfather and me, we used to spend hours in here, talking about which writers were best and which books were the most interesting. I loved it. UCSD has one of the best Literature and Writing programs in the country."

"I think that's perfect, Iubito," Sasha agrees. She turns to him, smiling softly.

"I want to write a book about my career; the struggles with my back, how I kept my so-called "championship spirit" and how I dealt with the pressure, but I don't want to be one of those athletes who gets some sports writer to do all the work and then just slaps my name on it. I want the words to be mine," Payson explains. Sasha reaches for her, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers, overwhelmed with love for her.

As he pulls away, he reaches into his pocket and sinks down to one knee. He's kept the ring on him since he asked Mark and Kim for permission, hoping for inspiration. He had wanted his proposal to be perfect, to be extravagant so Payson would know just how much he wants to spend his life with her. Sasha realizes now, though, that it doesn't matter how or when, all that matters is that he loves her.

"Sasha…" Payson breathes.

"Payson Keeler, you are without a doubt the most incredible woman I've ever known and I count myself the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Will you marry me?" Sasha pulls the ring out of its box and holds it at the tip of her left ring finger. She starts crying again, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, Sasha. Yes." He slides the ring onto her finger, noting how perfectly it fits, and then surges to his feet, sweeping her into his arms. She laughs, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling back to kiss him.

"I love you," he says, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you."

#

They decide not to tell her extended family about their engagement and let them instead find out from the press, who Sasha is sure will eventually figure it out. For now, her grandfather, aunts, and uncles can continue to think that he's just passing through Payson's life; they don't deserve to know more.

Payson doesn't want to wait to tell her parents though. So as they make their way back to the party, Payson twists the ring, making sure the diamond is facing down and hurries towards her parents, who are still standing with the others. The atmosphere is still a little tense, but Payson imagines that after they left the adults started avoiding the topic of Sasha.

"Sweetie," Kim starts as Payson and Sasha appear at their sides. Payson reaches for her mom's hand, but her aunt Mariah interrupts her.

"Payson, we need to apologize," she says grudgingly. Payson is pretty sure her parents put them up to it, but something is better than nothing. "We should have given Sasha a chance instead of allowing our preconceived notions to influence our reception of him."

The entire thing feels scripted, but Payson is too excited to mince words. She turns to her aunt with a raised eyebrow and shrugs.

"It's not me you should be apologizing too," Payson says. Her aunt sighs and turns to Sasha. While she's distracted, Payson seizes her mom's hand, pressing the diamond into her palm. Kim's eyes go wide and she smiles broadly.

"Oh Pay," she says happily. Kim pulls Payson in for a hug and they start to giggle, bouncing up and down a little bit. Kim breaks away and launches herself at Sasha, who is in the middle of accepting an apology from her family.

Payson reaches for Mark's hand, but by the tears in his eyes he already knows. He lays his hand on Payson's cheek and then pulls her in close.

"I love you sweetie, congratulations," he whispers, his voice hitching.

"Thank you Daddy," Payson says, unable to keep herself from crying again.

#

Payson can't stop looking at the ring. Throughout the day she had kept rubbing her thumb over the smooth surface, tracing the outline, almost reassuring herself that all of this is real. Now, as she lounges against Sasha's chest, she keeps glancing down at it.

"Do you like it?" Sasha whispers against her temple, running his hands up and down her arms. They're sitting in her grandfather's back yard on one of the plastic lounge chairs, Payson settled between his legs with her back to his chest, watching a small bonfire dance over the logs. She sets her hand on top of his and links their fingers together, letting the diamond glint in the moonlight.

"I love it," she says, smiling.

"It was my mother's," Sasha says softly. Payson tilts her head back to look up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Really? Have you had it all this time?" Payson asks. Sasha smiles and kisses her quickly.

"My father gave it to me when we were in Romania," he admits.

"You are so sneaky," she says, laughing. They fall silent, staring into the fire and just enjoying the moment, the quiet peacefulness that they so rarely get to enjoy. Payson never knew it was possible to feel so content, so happy, about a future that didn't involve her competing; she thought that for a long time after the Olympics she would feel empty and lost. Now, engaged to the man she loves, she's excited for the days ahead.

"Have I ever told you about my parent's relationship?" Sasha asks.

"No," Payson says. She cuddles into him, pulling his arms tighter around her. "Tell me."

"My father was twenty-one when he met my mother, she was seventeen. Well, when he fell in love with her I guess; their families traveled in the same circles so he'd know who she was for years. No one approved of them being together, her parents had a family friend that they wanted her to marry, and my grandfather was just like my father…all gymnastics, all the time. He didn't think my Dad should focus on anything but his athletic career," Sasha says.

"So what happened?" Payson pushes.

"They saw each other in secret and eloped five months later. According to my aunt Sorina the fallout was horrendous; the families didn't speak for months, my mother's family nearly disowned her, her father tried to have the marriage annulled. Eventually things settled down, but until my grandparents died there was still a great deal of tension. My father proposed the night before their wedding, and he had the ring engraved with a sentiment he thought described their love perfectly."

Payson quickly takes off the ring, straining to see the inscription. Sasha grabs the flashlight they'd used to build the fire and shines it on the inside of the band.

_Cine la dragoste cade, întâi mintea i se scade._

Payson knows she's seen the inscription before, but it takes her a moment before she places it. Exactly a year ago, on her seventeenth birthday, those words were scrawled on the inside cover of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Love is without reason," she whispers. Sasha brushes his lips over her shoulder.

"My mother used to tell me that, and it wasn't until she died that I realized my father had had it inscribed on her ring. My father and I have had our rough patches, but he loved, still loves, my mother very much. When I was thinking of your gift for last year, I knew nothing would be more perfect."

"It is perfect, Sasha," Payson says, sitting up and twisting to face Sasha. She puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls him in for a sweet, slow kiss. "I love you, and I am so excited to be your wife."

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Over 300 reviews! You guys are seriously the best. I was having a terribly awful day and I logged on to see all that love, and it made me so happy. **

**To Anonymous (2 in 1, yay!), Ida-cullen, messyhxdlovers (new reader! Yay!), JCI, listen2music4ever (new reviewer!), Elli-Wyatt, BearyFunny66, JTellersOldLady, justxsmile, iheartcam, goalie19, and crazylady789. You guys rock.**

**Chapter 44**

It almost physically hurts Payson to take off her ring for practice on Monday morning, but the last thing she wants is to have to take it off once she gets to the gym and risk losing it in her bag, or damaging it in some way. So, she slips it off and puts it in her jewelry box, nestled in its own little space.

She and Sasha haven't told any of their friends about their engagement, and Payson doesn't plan to announce it at the gym either. She doesn't particularly want Lauren to know, after what she did, and she wants to be able to control the situation. Her plan is to invite all the girls over to her house and tell them then, maybe have a sleepover or something. That way she can tell them all about UCSD too.

"Morning love," Sasha says as she enters the gym. She smiles brightly, her cheeks hurting a little bit from all the smiling she's been doing in the last few days, and reaches up to kiss him.

"Morning." He runs his hands over her hair, which is tied back into its usual tight bun, and then pulls her in for another, deeper kiss.

"I decided to tell the girls tonight, if you're okay with that?" Payson says as they break away.

"Absolutely. I'll take Liam out and tell him tonight too. And Austin."

"Yeah, we'll never hear the end of it if he finds out from some second-hand source," Payson laughs. Sasha grins and Payson can hardly believe that she's going to be his wife. Even though she knew it before, having the ring on her finger (or in her jewelry box), makes it that much more tangible.

"Let's work on your vaults today. How's your shoulder?" Sasha asks she drops her bag by the wall and pulls out her shoulder brace. He helps her slip into it and they start across the gym for the vault.

"It's good. Stronger, I think," she guesses. She's still going to physical therapy with August, but he says soon she won't need it anymore, as long as she doesn't reinjure her shoulder.

"Good. Really work on keeping those lines impeccable while you're in the air. I know it only last a moment…"

"But every little bit counts. I know, Sasha," she admonishes playfully. He laughs.

"Of course you do."

Payson goes to the end of the run, rolling her ankles a little to loosen them up and shaking out her arms. When she feels like she's ready, she takes a deep breath, rises to the balls of her feet, and then launches into a run. Keeping an eye on her distance from the spring board, she readies herself for a round-off, back handspring onto the springboard, and then twists her body into a two and a half twisting layout back flip, also known as an Amanar, and one of the most difficult vaults to perform.

She lands it, but shakily, and falls backwards onto her butt.

"Damn it," she mutters.

"That was good all the way until the end. You need a little more power coming off the springboard to finish the flip in time to stick it," Sasha explains. Nodding, Payson stands up and turns to face the vault, like staring at it will show her the answer.

"I can't manage to keep my lines and get that power," she explains. Sasha considers that for a moment, rubbing the light stubble that covers his chin.

"Okay, try it again without paying attention to your lines. Just get it done."

Payson goes to the end of the run again, going through the same motions as before; roll her ankles, stretch her shoulder. The round off, back handspring into the vault torques her shoulder a little bit, and she wants to make sure she's properly stretched every time.

This time when Payson's feet hit the mat, she only takes a tiny hop.

"Yes!" She cries, jumping a little and punching her fist into the air. Sasha smiles, laughing as she dances back to the start of the run.

As they work, the other gymnasts start to trickle in; starting their warm-ups and waiting for Sasha to watch them perform. Payson finishes running through the vault a few more times, working on adding the extension back in as Sasha moves away to help the others.

"Happy birthday Keeler," Kelly says as she approaches. Payson smiles and tries to keep from blurting out the engagement.

"Thanks Kel."

"How's it feel to be a legal adult?"

"It feels great. Hey, want to come over to my house tonight? I'm thinking Emily, Kaylie, and Heather too, we can order in and have a sleepover," Payson suggests. Kelly looks a little pained; she isn't great at being around multiple girls for long periods of time, but she nods.

"Sure. Consider it my birthday present to you," Kelly says.

"Aw, it's just what I wanted!" Payson giggles. Emily walks up, fastening her grips and heading for the chalk bowl.

"Your boyfriend's in a weirdly good mood today," Emily says, looking sideways at Payson.

"I guess," Payson says, shrugging and trying to pretend nothing's happened. "You're spending the night at my house tonight, by the way."

"Okay," Emily laughs.

The day moves quickly as Payson returns her focus to perfecting her routines for the Olympics. Before she knows it, it's time to break for lunch. She jogs back to her bags to grab her phone so that she can text Kaylie and Heather to come over and notices a birthday present nestled in the side pocket. Looking around to see if she can figure out who left it, she picks it up and takes it and her phone into the office, where Sasha is waiting with their lunch.

"What's that?" He asks, nodding at the gift.

"A birthday present, but I have no idea who from," Payson admits, her fingers flying over the keys on her phone.

"Well open it," he presses. Payson sets the gift in her lap and slowly works open the tape. Beneath the wrapping paper is a sleek black picture frame, with a picture she recognizes immediately; she, Kaylie, and Lauren are standing in front of a podium, each with a medal around their necks, and their arms around each other. It was an end-of-summer competition at gymnastics camp, the summer after Payson had joined The Rock, when they were young and no one had stabbed anyone else in the back. That was the summer they had vowed to go to the Olympics together. There's no card or note, but Payson knows that the picture can only have come from Lauren.

"Well?" Sasha asks. Payson looks up at him.

"It's from Lauren," she says, her voice flat.

Sasha comes around to her side of the desk, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and looking at the picture.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"Well it wasn't Kaylie, and Lauren is the only one who wouldn't leave a note. I'm sure she's afraid I'll trash it," Payson says.

"Payson…do you think it's time you forgive her?" Payson stiffens beneath his hands and he hurries to explain. "I'm not saying you have to be her friend again, or tell her any secrets, but you can't hate her forever, it's poisonous."

"I just…I don't know if I can. What she did could have ruined your life," she reminds him.

"But it didn't. When you hold resentment toward another, Payson, you are bound to that person by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free. You can't go into the Olympics bound to Lauren like that," Sasha explains. Payson sighs heavily.

"I know that you're right, but it's so hard," Payson groans. Sasha leans down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"You're strong enough, Iubito."

#

"Lauren!" The Bitch of the Beam stops in her tracks and Payson jogs across the parking lot to catch up with her, leaving Kelly and Emily to wait in her car.

"Happy birthday," Lauren says softly as Payson reaches her.

"Thanks. For the photo, too," Payson says, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, no problem. I found it the other day and thought you might like it," Lauren explains. Payson nods, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding Lauren's gaze. For a few long, drawn out moments they're both silent, waiting.

"I forgive you," Payson finally blurts. Lauren's head snaps up and she stares at Payson, slacked jawed.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can't…I don't think I can ever trust you again, but I can forgive you. The resentment I've been holding on to, it isn't healthy, and we need to be able to work together if we both make the Olympic team," Payson explains.

"Thank you, Payson," Lauren says, so sincerely it makes Payson feel a little bad for holding out for so long. But just a little.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Payson jogs back to her car and together she, Kelly, and Emily drive to her house, where Kaylie and Heather are waiting. The girls settle in the living room and Payson orders them Mediterranean food from a little place downtown they all like.

"So, Payson, how was Minnesota?" Kaylie asks as Payson goes back to the living room and snuggles into the couch.

"Good," she says, smiling broadly.

"So your fam treated Sasha okay?" Heather asks, flipping through the Keeler DVD collection and pulling out which ones she thinks they should watch. Payson laughs, shaking her head.

"No, they were awful to him. You guys want to see what Sasha got me?" Payson asks. The girls all squeal in excitement, except Kelly who doesn't ever squeal, and Payson hurries to her room. She slips her ring onto her finger and grabs the pouch with the earrings in it, smiling to herself. She decides to have a little fun, and see how long it takes someone to notice her engagement ring.

"These," Payson says, handing Kaylie the pouch with her right hand.

"They're gorgeous!" Kaylie cries. Payson smiles.

"My parents gave me my grandmother's pearls, so Sasha got these to match," she explains. She watches their face as they examine the gift, and her eyes lock with Kelly's. She knows then that Kelly has noticed the ring, and is waiting for the go ahead. Payson raises her eyebrows.

"Did he get you anything else, Keeler?" Kelly asks, playfully. Payson baits her, shrugging.

"Nah, just those." Kelly raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then what's that rock doing on your finger?"

"What rock?" Emily asks, shifting to look at Payson's hands.

"Oh my God," Kaylie, Heather, and Emily say in unison. Then all the girls are shrieking, even Kelly, and launching themselves at Payson. She laughs, falling back into the couch with the force.

"Seriously, you guys are engaged?" Emily asks as they all settle down.

"We are seriously engaged." They all squeal again.

#

_Source: TMZ_

_Payson Keeler and Sasha Beloff- A Rock at The Rock?_

_The king and queen of the gymnastics world have been spotted out and about a lot recently; spending time strolling through downtown Boulder or having dinner with friends, and of course coming and going from The Rock. But even more curious is the presence of a to-die-for diamond ring on Ms. Keeler's left ring finger. Could our favorite so-wrong-it's-right couple be headed for the chapel? No word yet from their camp, but it sure seems likely. _

_#_

_Source: OK! Magazine_

_Are They Or Aren't They? Engagement Rumors Swirl _

_Payson Keeler, 18, and Sasha Beloff, 31, have been known to play games with the media, but what a great many of us are wondering is…how far are they willing to go, just to have a little fun? Just last week, Payson was photographed strolling through downtown Boulder with Sasha, sporting a large diamond on her left ring finger. Just two days later, though, during a trip to the grocery store, her finger was bare._

_So are these two hearing wedding bells? Though there has been no comment from those closest to the couple, nor the couple themselves, others in Boulder say the engagement is real. _

"_She in here the other night, wearing it," says one source, a waitress at a restaurant frequented by Payson and her friends "The girls kept asking to see it and gushing over it. It's gorgeous, for sure."_

_Guesses as to where and when a wedding will take place? Will the groom's foreign roots mean an overseas wedding, or will they stick to Boulder? Until reps for the two confirm, I guess we're all left wondering._

#

"Okay, you two need to do something about this. It's getting ridiculous," MJ huffs as she paces The Rock office. Payson is reading over the newest article speculating on their engagement, a spread in US Weekly with a photo timeline of their relationship and a recent picture of them at lunch the other day, zoomed in on the ring you can just barely see.

"What would you like us to do, MJ?" Payson asks, handing the article to Sasha. "The media is always going to speculate about one thing or another, why is this one such a big deal? You didn't care when they were talking about us breaking up."

"Because this is different. Do you have any idea how many new sponsors have been calling my office, wanting you to do an ad campaign if you really are engaged?" MJ asks. Payson frowns.

"Why?" MJ sighs, sinking onto the couch and rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"You become appealing to an entirely new demographic when your relationship status changes like this. I've got jewelry companies like Cartier and Neil-bloody-Lane, I've got bridal magazines that want you to do feature articles, I've got department stores wanting your face on their bridal registry promotions…it's endless, Payson," MJ explains.

"So you want us to hold a press conference?" Sasha asks.

"Yes. I can schedule one for tomorrow afternoon, as soon as training is done for the day," MJ says. Payson catches Sasha eye and together they nod.

"Fine, let's do it," Payson says. MJ hurries off to make the arrangements and Payson slumps back against the chair, tightening her ponytail. "That woman is exhausting."

Sasha smiles at her, and then jerks his head towards the door.

"Get back to training," he says.

"You got it, coach." She winks as she sails out the door.

#

Almost everyone is in attendance for the press conference the next afternoon. Kelly, Austin, and Emily stick around after practice. Kaylie and Heather come straight from the high school, with Todd, Becca, and Becca's new boyfriend/Todd's younger brother Milo, in tow. Liam and Damon show up at the same time that Payson's parents roll in. And of course there are journalists and photographers everywhere.

"Jesus Christ," Kelly mutters, standing beside Payson as a make-up artist puts the finishing touches on her "fresh face" look. Payson snorts.

"Yeah," Payson agrees.

"At least Emily and Damon are distracting them for the moment," Kaylie says, pointing to the couple, who are talking in hushed tones and standing very, very close to each other. As Damon reaches up to brush a strand of hair from her face, the photographers go crazy, snapping a million shots.

"Emily keeps saying she has no idea how we do this," Payson explains. "She'd better get used to it if she's going to be a rock star's wife."

"Are they…?" Kaylie cries. Payson shakes her head.

"No, not yet. But look at them, it's just a matter of time."

"Maybe they'll be like Brad and Angelina, have a ton of babies but never get married," Kelly offers. Kaylie and Payson look at each other and burst into laughter at the image of Emily and a dozen children.

"Nah, they're both the marrying kind, I think," Payson observes. Kaylie nods in agreement.

"So Keeler, what would you say if we were classmates at UCSD?" Kelly asks. Payson's gaze snaps to Kelly, who's trying her best to look nonchalant.

"I would say that's awesome!" Payson cries happily. "Is that where you're going?"

"Yeah, I think so. If Kaylie and Emily get to be at UCLA together, we should get to go to college together, right?" Kelly asks. The logic doesn't quite work for Payson, but she nods anyway.

"Absolutely. Well, it looks like The Rock won't be splitting up after the Olympics after all, not really anyway," Kaylie muses.

"Payson, we're ready," MJ says, interrupting their conversation. Payson smiles at her friends and meets Sasha at the bottom of the steps to the temporary platform. He offers his arm and she takes it, smiling up at him.

"Ready?" Sasha asks.

"Absolutely."

"Payson and Sasha are prepared to make a statement about the recent rumors surrounding their relationship and take a few questions afterwards," MJ announces to the crowd. Then she steps back and lets Payson step up to the microphone.

"There has been a lot of speculation that Sasha and I are engaged," Payson starts. She feels Sasha's hand at the small of her back and smiles. "Well, it's true. For my birthday two weeks ago we flew to Minnesota to see my family and celebrate. It was there that he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

Reporters start shouting questions and snapping picture before MJ steps in to moderate. Payson notices Amelia Marks waving wildly, trying to get a chance to speak, and waves MJ over.

"What?" MJ asks, a little exasperated.

"We will not take a single question from Amelia Marks, so don't even bother calling on her," Payson warns. MJ nods and chooses her first reporter, someone from Seventeen Magazine.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?"

"Not yet," Payson says. "Our engagement will most likely be a long one."

"Why the long engagement?" the next reporter asks.

"Our lives are about to get very busy; we've got the Olympics coming up, and then I'll be starting at UCSD and we'll be moving. Sasha will be starting his own gym. We won't have time to plan a wedding for a little while yet," Payson says with a laugh.

"How did he ask you?" Payson considers how to answer for a moment before smiling coyly.

"That's a memory I think we'd like to keep private, at least for a while," she says. None of the journalists protest.

"Why UCSD?" the next reporter asks.

"UCSD is an incredible school, one of the best in the country and it's the right fit for me."

"Sasha, where did you get the ring?" Payson steps aside and lets Sasha take the microphone.

"Technically it's from Tiffany, but it belonged to my mother," Sasha says simply.

They wrap up the press conference and the crowd disperses. Once all the reporters are out of sight, Kelly and Kaylie exchange a conspiratorial look.

"Listen up!" Kelly shouts to the remaining friends and family left in the parking lot. Everyone looks to her, and she looks to Kaylie.

"So, Kelly and I took the liberty of reserving Le Privilege for the night. We figured these two deserved an engagement shower!" Kaylie cries, clapping her hands together. Payson and Sasha laugh, hugging the two brunettes.

Everyone splits towards their own cars, heading for the restaurant. Sasha stops Payson, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Sasha asks, wrapping his arms around her. Payson leans back a little to look him in the eye.

"No," she says happily.

"Well I do."

"I love you too," Payson whispers as she threads her fingers through his hair and pulls him down for a kiss.

**A/N 2: The next chapter sees our favorite Rock family in LONDON! I can't believe it. I know it will be skipping ahead several months, but that's how I planned the story all along. I promise I'm not rushing it. Enjoy! And REVIEW!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: THANK YOU to iheartcam, listen2music4ever, Elli-Wyatt, crazylady789, Anonymous, Majors Darlin, JCI, and messyhxdlovers for your reviews! You guys are the best!**

**So, I know I said that this chapter would put us in London, but I lied. I didn't mean to, I even started writing London, but then the characters were talking about the two weeks before London and I knew I had to show it to you. So, here you go. I also may be having a bit of a hard time letting go of this story, lol. But the next chapter, I SWEAR, will see our girls and guys in the Olympic Village. **

**On another note, I saw the three clips that abcfamily released and I CAN'T WAIT. Seriously. 5 more days.**

**Chapter 45**

Payson is not worried about her chances of making the Olympic Team. They have one rotation after floor left in the Trials, and she's leading by a very comfortable margin; in fact she could not perform her floor routine at all and still make the team. Kelly and Emily have a firm standing in the top six as well, but Lauren has been hovering near the bottom all day. Payson isn't sure whether or not that makes her happy, or upset. After all, she's been training with Lauren for years and to see another of the original Rock trifecta not make the Olympic Team would break Payson's heart, but at the same time, she isn't really sure Lauren deserves it.

"You got this Emily!" Payson calls as Emily approaches the floor, arguably her worst apparatus. Her friend looks calm, a far cry from any other competition they've ever been to, and it might have something to do with Damon being in the stands. "She looks good."

Sasha nods from his sport next to her, where his eyes are trained on Emily. He watches her with an intense stare, picking apart every little movement and making notes on his clipboard. Though Emily is his gymnast, Payson knows he has to be totally objective at these trials. If Emily deserves to go to the Olympics, she'll go. If she doesn't, being Sasha's gymnast won't help her.

Payson walks away, towards Kelly who is waiting for her turn, just before Payson. Her devil horns are in place, as is the firm competition face she wears to scare away her competition. They stand next to each other, not speaking and not needing to. They both know what's at stake, they both know how important their scores here are.

They watch as one more girl performs between Emily and Kelly, and then Payson is left standing alone, waiting for her turn. Kelly's performance is solid, as it always is, and she scores well. Then Payson isn't thinking about anything but her own routine as she takes the floor.

She catches Sasha's eye as she sinks into her starting pose, and almost smiles at the twinkle she sees dancing in his bright blue irises. He winks quickly and she feels that little tingle she hopes she always gets when it comes to him.

Her performance is completely relaxed, just enjoying one of her last opportunities to perform. When she's done, the arena sits in a peaceful silence for a moment, basking in the afterglow of her routine, before bursting into applause. She smiles brightly and jogs from the floor to where her teammates are waiting. She doesn't kiss Sasha, the last thing they need is an accusation of favoritism.

"Nice work, Keeler," Kelly mutters.

"We got this," Payson replies. She bumps Emily's hip with her own, letting her know that she was included in that statement, and smiles.

"Lauren doesn't," Emily says, nodding to the scoreboard. Lauren is seeded eighth; close enough to seventh to reach first alternate by the end, but too far from fifth to ever hope of getting a secure spot on the Olympic team.

The last rotation, vault, flies by without much drama, although the air is tense after the NGO makes the decision to not post the final standings. The girls are going to have to wait until they make the team announcement to find out where they're ranked. Sasha conferences with the rest of the NGO officials, making the girls wait for almost twenty minutes. Payson isn't worried.

Finally, Sasha steps to the middle of the floor with a wireless mic in his hand. Dameon Clarke and another NGO official flank him on either side, one holding a clipboard and a stack of Olympic Team jackets.

"We have reached an official decision and are pleased to announce the Unites States Olympic Team Roster," Sasha starts. "In first place: Payson Keeler."

Payson smiles and jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He sets her down, smiling broadly, and she lets Dameon slip the jacket over her arms before she jumps to the top of the podium.

"In second place: Kelly Parker." Kelly hugs Sasha as well and then takes her place next to Payson.

"Bombshells baby," Kelly says, holding out her fist.

"Tick, tick, boom," Payson replies, bumping her fist against Kelly's.

"In third place: Catherine Mitchell." The gymnast from Texas has shared a team with Payson for almost a year, and Payson is embarrassed to say that she hardly knows her. Especially since Catherine was one of the National Team members who quit in support of her and Sasha.

"In fourth place: Emily Kmetko." Emily shrieks happily as she runs to Sasha and practically tackles him. Sasha laughs as he returns her hug and then pushes her towards Dameon.

"In fifth place: Mariah Vega." Another girl from Texas who quit to support her and Sasha that Payson barely knows.

"In sixth place, and completing the official roster: Julia Reilly." Julia hails from Boston, and had remained loyal to Benjamin, so Payson has made it a point not to ignore her, but not to go out of her way to talk to her either. Payson's gaze ticks to Lauren, who looks on the verge of tears.

"The National Gymnastics Organization and I have also chosen three alternates in case of injury to any of our official team members; first alternate, Lauren Tanner, second, Amy McDowell, and third, Shelly Becker. That concludes the women's competition, and tomorrow the Olympic Trial will continue with the men's competition," Sasha explains.

The girls gather for press photos, hugging each other and laughing until Sasha shoos the media away and orders the girls into the locker rooms to change and rest.

"We're almost there," Payson whispers as she passes him, brushing her hand against his. He catches her fingers, and pulls her hand up to kiss it.

"Almost," he says, smiling.

#

"Welcome, to the 2012 Pre-Olympic Lock-In," Sasha says jovially as the men's and women's Olympic Teams file into The Rock at the ungodly hour of five a.m. Payson drains the last of her coffee before tossing the cardboard cup in the trash and glares at her fiancé.

"We're spending the next two weeks in here?" Lauren groans. Payson turns her glare on Lo, silencing her with a look.

"Start warming up," Sasha says. The gymnasts wander to the mats to begin stretching, and Sasha follows. "We'll be doing some hard condition this week, and then tapering next week to give your bodies some rest."

"And in three weeks we'll be competing in London," Emily says, her voice mixed with part excitement, part abject terror. Its sixteen days before they get on a plane bound for Heathrow Airport, nineteen days until the Opening Ceremonies, twenty days until the men start their qualifiers, and twenty-one days before the women start theirs. Payson has had a running countdown going in her head for the past week.

Sasha delivers on his promise, putting them through some of the hardest conditioning any of them have ever experienced, and that's saying a lot for Olympic bound athletes. When they break for lunch, Payson can hardly move so she just collapses down on the mat. Soon Kelly and Emily crawl over to join her.

"I hate him," Kelly growls.

"Me too," Emily whimpers. Payson takes a breath.

"I hear that," she mutters.

"Ladies, lunch," Sasha calls to them. Payson lifts her head off the floor and sees that Sasha has had lunch (and probably dinner later) catered by a professional chef. They groan as they pull each other to their feet, the smell of food too much to resist.

As soon as they've all got their plates in hand, Sasha gathers everyone to the center of the mats for a team meeting.

"The purpose of this lock-in isn't just to make sure you're all in peak condition going into the Games," Sasha starts. "It's also to bond you as a team, as a Nation. You've all spent at least the last year competing together on the National Team, some of you longer, and yet you all held on to your club allegiances. None of that matters anymore. It doesn't matter who came from Texas, or from Boston, or from Boulder. What matters is that you are competing for the United States of America, and you are a team."

"So you're going to make us do all those lame team-building games?" Kelly asks. Sasha raises his eyebrows at her and she just shrugs.

"No, I'm not. But I am going to expect that you include everyone whatever you do with your free time."

"What little we have," Emily scoffs. Payson can see some of the non-Rock gymnasts looking at them in shock. Even though they've been competing as a team for over year, they haven't had much time to observe each other and the Rock girls being so cheeky probably seems like poking the bear, so to speak.

"Trust me, you lot don't need any team building games. You'll all bond over your hatred of me," Sasha says with a grin. They all groan. "Now we have some logistics to cover. Your families will be able to see us off at the airport, and that is likely the last time you'll see them until you're in competition. Our schedule during the Games is going to be incredibly tight and any free time is to be used for rest and relaxation, vetting family members for meetings is going to be incredibly difficult and time consuming, so make sure they know that."

Sasha spends the rest of their lunch break going over details of their excursion. Honestly, Payson is glad that they're going to land in London a few days before most of the other athletes; it will help her get rid of the jet lag before competition.

When he's finally finished, Kelly leans into Payson.

"These next two weeks are going to be a nightmare," she groans.

#

"Aren't we supposed to be including everyone in this?" Emily asks in hushed whispers as she, Payson, and Kelly lay in their sleeping bags, set a little ways away from the rest of the gymnasts. They're lying in a circle with their heads in the middle so they can whisper and still be heard.

"Please, we've been great about including everyone for an entire week. We deserve a little us time," Kelly snorts. One of the guys lets out a loud snore and the girls cringe. Sleeping in the same room as fifteen other people isn't exactly conducive to a good night's sleep.

"Do you think we're ready?" Emily asks, her voice small.

"None of that!" Payson hisses. "No self-doubt. We've been doing fantastic work this week, I won't let you screw it up."

"Chill out, Keeler. Can you honestly say you aren't thinking the same thing? We've worked our whole lives for this, and it all hinges on one week of competition. It's natural to be a little apprehensive," Kelly rationalizes. Payson can't argue with her. Even though she's been nailing her routines all week, there's a small part of her brain that she can't keep quiet at night, a part that says maybe she isn't quite ready.

"You're right," she whispers. "I'm a little freaked out."

"See, Em, even Keeler isn't impervious to nerves," Kelly says, stifling a giggle.

"Impervious?" Payson asks with a laugh. "Who says that?"

"Ladies." The three of them start as Sasha's voice carries softly from the direction of the office. "Goodnight."

"Night Sasha," they chorus.

Payson lays in the darkness for a while, trying to fall asleep, but for some reason her brain won't quiet down tonight. After checking to make sure Emily and Kelly are asleep, she slips out of her sleeping bag and tiptoes across the gym and up the stairs into the office.

Sasha is fast asleep on the large couch, one arm thrown over his eyes. Glancing at the clock, Payson can barely make out the time; midnight. She should've been asleep hours ago. As silently as she can, Payson stretches herself out next to Sasha, curling into him and pressing her face into his chest.

"What's the matter, Iubito?" he asks, his voice gruff with sleep. Payson jumps a little, but relaxes as his arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her more tightly into his side.

"I just can't sleep," she promises, even though it's a lie. Sasha shifts onto his side so that they're situated a little more comfortably and buries his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you."

#

"Let's go! Go! Stick it!" Sasha's voice is booming through the gym, rising over the blaring sound of rock music. Payson flips across the beam, pushing herself faster and harder, trying not to let the noise distract her.

The music and Sasha's shouting are all part of his plan to prepare them as much as possible for the atmosphere they'll encounter at The Games. Now that they're into the second week of their lock-in, and their conditioning has backed off, he's using the time to desensitize them to all distractions. The music has been playing throughout their training for the past three days; it plays while he talks them through visualization exercises, it plays while they warm-up and while they run through their routines, trying to cement the muscle memory.

"Oh my God!" Payson's feet pause on the beam and she looks over to the bars, where Julia Reilly is dropping to her feet and storming off. "I can't take this! Can we just turn off the DAMN MUSIC?"

Sasha jogs to the stereo and turns down the volume, until Payson can't feel the bass reverberating through the floor anymore.

"Everyone gather 'round," he calls. The gymnasts drop from their apparatuses and move to the center of the floor. Sasha stands with his feet spread and his arms crossed, and Payson knows he's posturing, trying to reinforce his authority.

"Yes Sasha?" They chorus.

"How many of you are feeling the pressure and being distracted by the noise?" Sasha asks. Everyone raises their hands reluctantly. Sasha blows out a breath and shakes his head. "If you think the pressure is on now, you're in for a rude awakening come the Games. This is nothing compared to the number of distractions you'll have in London. Until you can learn to block everything out, those distractions will get the best of you."

"Yes Sasha," they chorus again.

"Alright, get back to work. Another run through of each routine and then we'll break for the evening."

#

"Hey you," Payson says, sticking her head into the office. There are two nights left to go in the lock-in, and Payson feels like she's going crazy. Even though she has a little sister, Payson is used to having a good deal of quiet time, solitude to think and visualize, but for the past two weeks there have been gymnasts around every moment of every day. Plus, she hasn't gotten to kiss Sasha, really kiss him, since he locked them all into the gym.

"Hello, love. What can I do for you?" Sasha asks, sitting back in his chair. She grins wickedly and slinks towards him, lowering herself onto his lap when she's within reach.

"There's so much you can do for me," she whispers, leaning in to nip at his earlobe. "But I bet you won't."

"Oh really? Well what is it you had in mind?" His hand skims over her knee, up her leg until he get to her hip. Then he squeezes, knowing it's a particularly ticklish spot for her. She squirms in his lap and he groans, his eyes rolling back a little.

"You know exactly what I had in mind," she says. His fingers tighten over her hip again and he turns his head into her for a deep, searing kiss. Tingles explode through Payson, shivers she can feel over her entire body as the hand on her hip slides around to firmly grasp her ass and his free hand threads through her hair, grasping the back of her neck.

She moans into his mouth, digging her fingernails into his shoulders and shifting to put pressure where she knows he wants it. Payson feels Sasha's arms shift around her and his legs tense beneath her and she holds tightly to him, knowing he's about to stand up. She's hoping he'll lay her across the desk, which hasn't happened since the first night he let her return all the pleasure he'd given her, but doubts it with the other gymnasts so close by. He's just moving to stand when they're interrupted.

"Oh my!"

Not all that long ago, Payson and Sasha would have jumped apart like they'd been burned. Now, though, they just break their kiss and look up at the intruder.

"Only gymnasts are allowed inside the gym this week, Summer," Sasha says. Summer VanHorn, now Tanner, shifts nervously, averting her eyes. Payson sighs and stands up, moving to sit on the edge of the desk.

"How did you even get in here?" Payson asks. The doors to The Rock are locked, hence the term "lock-in."

"Lauren. She said you needed her immunization records?" Summer asks, handing a manila folder to Sasha. "I texted her when I got here, she let me in."

"I should have known Lauren would never leave her cell phone at home," Sasha mutters. He flips through the folder, making sure it has everything he needs.

"Is that all you needed?" Summer asks. Payson hates to admit it, but she kind of loves watching Summer squirm.

"Yes." Summer turns to leave the office, hesitating just before she crosses the threshold. She grabs the doorframe and turns back.

"I uh, I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on your…engagement." Payson hears the way she almost chokes on the word engagement and bites back laughter.

"Thank you," Sasha says simply. Payson looks at him incredulously. The last time he'd spoken to Summer, she'd insinuated that he wasn't a very good person, and he was just going to leave it at thank you? He must feel her watching because his gaze flicks up to hers, and she sees that he really is going to leave it at thank you.

Summer hesitates just a moment more before slipping out of the office. Payson waits a heartbeat and then follows, ignoring Sasha's frown.

"Summer!" Payson calls, jogging to catch her. Summer stops and turns around.

"Does Sasha need…"

"No, Sasha's finished with you. I don't appreciate that you made my fiancé feel like he's not an honorable man; he's sure as hell a more honorable man than your new husband," Payson informs her. Summer recoils like Payson slapped her and frowns.

"I didn't…"

"I don't care what you think; I just wanted to put things in perspective for you. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." And then she turns and walks away.

#

"Rise and shine!" Sasha cries as he flips on the lights of the gym. It's eight a.m. on Monday morning, and he's about to release them so that they can go back to their homes, pack for London, and say goodbye to their families before meeting at the airport at nearly midnight.

"I want to thank you all for your hard work this week," Sasha says, gathering all the gymnasts in the middle of the floor for one last pep talk. "Each and every one of you has proven that you have what it takes to compete at the Olympics, and in just a few days, everyone else will know it too. Go home or to your hotel, pack up, and enjoy one last evening with your families, because tonight…we fly to London."

Payson hangs back as the other gymnasts file out, chattering excitedly about being outside for the first time in two weeks. Sasha comes to stand next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Want to come over and spend the evening with us?" Payson asks, twirling her car keys. Sasha smiles down at her, and then leans in for a chaste kiss.

"No, love. Your parents and Becca deserve to have you all to themselves tonight."

"Ok. See you at eleven." She ducks out from under his arms, even though it's the last thing she wants to do, and heads for the parking lot.

"I love you," he calls.

"I love you too."

**A/N2: REVIEW!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: THANK YOU times a million to iheartcam, JacenLukeSolo, Elli-Wyatt, JCI, listen2music4ever, BearyFunny66, Anonymous, crazylady789, goalie19, and messyhxdlovers. **

**So, here we are! It's London, baby! There are going to be two chapters that cover London, just because there's WAY too much to fit into one chapter. Also, the scenes are sometimes kind of short, because I'd rather give you a lot of snap shots than a few big pictures, okay? There we go. **

**Chapter 46**

"Stop fidgeting," Sasha whispers, shifting in his airplane seat. He keeps his eye firmly closed, trying to sleep before they land in London and the media circus begins. Payson sitting next to him, bouncing her legs up and down at a rapid fire pace isn't helping.

"I can't," Payson hisses. Sasha groans and opens his eyes, looking at his fiancée, the woman of his dreams. She's trying not to show it, but she's got that wild look in her eyes, the same look that all first-time Olympic athletes get during the Games. He remembers having that look himself, and how Nicolai had worked very hard to calm him and get him focused. Sasha lifts the armrest that separates them and rolls onto his side, reaching across Payson's waist and pulling her towards him. She resists for an instant and then relaxes and snuggles into his side.

"You need to sleep, love. Once we hit the ground, you won't have time to breathe," Sasha murmurs into the skin of her neck. He starts rubbing his thumb over the sharp point of Payson's hip bone in circles, knowing the repetitive movement will calm her down. She sighs, loudly.

"I'm nervous."

"I know, Iubito, I know."

He lays there murmuring nonsense to her and rubbing her hip in circles until they both manage to drift off to sleep.

#

"Welcome to London, ladies and gentlemen," Sasha says as the seatbelt sign clicks off. Payson, Kelly, Emily, and Lauren stand up to grab their bags from the overhead bins. They all look excited, with the exception of Lauren, who didn't even want to get on the plane. Since he named her an alternate to the Olympic Team, Lauren has reverted to her sullen, bitchy ways and it worries him a little. The girls exit the plane, except Payson who hangs back and stops Lauren as she passes.

"You say you've changed, this is your chance to prove it. No backstabbing and sabotaging your way onto the team," Payson demands. Lauren's lips press into a thin line, but she nods and then pushes past Payson.

"You really think she'd pull something at the Olympics?" Sasha asks as he takes Payson's bag from her and follows her off the plane.

"The old Lauren definitely would, and I'm not so sure she's actually changed," Payson says. Their conversation ends when they catch up to the rest of the team. A security detail is waiting at the gate to usher them to the Olympic Village.

Sasha braces himself for the firestorm they're about to walk into, lacing his fingers through Payson's as she settles her sunglasses over her eyes. The security guards form a tight circle around them and hurry the group through the airport. As soon as the doors open and they step into the crisp morning air, cameras start flashing and journalists start yelling out questions. The gymnasts smile and wave, but don't say anything as they're loaded into a large van.

"And so it begins," Emily says quietly as the van rockets through the streets of London.

"At least we're not locked in The Rock anymore," Kelly says, drumming her fingers on the glass.

"Amen," Austin says from the back.

Sasha stares out the window as the city he loves passes by. Memories bombard him; time spent training with Nicolai, partying with MJ, and giving the gymnastics establishment the finger. He feels Payson's hand settle over his knee, the heat of her skin radiating through the material of his jeans and looks over at her.

"You okay?" She asks. He smiles and nods, laying his hand over hers.

"Never been better, love."

#

Payson nearly collapses onto her bed at the Olympic village after Opening Ceremonies. She still hasn't quite recovered from the jet lag that comes with a plane ride over the Atlantic, and all she wants is to sleep until it's time to compete. But apparently Sasha has other ideas.

"Keeler, your fiancé's here," Kelly says, flopping onto her own bed as Sasha strolls in. Payson lifts herself onto her elbows to look at him.

"Why?" She thinks maybe the word comes out more harshly than she intended, but she's too tired to even think about rephrasing. She knows Sasha will understand.

"Get dressed and come on, we're going out," Sasha says. She frowns and lies back down.

"Yeah right," she snorts.

"Payson," he says warningly. Payson sighs and pushes herself off the bed, going to the closet for clothes.

"Where are we going?"

"Carpenter's Arms," Sasha says, like that should be explanation enough.

"Which is?" Payson prompts.

"It's a pub, love, come on." Payson huffs and slips into jeans, a lightly patterned floral tank top, and a pale yellow sweater.

"Goodnight, Kelly," Payson says as Sasha ushers her out. She checks one last time to make sure she's got her athlete credentials, which is also her key back into her room, and then hurries after Sasha. "Why are we going out the night before the men's competition?"

"I'm not competing tomorrow, they are. And you need to stay up a bit later than usual to beat the jet lag. You'll love this pub, I promise," he says. Payson knows there has to be more to this than he's saying, but she lets him keep his secret…for now.

A private car takes them to the pub, weaving quickly in and out of the London traffic. Payson leans her head back against the seat, letting her eyes drift closed until the car rolls to a stop and Sasha urges her awake.

"We're here, love," he says. Payson slides out of the car and then looks at the pub; the building is skinny, smashed between two storefronts. It looks quiet, live a dive bar in Boulder would. Sasha takes her hand and leads the way. Inside, the lights are dim and it smells like beer.

Just inside the door, Sasha pauses. Payson watches as he scans the pub and wonders who he's looking for.

"Nicolai!"

An older man stands up from a small booth, smiling broadly at them. Payson recognizes him instantly as Sasha's former coach. Sasha lets go of her hand and strides forward to hug Nicolai tightly, both men laughing and then Nicolai turns to Payson, his smile softening.

"Payson Keeler. It's an honor to meet you, I only wish I had been given the opportunity to work with you," Nicolai says, pulling her in for a hug.

"Nicolai, I've hear so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you," Payson says sincerely. Nicolai lays his palm against her cheek and then sits back down.

Payson mostly lets Sasha and Nicolai do the talking; they relive Sasha's competition days, his Olympics in Sydney, and talk about how London hasn't changed a bit. They talk about the United States team, and the other countries that might present tough competition. She watches Sasha's face as he chats, calling his coach "old man" and realizes that he looks more relaxed than she thinks she's ever seen him.

"Payson, how do you like London so far?" Nicolai asks.

"Honestly this is the first time I've left the Olympic Village since we got here," Payson says with a laugh. "But I love this place."

"Ah yes, Sasha told me how focused you are, I am not surprised that you haven't left the Village."

"Actually, Sasha hasn't let us leave the Village. He's very strict you know," Payson says, leaning over the table to whisper conspiratorially. Nicolai laughs deep in his belly.

"Now that I find difficult to imagine. The Sasha I coached was a rebel in all ways. You tell him to do one thing and he does another. It was that way until that debacle with MJ Martin and Marty Walsh," Nicolai explains. He seems to think about what he said then and looks at Sasha, panicked.

"Don't worry Nicolai, I have no secrets from Payson," Sasha promises. Nicolai smiles.

"You two will do well together. And I very much look forward to seeing the gymnasts you both coach at the next Olympics."

#

"Welcome to the 2012 Olympics, live from London. I'm Ryan Dell, with my co-commentators Victor Getty and Amanda Albrecht. We're here on this gorgeous Sunday, Day Two of the Olympic Games, watching the Women's Gymnastics Qualifiers. Now Amanda, you've been in this position before, why is today important for the athletes?" Ryan asks.

"Well, several reasons; first, it determines who goes on to the event finals later in the week as well as how they're ranked, and second, it's their first chance to show everyone watching at home what they're all about," Amanda explains.

"So this is the time to pull out all the stops?" Ryan asks. Amanda purses her lips and shrugs.

"Maybe. Take, for example, Payson Keeler. All day, she's been playing it relatively safe; her routines are not of the same DOD that we saw at Worlds, and she seems very relaxed, almost like these are too easy for her," Amanda explains.

"It's a great strategy, actually," Victor adds. "She gives enough to put her at a high ranking, maybe even number one, but holds back enough that there's no way for her competition to adjust until it's too late and she's taken the gold."

"Brilliant, really," Amanda agrees.

"But what about gymnasts like Emily Kmetko and Genghi Cho, who seem to be pushing their limits?" Ryan asks.

"I think Emily knows that at best she'll only qualify for two event finals, so she's giving it her all now instead of saving some for later. And Genghi Cho never does anything halfway," Victor says with a laugh.

"Here are the rankings; it looks like Emily Kmetko qualifies for uneven bar and vault finals, Kelly Parker qualifies on floor, beam, and uneven bars, Payson Keeler qualifies for all four apparatus finals as does Genghi Cho. The other spots have been filled by gymnasts from China, Romania, and England," Ryan explains.

"Join us back here tomorrow for the Men's Team Finals, and Tuesday for the Women's Team Finals, where it will be a no-holds-barred grudge match between China and the USA."

#

"This is Heaven," Kelly groans as she lowers herself into a hot tub. Their building in the Olympic Village has a built-in, full-service spa, and the girls had decided to take advantage after the Qualifiers. Though Payson had taken it easy, the entire experience was exhausting and the opportunity to relax was too tempting to pass up.

"It is, isn't it?" Payson muses, leaning her head back against the edge and letting the hot, bubbling water buoy her body.

"Can you believe that crowd today? And it was only the Qualifiers," Emily laughs.

"Olympic fever," Kelly says.

"Hey guys." The three of them look up to see Lauren standing next to the hot tub in a tiny bikini with a towel draped over her arm. "Can I join you?"

"Sure," Payson agrees. Kelly kicks her under the water. "Ouch!"

Payson and Kelly glare at each other and the group falls into an uncomfortable silence. For a while they just sit in silence, which there is precious little of during the Games, enjoying the chance to unwind until Kelly insists on ruining it.

"So Lauren, enjoying being an alternate; riding the coattails of the girls who are actually working to get Olympic glory?" Kelly asks, venom dripping from her voice.

"Honestly, Kelly, stop it," Payson demands, her body snapping to attention, ready to break up a fight.

"I worked just as hard as you did to get here, Kelly, I'm just not quite good enough," Lauren snaps. Emily snorts.

"Or you're too busy trying to ruin everyone else's life to focus on training," Emily says. Lauren huffs.

"I haven't done anything like that in a long time! Not since…"

"Not since you almost ruined Sasha's career?" Kelly asks. Lauren fumes, her lips pressed together tightly to keep from saying something she'll regret. Payson growls and smacks the water before standing up and climbing out of the hot tub.

"I don't need this," she mutters. Then turning to the others, she glares. "You guys are like five year olds, throwing temper tantrums! Get over it. This is the Olympics, none of what happened before we got here matters. None of it." With that, Payson storms off. Admittedly, Lauren isn't her favorite person, but all the snipping Kelly and Emily do is ridiculous, and she hates it.

Instead of going back to the room she shares with Kelly, Payson heads for Sasha's room, which is thankfully in the same building as hers. She doesn't even bother going back to her room to get dressed, just wraps her big, fluffy towel around her, slides into her flip flops, and heads out.

It's weird to her that she knocks on the door; in Boulder, she just uses her key if the apartment is locked, or walks right in if it isn't, but here, Sasha does actually have a roommate, and she doesn't want to seem rude. Sasha opens the door after a moment, smiling as his eyes rove her body.

"Bloody hell, love, you look incredible," Sasha groans, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her forward, into a kiss. She leans into him, basking in the hard wall of his chest and the firmness of his hold on her, and deepens the kiss.

"Thank you," she whispers against his lips as they pull away.

"Let's go somewhere tropical for our honeymoon," Sasha suggests. Payson laughs softly.

"Why?"

"So I can see you in more of these." With the arm around her waist, he pulls her fully inside, closing the door behind him. As the lock clicks shut, his fingers are already untying the straps of her top.

#

"I don't know if I can watch this," Kim says as she and Mark settle into their seats in the same section as the other parents. He smiles at her and reaches out to pat her arm.

"You can, Momma. Just think of this as any other competition we've been to," Mark suggests. Kim looks around the packed arena and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" She asks, her voice flat. Mark laughs and gestures for her to sit down.

"Okay, maybe not like every other competition. Payson will be fine. And you've heard the commentators, the only team that can really give the US a run for our money is China, and we've beaten them before. The girls can do it again," Mark reassures her.

For a few minutes they just watch the girls warm up, getting ready for the team finals. Kim can hardly believe that her baby girl, the same little three-year-old who had abundant energy and no fear, is warming up in the Olympic arena and engaged. Part of getting older, she supposes.

Kim watches Payson dismount from the beam, using an old routine that she recognizes from the previous Nationals. She knows Payson has been working on a hands-free beam routine, but her daughter has yet to debut it on the Olympic stage. Payson heads straight for Sasha as soon as she's certain she stuck the landing, and Kim can see the frown on her daughter's face as Sasha puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You don't think her shoulder is bothering her, do you?" she asks Mark. Her husband leans forward, watching their daughter interact with their soon-to-be son.

"I think she looks okay. Did she bring her brace?" Mark asks.

"She said she was going to bring it, but not wear it unless she had to," Kim says. Mark gestures out at the floor.

"Well there you go. She's not wearing it, so I'm sure her shoulder is fine," Mark insists. Kim just sighs.

#

"I don't like it," Payson says as she approaches Sasha after her beam dismount. He smiles at her, laying a hand over her shoulder and gently squeezing.

"It was beautiful," Sasha promises. Payson shakes her head.

"It was off."

"Payson, it wasn't off. You're stressed and freaked out and doubting yourself, but it was perfect, I promise." He squeezes her shoulder more firmly and leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

Payson huffs and turns to practice it one more time, but is interrupted when the event managers start to usher the athletes off the floor so that they can parade in. She groans, but follows her teammates. As they walk down the hall toward their locker room, Kelly and Emily appear on either side of her and reach for her hands. Payson squeezes.

It's the very last time the three of them will compete as a team and Payson has to force herself not to think about it. She isn't sure when it happened, but she loves these girls like they're her sisters and she can't begin to imagine not seeing both of them every day. When she lets herself dwell on it, the ending of this epic era, she feels like she might fall apart so she does her best to put it out of her head.

"This is it, ladies," Sasha says as he shuts the door behind him. Payson can feel the energy in the air, the anticipation. "For some of you, this is the last time you'll ever compete. For others, it's the last time you'll compete as part of a team. Make it count."

That's it. That's all there is to Sasha's pre-competition pep talk. He falls silent as they wait for the signal to start their march into the arena. Payson, Emily, and Kelly stay huddled together, holding tightly to each other's hands.

"I wouldn't be here without you guys," Emily whispers. "I love you."

Kelly and Payson share a look; to hear Emily say that is a pretty big deal because she doesn't say it often, and she doesn't say it to just anyone.

"I love you too, Em," Payson whispers, choking back tears. "And you, Kelly Parker."

"Yeah, yeah, it's a big ole love fest," Kelly says dismissively. She's silent, but only for a moment. She clears her throat. "I love you guys too."

#

"Team USA is looking very strong today," Ryan says, looking to Amanda and Victor. "We're not seeing a lot of big skills, but we are seeing a lot of big scores."

"They're doing an incredible job," Amanda agrees."Very, very consistent, more than can be said for the Chinese. Genghi Cho is astounding in her routines today, but most of the other Chinese competitors are faltering under the pressure of Olympic competition."

"Well, we've only been through the vault and floor rotations, so they still have some time to redeem themselves. We're coming up to uneven bars next with the USA's Julia Reilly, from Boston," Victor says.

"Julia has been flying under the radar since Sasha Beloff was re-instated as National Team coach, staying very consistent but not getting the big scores needed to rank any higher than sixth on the team. Let's see how she deals with this pressure."

#

"This is not good," Payson mutters as she watches Julia swing around the uneven bars. So far, she's landing the moves, but the tension in her body isn't right, and her grip is too loose to carry her through the routine. Payson had noticed the poor girl's hands shaking as she passed by to enter the competition space.

"She'll be okay," Emily whispers, though she doesn't sound convinced.

"Let's hope so. China isn't that far behind us," Kelly says.

Julia flies through the routine. It isn't perfect, but she manages to stay on the bars, and she'll probably come away with a decent score, much to Payson's surprise.

And then comes the dismount. Payson can see it before it happens. Julia's hands release the bar at two different times; only a few milliseconds apart, but enough to throw off her balance. She lands on the side of her foot and Payson can hear the snap of cartilage all the way across the arena as Julia falters. She salutes the judges, but stays rooted to the mat.

"Sasha," Payson says. He hurries forward, looping his arm around Julia and helping her to the bench where the team medic looks her over. Tears stream down Julia's face.

"I'm sorry," she sobs. Payson sits down next to her and takes her hand.

"You were great, Julia. You did an amazing job," Payson whispers.

"But I don't think I can do my last rotation." Payson watches as the score goes up: 15.3. A solid score that is probably enough to keep them in first place.

"Look, Julia, 15.3." Julia is too preoccupied with the score board to see the medic shake his head. Sasha nods, pursing his lips together. Then he turns to the rest of the team.

"Lauren," he says. "You're in."

#

Payson takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, closing her eyes and preparing herself for her uneven bars routine. She stretches her shoulder, pulling her arm across her chest and then rotating it slowly, testing her range of motion.

"How do you feel?" Sasha asks, coming to stand next to her. She nods.

"Good. My shoulder feels solid."

"Great. Remember, don't push it too hard. We have a good lead, a 16 will keep it that way and we want you to have plenty of energy for the event finals later in the week," Sasha says. Payson feels his hand at the back of her neck, just resting lightly against her skin. She pulls comfort from the touch, closing her eyes and letting it anchor her.

"Got it," she whispers.

Then Sasha steps back, hovering to the side, ready to spot her in case she falls. The judges raise the flag and she quickly salutes before taking a running start at the low bar. Just a few strides before the bar, she throws herself into a round-off, hitting the spring board firmly and jumping into an Arabian Salto, clearing the low bar and fighting a smile as her hands land securely on the high bar. She doesn't give herself even a moment to think before pushing her body into the next move.

The routine is clean and strong, as perfect as it can be. Payson's mind is one step ahead of her body; focusing on the next move, until she reaches the dismount. She feels her body ready itself, tightening and lengthening until she releases into a double Salto backwards, tucked, with a double twist. She sticks it.

The crowd goes insane as she salutes the judges and she smiles to herself; if they think that routine was impressive, they're going to lose their minds over her routine for the event finals.

"Wonderful!" Sasha cries, sweeping her into his arms as she runs to him. He plants a kiss on her lips, just a light, quick celebration, and then sets her down so that her teammates can congratulate her.

"Bombshells baby!" Kelly cries, jumping happily and offering Payson her fist.

"Tick, tick, boom!"

#

"This is incredible!" Ryan cries. "The United States takes Team Gold for the first time since 1996!"

"The United States brought an outstanding team to the Games this year, as evidenced by the scores they put up today. For the first time in the history of the Games, the United States won both the Men's and Women's Team gold," Victor explains.

"You know, I really thought the United States hit a snag when Julia Reilly tore that tendon in her ankle, but Lauren Tanner stepped up and delivered a remarkable performance," Amanda says.

"She really did. I can't wait to see what the US gymnasts bring to the event finals later in the week," Ryan says.

#

"Wonderful job ladies, wonderful! You all earned an Olympic gold medal today, and no matter what happens you will always carry that with you," Sasha says. He gives them all one last smile and slips out so they can get dressed. Payson quickly throws on sweatpants and a tank top, and then follows Sasha.

"Hey Coach," she calls, jogging after him. He stops and turns to her, smiling broadly. She leaps into his arms, kissing him deeply and sifting her fingers through his hair. She groans as his tongue slides over hers and tightens her legs around his waist.

"How does it feel to be an Olympic gold medalist?" Sasha asks, brushing his hand over her hair as he pulls back. Payson smiles at him.

"Great. It'll feel even better when I'm a six time Olympic gold medalist," she says with a wink. Sasha looks impressed.

"Six-time Olympic gold medalist?"

"Do you think I can do it?" Payson asks. Sasha lets her down and they start to walk to where cars are waiting to take athletes back to the Olympic Village.

"You can do it," Sasha says. "What made you decide to go for six?"

"I hadn't even thought about it before the qualifying round," Payson explains. "But once I knew I was going to make it to all six event finals, well…what else would I do? Go for three gold and three silver?"

Sasha laughs, hugging her tightly into his side.

"Makes sense to me, Iubito."

**A/N 2: REVIEW!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Okay, first things first, all you reviewers and readers deserve way more than just a thank you, so I'm throwing you a parade. Okay, maybe not, but I would, cause you guys are that great. To: listen2music4ever, Elli-Wyatt, Ida-cullen, JacenLukeSolo, goalie19, Anonymous, JCI, BearyFunny66, crazylady789, and messyhxdlovers. **

**Second, about last night…I'm SO HAPPY its back. I have too many thoughts to put into an author's note, but I am just in love with the episode. I won't say more in case some of you were unable to watch it, but goodness it was so great. **

**Third, and finally, Part 2 of London! This chapter takes us through the rest of the Olympics, and against is told in sort-of snapshots. Some are longer than others. Also, I don't show you everything, but I do find other ways to get you the info. And, there's a tiny continuity error so if you spot it…I'm aware. I changed it because I wanted to. If you don't notice it…don't go looking for it. **

**As always, review! There will only be 2 (TWO!) more chapters after this, so if you want to tell me how much you love or hate this story, time is running out!**

**Chapter 47**

"We should celebrate," Kelly says as she dances around the room she shares with Payson. She holds her iPod tightly in her hand, one of the earbuds in her ear, the other dangling freely so she can hear when someone speaks to her.

"Where?" Payson asks, laughing as Kelly shakes her groove thing.

"There's gotta be a bar or something around here," Kelly says breathlessly.

"There's no alcohol in the Village," Payson reminds her.

"Well we could always leave the Village," Emily says, finally speaking up from her place on Kelly's bed. Payson rolls her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. We compete for all around the day after tomorrow!"

"You two do," Emily snorts. "I'm done until Sunday."

"Well you still shouldn't be going out to a bar, not until we're done competing. We can celebrate then, when we're done," Payson insists. Kelly stops dancing, staring at Payson with her eyebrows raised.

"We just won an Olympic gold medal, Keeler. Do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" Kelly asks.

"I don't suck the fun out of _everything_."

"Fine. We'll wait until we're done, but then we are dragging your cute little ass to the bar, and we're all going to get wasted, and do you know why?" Kelly asks, sweetly. Payson tilts her head to the side and smiles, waiting for Kelly to continue. "Because for the first time in our lives…we can."

"Kelly…"

"No, listen; for the first time ever, we won't have to worry about how something might affect our bodies, or our gymnastics. We can eat whatever we want, and drink whatever we want. So we're going to."

"Just because we can, doesn't mean we should," Payson points out.

"So maybe we don't go overboard, but can we PLEASE go out and just get a drink? One?" Kelly begs, stamping her feet a little bit. Payson laughs.

"Fine. One. When we're done competing," Payson agrees.

#

"Number two of six, are you ready to go?" Sasha asks, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Payson nods, her eyes unfocused as she visualizes the beam routine she's about to perform.

"I'm ready," she whispers. This is where they pull out all the stops, where she lays it all out for the world, to show everyone the kind of gymnast she really is. The All Around title is hers for the taking, if she goes out there right now, and gets it done. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you more than I will ever love anything in this life," Sasha whispers. Payson glances at the scoreboard; Kelly is in second place, Genghi Cho in first. Payson can knock them both down a spot, but only if she nails it.

Payson stands a little ways away from the beam, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. Sasha hovers near the beam, ready to yank the spring board away after her mount. She catches his eye and gives him the tiniest smile. He winks.

The judges raise the flag. Payson salutes, holding the tension in her body so that she'll start the routine off strong, rises to the balls of her feet, and then starts to lean forward, letting the momentum of her body carry her into a fast, strong run. She hits the spring board at the perfect moment, and twists her body into a front pike Salto, sticking it. The crowd is cheering, but she pushes the sound out of her mind and focuses on making her feet hit the beam.

#

"This beam routine is incredible!" Ryan cheers.

"It really is! Payson just landed a split jump from a side stand, and that arch to her back was just beautiful. Her balance is perfect, look at her; not even a slight wobble as she lands that Piked Back Salto coming out of the Jump Forward with a Half Twist. Payson Keeler is making history right here," Victor says, a little breathless.

"Her hands haven't touched the beam once, and those extensions are just endless. Look at the lines in that Full Illusion Twist. We haven't seen grace and artistry like this since Nastia Luikin, and even she never did a hands-free beam routine," Amanda says.

"Really, there's so much fluidity to every move she makes. Look at that Tucked Arabian Salto!"

The crowd cheers as Payson lands the move. Ryan, Amanda, and Victor almost have to shout to be heard over the din.

"Here she comes on another turn. Is that…did she just do a Double Turn with her leg extended horizontally?" Ryan asks.

"She did! We've never seen that turn done as a double before, not at the Olympics anyway; that takes incredible precision and balance, and most gymnasts can't hold it for long enough. I'm almost certain that this will go in the Code of Points as the Keeler!"

"Viewers at home, you're watching history happen."

#

Payson smiles as she lands the turn that will most likely end up named after her in the Code of Points. Keeping her muscles tense, she leaps into the air, scissoring her legs and turning her body to face in the other direction. Her feet hit the beam without the slightest quiver and as soon as she's anchored, she throws herself into a Front Tuck Salto, spinning her body in a half twist. A cheer rises from the crowd as she sticks that too. She takes a breath, preparing herself for the dismount. If she sticks this, she really will have made history.

She knows that this dismount is never performed without the strength of a push off her hands. Most gymnasts can't get the power needed to complete the move just from their legs, but Payson has been working for months, and she can.

#

"An Arabian Double Front! And she sticks it!" Victor cries. Amanda and Ryan laugh.

"Let's see if the judges recognize how monumental that routine was," Amanda suggests.

"A perfect score!"

"Gold medal number two for the USA's Payson Keeler!"

#

"I'm exhausted," Payson groans, pressing her face into Sasha's pillow. She takes a deep breath, loving how it smells like him. Sasha trails his fingers down her back until he hits the faded surgery scars, then he flattens his hand against the small of her back and starts to massage the tension out of her muscles.

"You should be, you did something incredible today," Sasha says quietly. He leans in and presses a kiss to her shoulder. Payson lets her eyes flutter shut, humming as he lips ghost over her skin.

"But I had an entire day off, I should feel well rested."

"Love, the Olympics are like nothing else. Even a single day without performing can feel like a week, and a day with performing can feel like two. You know this," Sasha reminds her.

"I know this. What time is it?" Sasha looks over her to the clock on the small bedside table.

"Five thirty." Payson sucks in a breath and pushes herself to her knees, climbing off the bed and pulling her cardigan back on over her tank top.

"We should go, we're meeting everyone in an hour," Payson says. She quickly braids back her loose hair and shoves her feet into her shoes. They're meeting the other Rock girls and everyone's families for dinner in the heart of London, and it will take them at least an hour to get there.

Sasha watches her apply a little make-up, just mascara and a little eyeliner. She can feel his eyes on her and she smiles.

"Stop staring," she insists. Sasha grins, standing up from the bed and moving to stand behind her. He settles his hands on her waist and leans in, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Payson lightly elbows him in the stomach. "Stop."

"I'm not staring," he says, his voice muffled by her skin. His hands start to migrate in towards her stomach, and then up and under her tank top. Payson reaches down and puts her hands over his.

"Sasha, we don't have time," she laughs. Sasha huffs like a petulant little kid and steps back.

"Fine," he pouts.

"Later, Sasha. I promise."

#

"You were so wonderful today sweetie," Mark says quietly as he hugs Payson tightly. Payson hugs back, knowing it's probably the last time she'll see her parents until she lands back in Boulder, in just over three weeks.

"Thanks Daddy," Payson whispers. Mark squeezes her tightly one last time and then passes her off to Kim, who has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am so proud of you, Payson," Kim says, her voice shaky. "I can't wait to watch the rest of this week. You're incredible."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you guys," Payson says, sniffing back tears of her own.

"We love you, honey," Kim says. Then she lets go and steps back, standing grouped with the rest of the USA gymnastics parents on the sidewalk, outside the restaurant. Payson steps back too, towards the bus that will carry her, Sasha, and the others back to the Village.

"We're pretty much on our own now, huh?" Emily asks quietly, looping her arms through Payson's and Kelly's.

"Not totally true," Payson says. "We have each other."

#

Payson sits in a tall folding director's chair, fiddling with the cuff of her Team USA warm-ups, as a make-up artist pokes at the area beneath her eyes with a make-up brush. Kelly sits next to her, perfectly still as another make-up artist brushes bronzer over her face. Emily hovers, her make-up already done.

"We're about to be interviewed by Matt Lauer," Emily whispers. Payson smiles and then regrets it when the make-up artist smacks her hand.

"Ow!" she cries, frowning.

"Your eyes crinkle when you smile. Stop it, at least until I'm done," the make-up artist says. Payson sighs.

"Okay, we're ready for you," the producer says, hurrying up to them. She ushers the three girls to a new set of director's chairs, situated in a line with just the slightest curve towards a fourth, with Matt Lauer's name on it.

The girls sit still while some sound guys attach small microphones to their jackets, and then Matt Lauer wanders over.

"Good morning ladies," he says happily. "You have done an incredible job so far."

"Thanks, Mr. Lauer," Payson says. Matt shudders.

"Please, it's Matt. You ready?" They all nod and settle in as everyone rushes around to start the segment.

The group falls silent as the director flashes numbers at them with his fingers; 5…4…3…2…1.

"Welcome to the Today Show, I'm Matt Lauer, live from London. We're here, just down the street from the Olympic Village, with American gymnasts Payson Keeler, Kelly Parker, and Emily Kmetko. Ladies, how are you this morning?"

"We're great, Matt," Kelly says, turning on the media darling voice that Payson has long since learned to recognize.

"Wonderful. Payson, how does it feel to have two gold medals under your belt so far?" Matt asks, twisting in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. He taps his note cards against his thigh lightly.

"You know, it feels good, but I'm honestly not letting myself dwell on it. I have a long way to go yet, and I can't afford to rest on my laurels," Payson explains. Matt smiles warmly and nods.

"I understand, how about you Kelly, Emily?"

"We're in kind of the same boat. None of us are done yet, so I think we're just pushing it to the back of our minds, until we have time to really celebrate," Emily says, smiling nervously. Out of the three of them, she's the most untested when it comes to international news media and she still isn't quite used to it.

"What will the celebration look like for you three? Will you celebrate together here in London, or separately when you arrive home in Boulder?"

"I imagine a little of both, Matt. We've been teammates for a long time, it's only right we do at least a little celebrating together," Kelly laughs. Matt laughs too and then turns serious.

"Even though you've been teammates for a long time, you weren't always close; in fact I remember that my daughter and her best friend used to fight over which of the two of you, Payson or Kelly, should win the National title. You inspired quite the rivalry. When did that change?"

Payson and Kelly share a look, and then Kelly nods, letting Payson answer.

"We weren't always close, Matt, you're right. For years Kelly and I had a pretty fierce rivalry and we didn't get along at all, but about a year and a half ago that all changed," Payson says, pausing. Matt jumps in, prompting her to continue.

"Why?"

"Well, at first we just stopped hating each other," Payson says lightly. "We were doing a lot of publicity together and in a lot of the same ad campaigns, and we realized we weren't that different, so we started to be…amicable. Then, when my relationship with Sasha was leaked to the press, well Kelly really came through. I mean, Emily and Kaylie Cruz did as well, but Kelly did even though no one would have expected her too. After that, she started training at the Rock, and the rest…"

"Is history," Kelly finishes, leaning over to bump her shoulder against Payson's. Matt smiles and turns to Emily.

"And what about you Emily, how did you and Kelly mend the broken bridges?" Emily shifts, smiling tightly.

"We're both really protective of our friends, and Kelly and I bonded over trying to protect Payson and Sasha. I think it was quitting the National Team that did it, really," Emily explains. Kelly leans over and bumps her shoulder too.

"And now the three of you are the best of friends. How does it feel to be missing Kaylie Cruz?" Matt asks. The air shifts then, and Payson knows they're all thinking the same thing; it should be Kelly on the team instead of Lauren. They're torn between wishing everything were different, and recognizing that if it were, they would be where they are.

"We wish Kaylie were here with us, but we've Skyped with her a few times since we got here and we know she's cheering us on from home," Payson offers.

"Let's talk about your plans after the Olympics. What's next for all of you?" Matt asks.

"Well, I'm headed to UCLA," Emily answers.

"To study?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Emily admits, giggling.

"Kelly and I are going to be in the same class at UCSD, just a few hours away from Emily and Kaylie," Payson announces. "I'm studying literature and writing, to help with my plans to write a memoir. Am I old enough to have a memoir?"

"With how much you've lived, I think you are," Matt laughs. "And Kelly, what will you be studying?"

"Sports Management, and then later law school," Kelly answers. "I want to make sure young athletes get the guidance they need before turning their sport into a career. Payson and I got pretty lucky, but there are a lot of sharks out there."

"Very interesting. And Payson, any news on a wedding date?" Matt asks. Payson smiles coyly.

"We haven't even had time to think about a date yet. Wedding planning starts after the Olympics are over."

"Well, there you go. Thanks you ladies, so much, for talking with us today and good luck in the rest of your competitions." Matt turns to face the camera. "Up next, we'll be back in the studio with Meredith and Al."

#

"Welcome back to Women's gymnastics, where athletes are about to compete in the floor and uneven bar event finals. Yesterday we saw the beam finals, where the gold and silver medals were taken by USA's Payson Keeler and Kelly Parker respectively," Ryan recaps for the audience.

"Which was a bit of a surprise, Ryan," Amanda interrupts. "Not that Payson Keeler won, but we'll get to her in a moment. The surprise was Kelly Parker taking silver; she took bronze at the All Around competition behind Genghi Cho, who actually had a pretty significant lead over her. I didn't think Kelly's routine had the potential to close that gap, and surpass it, but it did. Kelly beat Genghi by just three tenths of a point."

"Now how about Payson Keeler's performance?" Ryan asks.

"She was astounding," Victor jumps in. "We saw the same beam routine from her two performances in a row , and both times it was just jaw-dropping. There isn't a competitor here that could even come close to touching her with two perfect scores like that."

"I think we needed to see it twice to fully grasp just how historic that routine was," Amanda agrees. "It was almost as though the first performance was a dream, and the second made it real. That routine might go down as this Olympics' most historic moment."

"Now we're here at the floor and uneven bar finals, two of Payson's strongest events traditionally. Does she even have any competition today?"

"I guess it depends, Ryan," Amanda says. "All of her routines from the All Around competition were flawless, absolutely incredible, so the judges will be expecting big things from her in the individual event finals. If she delivers, then no I don't think anyone can come close to beating her. But, if she falters even a little bit, the judges might be compelled to judge her more harshly, because they know she's capable of better."

"Well, let's see what happens."

#

"Let's go Emily!" Payson cheers from the sidelines as Emily completes an epic tumbling pass across the floor. Payson remembers how Emily and Sasha had fought endlessly about her floor routine for the Olympics; Sasha had wanted to show off the classical dance skills she'd honed over the past few years, but Emily had wanted to honor her playground beginnings, like she had at her very first Nationals. It had been a rough couple of weeks until finally Sasha gave in, muttering about it being her career to ruin.

"I still can't believe Sasha is letting her do that routine," Kelly says. The two girls are anxiously awaiting their own turn.

"I know, but she's doing a great job. The crowd is eating her up." Payson points out, casting a glance at the spectators, who are cheering and clapping along with the rock music that's pumping through the speakers.

Emily finishes her routines, bouncing from the floor to hug Sasha, Payson, and Kelly. The wait is endless. Two more girls compete before Kelly is up, and she performs her routine flawlessly. It makes Payson a little nervous. Then Genghi Cho. Kelly and Emily hold her hands as they watch the little Chinese machine flips and twists across the mat.

Sasha steps up behind them, settling his hands on Payson's shoulders, gently stroking her skin with his thumbs.

"I love you," he whispers. She nods, and then takes the floor.

#

"Is it any surprise that Payson Keeler has taken the gold in both Floor and Uneven Bars?" Ryan asks his co-commentators.

"Not to me. Honestly I think that if the judges had given Payson anything less than gold, at least on her floor routine, there might have been a mutiny. That floor routine is something really sacred to a lot of gymnastics fans, it's something we've seen grow with Payson in her quest to marry grace and power and it's just…captivating," Amanda breathes.

"It's true. I don't know a single person that can tear their eyes away from Payson Keeler when she's performing that routine," Victor agrees.

"I think the real story here is that the USA took all three medals on the Uneven Bars, an epic feat considering the fact that China also had two athletes competing on the apparatus," Ryan says.

"Absolutely. Can I just say how happy I am that Emily Kmetko medaled in an event final? She's quite the Cinderella story, and I've been rooting for her since the very first time she showed up at Nationals," Amanda explains.

"Her routine was great. And now she's done, there's only the vault final to go, tomorrow afternoon."

"Payson Keeler will be the only United States gymnast competing, so she has to be feeling the pressure. Luckily, Payson seems to do really well under pressure, so it should be a great day."

#

"Ladies," Austin says, plopping down into the empty chair at a table surrounded by Payson, Emily, and Kelly.

"Austin," they chorus.

"Seems like just yesterday we were on the hotel roof, talking about life in the Village, huh?" Austin asks.

"And now it's over…just like that," Emily says. Austin claps her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but you came out of it a three-time Olympic medalist," Austin reminds her. She nods.

"By tomorrow, we'll all be done. Retired," Payson muses. "Except Austin."

"I think I've got one more cycle in me. But after that, you and lover boy better get ready, because I'm coaching at your gym."

"Not training at our gym?" Payson asks with a pout.

"Nah. The Rock needs some consistency."

"Payson!" They all look across the lobby to see Sasha hold up his wrist, showing her his watch.

"Sexy time?" Austin asks in his best Borat impression. Payson snorts and stands up.

"No. I have been given a very strict sleep schedule tonight; he wants to make sure I'm perfectly rested for tomorrow," Payson scoffs, even though she's exhausted and the thought of crawling into bed is like Heaven.

"I can't imagine competing tomorrow," Emily sighs. Payson laughs and shakes her head.

"Good night, guys."

"Night!"

#

Payson feels alone in the arena, much like she did in Italy. Her friends and family are in the stands, cheering her on, and Sasha is standing not all that far away, but she still feels alone as she stretches and prepares to warm up her vault.

When there's an opening, Payson jumps up and moves to the end of the run. She takes just a moment, not as long as she usually would because there are other gymnasts waiting to use the vault, and then runs full tilt towards the horse.

She pushes herself into the Amanar, flinging her body into the round-off handspring onto the springboard and then over the vault. Her hand lands crooked and pain shoots through her shoulder, making her breath hitch.

She lands the vault and jogs off the floor, rotating her shoulder to stretch it out. Sasha wanders up, concern in his eyes.

"You okay? And don't lie to me," he demands.

"I think I am, it just turned a little funny." Payson says, laughing uneasily. Sasha settles his hand over her shoulder, pressing in to see if there's any pain. There isn't, not anymore.

"I want you to wear your brace. There's no point in hurting yourself again," Sasha says. Payson frowns.

"I've never done the vault with my brace, Sasha. It could throw the whole thing off," she protests. He nods.

"I know. It'll be fine, Pay," he promises. She huffs and goes to her bag to get her brace. As the judges call for the start, taking away her chance to practice with the brace on, Sasha helps her into it, tightening the straps and making sure it's secure. "That feel okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You can do it, Iubito."

#

"Why is she wearing her brace?" Kim asks, verging on panicked as she watches Payson get ready to perform. The vaults so far have been mediocre, except for Genghi Cho. It will take a near perfect score for Payson to win the gold.

"It looked like maybe her shoulder was bothering her on that vault run," Austin says, leaning forward to watch. Kelly is sitting next to him, bouncing her legs up and down, and Emily sits on her other side, wringing her hands.

The judges raise their flag and they all watch as Payson readies herself. Kim has seen her daughter do this so many times, she can tell you exactly what's going to happen; deep breath, slight wiggle of the fingers, ankle roll, then perfect stillness before she rises to the balls of her feet and runs.

Her body twists through the air, and Kim holds her breath. Payson is gorgeous, her lines perfect and the power overwhelming. She lands…and wobbles.

"Shit," Kelly curses as they watch Payson take a large hop to steady herself. Though she keeps smiling for the judges, Kim can almost hear her cursing herself.

"She gets another go," Austin reminds Kelly, his voice low. Payson walks back to the start of the run, meeting Sasha halfway there. He doesn't touch her, but he does stand close, speaking quickly. The judges post the score, which puts her behind Genghi Cho by just a tenth of a point and earns her the silver medal.

"She can do it," Emily whispers, her eyes glued to Payson as she gets ready for her second run. The crowd goes dead silent, holding their breath and waiting to see if Payson can make gymnastics history a second time. By unspoken agreement, Austin, Kelly, Emily, Kim, and Mark all link hands, holding tightly.

Payson's feet hitting the mat can be clearly heard in the silence of the arena. They wait with bated breath as she flips.

She sticks it.

They all surge to their feet, cheering as she salutes the judges, her smile blinding. She runs back to Sasha, but doesn't kiss him yet, waiting for the score to be posted. The crowd looks to the scoreboard, and are forced to wait for a long, agonizing minute.

Payson Keeler: 16.9

Genghi Cho: 16.8

#

Payson can hardly believe it. She feels her knees buckle a little as she takes in her score, her position one tenth of a point over Genghi Cho. Sasha's hands go to her waist to steady her and she spins around, jumping into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. He warps his arms around her, squeezing tightly as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and grabbing the back of her neck.

The kiss doesn't last long. Payson pulls away to catch her breath, laughing and pumping her fist into the air as the cameras train on them, displaying the image on the jumbo-tron.

"You did it, Iubito, you won six gold medals," Sasha whispers, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She looks down at him, still smiling, tears glittering in her eyes.

"We did it, Sasha. We won six gold medals."

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: THANK YOU to JCI, kdhansen22 (new reviewer, yay!), Bridget (formerly known as Anonymous), Elli-Wyatt, MacKenzie Neal, JacenLukeSolo, iheartcam, crazylady789, justxsmile, and cmv88 (another new revi****ewer! Yay!) for your reviews. You guys are incredible.**

**So…if you love me, you guys should review this chapter. You've been so great so far, and I had a really rough day yesterday. Seeing your reviews will make me so much happier! Plus, you might get the next (and last!) chapter much faster. :)**

**Also, read closely because some stuff happens that only gets a passing mention, but you're going to want to know it. **

**Happy Friday! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 48**

_People Magazine, September 2012_

_Star Tracks, Olympic Gymnast Edition_

_Payson Keeler and Kelly Parker, both 18, look to be settling in comfortably to undergrad life at UC San Diego as they walk arm in arm across campus, sharing coffee from the student-run campus café. _

_Across town, Payson's fiancé Sasha Beloff, 31, landscapes the yard of the sprawling homestead the couple recently purchased. _

_Emily Kmetko, 18, and her boyfriend, recording artist Damon Young, 19, spent Emily's Thanksgiving break in Hawaii. There are reports that the two came back engaged, but reps for both parties have refused to comment._

_Austin Tucker, 21, is taking some time off from training for the 2016 Olympics to complete an international press circuit. He made sure to stop in every city that is home to his Olympic teammates, as well as a handful of others._

_Lauren Tanner, 18, has been soaking up the sun in the Dominican Republic. She says her plans for the future include trying to break into the movie business. _

#

_Inside Gymnastics Magazine, August 2013_

_On August 15th, the San Diego Elite Gymnastics Training Center opened its doors to a team of 20 elite level gymnasts and 50 non-elites; ranging from beginner tots to level tens. Owner and head coach Sasha Beloff gave us an in-depth interview in honor of the grand opening._

_Inside Gymnastics: How long have you been planning to open a gym?_

_Sasha Beloff: Abstractly; I've been thinking about this for years. It wasn't concrete until about a year ago, though, when I found out Payson would be going to UCSD._

_IG: And will Payson be joining your coaching staff?_

_SB: Eventually, yes that's her plan. But right now she's focusing on school and writing._

_IG: For a brand new gym you're starting out with an impressive program. Some of the best elites in the country are training with you. How did that come about?_

_SB: Several of the younger gymnasts that I coached on the National Team, and many from the junior National Team, asked to join this gym before I had even officially started working on it. Then when word started getting out, we were flooded with phone calls and applications. We actually had to turn away a great deal of very talented gymnasts. _

_IG: Will you continue to coach the US National Team?_

_SB: As of right now, yes, but things change on a dime in this sport, so you never know for sure._

_IG: Do you have your first competition scheduled for the new gym?_

_SB: No. Right now I'm focusing on building a strong elite team, once I'm confident that they're ready for a meet, you'll be the first to know._

_IG: Any news on a wedding date for you and Payson?_

_SB: Well, yes we have a date, but I'm under strict orders not to tell anyone what it is. _

_IG: I guess I can respect that. Congratulations on the new gym, and we at Inside Gymnastics look forward to your first meet._

_#_

_TMZ, September 2013_

_Payson Keeler and fiancé Sasha Beloff (let's all take a moment to mourn the loss of his bachelordom) were spotted cavorting around L.A. with their old Rock posse, Kelly Parker, Austin Tucker, Kaylie Cruz, Emily Kmetko, and Damon Young. Rumor has it they're all in town for the annual Power of Youth event, but we only spotted them doing some dancing at Tao nightclub._

_#_

_People Magazine, April 2014_

_Payson and Sasha Tie the Knot!_

_This weekend, Payson Keeler and Sasha Beloff recited their vows in Boulder, Colorado in front of nearly 300 guests. The groom's family flew in from Romania, and Payson's from Minnesota. The bride wore a custom Vera Wang gown, with jewels on loan from Neil Lane, who also designed the couple's wedding bands. _

_The couple, who caused a lot of controversy early in their relationship, have been living a relatively quiet life since the 2012 Olympics; Payson attending UCSD and assistant coaching at San Diego Elite and Sasha running the now powerhouse gym they built together. _

_The bride was attended by Maid of Honor Becca Keeler, and bridesmaids Emily Kmetko-Young, Kaylie Cruz, Kelly Parker, and Heather Fairaway. The groom was surrounded by best man Liam Kennedy, and groomsmen Marty Walsh, Austin Tucker, Damon Young and Lucian Beloff. _

_After a touching, tearful ceremony, the guests moved to a lively reception. The bride and groom danced to "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton, and then the bride danced with her father to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. After that, the guests enjoyed dancing and drinking that lasted until the wee hours of the next morning. Let's hope these two beat the Hollywood norm and last forever._

_#_

_OK! Magazine, April 2014_

_Sasha and Payson Beloff opted to celebrate their honeymoon in the exotic locale of…Bucharest, Romania. No sandy beaches or fruity drinks for these two, apparently the majority of their two weeks in Sasha's homeland were spent exploring the city and visiting museums. Sasha's family was close at hand as well, cousin Lucian and his wife Pippa took the newlyweds to dinner several times, and Papa Beloff proudly showed off his Romanian National Team to the Olympic gold medalists. _

_#_

_Cosmo Magazine, July 2014_

_Fun, Fearless Female: Payson Beloff_

_If we had to pick just one woman to be the face of our Fun, Fearless Female series it would be Payson Beloff. At just 18-years-old, Payson became the only gymnast to ever win six gold medals in one Olympics, eclipsing Shannon Miller as the most decorated gymnast, and that was after coming back from what was supposed to be a career ending injury. _

_If that weren't enough to make her worthy of the FFF title, her love life certainly is. At 16, Payson fell in love with her coach, then 29. The two started seeing each other secretly until an anonymous source leaked their involvement. But instead of hide from the accusations, Payson and Sasha stood together and took on the media, spilling their secret. It was a gutsy move, one that could have landed Sasha, now her husband, in jail. It paid off in the end, freeing them up to display their affection in public and focus more on her training than hiding. _

_Payson has made millions from sponsorships and endorsement deals, something that still makes her uncomfortable, but instead of live a life of luxury being pampered by her hottie husband, Payson is working on a Bachelor's degree, AND working. Not to mention that she gave at least half of her millions to family and various charity organizations._

"_I've spent my entire life working towards a very specific goal. People say all the time 'don't you want to just relax?' but I can't imagine just relaxing by the pool and shopping all day. I feel better when I'm busy, when I'm working towards something," Payson says._

_She sure doesn't seem to like sitting still. From the second I knocked on her front door, Payson hasn't stopped moving. First, she was showing me into the cozy living room of the five bedroom home in San Diego that she shares with Sasha, then she was fixing us iced tea, then she was walking around and showing us pictures of her family and friends. She didn't stop moving until Sasha passed by and reminded her to sit down. _

"_I just have too much energy sometimes," Payson says with a laugh. _

_She must have a lot of energy to both be working towards a degree at one of the country's best universities and assistant coaching a group of young elite gymnasts. She and Sasha own the San Diego Elite Gymnastics Training Center, where they also coach and host the US National Team. _

"_It's hard to find a balance sometimes, but in the end it works out. It's all about time management," Payson says. "I'm only at the gym part time because my class schedule is maxed out in terms of credit hours, but I'm there most weekends, and I run the early morning conditioning. Meets can be hard, if we have to leave Thursday night, but we make it work."_

_And her schedule is indeed maxed out, Payson is taking the maximum credits allowed at UCSD, and she takes summer classes, hoping that the crazy schedule will allow her to graduate in three years._

"_It would just be easiest. Whether we're coaching the Olympic Team or not, we do have a great number of National Team members training at SD Elite, and 2016 is going to be a very busy year, getting those girls ready for Olympic Trials. I'd rather not be in school at the same time," Payson says with a laugh. _

_With all the craziness, it's a miracle Payson finds time not only to nurture her new marriage, but also to have weekend getaways with her girlfriends, most of whom were on the Olympic Team with her in 2012._

"_Well Kelly and I go to school together, and we work out at the gym together, so I see her all the time, but it's nice to get together with Kaylie and Emily when we can too. They're both doing their own thing; Emily is married too and Kaylie is engaged, and we've found that a little weekend retreat is the best way to stay connected. We go at least once a month, usually to somewhere tropical and exotic," Payson says._

_This girl has so much going on, she can't be anything but a Fun, Fearless Female. _

_#_

_People Magazine, November 2014_

_Star Tracks_

_Payson and Sasha Beloff are the picture of wedded bliss as they grocery shop in Boulder, CO over Thanksgiving weekend; her arm looped casually through his as he pushes their cart. All together now…AW!_

_#_

_US Weekly, January 2015_

_Girls Weekend! _

_Payson Beloff, Emily Kmetko-Young, Kaylie Cruz, and Kelly Parker escape to Cabo San Lucas for a girl's weekend. They girls looked like the cast of Sex and the City as they strolled down the beach with their arms linked at the elbow, and again at a nightclub near their hotel. The foursome looks better than ever, clearly adjusting well to post-Olympic life. _

_#_

_Boulder Daily Camera, May 2015_

_Hometown Hero Graduates With Honors_

_Payson Beloff, 20, graduated Summa Cum Laude this weekend from the University of California at San Diego, with a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Literature and Writing. Mrs. Beloff also assistant coaches the United States National Team, alongside her husband Sasha Beloff. _

_#_

_New York Times, July 2015_

_Book Review: Championship Spirit by Payson Beloff_

_Sports Memoirs are a dime a dozen these days, with prolific athletes slapping their names and faces on books written mostly by sports journalists or ghost writers, but Payson Beloff's is purely her own and it is incredible. _

_Rarely have I read a book with such raw emotion. Instead of starting from her days as a tumbling tot, Payson jumps right to what she calls the defining moment of her gymnastics career, a devastating fall from the Uneven Bars during the 2009 National Championship. She fractured her spine, and the doctor's told her she was lucky to be walking, and she would never be a gymnast again. Payson takes us through the devastation and loneliness she felt at losing her one dream, the determination to come back, the joy at the success of her surgery, and the frustration she felt when she wasn't the gymnast she had once been._

_I'm sure she didn't mean it to be this way; but part of the book is also a chronicle of her relationship with her husband Sasha Beloff, also her coach. She's careful to avoid the particulars; when exactly they started dating, and anything that had to do with them outside of gymnastics. Instead, she shows you exactly how they fell in love, how they bonded over her recovery and how she trusted in him before she trusted in herself. You can't help but root for these two, and sometimes the moments are so sweet they make you want to cry. _

_Payson's command of story and language is astounding for such a young woman, and though she has a degree in Literature and Writing, I have a feeling that this book would have been just as great without that training; Payson's talent isn't something you can't teach. The emotions conveyed in this book are universal, felt by everyone at some point in their life and we could all learn a thing or two about handling set-backs from Payson Beloff._

_Sports fan or not, go pick up this book. You won't regret it._

_#_

_People Magazine, January 2016_

_Beloff Baby on Board?_

_During a recent trip to London, Payson Beloff was positively glowing as she strolled through the city with cousin-in-law Pippa Beloff. Could the gymnastics super-star be pregnant? Onlookers have been whispering about a baby bump for weeks, insisting that one of the most famous sports couples in the world is expecting. If she is, pregnancy definitely suits her._

_#_

_Sports Illustrated, March 2016_

_The Coaching Dream Team_

_For most elite athletes, Olympic fever is already in full swing, despite the actual games not starting for another four months away. Gymnastics is no exception. Just a week ago, the National Gymnastics Organization named the 2016 Olympic Coaching Team, and surprise, surprise; it's Sasha and Payson Beloff. _

_This duo is the gymnastics establishment's dream team, mixing just the right amount of consistency and risk to create gymnasts of the highest caliber. It was the same approach that won the United States its first team gold since 1996, and the United States is hoping for a repeat in Rio. _

_The Olympic Team the Beloff's have put together is the best they could have hoped for to succeed the 1012 Olympic Team that featured Payson as an athlete._

"_She's an incredible coach," says Elizabeth Faraday, the youngest member of the US Olympic Team. "Payson pushes you to be better until you want to scream and throw things and quit, but it makes you the best you can be."_

"_These two are the perfect team," say Kelly Parker, who will be accompanying the US to Rio as an assistant, assistant coach. "Payson is a little more even tempered and unassuming in her coaching style, while Sasha can be pretty in your face, so they complement each other."_

_This is a busy time for the Beloffs. Not only are they coaching an elite team to the Olympics, but they're also expecting their first child, just one month after the Games. _

"_It's actually perfect that they're having the baby so soon after the Olympics, because things are really going to calm down for the gymnastics world for about a year. By the time they need to start seriously pouring themselves into training again, the baby will be a year old and things will have calmed down," Kelly explains. _

_We're all expecting big things from this gymnastics dream team in Rio, and we can't wait until their child is old enough to follow in their footsteps._

_#_

_Twitter, June 2016_

_TheRealKP: Surprise! Baby shower a success, proud mama's face was priceless!_

_The RealKP: I hope I look this great as a preggo lady. Someday. A long time from now. _

_EmKY: Pay looks so happy u guys! Baby shower was a blast! _

_KCruz: Check out the gorgeous PB! She'll b the best Mommy! [pic]_

_#_

_US Weekly, June 2016_

_Cambria Invaded by Beloffs!_

_The Beloff hideaway in Cambria, CA was invaded this weekend by both Payson's family and Sasha's. Of course, next door neighbor and the best man in Sasha's wedding, Liam Kennedy, was on hand as well. This marked baby shower number two for the Beloffs, the first of which was thrown by her former teammates just two weeks ago. Impending motherhood sure suits Payson, the former gymnast (who up until her pregnancy still trained in the gym three days a week) hasn't stopped glowing._

_#_

_People Magazine, June 2016_

_USA Gymnasts are Olympic Bound_

_It's a new generation of Olympic gymnasts, and in just a few days they're headed for Rio where they'll compete in the most intense meet they'll ever experience. They're in good hands though, led by Head Coach Sasha Beloff, and Assistant Coaches Payson Beloff and Kelly Parker._

_At the 2012 Olympics in London, American gymnastics made history; winning both the Men's and Women's Team gold for the first time in history, and Payson took home a record number of gold medals. The current Olympic Team can't possibly live up to quite that standard, but they're a solid team, hosting a two time World Champion and several consistently high scoring athletes. _

_The chances of another team gold are strong, especially under coaches Sasha and Payson Beloff, and Kelly Parker. Team USA! _

**A/N2: Okay, so I know that Payson flying to Rio in her 8****th**** month of pregnancy isn't realistic, since I believe they tell pregnant women to stop flying once they hit the 3****rd**** trimester, but this is how I wanted the story to go, so suspend your belief for a bit. **

**Review! **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N 1: A HUGE thank you to Bridget, AndromedaJane, Elli-Wyatt, listen2music4ever, justxsmile, iheartcam, goalie19, kdhansen22, JacenLukeSolo (you'd better believe I appreciate honest reviews!), Ida-cullen, and crazylady789 for your reviews. **

**Here it is. The end. See author's note #2 at the end. **

**Chapter 49**

"I might be more nervous going to the Olympics as a coach than I was as an athlete," Payson whispers, shifting in her first class seat and grimacing as she tries to get comfortable. Sasha laces his fingers through hers, squeezing tightly.

"It's because you have no real control over the outcome," Sasha whispers. He leans forward and around Payson's swollen belly to check on their gymnasts. Most of them are sleeping soundly on the overnight flight. Normally he would be too, but Payson hasn't been sleeping well at night since she hit seven months so he doesn't either. "It's good that they're sleeping."

"Mhmm. I wish I were sleeping," Payson sighs. She turns her face to his, wiggling in her seat. "You should be sleeping you know. You don't have to stay awake with me, one of us should be well rested."

"I want to. We'll be getting very little quality time while we're here, so I want to take it now," Sasha insists. Payson rolls her eyes, smiling tiredly.

"You're insane. I'd pick sleep," Payson says glibly. Sasha laughs loudly and then clamps his lips together so he doesn't wake anyone.

"I see how I rank," he finally says, feigning hurt. Payson leans in to kiss him lightly.

"Sleep, Sasha. I'll knit." To prove her point, Payson reaches for the big wooden knitting needles and the ball of yarn in her lap. Payson's pregnant stomach is cumbersome, and it's been hard for her to move around a lot, so to release the pent up energy, she's taken up knitting. The repetitive, rapid movement of her fingers as she stitches calms her down, like a good workout does. Of course, she'd rather be running on the treadmill, or working out on the bars at the gym, but she'll take what she can get.

Finally Sasha takes her advice, reclining his seat all the way back and letting his eyes drift closed. He reaches over, letting his hand rest low on Payson's stomach so he can feel the baby shift and kick. Payson grunts.

"She always kicks more when you're touching her," Payson mumbles. Sasha laughs, brushing his thumb back and forth over her stomach.

"You can't sleep anyway," he teases. Payson snorts, but doesn't make him move his hand and soon he drifts off to sleep.

Payson knits in silence for a while, the clack of her needles against each other the only sound in the airplane cabin. The baby kicks every once in a while, and Sasha's hand automatically flexes in response. Payson can't help but smile at how deep the bond between her daughter and Sasha already runs. She's going to have a total Daddy's girl on her hands, and Sasha is going to spend the rest of her life wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey Momma, shut it," Kelly hisses from across the aisle, stretching her leg across the walkway to lightly kick Payson's seat.

"I'm not making any noise," Payson says, laughing lightly. Kelly frowns.

"Your damn knitting needles are."

"You're so grumpy on the plane. Didn't you take your Dramamine?" Payson asks. Kelly sputters. She gets motion sickness on long plane rides, which Payson has known for years but Kelly will never admit it to anyone else; she thinks its weakness. She usually takes a couple of Dramamine pills that knock her out for the entire flight, even long ones, but she's been restless since take-off.

"It didn't work, I can't sleep," Kelly whimpers.

"You're too stressed. Do your breathing exercises." Payson takes a few breaths in and out as an example and Kelly glares. Sometimes Payson think that being friends with Kelly is the perfect training for when her daughter hits the terrible twos, and the terrible teens.

"You should both pipe down," Sasha grumbles.

#

The plane touches down in Rio at eight a.m. and the airport is crawling with press. The media has been all over the US Gymnastics Team for months, speculating about how closely they can follow in the footsteps of the 2012 team, and whether or not anyone can touch Payson's six gold medal record. Photographers have been creeping on Payson and Sasha at the gym, their house in San Diego, and their house in Cambria, snapping pictures and selling them to tabloids so that every other day Payson gets a text about someone seeing her in a magazine.

"Smile for the cameras, love," Sasha mutters dryly. He puts his hand on her lower back as he grabs their bags and leads the team through the airport.

"Hey Coach?" Payson looks over her shoulder at Carolina Ray, a tiny, cheerful blonde who is the very embodiment of California.

"Yes Care?" Payson asks, using the girl's preferred nickname.

"So, I know we're supposed to like, focus, and stuff, but…we're in Rio. Can we go out and sightsee? Or are we essentially trading lockdown at SD Elite for lockdown in the Olympic Village?" Care asks. Payson laughs.

"You know lockdown in the Village would be nothing like lockdown at SD, right? For one thing, you can turn off the music whenever you want," Payson says with a smile. Carolina rolls her eyes.

"Okay, but which is it? Lockdown or not?" Payson and Sasha trade a look.

"Village lockdown until after competition, unless you get special permission from Payson, Kelly or me," Sasha says. Village security checks Payson and Sasha in first, so that Payson doesn't have to be on her feet any longer than necessary, and then gets to work on the athletes and Kelly, who stays at the end of the line to be the responsible adult.

"I could use a nap," Payson sighs as Sasha swipes his coaching credentials through the electronic reader next to the door of the room that will be theirs for the next three weeks. He opens the door for her and then pulls their luggage in. Payson walks right past him and lays down on one of the twin beds.

"This is going to be awful," she huffs. Sasha doesn't respond. Instead he grabs the legs of the other twin bed and pulls it across the room, pushing it up against the one Payson is laying on. Then he climbs onto the bed and curves his body around Payson's.

"See? Not awful," he murmurs into her hair.

"Mmm, sleep," she hums. Payson reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together and then settling them over her stomach. The baby kicks, just once like she wants to say hi to Mommy and Daddy, and then falls still.

"I love you, Iubito." Sasha whispers.

"Mm, love you."

#

Payson wakes up first, like always. She's been running on four hours of sleep a night for the past few months. She lays as still as possible, hoping to let Sasha sleep a little longer. He would run himself to exhaustion if she let him; staying awake with her when he should be sleeping and expending too much energy in the gym, coaching the athletes. He forces her to rest, but he won't force himself. Damn martyr.

For a while, Payson stays like that; still and silent, knowing that these moments will come fewer and farther between once the baby is born. Then she feels Sasha lips against the back of her neck and knows he's awake. His hand slips beneath the hem of her tank top, skimming over her belly and up to her breast. Payson's breath catches in her throat and she arches into his hand.

When Payson first found out she was pregnant, she worried that Sasha wouldn't like her new body, her swollen belly and bigger breasts. She worried he wouldn't want to be intimate, that she would be living a celibate life for nine months, but she was so, so wrong. Sasha became downright fascinated with her larger breasts, and she often caught him staring pretty blatantly, even when they were out in public. And he was verging on insatiable, practically pouncing on her when she walked in the door, or finding time in the middle of the day for them to sneak away together. And she loved it. Her hormones were off the charts, and she found herself wanting it just as much as he did.

"Do you remember the last time we were in Rio?" Payson asks a little breathlessly as Sasha works his hand into her shorts, gently biting down on her shoulder. She feels him smile against her skin.

"I do. You want to go dancing while we're here?" Payson laughs loudly.

"Yeah right."

"How much time before we meet for practice?" Sasha asks.

"An hour."

"Perfect."

#

"I'm scared," Liz, one of the gymnasts, whispers to Payson as they ride the bus towards the gymnastics arena. It's Team Competition Day, and they have just a few hours to warm-up before the meet starts.

"You'll do wonderfully, Liz." Payson promises.

"Yeah, but how do I stay calm? I mean, I freaked out at Worlds and lost myself the title. I would have had it if I didn't let my nerves get to me," Liz says. Payson nods, because it's true; Liz is terrible at keeping a reign on her nerves, and it affects her gymnastics significantly. She could be as good as Payson was if she learned to calm down. Maybe.

"Remember all the meditation exercises we've been doing at SD?" Payson asks. Liz nods. "Okay, well do them. Don't watch your competitors, don't look at the score board, just meditate, visualize, and you'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Liz. Payson is like the Queen of keeping her cool. She knows what she's talking about," Kelly says from the seat in front of her. Payson smiles.

"Most of the time," she jokes.

#

"Faster, faster, faster!" Payson cries as Liz runs towards the vault. She watches with a critical eye as the girl launches into a Yurchenko 2.5, sticking the landing. "Yes!"

"It was good?" Liz asks breathlessly, jogging over to Payson.

"You know the answer to that question already," Payson says. Liz huffs, but nods.

"It was good."

"Right. Just remember the details when it's your turn, don't get overwhelmed by the crowd, or anything else. Focus on the details," Payson reminds her. Liz swallows thickly and nods.

Payson moves back to the sidelines, to stand next to her husband and her best friend.

"The rest of the Rock Rebels are here," Kelly says lightly, and Payson knows she's trying to hide her excitement. It isn't as though they haven't seen each other, they did just a few weeks ago for Payson's baby shower, but being able to experience two Olympics together is something incredible.

Payson turns to the stands to see Kaylie, Todd, Emily, Damon, and Austin sitting together. Austin is competing, so he's been there all along, but the others just flew in and they look exhausted.

"Jet lag?" Payson calls.

"The worst," Emily laughs. "Good luck!"

The teams parade in, and then the competition starts. Payson feels the frenzy more than she did when she was competing, probably because there isn't a routine for her to focus on. She's had journalists ask her over and over again in the past few months if she's sad to be at the Games, but not competing, and she can't lie and say it isn't bittersweet. There's a part of her that would love nothing more than to be performing for the world, but there's also a part of her, a bigger part, that knows her life wouldn't be as perfect as it is if she'd gone through another cycle. Besides, she wasn't lying when she said long ago that her body couldn't handle another Olympic cycle.

She watches Ashley compete on the uneven bars, doing a routine close to the one she performed four years ago and she feels a pang of nostalgia. And then that pang of nostalgia settles in her stomach, a sharp flash of pain. Payson grunts, but pushes it out of her head. The doctor had told her that "false labor" was a possibility as her due date drew nearer, so she wasn't going to worry about it just yet. Not while her girls were competing.

"You okay?" Kelly asks, coming to stand next to Payson.

"Fine."

"You don't look fine. You're hunched over," Kelly whispers. Payson immediately straightens, but almost doubles over when another pang hits.

"It's just Braxton Hicks," Payson insists. Kelly narrows her eyes, but doesn't press the issue.

They make it through the each apparatus. As many predicted, the USA takes the Team Gold, and the girls jump and cheer, pulling Payson into a group hug. As the girls crowd onto the podium, and Payson, Sasha, and Kelly stand by, Payson is hit by a contraction that brings her to her knees. Sasha catches her as she sags against him, whimpering.

"Payson?" he cries, guiding her to the nearest chair. Kelly looks panicked and they can hear the crowd gasp collectively and then start to murmur.

"It's fine," Payson gasps. It can't be labor, she still has a month to go until her due date.

"Payson you are not fine. This has been happening all day and it's getting worse, isn't it?" Kelly demands. Payson nods, holding her stomach as another wave of pain hits.

"Medic!" Sasha calls. Payson grabs his hand, hoping to comfort him. The panic in his voice isn't something she's used to hearing, and she wants to be strong for him but inside, she's panicking too. Her doctor in San Diego had said that false labor would go away, or at the very least not get worse, and these are getting worse.

The medic pushes Kelly and Sasha out of the way and starts to check her blood pressure, her temperature, and her pulse. Then Payson feels a gush of warmth. Her water broke.

"You're definitely in labor, Mrs. Beloff," the medic says, his accent thick but his English good.

"No, no. I can't be. I'm not due for another month!" The medic calls the transport team in and they bring a stretcher in, helping her settle into it and strapping her down for safety's sake.

"Kelly!" she hears Sasha shout. "Get the athletes back to the village."

"Will do. Then the Rebels will meet you at the hospital."

Sasha takes her hand, hurrying down the hallway alongside the stretcher. She squeezes his fingers as the medics settle an oxygen mask over her face.

"It's too early," she whimpers, pulling the mask to the side so she can speak. Sasha gently places it back.

"Everything will be fine, love."

#

Sasha paces through the waiting room, his heart pounding in his chest. He's never been so scared, not even when Payson fell at his first Nationals as her coach. He hadn't thought that he could get more scared than the moment he saw Payson's neck hit the mats before the rest of her body, but apparently he can because he's on the verge of a meltdown. His hands are shaky so badly he can't even dial Kim's cell phone number.

"Sasha!" Someone tiny and dark haired flies into his arms, hugging him tightly, and then two more join the first. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that the girls are Kaylie, Kelly, and Emily, but he can't focus on that now.

"Have you heard anything?" Kaylie asks. Sasha shakes his head.

"There's something…I can't remember. Something about the baby's position and they're going to do a c-section," Sasha tries to explain.

"Sasha, it will be okay," Emily promises, resting her hand on his arm. He sinks into one of the stiff waiting room chairs. A few minutes later, Austin comes rushing in.

"What's up?" he asks Emily, his eyes wide.

"They're doing a c-section. Sasha wasn't clear on much else," Emily whispers.

For a while they all sit in silence, just waiting. Kelly has a tight grip on Sasha's hand as he stares off into space, his eye glazed with panic. Finally, Austin can't take it anymore; he surges out of his chair and marches to the reception desk.

"Preciso de informações sobre Payson Beloff," Austin says in stilted Portuguese.

"I speak English, Mr. Tucker," the receptionist replies. "But I can't give you any information. The doctor will be out to speak with you soon."

"Please. Look, her husband is about half-a-second away from losing his damn mind. If we don't hear something soon…"

"Mr. Tucker, I don't have any information to give. I'm sorry."

Austin sighs and walks back to the group, his shoulders slumped. He's used to getting his way, and not being able to get it this time makes him feel awful. Payson is tough, but he's worried and not having any information is driving them all crazy.

Finally, after about an hour, the doctor comes out wearing scrubs and a surgical cap. He heads straight for them, smiling softly. Sasha shoots to his feet.

"Is she okay? Is my wife okay?"

"Your wife is fine, Mr. Beloff," the doctor says. "And so is your little girl."

"Oh thank God," Kaylie says from behind Sasha. The doctor glances at her and then back to Sasha.

"Though thirty-six weeks isn't ideal for a pregnancy, most of the time a baby born at that gestational age is healthy especially closer to thirty-seven weeks, as is the case with your daughter," the doctor explains. "We had to resort to a cesarean because of the baby's position; she was sideways, in what we call a transverse position, and we couldn't turn her. "

"Do you know why she went into labor so early?" Emily asks.

"Sometimes, it just happens. If Mrs. Beloff has been under a lot of stress, which I imagine she might have been, preparing for the Games, that might have forced her into preterm labor. But I assure you, mom and baby are both healthy."

"When can I see her?" Sasha asks.

"I can take you back now. The rest of you will have to wait a little while, an hour or so," the doctor explains.

"That's fine. We'll be out here, Sasha," Kelly says. He nods and then follows the doctor down the hallway.

Payson is sitting in the hospital bed, holding the baby. There are ice packs around her stomach, and she's still hooked up to an iv, but Sasha hardly sees any of that because his wife and his daughter are so beautiful they take his breath away.

"Hey," he whispers. Payson looks up and gives him a watery smile.

"Hi. She's okay," Payson says, her voice hitching. Sasha nods and crosses the room, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed. He pulls the blanket away from the baby's face just enough so that he can see her, and tears well in his eyes.

"She's the most beautiful baby," Sasha whispers. Payson reaches out and trails her fingers down Sasha's cheek.

"Congratulations Daddy," she says. He smiles brightly and leans in to kiss her.

For a while they just sit together, staring at this little person they've created. Her bright blue eyes blink up at them, and Sasha is pretty sure they'll stay that brilliant color. She's tiny and perfect, and Sasha is already head over heels in love with her.

A nurse comes in after a little while, checking Payson's monitors and looking over the baby. She scribbles on the chart and then look up at the happy parents.

"Do we have a name picked out?" she asks in a thick accent. Sasha looks at Payson and she nods.

"Elisabeta Kimberly Beloff," Sasha says. The nurse smiles as she writes down the name and then shows it to them to check the spelling. Sasha nods and the nurse hurries away to get the paperwork finished. A few moments later their friends appear.

"Hi guys," Kaylie says softly, smiling as they all stand just inside the door. Payson hands Elisabeta to Sasha and he stands.

"You can come in, she doesn't bite," he laughs. They wander farther in and ooh and ahh over Elisabeta.

"Meet Elisabeta Kimberly Beloff. Draga, meet the Rebels," Sasha coos.

"Wow. This is the start of a new generation of Rock Rebels," Austin says, tracing the tip of his finger over the curve of Elisabeta's cheek.

"It sure is," Emily says, stealthily placing her hand over stomach. Payson gasps.

"Emily Kmetko-Young! Are you pregnant?" Payson asks. Emily grins.

"Three months. We wanted to wait until after the first trimester to tell everyone," Emily explains.

"Another little Rebel!" Kaylie cries. The girls all hug Emily, except Payson who just reaches for Emily's hand.

"Can they be Rock Rebels if they don't train at the Rock? Or at all?" Kelly asks.

"Being a Rock Rebel is a state of mind. We're Rebels until we die, and so are our kids," Kaylie answers.

"Rock Rebels forever," Payson grins. She holds out her fist. Kelly lays her hand over it, then Kaylie, then Emily, Austin, and finally Sasha. They smile broadly at each other and lightly bounce their hands three times. On the third, they throw their hands into the air.

"Rock On!"

**The End**

**A/N 2: I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every person who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite this fic. You guys helped me make this the longest work I've ever written…by about 75,000 words. I can't thank you enough for the encouragement and critique. **

**I won't be writing a sequel to this fic (because I'm not a sequel writing kind of person), but I will be writing another Payson/Sasha fic. Give me a couple of weeks to get through finals and breathe for a second, and then I'll start writing and posting. Either put me on author alert or keep an eye out for a new fic titled **_**When Your Heart Wears Thin.**_

**I would absolutely love for every reader to leave a review, but I know that's a little unrealistic so I'll just say this: if you have liked any part of this story, or this chapter, and you feel so inclined, please leave a review. I'll love you forever. Thank you all. And happy MIOBI Monday!**


End file.
